First Came Marriage (Traducción al español)
by Doristarazona
Summary: La nueva ley de matrimonio fue aprobada sólo tres años después de la 2da Guerra Mágica, para evitar guerras futuras debido a los prejuicios de la sangre y aumentar la población de los magos que se vio afectada por la guerra. Los sangre pura solteros fueron obligados a casarse con hijos de muggles, mestizos y traidores a la sangre. El amor nunca fue primero. Al inicio fue una lucha.
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST CAME MARRIAGE (TRADUCCION)**

 **PRIMERO VINO EL MATRIMONIO**

 ** _Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y sus hechizos pertenecen a nuestra maravillosa JK Rowling, la historia pertenece a Amberjanus quien me autorizó para hacer su traducción. Nada me pertenece. Beteado por Sunset82 y corregido por Cristy1994._**

 ** _Thank you Amber for bring us this beautiful story._**

 **CAPITULO 01**

Hoy era el día. Harry suspiró y se tiró perezoso en su cama. Él no quería levantarse, y no quería que el día empezara. No era tonto, sabía que sin remedio debería enfrentarse a la realidad pronto. Con otro gran suspiro, se levantó de la cama y se obligó a llegar al baño.

Habían pasado tres años desde la Segunda Guerra Mágica, él tenía veintiún años de edad y se había convertido en un auror. Pero ni siquiera su reputación, su dinero, o su fuerza le ayudarían en aquel asunto. Él se sentía tan impotente como Ron, Hermione, y todos los otros magos y brujas solteras. Miró su reflejo en el espejo del baño y movió la cabeza con aflicción.

La Segunda Guerra Mágica terminó dejando a su paso un rastro de muertes en ambos bandos. Muchos de los del lado oscuro habían sido enviados a Azkaban. La población se redujo considerablemente y también lo hizo la tasa de natalidad, ya que todo el mundo había quedado en estado de shock y con una enorme incertidumbre sobre el futuro. La recuperación de todos los que habían luchado y sobrevivido a la batalla resultaba ser muy lenta. Dos grandes guerras en menos de veinte años habían resultado ser extremadamente dañinaspara la sociedad, en todos los aspectos.

Finalmente, el Ministerio intervino, tomando las medidas oportunas para resolver el problema de la población. Sus dos objetivos principales eran evitar otra guerra provocada por el estatus de la sangre y aumentar la población. Así que se les ocurrió una ley de matrimonio que dio al Ministerio el derecho exclusivo de elegir el compañero de vida de cada bruja y mago soltero, viudo y divorciado. Los Sangre Pura harían pareja con hijos de muggles, mestizos y miembros de familias consideradas como traidores a la sangre. Además, también pusieron una fecha límite para casarse y reproducirse, y cualquiera que rompiera la ley, sería severamente castigado con una pena de prisión de por vida por dejar de lado el bienestar de la sociedad mágica.

Casi todo el mundo protestó contra la ley, pero a algunos no les molestó. A George Weasley no le importaba. Después de perder a su gemelo había empezado a comportarse como si no le quedaran más sueños ni esperanzas en la vida. Sin embargo, Hermione tomó la iniciativa en toda protesta contra la ley, junto con la ayuda de Ron, Ginny y Harry. No tuvieron éxito. Después de todo, estaban exhaustos después de combatir la guerra, y casi no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir protestando contra lo que creían injusto. La ley fue aprobada con éxito, lo cual fue una decepción para todos. Aquel día recibirían, junto con las demás instrucciones y la documentación necesaria, el nombre de las personas que les habían asignado para contraer matrimonio.

Harry regresó a su habitación y lentamente se dirigió a su armario. Tenía que estar en "La Madriguera" dentro de una hora, como habían planeado. Se suponía que George, Ron y Ginny iban a recibir sus cartas ese día, por lo que Harry y Hermione decidieron unirse y recibir las suyas al mismo tiempo para tratar de reducir lo desagradable del asunto lo máximo posible. Sabían que no podían hacer nada para evitar su destino, pero al menos podrían estar allí para el otro cuando esas horribles cartas revelaran su destino.

—Harry —una suave voz paternal le habló de repente. Él dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró el retrato de Sirius en la pared. Su padrino le estaba dedicando una sonrisa más que reconfortante—. No pienses demasiado Harry, nunca se sabe. Puede que no sea tan malo.

—¿Qué quieres decir que no es tan malo? —regañó al retrato de su padrino—. Perdí a mis padres cuando tenía un año, luego fui forzado a vivir un infierno con mis únicos parientes. Después de eso durante siete años viví conectado con Voldemort. Finalmente... finalmente, cuando la guerra terminó pensé que iba a tener una vida normal, pero...—sacudió la cabeza con fuerza—, pero nunca va a suceder.

—Harry, hijo, no hables de ese modo. Vas a tener una vida muy normal —Sirius sonrió alentadoramente—. Los matrimonios concertados son mucho más comunes en el mundo mágico de lo que podrías imaginar. Además de que podría ser cualquier sangre pura, ¿tal vez la señorita Lovegood? ¿No crees que se pueda tener una vida plena y feliz con ella?

—Podría ser Parkinson o incluso Bulstrode —espetó —. ¿Puedo tener una vida plena y feliz con cualquiera de ellas?

—Harry, el emparejamiento se realiza mediante una prueba de compatibilidad mágica y no se te asignará una pareja inadecuada...

—Muchas gracias, Sirius, por tratar de hacerme sentir mejor. Lo siento, pero hoy no está funcionando —respondió mientras se dirigía a la chimenea.

—Sé que estás un poco deprimido por todo esto, pero suponiendo que te vas a casar con una sangre pura, quiero que encuentres a alguien para negociar los términos de la unión con su familia. Tú sabes que algunas familias de sangre pura tienen valores un poco locos, y por desgracia yo no estoy en condiciones de ayudarte.

Harry había tomado un puñado de polvos flu y estaba a punto de decir "La Madriguera" pero, después de escuchar lo que le había dicho su padrino, gritó: —Residencia de Severus Snape —y desapareció.

 **ooo0ooo**

La casa estaba a oscuras, justo como él esperaba. Todas las persianas estaban bajadas ya que al ex profesor de Hogwarts no le gustaba mucho la luz del sol. Fue un milagro que sobreviviera a la mordedura de la serpiente que había recibido. Se había visto en un estado de coma durante más de un año y Harry jugó un papel importante en su recuperación ya que decidió gastar parte de su dinero en el mejor medicamento y pagar todas las facturas de sus tratamientos en San Mungo. Había visitado a Snape todos los días a pesar de que sabía que su profesor no iba a ser consciente de su presencia. Cuando al fin despertó, volvió a recuperar su habitual frialdad hacia Harry, pero el joven optó por ignorar su comportamiento indiferente, ya que sabía que el ex profesor sólo trataba de ocultar su verdadero ser bajo aquel manto de hostilidad.

—Severus... —murmuró Harry en la incertidumbre.

—Potter. ¿A qué debo el placer? —dijo Snape.

—Hoy vamos a recibir las cartas del ministerio—respondió él, todavía en la chimenea, ignorando la ironía de su voz.

—¿Y qué? No es una de mis preocupaciones —Snape se encogió de hombros—. Gracias a esa asquerosa serpiente, esa ridícula ley no me afecta.

—Lo sé —respondió Harry secamente.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón de su visita? —Snape siseó—. Sea rápido. No tengo todo el día.

—Cre-Creo que va a ser una sangre pura...

—¿No es obvio? —Snape frunció el ceño, pero continuó: —¿Tiene algo sensato que decirme? Si no es así, no dude en marcharse y molestar a otra persona.

—Dependiendo de la familia, me gustaría que me represente y negocie los términos y condiciones —dijo, haciendo caso omiso a sus duras palabras.

Snape lo miró con recelo. No podía dar crédito a sus oídos.

—¿Por qué yo Potter? Usted tiene muchos otros amigos mejores que su ex-maestro de Pociones minusválido. Incluso si lo deseara, podría pedirle al propio ministro que lo represente. Así que ¿por qué yo?

Harry miró a los ojos de su anterior profesor y dijo:

—Porque confío en usted. Porque es el único hombre en la tierra que está dispuesto a sacrificar cualquier cosa, incluso su vida, para proteger al único hijo de Lily Evans. No puedo pensar en nadie mejor que usted para esto.

Él fue lo suficientemente cuidadoso para usar el nombre de soltera de su madre, y al parecer surtió efecto. El rostro de Snape se puso blanco como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Harry notó que sus labios temblaban y sus manos eran más inestables de lo habitual. Sin decir una palabra, se sumió de nuevo en la lectura de su libro y Harry esperó pacientemente. Después de un par de minutos, Snape se aclaró la garganta.

—Bien entonces, hazme saber los detalles cuando estén disponibles. Lo haré por ti — respondió sin siquiera apartar los ojos de del libro.

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry pudo sentir la tensión en el aire apenas dio un paso en "La Madriguera". A pesar de no oír la voz de nadie, sabía perfectamente dónde se encontraban todos. Tal como esperaba, estaban todos en la gran mesa que presidía el comedor. Ginny y Hermione estaban hablando entre ellas, tratando de ocultar su estrés, y Ron estaba sentado malhumorado en una esquina. George miraba a través de la ventana, sin ninguna emoción en su rostro, y Arthur leía un periódico mientras Molly revolvía algo en el fogón de la cocina.

—Llegas tarde — dijo Ron, frunciendo el ceño. Harry no hizo caso de su mejor amigo y saludó a las dos chicas y a la señora Weasley con abrazos.

—Ven, ven Harry querido, ven a comer algo —dijo Molly, señalando la comida en la mesa.

—No tengo hambre —murmuró él.

Arthur negó con la cabeza.

—El morir de hambre no va a ayudarlos chicos.

Hermione suspiró.

—No sé por qué nos están haciendo pasar por esto. Al menos deberían haber sacado a Harry de...

—No importa eso Hermione. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? Realmente no quiero torturar a todos haciéndoles recordar aquello una y otra vez —Harry no dejó que Hermione terminara lo que iba a decir.

Ron resopló.

—¿Tortura? La verdadera tortura llegará en un par de minutos. No importa si hablamos de eso ahora o después —se quejó.

Molly rodó los ojos ante las palabras de su hijo.

—No seas tan negativo Ron. Neville, Luna, Terry, y muchos otros sangre pura también esperan la llegada de sus cartas. Nunca se sabe, todos ustedes pueden haber sido emparejados con alguno de ellos —dijo, haciendo todo lo posible para animar a los jóvenes.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo dudo mucho Molly. Mi instinto me dice que van a juntar el lado de la luz con el antiguo lado oscuro. Pero nunca se sabe, puede que tengas razón.

—No te tienes que preocupar más, están llegando —George señaló con el dedo fuera de la ventana, y todo el mundo se apresuró a verlas llegar.

Cinco lechuzas volaron dentro de la casa con un paquete cada una y los dejaron caer frente al respectivo destinatario antes de darse la vuelta sin esperar una recompensa. Un silencio donde se escucharía la caída de un alfiler se extendió por toda la casa, Harry podía incluso oír la respiración de Arthur, el cual estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa. Nadie quería abrir su paquete. Después de un prolongado silencio, George dejó de mirar el suyo y empezó a abrirlo. Acto seguido todos lo imitaron.

Cada paquete contenía todos los documentos legales necesarios, las instrucciones y los plazos. Harry se saltó la parte legal y cogió con dedos temblorosos la carta que contenía el nombre de su futura esposa. Recorrió la carta de arriba abajo hasta que encontró el nombre.

Daphne Greengrass... recordaba vagamente a la ex Slytherin. Ella era una chica rubia pálida y de ojos azules grisáceos, quien resultaba ser la mejor amiga de Pansy Parkinson. Al menos no pertenecía a una familia de mortífagos. Suspiró maldiciendo su suerte. Una ex Slytherin, de una destacada familia de sangre pura, era la última bruja que quería como esposa. Necesitaba desesperadamente la ayuda de Snape con la negociación antes de que Greengrass lo jodiera por completo.

Harry miró a sus amigos. Como de costumbre, Hermione estaba leyendo las instrucciones y documentos legales antes de cualquier otra cosa. Parecía que George ya había visto el nombre de su futura pareja, pero no mostraba ninguna emoción, felicidad o tristeza en particular. Se quedó mirando la hoja de papel y se lo entregó a su padre antes de salir de la cocina sin siquiera excusarse apropiadamente.

La reacción de su hermana era todo lo contrario. Ella dio un grito desgarrador y trató de romper la carta en pedazos. La carta fue rescatada con éxito por la señora Weasley, quien se la pasó a su marido. Ginny abrazó fuertemente a su madre y comenzó a sollozar.

La reacción de Ron no era diferente a la de su hermana. Estaba temblando de rabia y trataba de quemar la carta murmurando como un loco.

—... Hag ... zorra –therin ... —fueron las únicas palabras que Harry pudo entender de su constante balbuceo. Por suerte, el Ministerio había pensado de antemano en las posibles situaciones que pudieran surgir, y habían puesto algunos encantos anti-destructivos sobre los papeles de trámites por lo que ningún hechizo de Ron funcionó en ellos, lo que lo enfureció aún más. Pateó su silla, frustrado, y se precipitó afuera arrastrando su escoba con él. Dando a entender que no iba a regresar por un par de horas, probablemente no hasta el anochecer.

—Bulstrode, Parkinson, y Goyle —Arthur Weasley suspiró—. Tres de las más destacadas familias de sangre pura y ex-mortífagos del círculo interno de Voldemort. Necesitamos sentarnos a negociar con ellos —continuó, mirando a su esposa, que se quedó sin aliento, como en estado de shock.

—¿Quién te fue asignada, Harry? — preguntó la señora Weasley mientras intentaba consolar a su hija, que lloraba histéricamente.

—Greengrass... Daphne Greengrass —se frotó las sienes con frustración —... Snape está dispuesto para representarme en las negociaciones.

—Bien. Es necesario que haya alguien como Snape de tu lado. Es una excelente opción —respondió ella mientras se volvía a Hermione —... ¿Y qué hay de ti, querida?

Hermione estaba pálida y temblando como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Dios me está castigando... Dios me está castigando... —murmuró un par de veces antes de pasar la carta a la señora Weasley, con manos temblorosas.

Molly miró a su marido horrorizada —¡El Joven Malfoy! Pobre chica... ella va a necesitar a alguien que negocie con sumo cuidado sus condiciones —abrazó a ambas chicas fuertemente y comenzó a llorar con ellas mientras su marido las miraba sin poder hacer nada.

 _«¡Eso es todo!»_ pensó Harry.

¡No podía soportarlo más! Sacudiendo la cabeza desapareció con un fuerte chasquido.

 **ooo0ooo**

 **N/A:** Esta es mi primera historia de Fanfiction. Por favor escriban un review. Dependiendo de sus evaluaciones me gustaría seguir. Muchas gracias por leer. Gracias, gracias, gracias...

 **N/T:** Hola chicas y chicos del Fanfiction. Esta es mi primera traducción, la cual fue beteada por nuestra querida Sunset82, gracias amiga por ayudarme a traer esta historia a nuestro idioma. Y quiero agradecer a Cristy1994 quien estuvo haciendo correcciones en el texto. Quise traer esta historia dado que es algo diferente a lo que he leído usualmente, y quería darles la oportunidad de conocer a Amberjanus quien es la autora de este fic. Gracias por darle la oportunidad a la historia. Y obviamente si pueden dar un review acerca del fic estaría más que agradecida. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

 **XOXO**

 **Doris**


	2. Chapter 2

**FIRST CAME MARRIAGE (TRADUCCION)**

 **PRIMERO VINO EL MATRIMONIO**

 ** _Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y sus hechizos pertenecen a nuestra maravillosa JK Rowling, la historia pertenece a Amberjanus quien me autorizó para hacer su traducción. Nada me pertenece. Beteado y corregido por Sunset82 y Cristy1994._**

 ** _Thank you Amber for bring us this beautiful story._**

 **CAPITULO 02**

Harry Potter apareció en un pequeño dormitorio; parecía que nadie había estado allí durante mucho tiempo. Los muebles raídos estaban cubiertos de capas de polvo y las arañas habían tejido grandes redes en cada espacio disponible. Con un rápido hechizo, limpió la habitación y se sentó en la cama, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Harry, ¿eres tú?

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Él no se molestó en contestar, pero fijó sus ojos en ella y esperó. Al cabo de unos segundos, ésta se abrió lentamente, y entró Dudley.

—Me pareció oír algo. Me alegra verte Harry —sonrió, notando entonces la frustración y el enojo de Harry—. Está todo bien?

—Sí, Big D. Por el momento estoy bien, pero no sé qué va a pasar mañana.

—¡Oh! ¿Es tan malo? ¿Tiene que algo que ver con la carta que se supone ibas a recibir hoy?

Harry miró a su primo sorprendido.

—¿Cómo…?

Dudley se rió.

—No necesitas preocuparte, no soy telepático. Sue me dijo.

Los Dursley estuvieron bajo la protección de la Orden del Fénix durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica, y se escondieron en la residencia de la familia Bones durante todo ese tiempo. Cada miembro dicha familia fue asesinado durante la Primera y Segunda Guerra Mágica, dejando sólo a Susan Bones viva. Ella aún era alumna en Hogwarts. Aquello hacía de su hogar el lugar perfecto para que estuviesen los Dursley. Dudley y Susan se hicieron amigos cuando regresó a casa por Navidad, y se las arreglaron para mantener una fuerte amistad a pesar de las opiniones y críticas de sus padres.

—¡Oh! me olvidaba. ¿Cómo está ella? Tal vez a estas alturas ya recibió la suya.

Dudley lo miró, algo inquieto.

—No, la ley no le afectará.

—¿Cómo puede ser? Ella está soltera, como todos los demás.

Dudley tragó.

—Debidoaquelepropusematrimonioyellaaceptó.

—¡¿Disculpa?!

Llegados a aquel punto, las orejas de Dudley estaban visiblemente rojas.

—Se lo propuse y ella aceptó. Porque soy una persona no mágica, Muggle, Miggle o como se diga, por eso la ley no nos afecta.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en la cara de Harry.

—¡Vaya! Esa es una noticia maravillosa, amigo. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos —abrazó feliz a su primo, olvidando su miseria por un momento. Luego levantó un poco su las cejas—. ¿Cómo tomaron tus padres la noticia?

Dudley se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, ellos me aman y no van a ir en contra de mis deseos. No voy a decir que están emocionados, pero ya entrarán en razón.

—Que bueno por ti, amigo. Pega un grito si necesitas algo.

—Gracias, primo, te lo agradezco mucho. Ahora dime lo que te molesta.

Harry suspiró y le contó todo brevemente. Dudley escuchó pacientemente y resopló.

—Mira Harry, sé que no es tan fácil, pero estarás bien, nada malo va a sucederte. Después de todo, tú eres el que derrotó a ese tipo malo. Así que sé fuerte, todo va a estar bien. Quédate aquí... hasta cuando quieras, y trata de conocer bien a la familia de tu novia. Creo que deberías hablar el tema con tu profesor y presentar un contrato de matrimonio que sea favorable para ti.

Harry miró a su primo con admiración. Dudley ya no era ese matón inmaduro. Se había convertido en un joven sensato, maduro. La guerra había cambiado la vida de muchos magos y brujas y varios muggles, incluyendo a su primo, y al menos eso había sido algo bueno… después de todo, sirvió para abrirle los ojos a Dudley.

—Voy a conseguirte algo de comer —continuó Dudley—. Algo me dice que no has comido nada desde que despertaste. Siéntete libre para estar aquí e ir a cualquier habitación que desees, Harry. Mamá y papá no te dirán que te vayas ni nada —luego miró pensativo—. La tía Marge está aquí con nosotros durante por un par de semanas. Pero no te preocupes, que apenas sale de su habitación.

Harry asintió y Dudley se dirigió a la cocina, haciendo una nota mental para recordarse enviar una lechuza a Susan pidiéndole que le hiciera saber a sus amigos que se queda en casa de los Dursley.

 **ooo0ooo**

El agua caía por la fuente, haciendo pequeños arcoíris cuando entraba en contacto con la luz del brillante sol. Dos de los pequeños cisnes de un blanco puro ya estaban en el estanque, nadando felizmente y jugando entre ellos. Una joven bruja les observaba desde su dormitorio. Su hermoso rostro estaba presionado contra el vidrio de la ventana, y sus ojos estaban siguiendo a las aves. Su piel de perfecta porcelana, y su pelo negro, largo y rizado, mostraban su verdadera belleza aristocrática… aunque sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por el constante llanto. Si hubiera sido un día normal, ella habría estado cerca del estanque, acariciando y alimentando a sus cisnes, pero hoy no podía hacerse a la idea de hacer algo. Con un pequeño sollozo, ignoró los suaves golpes en la puerta a propósito. Después de algún tiempo, la puerta se abrió y una mujer muy hermosa de casi cuarenta años se deslizó adentro con elegancia.

—Tu padre quiere hablar contigo —ella colocó suavemente sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven bruja—. Ya te está esperando en su estudio. Por favor, no lo hagas esperar demasiado tiempo.

—¿Él va... él va a hacer algo al respecto? ¿Puedes por favor pedirle que hable a las autoridades superiores?

La bruja mayor suspiró.

—Pansy, sabías que un día tendrías que casarte con alguien elegido por tu padre, y sabías muy bien que nunca sería un matrimonio de por amor, así que, ¿cuál es el problema?

Pansy sollozó de nuevo.

—Madre, yo tenía la esperanza de casarme con un sangre pura, no un traidor a la sangre, no un hombre que me odia. Me odia, madre, ¡odia todo de mí!

—Ya no son niños, así que trata de no traer la vieja antigua rivalidad de escuela a esto. Ahora sé una buena chica y ve a tu padre antes de…

—¡Priscilla! —una profunda voz masculina la interrumpió. La bruja mayor miraba miró a la puerta con una sonrisa falsa—. ¡Ella está aquí, Héctor, preparándose para bajar!

Pansy ignoró los pesados pasos de su padre aproximándose, y ni siquiera se molestó en darse la vuelta para darle la bienvenida.

—Priscilla, pídele que deje de actuar como una niña —le gritó a su esposa, ignorando por completo la presencia de su hija—. Esto es lo mejor que nos ha pasado desde la batalla. Él es un destacado héroe de guerra. Todo el mundo respeta a los Weasley estos días por lo que estar relacionado con ellos nos ayudará a recuperar nuestra fama. Nos integraremos en la sociedad una vez más. Además, los Weasley tienen cinco muchachos, por lo que podría hablar con él y ver si podemos utilizar el apellido Parkinson junto con el suyo para su futura descendencia. Es mucho mejor que casarse con un único hijo de una familia de sangre pura y decir adiós al "Patrimonio Parkinson". Así que pídele que deje de llorar como un bebé, sus lágrimas no sirven de nada. Voy a enviar una lechuza a sus padres y proceder con un contrato, y me gustaría que tú vinieras para que me ayudes con la preparación —luego, salió de la habitación con el ceño fruncido; Priscilla le dedicó una mirada de advertencia a su hija y siguió a su marido sin demora.

En ese momento, Pansy sintió que su vida iba a ser un infierno y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, y ella fijó su mirada en el lejano horizonte, pensando en su mala suerte.

 **ooo0ooo**

—Narcissa, ¿hay algo que te preocupa? —Lucius Malfoy preguntó a su esposa después de observarla con atención. Era usual que se perdiera en sus pensamientos mientras leía un libro, ella también había desarrollado un hábito de suspirar con mayor frecuencia después de la guerra, pero aquel día parecía un poco más agitada y no se concentraba en absoluto.

Los Malfoy escaparon por poco de una pena de prisión en Azkaban gracias a Harry Potter, quien testificó a favor de ellos. Pero, como castigo por sus crímenes, fueron puestos bajo arresto domiciliario. Lucius cumpliría cinco años, Narcissa tres y Draco dos, por lo que estaban bajo la cuidadosa supervisión por parte de Aurores del Ministerio todo el tiempo. Sólo Draco había cumplido su condena, mientras que Narcissa y Lucius pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo en la biblioteca, terminando de cumplir las suyas.

—Vi la llegada de una lechuza del Ministerio —dijo nerviosa.

Lucius se rió.

—Ya, ya, Narcissa, no te preocupes. Él volverá cuando esté listo.

—¿Crees que… crees que haya tenido la suerte de conseguir a una sangre pura? —lo miró con esperanza—. ¿O, al menos, una mestiza?

El hombre miró a su esposa, apenado.

—Lo dudo mucho Narcissa, estoy bastante seguro de que ni siquiera se molestaron en emparejarlo con una mestiza. Tengo la sensación de que nos van a castigar al contaminar nuestro linaje puro, así que te ilusiones demasiado.

—¡No pueden hacernos eso!

—De hecho pueden hacer cualquier cosa, amor. Después de todo lo que pasó, alégrate de que seguimos vivos y no pudriéndonos en Azkaban.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de Draco. Su rostro estaba tan rojo como el cabello de los Weasley, y no hizo ningún intento de ocultar su angustia. Sin ni siquiera percatarse de la presencia de sus padres, empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro en la biblioteca.

—¡Blinky! —gritó, y un elfo doméstico apareció con un fuerte crujido.

—¡Whisky de fuego!

El elfo desapareció y reapareció con un vaso de whisky de fuego, que su amo se tragó como si fuera agua.

—Draco —Narcissa trató de calmarlo, pero sin éxito se volvió hacia el elfo—. ¿Cuántos de esos le has servido?

—Blinky le sirvió al joven amo dos antes de éste.

Lucius exhaló profundo.

—¿Es tan malo?

—Así parece —respondió Narcissa, cogiendo la carta de su hijo—. Ya, ya Draco, tú sabes que el alcohol no es una solución, así que deja de actuar como un inmaduro... —su voz se apagó mientras echó un vistazo a la carta, y luego se quedó sin aliento—. ¡Blinky! ¡Whisky de fuego! —dijo en una voz inusualmente aguda.

Lucius frunció el ceño.

—¿Es una sangre sucia? —le preguntó con calma.

—¡¿Una sangre sucia?! —Draco le dio una mirada envenenada—. ¡Se trata de "la" sangre sucia! —gritó.

—La señorita Granger... —murmuró Lucius, saltó de su silla.

De repente, gritó más fuerte que su hijo y su esposa:

—¡BLINKY! ¡WHISKY DE FUEGO!

 **ooo0ooo**

 **N/A:** Por favor review. Dependiendo de sus evaluaciones me gustaría seguir. Muchas gracias por leer. Gracias, gracias, gracias...

 **N/T:** Hola chicas y chicos (no sé si habrán chicos leyendo la traducción), primero que todo, muchísimas gracias por empezar a leer la traducción de este fic que con mucho cariño les estoy trayendo a ustedes. Amberjanus ya ha visto la cantidad de reviews que han escrito, y realmente está muy agradecida porque están apreciando su trabajo. Yo también estoy muy feliz porque sinceramente no pensé que la respuesta que ustedes me dieron a través de los reviews y follows fuera tan rápida y tan cariñosa. Como verán es la primera publicación que hago, y dado que es una traducción estoy muy agradecida porque me están dando la oportunidad de compartirles esta historia, la cual trataré de ir actualizando regularme, todo dependerá de lo largo de los capítulos, ya que como sabrán el realizar una buena traducción no es nada sencillo.

Igualmente quería pedirles que lean nuevamente el primer capítulo, dado que estaba con errores de redacción, y muy amablemente Cristy1994 me ayudó al hacer las correcciones. Tanto su autora Amberjanus, Sunset82, Cristy1994 y yo les agradecemos por seguir la historia. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

 **XOXO**

 **Doris**


	3. Chapter 3

**FIRST CAME MARRIAGE (TRADUCCION)**

 **PRIMERO VINO EL MATRIMONIO**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y sus hechizos pertenecen a nuestra maravillosa JK Rowling, la historia pertenece a Amberjanus quien me autorizó para hacer su traducción. Nada me pertenece. Beteado y corregido por Sunset82 y Cristy1994.**_

 _ **Thank you Amber for bring us this beautiful story.**_

 **CAPITULO 03**

Eran casi las doce. Daphne caminó perezosamente hacia la chimenea, no es que ella estuviera deseando encontrarse con sus amigas, iba simplemente para cumplir su promesa. Ellas se reunían por primera vez después de que recibieran esas horribles cartas hace dos días, y Potter ni siquiera había hecho un intento de comunicarse con su familia. Sin embargo, no hacía falta decir, que sus padres estaban en las nubes cuando se dio a conocer la noticia. Fue el salvador de Mundo Mágico, famoso y rico, ¿qué más podían pedir?

Daphne estaba cada vez más frustrada al sentir como si estuviera siendo ignorada, sobre todo por el arrogante, mestizo ex Gryffindor. Ni Marcus Flint la había tratado así cuando ella estuvo comprometida con él. Él se encontraba de vacaciones con su novia cuando sus padres habían firmado el contrato y al día siguiente fue a visitarla, dejando su amor en la casa de vacaciones en el Mediterráneo. Ella sabía que no era la única mujer en su vida, pero eso no fue un gran problema. Después de todo, el matrimonio era sólo un deber, el deber de mantener el linaje de sangre pura y el deber de producir un heredero. El amor y otros sentimientos no eran tan importantes, el deber era lo primero. Ella no había amado a Marcus y él tampoco a ella, pero se respetaban. Su compromiso se rompió debido a la nueva ley, cuando Potter llegó a la escena. Ella no amaba a Potter, y sabía que él no la quería tampoco; pero por lo menos debería haberla respetado comunicándose con sus padres sin demoras. Maldiciendo en voz baja, agarró un poco de polvos Flu y desapareció en la llama verde.

Las cuatro ex compañeras de dormitorio Slytherin tenían previsto reunirse en la nueva sección de comidas en "El Caldero Chorreante", el cual fue construido justo después de la segunda guerra. Ellas no quisieron estar juntas el día que recibieron las cartas. Sabían que no iba a ser una agradable sorpresa y siendo ex Slytherin, no querían tener su crisis emocional frente a los demás. Por lo tanto decidieron reunirse después de dos días, dándoles el tiempo suficiente para manejar sus emociones y mostrar una menor vulnerabilidad.

Daphne fue la última en llegar. Pansy, Millicent y Tracy estaban en la mesa de siempre. Cuando Tracy la saludó, ella respondió levantando ligeramente la mano. A simple vista, ya sabía que Millicent y Pansy no estaban de muy buen humor, Pansy estaba mucho peor que la otra y era obvio que ella estaba fingiendo estar normal con cierta dificultad. Saludó a sus amigas y tomó su asiento.

—¿Y bien? —Daphne levantó las cejas—. ¿Quién es?

—Neville. Neville Longbottom —respondió Tracy, sonrojándose.

—Weasley… —murmuró Millicent.

—Weasley… —masculló Pansy.

—¿Cómo es que ambas tienen a la misma persona?

—No seas ridícula Daph, Millie tiene a George, y Pans tiene a Ronald —respondió Tracy. Daphne miró a Pansy en shock y le dio su mejor mirada de "estás jodida".

—¿Qué tal tú, Daph? —preguntó Pansy, ignorando la impresión de Daphne.

—Potter —frunció el ceño.

—Nada mal. Él es famoso y rico.

—No lo sé Tracy, él aún no se ha comunicado con nosotros.

—Los padres de Weasley se contactaron con los míos y con los de Millie. Eso es todo.

— La abuela de Neville llegó con un estricto contrato. Mis padres lo aceptaron, ¿qué otra cosa podemos hacer cuando soy Mestiza? Pero Neville es un verdadero caballero.

—¿Te contactó?

—Sí, vino con su abuela. No le gusta la ley, pero cree que ambos podemos sobrevivir —se sonrojó Tracy— …y le creo —murmuró, poniéndose muy roja.

—¡Vaya! ¡Alguien siente algo por el asesino de la serpiente! —le tomaba el pelo Daphne.

—Al menos una es feliz —dijo Millicent—. Longbottom no está mal, es un héroe de guerra muy respetado.

—¿Qué tiene de malo George? —preguntó Tracy—. Él también es un héroe de guerra respetado. Tiene un negocio muy exitoso en el callejón Diagon. Es guapo, independientemente de su oreja perdida y oí que él ya no es el bromista que solía ser... Tal vez ha madurado.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con la madurez. No ha sido el mismo desde que perdió a su gemelo —dijo Millicent—. Quiero decir... sus padres le dijeron a mis padres eso. Aún no se ha comunicado conmigo.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no vas y le haces una visita? Su tienda está a sólo un par de edificios bajando por aquí.

—¡De ninguna manera! Pienso que no es apropiado…

—Millie, te vas a _casar_ con esta persona y pronto tendrás un hijo con él, entonces ¿qué hay de malo en visitarlo? —preguntó Tracy—. Además, es solo comprar, querida, y cualquiera puede ir sin un verdadero propósito. No tienes que comprar nada, y yo puedo ir contigo si quieres. Recuerda, si la montaña no viene a ti, debes ir a la montaña.

—¡Por Merlín, Tracy! ¿Cómo ella podría hacer eso? Yo no iría detrás de un hombre que hace caso omiso de mi existencia —exclamó Pansy.

—Bueno, Pans. Tú no tienes que ir a ninguna parte; él ya está aquí —respondió Tracy, señalando a la persona que acababa de salir de la chimenea.

Pansy sintió escalofríos en la espalda, Ronald Weasley observó el área antes de acercarse a una mesa vacía. Era evidente que las había visto, pero ignoró su presencia, como de costumbre. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Pansy vio odio en sus ojos y nada más.

—Pans, creo que vas a tener que acostumbrarte a eso —dijo Tracy, viendo como se vio rodeado rápidamente por sus admiradores—. Él es realmente muy apuesto. Me sorprendió cuando se convirtió en el soltero más codiciado de _Corazón de Bruja_ el mes pasado, pero ahora sé de quién consiguió sus votos.

—No hay por qué sorprenderse. Es un famoso jugador de Quidditch, así que tiene fanáticas en todas partes —intervino Millicent.

—Yo pensaba que era un Auror —dijo Pansy con amargura, dado que nunca había sido una seguidora de Quidditch.

—No, él trabaja en Gringotts —afirmó Daphne.

—Chicas, chicas, él es un Auror entrenado para trabajar en Gringotts. No puedo recordar el trabajo exacto, pero tiene algo que ver con la seguridad. El trabajo es por turnos, así que tiene un montón de tiempo para jugar Quidditch. Juega para los Chudley Cannons como Guardián cuando Oliver Wood está fuera del país, lo que ocurre más a menudo en estos días. Así que lo puedes ver en el campo de juego con más frecuencia que en Gringotts —dijo Tracy, sacando a sus amigas de dudas en un momento.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

— _Corazón de Bruja_ , última edición. Había un artículo sobre él.

Pansy podía recordar el artículo que había saltado a propósito sin ni siquiera hojear. _«¿Quién hubiera pensado entonces que estaba destinada a estar con él?»_ pensó mientras exhalaba fuertemente. La red Flu cercana se activó de nuevo, y esta vez salió de la chimenea la famosa Hermione Granger, seguida de cerca por el mismísimo Neville Longbottom. Ella sonrió y se dirigió hacia su mejor amigo, quien se excusó con todos sus admiradores y se levantó para saludarla con un grande y amistoso abrazo.

—Tracy, ¿no vas a hablar con tu prometido? —preguntó Pansy con su astucia Slytherin, para asegurarse de que todo lo que les había dicho era cierto.

—Él va a venir después de que termine con ellos —respondió casualmente, y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando él las visitó.

—Tracy —la saludó.

—Neville —respondió sonrojándose.

—Greengrass, Parkinson, Bulstrode —saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza, y todas ellas asintieron de respuesta.

—Pensaba que hoy estabas con la profesora Sprout.

—Sí, lo estaba. Entonces tuve una llamada urgente por la red Flu de Ron, pidiendo ayuda para resolver un par de asuntos importantes. Con la ausencia de Harry, tenía que venir a ayudarlos.

—¿Dónde está Potter? —las palabras salieron de la boca de Daphne antes de que pudiera pensar en ellas.

Neville la miró con extrañeza.

—No lo sé —hizo una pausa, y luego continuó—. ¿Por qué no les preguntas a ellos? —dijo, mirando hacia a sus antiguos compañeros de casa.

Daphne lo miró aterrorizada.

—¿A _ellos_?

—Sí, Greengrass, a ellos. Tú tienes derecho a saber más que yo, ellos te dirán sin problemas —le dedicó tanto a Pansy como a Daphne una mirada interesante—. Y cualquiera que quiera tener una buena relación con Ron y Harry, en primer lugar debe acercarse a Hermione y ser amable con ella. Ellos la escuchan y harán cualquier cosa por ella. Y, para ser honesto, no sé dónde está viviendo Harry en estos días, pero definitivamente no está en la Madriguera o en los Cuarteles.

—¿Qué es la _Madriguera_? —preguntó Pansy—. Me suena como un agujero de conejo.

Neville fijó la mirada en ella.

—Es la casa de los Weasley. Y si yo fuera tú, Parkinson, dejaría el sarcasmo innecesario y empezaría a tomar las cosas en serio.

Con una mirada de advertencia, prosiguió.

—Tú necesitas la ayuda de Hermione más que Greengrass, porque Ron no es el tipo de hombre que perdona y olvida. Él es un hombre muy bueno, pero casi no perdona, y necesita mucho tiempo para entrar en razón.

—¿Quién le tocó a ella? Es decir, ¿a quién consiguió Granger? —Daphne intentó cambiar de tema después de ver el malestar de Pansy.

—Es para saber si podemos ayudar a…

Neville frunció el ceño.

— _Malfoy_.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Draco? ¡Él es el sueño de cualquier bruja! —exclamó Tracy mientras que las otras quedaron boquiabiertas.

—¿Te parece como si fuera uno de sus sueños? —dijo con el ceño fruncido—. Tal vez es el sueño de cada bruja sangre pura, pero es más como un deseo de muerte para una hija de Muggles —volvió a mirar a Hermione—. Para mí, se parece a un animal listo para ser enviado al matadero —suspiró—. Sólo quiero que todos sepan que mis amigos sacrificaron mucho por esta guerra, y merecen ser felices. En verdad no creo que les hayan encontrado las mejores parejas. Pero al menos si ambas partes tratan de hacerlo funcionar, su vida no va a ser un infierno.

Las observó con atención para ver si habían entendido algo. Aparte de Pansy, que parecía estar en estado de shock, las demás asintieron y parecían estar de acuerdo con él.

—Tracy —dijo, mirando a su prometida—. Tengo que irme, pero si estás libre esta noche, ¿estarías disponible para cenar conmigo?

—Por supuesto —murmuró, sonrojándose fuertemente.

—¡Muchas gracias! —sonrió Neville.

—Te enviaré una lechuza pronto con los detalles —dijo besándola suavemente y regresó con sus amigos para despedirse de ellos.

Pansy lo observó salir con una mirada vacía. Sabía que él tenía razón. Durante siete años ella alentó a Draco a intimidar a Harry y a sus amigos, y nunca perdió la oportunidad de intercambiar comentarios agresivos y resentidos sobre ellos. Innumerables veces se había burlado de Weasley por su pobreza, el estatus social, el comportamiento, la apariencia y el estilo. Nunca imaginó, ni siquiera en millones de años, que se convertiría en un poderoso mago de la sociedad. Equivocándose en todas las suposiciones, él se convirtió en un mago poderoso y muy respetado, más que los Parkinson. Y aunque no era tan rico como ella, era más adinerado de lo que fue en sus días de escuela. Ahora, el momento de ajustar cuentas había llegado y estaba destinada a pagar por sus acciones infantiles con su vida. Además, una cosa era segura, él la odiaba más de lo que a ella le desagradaba él, y su matrimonio nunca sería un "felices para siempre".

 **ooo0ooo**

Hermione Granger estaba ocupada como de costumbre. Su almuerzo estaba intacto y tenía la cara enterrada en otro documento jurídico. Podía sentir el malestar de Ron, a pesar de que pretendía estar muy normal. Había crecido hasta tal punto de llegar a ser lo suficientemente maduro como para seguir adelante dejando la tonta rivalidad escolar atrás. A pesar de que no era amable con los ex Slytherin, había sido civil con ellos. Entonces, haciendo su vida miserable, esta ley de matrimonio entró en acción, comprometiéndolo con la única mujer que más odiaba después de Bellatrix Lestrange. Maldijo y pasó la página que estaba leyendo, haciendo a Hermione suspirar. Ella sintió que alguien se había acercado y se quedó allí para llamar su atención; hizo caso omiso de la persona, pensando que era uno de los numerosos fan de Ron.

—Di-Disculpa, Granger.

Hermione se sorprendió al encontrar a Daphne muy nerviosa de pie junto a ella.

—¿Sí, Greengrass?

—Eh… Tú… ¿Tú sabes dónde se encuentra Potter?

Ella intercambio una mirada rápida y significativa con Ron antes de responder a Daphne.

—Sí, lo sé. Se ha quedado con su primo.

—¿Podrías pedirle que me contacte cuando sea posible?

—Por supuesto. Su teléfono móvil está apagado, pero podría…

—Mione —la interrumpió Ron.

—¡Oh! ¡Disculpa, lo olvide! El dispositivo de comunicación de Harry está desactivado. Yo…

Ron la interrumpió nuevamente.

—Yo tengo el número de Dudley por Susan —dijo secamente y pasó un pequeño objeto de metal a Hermione.

—Gracias, Ron —copió apresuradamente el grupo de números que aparecían en la pantalla antes de devolverle el objeto a Ron—. Ya tengo el código de comunicación de su primo. Le pediré que pase el mensaje y te envíe una lechuza con su respuesta. Lo sentimos Daphne, a su tío y su tía no les gusta el correo vía lechuza y su chimenea está bloqueada por lo que no podemos comunicarnos con él por métodos mágicos —sonrió disculpándose.

—Eso está bien Gra... Hermione. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda —le dio las gracias con una honesta sonrisa.

—Y muchas gracias, Ron —añadió.

Ron gruñó, y Hermione la trató con una sonrisa agradable.

—Te haré saber tan pronto haya escuchado de él —le prometió.

 **ooo0ooo**

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

Tan pronto como entró, Millicent sabía que había cometido un error muy tonto al estar de acuerdo con Tracy y visitar Sortilegios Weasley. La tienda era enorme y estaba llena de cientos de personas. Todo lo que quería era salir del lugar tan pronto como fuera posible antes de que el propietario se fijara en ella, pero su plan salió terriblemente mal cuando el dueño apareció frente a ella, bloqueando su camino. Ni siquiera pudo encontrar a Tracy y se puso pálida.

—Eh… Gracias. E-Estoy bien.

—Muy bien, hazme saber si necesitas alguna ayuda.

—Seguro, gracias.

Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y salir rápidamente cuando oyó hablarle.

—Millicent. Millicent Bulstrode, ¿cierto?

Se quedó en estado de shock, sin habla, sin saber qué hacer, luego asintió lentamente.

George sonrió.

—Ahora puedes decirme la verdadera razón de tu visita.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Eee... yo... eeh.

—¿Te gustaría conversar?

Ella asintió de nuevo.

—Entonces ven por aquí.

La llevó a su oficina y le ofreció una silla.

—Por favor, siéntate. ¿Quieres algo de beber? —negó ella con la cabeza.

—Entonces dime, Millicent, ¿por qué estás aquí? —dijo George, mirándola con atención. Ella era regordeta, pero no obesa como había sido cuando estaba en el colegio. Había desarrollado rasgos femeninos únicos, distinguibles y había empezado a cuidar de sí misma mejor. Pudo recordar cuando se parecía a Goyle o Crabbe más que a una verdadera chica, y ahora ella no era tan fea, tampoco muy hermosa, pero sencilla.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

Él estaba sorprendido.

—¿Por qué?

—Debido a esta nueva ley estás atrapado conmigo, a pesar de que estás en condiciones de tener una reina de la belleza como esposa si lo quisieras.

George se rió.

—¿Quién te dijo que el éxito de un matrimonio depende de la belleza física de la pareja de uno? No, Millicent, depende de cosas como el amor, el cuidado, la confianza, la honestidad, la comprensión mutua y el compromiso. Creo que sabes la historia de mi hermano Bill y su esposa. Su matrimonio es muy próspero a pesar de la apariencia de él. Yo no voy por la apariencia Millicent. Nunca lo he hecho.

Ella lo miró con admiración.

—Una gran cantidad de personas están muy tristes con sus parejas. Lo siento. Pensé que eras uno de ellos.

—La mayoría de ellos no están contentos porque todos tienen sueños, altas expectativas y esperanzas. Por eso, cuando fueron asignados con alguien a quien ellos creen que no está a la altura de lo que esperaban, se sienten muy infelices. No tengo grandes expectativas, y mis sueños y esperanzas murieron junto con mi hermano. Desde entonces, todo lo que he querido es el éxito de este negocio, porque eso era lo que quería Fred. Yo nunca pensé en casarme, aunque supongo que no tengo otra opción ahora esta ley ha aparecido. Sé que no nos amamos, pero al menos podemos intentar dar lo mejor de nosotros para hacer que funcione, no tenemos ninguna otra opción.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa, sintiéndose más cómoda y libre de estrés que antes.

—Me encontraré contigo tan pronto como nuestro contrato haya finalizado. Hasta entonces, si alguna vez quieres tener una charla de nuevo, ya sabes el lugar donde encontrarme —dijo con una sonrisa agradable y alentadora.

 **ooo0ooo**

 **N/A: Muchísimas gracias por leer. Por favor escriban review.**

 **N/T: ¡Hola a todos! Sí, ya sé, me tardé… Perdón, perdón, perdón. Se me presentaron ciertas dificultades técnicas y familiares para poder seguir con la traducción, sin embargo, ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Igualmente tardé porque, como ya saben, traducir no es tan fácil como decir Yes o No, hay que dedicarle tiempo a la redacción y obviamente tengo que hacer caso a mis betas. Sigo agradeciendo muchísimo a Sunset82 por ayudarme a traducir y a Cristy1994 con la redacción y darle lógica a lo que estamos leyendo. Y también les agradezco muchísimo los reviews, ¡54 reviews!, sinceramente estoy sorprendida. Amberjanus está feliz con la respuesta que le han dado, por darle la oportunidad a su historia. Estuve respondiendo a varios reviews, pero por razones que desconozco, hubo unos que no me permitió responder, así que les agradezco a todos los que me escribieron, y a los que no les pude responder les digo *con las manos juntas y sonrojada* Perdón, y trataré de darles respuesta como es debido.**

 **Como ven, aquí ya aparecieron las chicas Slytherin, ¿qué piensan de Ron y Pansy? Ella no la va a tener nada fácil. Y George, ¿no les parece el hombre más dulce del mundo? En fin, esperaré sus reviews, por los cuales sigo diciendo, muchas gracias por escribir, lo importante es que esta historia sea leída y apreciada por ustedes. Un beso a todos. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, en donde veremos a los Malfoy por cierto.**

 **XOXO**

 **Doris**


	4. Chapter 4

**FIRST CAME MARRIAGE (TRADUCCION)**

 **PRIMERO VINO EL MATRIMONIO**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y sus hechizos pertenecen a nuestra maravillosa JK Rowling, la historia pertenece a Amberjanus quien me autorizó para hacer su traducción. Nada me pertenece. Beteado y corregido por Sunset82 y Cristy1994.**_

 _ **Thank you Amber for bring us this beautiful story.**_

 **CAPITULO 04**

—Deja de estar tan nerviosa, Narcissa, eso no va a ayudar —le dijo Lucius finalmente a su esposa, que estaba sentada a su lado muy incómoda, mirando a la chimenea. Verla lo ponía nervioso, pero estaba bien entrenado para no mostrar ninguna emoción. Draco ya era un manojo de nervios y se sirvió otro vaso de whisky de fuego, por lo que hacía que Lucius se preocupara más.

—¿No puedes al menos permanecer sobrio hasta que finalicemos esto? —espetó.

—¡¿Finalizar qué?! —gritó Draco—. ¡Prefiero ir a Azkaban que casarme con _ella_!

Narcissa jadeó.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando, Draco; no sobrevivirías ni un solo día en Azkaban, ¡así que agradece de que no estás allí!

—Sin mencionar, que la señorita Granger y sus amigos desempeñaron un papel importante para mantenerte fuera de allí —dijo Lucius brutalmente.

—Eso no significa que tenga que casarme con ella —contestó con terquedad.

—Draco, desde el día que nos enteramos de esta ley, sabíamos que... tú sabías que iba a ser una hija de muggles. ¿Por qué estás actuando de esta forma ahora?

—Me esperaba a cualquier hija de muggles, ¡definitivamente no _Granger_! Por Merlín, padre, nos odia, y yo soy la última persona en la tierra con la que ella querría casarse —miró a sus padres y frunció el ceño—. A menos que lo hayan olvidado, ¡fue torturada aquí por mi psicótica tía! Tratamos de entregarla a Greyback. Tú luchaste contra ella en el Departamento de Misterios. ¿Qué más? Hmmm... He sido ruin con ella desde Primer Año, y ni siquiera puedo mirarla después de todo lo que he hecho —tomó un sorbo de su bebida—. Ahora díganme, ustedes dos, ¿no se sienten culpables? ¿Pueden mirarla y hablar con ella como si nada hubiera pasado?

Narcissa y Lucius cruzaron una mirada muy incómoda.

—Bueno, se nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad para demostrarle que hemos cambiado, y vamos a aprovecharla con prudencia; esperamos que hagas lo mismo —murmuró Lucius.

Draco abrió la boca para contestar a su padre y se detuvo cuando la chimenea crepitó, lo que indicaba la llegada de sus invitados. Dándoles un nuevo soplo, salió Andrómeda Tonks.

Los ojos de Narcissa comenzaron a humedecerse.

—Drómeda —murmuró, apretando con una mano su boca. En contraste con Narcissa, Andrómeda no mostró ninguna emoción.

—Señor Malfoy, Señora Malfoy —dijo, haciendo una mueca mientras se dirigía a su hermana— ...y joven señor Malfoy. Estoy aquí para representar a la señorita Hermione Granger.

—¿Y dónde está ahora? —preguntó Lucius con confusión.

—Ella no quiso venir.

—Pero ella tiene que estar aquí. Es un requisito.

—Lo sentimos, señor Malfoy, ya que no somos sangre pura, no nos dimos cuenta que era un requisito — Narcissa no la dejó terminar. Ella puso los brazos alrededor de su hermana y sollozó mientras reposaba su cara sobre su hombro.

—¡No digas cosas como esa, Andrómeda! _Eres_ una de nosotros —al principio, Andrómeda no reaccionó; ella se quedó en total estado de shock. Luego puso suavemente sus brazos alrededor de Narcissa y murmuró.

—Cissa… Mi pequeña hermana…

Los dos hombres de la sala se miraron con las cejas arqueadas y esperaron pacientemente, dándoles algo de tiempo.

—Hermione tiene tres condiciones —finalmente, Andrómeda habló.

—¿Solo _tres_?

—Sí, ella ha perdido toda esperanza. Me dijo que siente como si se estuviera ahogando —respondió Andrómeda, haciendo a Draco maldecir en voz baja.

—¿Puedes pedir que venga? —preguntó Lucius.

—Sí puedo, pero hay otro problema. Ella tiene a Teddy. Harry se está quedando con su primo y los Weasley están ocupados con los contratos de sus hijos, así que no hay nadie que cuide de él.

—Por favor, pídele que lo traiga —le dijo Narcissa—. No dudes en usar nuestra red flu para comunicarte con ella.

Andrómeda se movió a la chimenea para ponerse en contacto con Hermione. Al principio, nadie respondió a la llamada, luego escucharon una voz familiar.

—Andy, ¿eres tú?

—Sí, Hermione, al parecer es necesario que estés aquí.

Hubo silencio por pocos segundos.

—Yo no... yo no quiero.

—Es un requisito, cariño.

La oyeron suspirar.

—¿Qué voy a hacer con Teddy? Nadie está aquí para…

—Tráelo contigo.

Hermione no respondió, guardando un silencio prudentemente.

—Hermione, querida, hoy o mañana tenemos que terminar este asunto, tan pronto como sea posible. No tienes más opciones, así que ¿por qué no vienes y terminas con esto rápidamente?

La oyeron murmurar algo, en una aparente ansiedad. La red flu sonó y ella emergió, llevando a un niño de tres años de edad, haciendo juego con su pelo castaño y ojos marrones. Ella se veía alterada y se cubrió la cicatriz sin pensarlo en cuanto entró. Después de sentir su malestar y miedo, Narcissa dio un paso adelante y colocó su mano suavemente sobre el brazo de la joven.

—Hermione, hija, eres una de nosotros por lo que no debes tener miedo. Nadie va a hacerte daño —dijo Narcissa con voz tranquilizadora y firme.

—Gracias, Señora Malfoy —murmuró Hermione.

—Llámame Narcissa, querida, y te damos una cálida bienvenida a la Mansión Malfoy —dijo la mujer con sinceridad—. Este debe ser nuestro pequeño Teddy, ven conmigo querido —ella abrió los brazos ampliamente—. Soy tu tía Cissa, cariño —y el niño fue a sus brazos sin dudar, luego, al observar con atención a los Malfoy, cambió su color de cabello a rubio y sus ojos a color gris.

Los tres Malfoy jadearon sorprendidos. —¡No sabía que era un metamorfomago! —dijo Lucius, apreciando la habilidad del pequeño.

—Sí, así es. Lo heredó de su madre. Dora fue una metamorfomaga también.

—¡No sabía que tu hija era dotada, Andrómeda! —exclamó Narcissa—. Lo siento mucho por tu pérdida —agregó en voz baja después de notar la tristeza de su hermana.

Andrómeda asintió y aceptó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Fue Bella, nunca pensé que una de mis hermanas haría algo así —dijo ella, derramando lágrimas a borbotones.

Narcissa abrazó a su hermana fuertemente después de regresar el niño a Hermione.

—No sé qué le pasó. Ella cambió totalmente. No había estado en su sano juicio desde que se escapó de Azkaban. ¿Sabes Drómeda? Incluso trató de que mi hijo…

—¡Madre! —la interrumpió Draco, dando una mirada de advertencia.

—Ya, ya, lo que está hecho, hecho está y no se puede deshacer. Sentimos mucho tu pérdida, Andrómeda, y nos sentimos muy culpables por tomar parte en ella —dijo Lucius sinceramente—. Te prometo, pase lo que pase, que vamos a estar ahí para ti y para Teddy, y no los abandonaremos. Sin embargo, ahora tenemos que arreglar este contrato antes de que la señorita Granger se sienta más incómoda. ¿Qué les parece si nos sentamos?

Las dos hermanas asintieron y tomaron su lugar en la mesa, con Hermione siguiéndolas. Después de que las tres mujeres se hubieran sentado, Lucius hizo un gesto a Draco para que se sentara al lado de Hermione.

—Granger —asintió bruscamente.

—Malfoy —respondió secamente.

—Ahora puedes pasar a sus términos y condiciones —invitó Lucius a Andrómeda después de que todos estuvieran sentados.

Ella aclaró su garganta.

—Número uno: El futuro esposo de la señorita Granger no debe hacer ningún comentario desagradable, agresivo o _inaceptable_ sobre su ascendencia. Número dos: Su futuro esposo debe ser cortés con sus familiares y amigos —Draco gruñó, y Andrómeda procedió sin detenerse—. Sus familiares y amigos deben tener la libertad de visitarla en cualquier momento y sin ninguna restricción, y su marido debe acompañarla cuando sus amigos y familiares les hagan invitaciones —Draco murmuró algo en voz baja—. Número tres: Si este matrimonio da como resultado a un niño, ese niño debe ser expuesto al legado de la madre.

—¿Eso es todo? —nadie se perdió el atisbo de sorpresa en la voz de Lucius.

—Sí, eso es todo.

—Pensaba que la señorita Granger vendría con un contrato muy estricto y complicado.

—Ella está cansada y renunció a luchar después de la guerra.

Narcissa le dio a la joven una mirada comprensiva.

—Sinceramente, no creemos que Hermione y sus dos amigos deban ser tratados así, bajo la misma ley; pero por desgracia eso ocurrió, y no nos deja con otra opción más que proceder con un contrato.

Lucius suspiró después de observar atentamente a Hermione, quien estaba dando toda su atención al niño en sus brazos e ignorando a propósito todo lo demás. Tomó uno de los anillos de compromiso de la familia de su caja. —Este es uno de nuestros anillos de compromiso heredados en la familia —le hizo una señal a Draco para que lo tomara y colocara en el dedo de su futura esposa.

Draco lo tomó con vacilación y trató de colocárselo a Hermione quien lo miraba con la misma molestia, repentinamente él gritó adolorido. —¡Me quemó la mano! ¡No me deja ponerlo!

Narcissa y Lucius se miraron. —Eso pensé —murmuró Lucius—. Nuestros anillos de compromiso se han diseñado y encantado de tal forma que evitan que un heredero Malfoy elija a una mujer distinta a una sangre pura. Eso significa que tienes que conseguir uno diferente. Compra un nuevo anillo, no utilices nada que esté ya en posesión de los Malfoy —ordenó a Draco.

Su expresión se volvió seria. —Las cosas serán un poco más complicadas y serias de lo que pensábamos. Dime, Andrómeda, ¿es la novia virgen?

Andrómeda lo miró con sorpresa y se volvió a Hermione por su respuesta. Incluso Draco mostró un repentino interés en la reunión. Tornándose en un rojo más oscuro ella asintió brevemente.

—Sí, lo es.

—Entonces podemos tener una boda tradicional Malfoy que incluye magia antigua y vinculante, pero me temo que es una unión de por vida y sin separación hasta su muerte.

Hermione jadeó.

—¡No, eso no puede ser! Quiero salir de esto tan pronto como encuentre un vacío legal. ¡No quiero estar casada con él para siempre! —ella lloró.

Draco ya estaba fulminándola con la mirada. —Como si yo quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida con esta patética excusa de mujer —dijo con desprecio.

—¡Retráctate, tú... tú repugnante Mortífago! —gritó Hermione, atrayendo su varita, y Draco reaccionó inmediatamente.

—¡Niños! ¡Alejen las varitas! —gritó Narcissa a la joven pareja que ardía de rabia, con sus varitas presionando el cuello del otro—. ¡Draco! ¡Discúlpate ahora! —añadió tomando a Teddy llorando del regazo de Hermione—. La insultaste primero cuando se supone que debes comportarte como un caballero —musitando algo con rabia, Draco alejó su varita, después Hermione hizo lo mismo, pero no se disculpó como su madre le había indicado.

—¡Ya dejaron de ser niños, así que, al menos traten de actuar como adultos responsables! —dijo Lucius con firmeza y volvió al asunto—. Sin una unión tradicional, no podemos garantizar su seguridad. La Mansión Malfoy es un lugar muy antiguo, lleno de incógnitas y siglos de antigüedad lleno de magia oscura. Todos esos encantamientos, maldiciones y magia negra fueron puestos para proteger a los Malfoy de todos los potenciales peligros, y como tal la mansión es una vivienda segura sólo para un Malfoy de nacimiento o matrimonio. Ella necesita convertirse en una Malfoy a través de una ceremonia de unión antigua, de lo contrario podría morir con sólo tocar un libro maldito en la biblioteca familiar.

—¿Por qué no podemos vivir en otra parte?

—Este matrimonio involucra a niños, Hermione. El heredero Malfoy debe ser educado en la mansión u otras propiedades pertenecientes a la familia, o de lo contrario la magia antigua desheredaría al niño. El anillo de boda antiguo puesto en el dedo de una novia el día de su boda, la identificará como una esposa Malfoy y le proveerá todos los privilegios que un Malfoy puede tener. Sólo los hijos de una esposa Malfoy se convierten en herederos Malfoy, por lo que los hijos de una mujer que no usa un anillo Malfoy y viven fuera de las propiedades familiares serán desheredados, a pesar de haber sido engendrado por un Malfoy.

Hermione suspiró profundamente.

—¿Qué sucede si la novia no es virgen?

—Entonces deben realizarse algunos otros rituales antiguos y de unión de sangre antes de la boda. Hacen que las cosas sean un poco más complicadas, pero no imposibles. ¿Algo más que necesites saber?

—¿Es ese el anillo? —preguntó Hermione, señalando uno de los anillos de Narcissa.

—Ese es uno de ellos. Llegarías a usar el de mi difunta madre.

Lucius le dedicó una nerviosa mirada a la joven pareja. Había retenido la información más importante para el final, adivinando la forma en que reaccionarían. —Nuestros anillos de boda no están encantados para identificar el estatus de sangre de la novia. Eso puede ser debido a que ninguno de nuestros antepasados había considerado la posibilidad de que un Malfoy tendría una boda tradicional con alguien que no fuera sangre pura, con la bendición de los padres. Pero hay otra cosa que deben tener en cuenta... —tragó Lucius—. Con el fin de garantizar que la magia en el anillo de boda tenga efecto, su matrimonio debe consumarse dentro de las veinticuatro horas siguientes a la ceremonia de unión.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! —Draco y Hermione explotaron al mismo tiempo, como Lucius esperaba. Suspiró en voz alta.

—¡NO! ¡Eso no se puede hacer, padre! —negó Draco con la cabeza vigorosamente—. Soy un ex mortífago, ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que sea un violador! Yo no voy a obligar a una mujer, incluso si es para mantenerla alejada de la muerte. ¡No! Eso nunca sucederá —gritó. Hermione, por el contrario, hizo un silencio poco natural y se volvió tan pálida como un fantasma, con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

Lucius miró con advertencia a los dos. —Ambos están obligados por ley a casarse y procrear hijos. Si no van a ser enjuiciados. Nos hemos reunido aquí para discutir la mejor manera de lograr el éxito del matrimonio. Les he dado toda la información necesaria... como no tienen ninguna otra opción, ¿por qué no tratan de hacer que esta relación funcione? Todavía tienen mucho tiempo, y por lo tanto no tendrán que... ehh... No tienen que estar incómodos en el día de su boda. ¿Por qué no empiezan a conocerse ahora? El resto de nosotros podemos ir a tomar el té. Cuando estén listos, pueden unirse también, o pueden tomar el té aquí, pero por favor traten de actuar como adultos responsables —dedicándoles otra mirada de advertencia, Lucius llevó a Andrómeda y a Teddy a la sala de té de la familia, mientras que Hermione les observó con impotencia.

—Ahora, Draco dame tu varita, por favor —dijo Narcissa—. Hermione aquí es un miembro muy respetado de nuestra sociedad, y no quiero que hagas nada estúpido y termines en Azkaban. Así que, ¡dámela ahora! —exigió. Murmurando algo como de costumbre, Draco colocó su varita en la mano.

—Ahora Hermione, querida, sé que a veces mi hijo aquí actúa de forma un poco inmadura, pero tengo sólo un hijo, así que ¿te importaría entregar tu varita? Prometo devolverla después de tu reunión —sin vacilar, Hermione puso su varita en la mesa.

—Esta sala está bajo un hechizo. No se puede usar magia sin varita —les dijo antes de salir a reunirse con su marido y su hermana.

—Por Merlín, Granger, ¿podrías dejar de ser deprimente? —espetó Draco tan pronto como su madre desapareció.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tengo una razón para ser feliz? —respondió—. No sabes lo que se siente cuando descubres que estás atrapada con un hombre que te odia por el resto de tu vida.

—¿Qué? ¿Perdón? No, no lo sé. Pero sé lo que se siente cuando descubres que estás atrapado con una mujer que te odia por el resto de tu vida —respondió con amargura—. Granger, Granger, te llaman la bruja más brillante después de Rowena Ravenclaw, así que estoy bastante seguro de que tú serás capaz de encontrar una manera de romper esos hechizos y maldiciones y salir de esta miseria —agregó esperanzadamente.

—Tu padre nos lo dijo, ¡son siglos de magia antigua inquebrantable! Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que debo hacer algo?

—Nada en este mundo es permanente. Eran inquebrantables porque nadie trató de deshacerse de ellos. Puedes al menos intentarlo. Tenemos una gran biblioteca, más grande que la de Hogwarts, al menos un libro debe tener información. ¡Así que deja de llorar como un maldito Hipogrifo! ¡No sé por qué las mujeres usan las lágrimas como una solución para todo!

—Lo dice el que lloraba frente a un fantasma en un baño de niñas.

—Alégrate de que no tengo mi varita —él apretó los dientes.

—¿En serio? Como si tuviera miedo del gran y malvado mago —se burló—. Volviendo a la conversación seria. Según tu padre, no puedo utilizar la biblioteca de la familia si no me caso contigo.

—Sí, me temo que es así —respondió él, mirando el perfecto cuerpo de ella.

—Malfoy, ¡deja de mirar! —dijo entre dientes.

—Dime, ¿qué pasó contigo y la comadreja? —preguntó, ignorando su comentario.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —espetó ella.

—Vas a casarte conmigo.

—No funcionó. Las cosas se complicaron... —musitó. Él levantó las cejas, y rápidamente cambió de tema.

—Entiendo que eres la Jefe Adjunto del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

—Sí, lo soy —respondió ella.

—¿Sabes que se supone que una esposa Malfoy no debe desarrollar una carrera profesional?

—Sí, soy consciente de todo. Este matrimonio me está matando. He perdido toda esperanza; mis sueños se hicieron añicos ante mis ojos. Siento como si estuviera ya muerta. Ya no me importa nada.

Draco la miró por unos segundos. —Puedes mantener tu trabajo —murmuró—. Se nos ha dado el ala este de la mansión. Ya estoy usando el cuarto piso para mi trabajo. La habitación central del segundo piso será nuestro dormitorio. A partir de ahí, puedes tener el lado derecho para tu uso personal, y voy a tener el lado izquierdo. Utiliza el primer piso para tu trabajo. Instala tu oficina en una habitación, y voy a conectarla con tu oficina del Ministerio a través de un portal de alta seguridad. Con eso, puedes trabajar como siempre, aunque vas a permanecer en la mansión. Puedes comunicarte con tus compañeros de trabajo a través del portal, y éste es capaz de identificar a las personas con amenazas, incluso las que están bajo la maldición Imperius y aquellos que hayan tomado la poción multijugos, no les permitirá pasar. Si alguien abre la puerta de tu oficina y entra a la sala en el Ministerio, sin saberlo, en realidad estarán entrando a tu oficina en la mansión.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. —Pero Malfoy, ¡un portal como ese es muy caro! He oído que cuesta casi dos millones de galeones instalar uno —dijo ella impresionada.

—Soy consciente de eso Granger; también soy consciente de que tú amas tu trabajo. Considéralo un regalo, un regalo para decir gracias por rescatarme en esa habitación en llamas... y para decir lo siento por eso —dijo señalando la cicatriz en su antebrazo izquierdo.

Ella lo miró sorprendida antes de murmurar un _"Gracias"_. No podía creer lo que oía. —Esto no fue tu culpa —dijo ella, tocando su cicatriz—. Y no fui sólo yo quien te salvó ese día. Harry y Ron estaban allí también. No habríamos dejado a nadie en ese incendio, independientemente de quiénes fueran, pero muchas gracias por tu generoso regalo.

—De ese modo no tenemos que vernos con demasiada frecuencia —continuó—. Por supuesto, vamos a tener que compartir un dormitorio por la noche, que no va a ser fácil, ya que no nos caemos bien, pero por lo menos durante el día será mucho más relajado, y cada uno podremos pasar nuestro tiempo haciendo algo que nos guste de verdad.

—Por lo tanto, ¿no hay absolutamente ninguna forma de que podamos dormir en habitaciones diferentes?

—No hasta que aseguremos un heredero.

—Eso no ayuda en absoluto —dijo frustrada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no haces la investigación y descubres una manera de salir de esto?

—Bueno, entonces… —ella se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué más decir—. ¿Qué hay en el tercer piso? No lo mencionaste.

Draco le dirigió una extraña mirada. —Es posible que no quieras saber de eso —se mordió el labio—. Es para los niños. Cuando son pequeños, van a estar en un cuarto para bebés en el piso de sus padres, y cuando están a punto de cumplir los seis años, recibirán su propio piso.

Hermione suspiró y se vio muy incómoda. Lo último que quería era tener un hijo con su archienemigo, pero sabía que no podía escapar de ello a menos que ella encontrara un vacío legal.

—Mira, Granger, voy a reunirme contigo una vez antes de la boda con un anillo de compromiso. No creo que necesitemos vernos a menudo, podemos evitarnos tanto como nosotros queremos, pero frente a los demás tenemos que ser civilizados y actuar de acuerdo a ello. Si estamos solos, vamos a mantener la conversación al mínimo. De esa manera, no estaremos saltando a la garganta del otro todo el tiempo.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, pero tienes que reunirte con mis padres al menos una vez antes de la boda, tus padres también tienen que conocerlos.

—Seguro, eso se puede arreglar —dijo secamente—. ¿Por qué no vamos y nos unimos a los demás ahora? —preguntó, y ella asintió—. Pero no podemos caminar. Las habitaciones por ahí podrían desencadenar algunos _recuerdos_ —dijo con preocupación, y ella se estremeció de miedo—. Y las salas no te permitirán aparecerte, por lo que no te deja otra opción que ir a mi lado.

Él sonrió, colocando un brazo alrededor de ella y halándola con firmeza hacia él. A ella se le puso la piel de gallina cuando sintió su brazo alrededor, y eso no pasó desapercibido. —Merlín, Granger, acostúmbrate a esto —siseó—. Haremos esto a menudo en público —con una sonrisa maliciosa, se apareció frente a la sala de té antes que ella pudiera responder.

Hermione no podía dar crédito a sus ojos y se quedó con la boca entreabierta mientras miraba a Narcissa corriendo feliz detrás de Teddy chillando, mientras que Andrómeda y Lucius estaban teniendo una conversación como si fueran mejores amigos.

—Nunca pensé que Andy estaría tan a gusto con tu padre.

—¿Por qué no? Ellos son amigos de infancia —Draco respondió casualmente.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Debes estar bromeando!

—¿Por qué debería? Ellos estaban comprometidos cuando eran niños, pero se fugó con su amante hijo de muggles dos días antes de su compromiso oficial, dejando que su hermana menor ocupara su lugar.

—Nunca he oído acerca de eso antes.

—Bueno, no era un secreto. Nadie supo la verdadera razón por la que mi padre no los rastreó y los haya matado a ambos, pero mis parientes piensan que se debe a que siempre tuvo una debilidad por ella.

—Es difícil de creer —dijo ella con amargura, conociendo bien la personalidad de Lucius.

—Bueno, estamos rodeados de muchas cosas que son difíciles de creer —dijo, mirándola fijamente a sus ojos.

 **ooo0ooo**

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por leer. Por favor escriban review.**

 **N/T: Hola a todos. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? No deben quejarse, fue completamente dedicado al Dramione, y como verán no va a ser nada fácil para ellos. El ser una hija de muggles que se casa con un sangre pura como Draco no es para nada sencillo. ¿Qué piensan del encuentro de Narcissa y Andrómeda? ¿Y el pequeño Teddy? Este capítulo fue un poco más largo que los otros por el tema que estaban tratando. Ya los que vendrán van a ser un poco más cortos. Sigo dando gracias por leer, y al igual que la autora pido que escriban review para saber si realmente les gusta la historia, Amberjanus sigue entusiasmada porque siguen la historia.**

 **También les pido que escriban review a sus autoras o autores preferidos, para los que no escriben les digo que no es nada fácil ese trabajo, el que una autora o autor busque información detallada para escribir su historia, se inspire, y dedique su tiempo libre para ello, es algo que mínimo merece que le escriban "Lo hiciste bien" o "Me gustó, sigue así", y si es el caso contrario también escriban diciendo lo que les pareció, eso sí de forma educada "Gracias por decidirte a escribir esta historia, sin embargo te aconsejo que hagas ciertas correcciones". ¿Por qué les digo esto? Porque he visto que muchos siguen las historias, los que llaman lectores fantasmas, pero es como si no estuvieran ahí, y el escritor necesita esa respuesta para saber si realmente está haciendo un buen trabajo o no, si no como aprenden a corregir o como se dan cuenta que realmente su historia es valorada. Y no lo digo por mí, porque sólo estoy traduciendo, lo digo por escritoras como Amberjanus, Cristy1994 (gracias amiga por la ayuda), Gizz Malfoy Granger, MrsDarfoy, Jos Black, AliciaBlackM, entre otros y hasta la misma Sunset82 (gracias por estar ahí) quien también hace excelentes traducciones y eso se lleva su tiempo.**

 **Espero no haberme extendido mucho, gracias por leer. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **XOXO**

 **Doris**


	5. Chapter 5

**FIRST CAME MARRIAGE (TRADUCCION)**

 **PRIMERO VINO EL MATRIMONIO**

 ** _Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y sus hechizos pertenecen a nuestra maravillosa JK Rowling, la historia pertenece a Amberjanus quien me autorizó para hacer su traducción. Nada me pertenece. Capítulo beteado y corregido por Sunset82._**

 ** _Thank you Amber for bring us this beautiful story._**

 **CAPITULO 05**

—¡GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!

Ginny fijó sus ojos fuera de la ventana, ignorando por completo su madre furiosa.

—Ginny, ¿me escuchas? ¿Estás prestando atención?

—¿Qué quieres mamá? —preguntó a regañadientes.

—¡Ya me lo imaginaba! ¡No me estabas escuchando! —gritó Molly—. Ese muchacho está esperando por ti, ¡baja en este mismo instante! —ella dijo con una voz amenazadora, colocando ambas manos en las caderas.

—¿Te refieres a ese medio trol?

—¡GINEVRA! ¡Cuida tu lenguaje! —espetó Molly—. ¡No puedes hablar con tu futuro marido de esa manera!

—¡No voy a casarme con ese idiota!

—¡GINNY!

—No quiero tener hijos con cerebros de frijol como él. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? —miró a su madre con ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Soy tu hija única, ¿por qué quieres hacer mi vida miserable? Dime mamá, ¿no me amas? —sollozó.

—Ginny, te amamos. Es por eso que no queremos verte sufrir por violar la ley. Nos sentimos tan impotentes como tú, cariño —respondió Molly acariciando el cabello de su hija con ternura—. Eres una bruja brillante e inteligente por lo que tendrás hijos tan inteligentes como tú.

—Pero…

—No, no más Ginny, no sólo eres tú. La mayoría fue emparejada con personas que no les gusta. Así que la gente está buscando un vacío legal. Aún hay esperanza, amor. Aún la hay.

—Yo perdí la fé… —murmuró Ginny.

—Ginny no estés… —ella abrazó a su hija—. Ahora baja y ve a reunirte con él. Recuerda, es nuestro invitado así que trátalo bien.

—Pero mamá…

—Sin peros, querida… él se encuentra en la oficina de tu papá. Ve ¡AHORA!

Sosteniendo su varita con un agarre rígido, Ginny salió enojada de su habitación. Estaba furiosa, sin importar nada estaba decidida a hechizar ese medio trol sin cerebro hasta el olvido, pero su ira se desvaneció tan pronto como vio al hombre que se levantó para saludarla. Sus ojos le dijeron todo lo que quería saber. No parecía ser más el compinche matón de Draco Malfoy y tampoco se parecía al abusador de la escuela que usó Cruciatus en otros estudiantes. Él tenía los ojos de un animal abandonado demostrando que era miserable, estaba herido, descuidado, sin amor y rechazado. Su corazón se hundió cuando vio que sus ojos suplicaban, le suplicaban a ella que entendiera su dolor y sufrimiento. Los Weasley, en especial Molly Weasley, nunca ignoraban sufrimientos independientemente del pasado, estaban dispuestos a hacer todo lo necesario para ayudar. Después de todo ella era una Weasley y la única hija de Molly, Ginny sinceramente quería ayudarlo a salir de su miseria a pesar de que tenía un desagradable pasado.

Ella se sentó sin apartar la mirada de él, y él la siguió y se sentó a su lado, muy incómodo. Ninguno de ellos habló durante unos minutos hasta que Ginny rompió el silencio.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó ella en una suave y gentil voz.

—Bien —murmuró con incertidumbre.

Ella sonrió. —Es bueno verte.

—Yo sé que no es verdad señorita Weasley —dijo apenado—. No hay bruja en la tierra a la que le gustaría casarse con un mago como yo. Así que sé, que usted... usted odia verme, pero... pero no tengo otra opción. No puedo ir a Azkaban de nuevo, estuve allí durante una semana y fue un infierno. Lo siento...

—No lo hagas…

—Un ángel como usted se merece una mejor persona, definitivamente no un hombre quebrado y feo como yo —suspiró—. Era un criminal y me siento inferior a la última persona en la tierra que merece ser su marido.

Ginny puso las manos encima de las de él haciéndole estremecer con su suave tacto. —No digas eso. No eres un hombre malvado. Tú habías sido engañado cuando eras un niño, sin embargo hoy te has convertido en una mejor persona. Ya sabes, una gran persona no es la que nunca cometió algún error, pero sí la que aprendió de ellos. Así que no bajes tu autoestima, estás muy bien. Te mereces lo mejor.

—No tengo nada que ofrecerle.

—No necesito nada.

—Tengo dinero, pero el dinero no puede comprar la felicidad. No tengo familia, ni parientes ni amigos.

—Me tienes a mí... —dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos—. Voy a estar allí para ti y prometo que te ayudaré a encontrar la felicidad y la paz —quería decir cada palabra con sinceridad. Ella sabía que no se podía hacer en pocos días, pero con cuidado constante y delicadeza, sabía que no era imposible de alcanzar.

Él la miró como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba y pasó unos minutos observándola atentamente, entonces sacó una cadena de oro que llevaba puesta. Al igual que un pendiente, un pequeño anillo de diamantes estaba colgando de allí, el cual puso en su palma grande, al soltar su cadena mágicamente.

—Señorita Weasley…

—Llámame Ginny… —le dijo sonriendo.

—Ginny, esto era de mi madre... Era su favorito. Llevé esto cerca de mi corazón desde... desde que me dejó —dijo en voz baja y con dolor—. Este no es uno de nuestros anillos de compromiso tradicionales, ni siquiera pertenece a la familia Goyle pero este era especial para ella, y era una persona muy especial para mí y..., y tú también lo eres, si - si estás dispuesta, me gustaría que tuvieras esto —dijo mirándola dubitativo.

—¡Sería un honor! —exclamó—. Por favor, ¿podrías colocarlo? —preguntó ella, sosteniendo su mano en el aire para él. Gregory manipulaba el pequeño anillo con sus grandes manos y finalmente logró ponerlo en su dedo.

—Muchas gracias, Greg, es hermoso —dijo dándole un suave beso en su mejilla y luego ambos se sentaron allí sonrojándose incómodamente, hasta que Ginny encontró el valor para hablar—. ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?

—No quiero molestar.

—¡Tonterías! No eres un extraño. Eres parte de nuestra familia. Dime Greg, ¿te gustaría quedarte?

Él no respondió, pero asintió aceptando su oferta. —Pero, ¿qué diría tu familia? A tus hermanos no les gustará la idea...

—Mis padres estarían encantados y mis hermanos te aceptarán sin problemas. Además sólo George y Ron viven ahora con nosotros, así que no te preocupes demasiado —le aseguró ella—. No tenemos elfos domésticos —dijo sonriendo—. Así que tengo que ir y decirle a mi madre. ¿Te... te gustaría venir conmigo? —preguntó ella ofreciendo su mano la cual él tomó sin decir una palabra y la siguió.

Encontraron a Molly en la cocina, ocupada concentrándose en un hechizo para cocinar.

—Mamá

—Hmmm.

—Mamá, le pedí a Greg que se quedara a cenar. ¿Necesitas una mano?

La bruja de más edad los miró sorprendida y se quedó sin palabras ya que no podía dar crédito a sus ojos, su hija estaba de la mano con el hombre que insultó hace poco.

—¡Mamá!

—Sí querida, ¡eso es maravilloso! —respondió después de recuperarse de la impresión—. Puedo arreglármelas sin tu ayuda Ginny, así que ¿por qué no van y pasan un rato así llegan a conocerse? —luego miró a Greg con una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida—. ¿Qué te gustaría tener para la cena querido, ¿algún platillo especial?

—No soy exigente señora Weasley. Cualquier cosa que prepare estará bien —murmuró.

—Es Molly, querido. Llámame Molly, no seas tímido. Eres uno de nosotros ahora —dijo en un tono maternal.

—Gracias, Molly —musitó él.

—Mamá, estamos en el jardín si necesitas algo... —dijo Ginny, saliendo con Greg.

 **ooo0ooo**

Ron volvió a casa después del trabajo y se fue directamente a la cocina como de costumbre por un vaso de agua. Al cabo de unos segundos dejó caer el vaso, y se rompió en pedazos, derramando agua por todas partes, y él se quedó impresionado con la boca tan abierta que casi toca el suelo.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo Ron? —preguntó Molly enfadada—. ¿No puedes reparar el daño sin que te quedes mirando a tu hermana?

—¿Está ella... está ella bajo el efecto de una poción de amor?

—¡No seas ridículo!

—¿Cómo pasó eso…?

—Ella es una buena chica, tiene cerebro…

—No, ella no está usando su cerebro. Ella ha usado su corazón. Mira la forma en que lo está mirando... Ella lo mira como si fuera un animal herido o indefenso. Ella no lo ama mamá; es sólo simpatía.

—Ella lo amará algún día…

—Ni en un millón de años mamá, él estuvo apoyando al lado oscuro.

—¡Madura Ronald! Nadie es meramente malvado o bueno, todo el mundo tiene características en blanco y negro. Sí, cometió un error al tomar un camino equivocado cuando era un niño, pero él aprendió de sus errores. Así que todos sabemos que se merece una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz y probarse a sí mismo, y estoy muy orgullosa de tu hermana, quien dio un paso adelante para ayudarlo. Yo sé que ella no está enamorada de él todavía, pero sin duda ella va a estarlo un día... —ella frunció el ceño—. Suerte que ella no es como tú Ron. Sin criticar a los demás, ¿por qué no vas y tratas de llegar a conocer a la chica Parkinson? Por lo menos inténtalo...

—No, ahora no mamá. He tenido un día agitado, y lo último que quiero es otro argumento...

—Pero ellos están esperando Ron, al menos ve y conoce a sus padres. Si tú vas a...

La red flu se activó interrumpiendo su conversación, y Ron no sabía cómo agradecer lo suficiente al recién llegado por rescatarlo.

—¡George! Pensé que era una visita, ¿por qué no apareciste? —preguntó Molly desconcertada. Ella estaba preocupada y le prestaba más atención después de haber perdido a Fred en la batalla.

—Tengo una invitada —dijo señalando a una tímida joven bruja detrás de él, y Ron estaba a punto de perder su vaso de agua por segunda vez cuando la vio—. Ella es Millicent, Millicent Bulstrode. Pueden llamarla Millie, y Millie esta es mi madre Molly, y ese es mi hermano menor Ron.

—¿Cómo estás querida? —abrazó Molly a la chica, dándole la bienvenida con gusto—. La conocí en su casa pero gracias George por presentarla de nuevo y traerla aquí.

—Me encuentro bien señora Weasley, muchas gracias —dijo ella con cierta timidez.

—Llámame Molly querida, sin formalidades —respondió Molly con una agradable sonrisa.

—Hola —dijo Ron con vacilación cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos de la recién llegada. Nada le vino a la mente salvo su incidente con Hermione en el club de duelo en su segundo año, la cual fue bastante espantosa.

—Hola... —murmuró dudosa.

—Vamos a estar en el jardín, mamá. Llámanos cuando la cena esté lista.

—Está ocupado —masculló Ron.

George lo miró con confusión. —¿Qué quieres decir con que está ocu...? —su voz se apagó cuando se dio cuenta de la pareja. Con una amplia sonrisa, se volvió de nuevo a su prometida—. Ven Millie, vamos afuera. Quiero que conozcas a otro par de miembros de la familia.

Ron los observó cuidadosamente desde la ventana de la cocina. Su única hermana, un hermano y sus parejas eran indiscutiblemente felices. Él suspiró. Goyle y Bulstrode no se consideraban tan atractivos o hermosos. En una circunstancia normal, eran las últimas personas que nadie aceptaría como alma gemela, pero con la ley, se les emparejó con dos personas hermosas, y ambas parejas mostraron respeto, cuidado y comprensión, independientemente de su apariencia física. Ellos estaban felices, sinceramente felices, sus sonrisas eran genuinas, sus ojos se llenaron de admiración y más que nada disfrutaron de la mutua compañía.

Suspiró de nuevo pensando en su destino. En contraste con sus hermanos, se había comprometido con una joven y bella bruja, pero aparte de perra, arpía y zorra, ninguna otra palabra venía a la cabeza cada vez que pensaba en ella. La había visto algunas veces después de que la ley entró en acción; incluso él había estado en la misma habitación con ella en un par de ocasiones, pero él la ignoró por completo. Podía sentir sus ojos cuando le seguían, pero él fingió como si no existiera. A pesar de que ella era hermosa, no era rival para la joven ángel de pelo castaño que le robó el corazón. Sus cálidos grandes ojos marrones animados estaban llenos de emociones en comparación con la fría mirada que tiene la nueva chica. Su ángel, su diosa estaba comprometida con un mago que no la entendía o la respetaba. Ni siquiera sabía su verdadero valor ni la amaría. Si las cosas no se hubieran complicado, él ya se habría casado con ella a estas alturas, pero eso nunca ocurrió. Fue su culpa, únicamente su culpa, no había que culpar a nadie más. Él lanzó el vaso contra la pared, y se rompió en pedazos de igual forma en que sintió que su corazón se quebró el día en que se dio cuenta de su más grande error.

 **ooo0ooo**

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por leer. Por favor escriban review… Gracias de nuevo…**

 **N/T: Perdón, perdón, perdón. Me tardé mucho, pero hoy quise traerles doble actualización compensando un poco mi tardanza. Dado que son cortos los capítulos quise que tuvieran un poquito más para leer, por eso la doble actualización. Nuevamente perdón. Escriban review para saber que les pareció este capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció la reacción de Ginny? ¿Y el comportamiento de Greg? Adoro a George, ¿no les parece tierno? ¿Y Ron? Él va a ser el más terco de todos, pueden estar seguros de ello. Nos leemos en el otro capítulo.**

 **XOXO**

 **Doris**


	6. Chapter 6

**FIRST CAME MARRIAGE (TRADUCCION)**

 **PRIMERO VINO EL MATRIMONIO**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y sus hechizos pertenecen a nuestra maravillosa JK Rowling, la historia pertenece a Amberjanus quien me autorizó para hacer su traducción.**_ _ **Nada me pertenece. Beteado y corregido por Sunset82.**_

 _ **Thank you Amber for bring us this beautiful story.**_

 **N/A: (Esta nota fue una respuesta a un review recibido por Amberjanus, pero dado lo que se vio en el capítulo anterior, quise incluirlo para aclarar lo que ella plantea en el fic)**

 **Querida Ranger, muchas gracias por tus valiosos comentarios. GG (Gregory Goyle) no fue un mortífago, él no tuvo la marca tenebrosa. Su padre fue uno de los integrantes del círculo interno de Voldemort y GG ciegamente siguió a su padre cuando era adolescente. Molly Weasley no le gustaba GG, PP (Pansy Parkinson) o MB (Millicent Bulstrode) pero era una persona muy madura, amable, indulgente y maternal (una grandiosa madre), y cuando ella vio que ellos se están arrepintiendo, estuvo dispuesta a darles otra oportunidad. A ella no le agrada los Malfoy para nada, pero debes tener en cuenta que Draco estuvo forzado a llevar la marca tenebrosa como un castigo a pesar de que era un matón arrogante.**

 **CAPITULO 06**

—¿Así que te tomó casi dos semanas para venir con el mejor contrato? —preguntó Daphne, mirando directamente a los ojos verdes del hombre de cabello negro, el cual se sentó incómodamente frente a ella.

—Sí, no fue tan fácil —murmuró Harry, tratando de evitar su penetrante mirada.

—He oído que es un contrato muy estricto que te favorece más, y yo creo que es verdad.

—Sí, es verdad. Este no es un matrimonio con amor, y tengo que tomar precauciones —razonó con molestia.

—Es lo justo. No esperaría nada menos —dijo con calma y le dirigió otra aguda mirada—. Pero ¿por qué suenas decepcionado? ¿No estoy a tu altura?

—No, nada de eso —respondió él inmediatamente—. Eres hermosa, pero yo prefiero un matrimonio con amor. Creo que esta ley es bastante injusta.

Ella suspiró. —¿Sabes que con o sin la ley hay personas que están atravesando por matrimonios arreglados?

—Sí, soy consciente de ello, pero eso es sólo entre los sangre pura de alto rango.

—Los Potter eran sangre pura de alto rango…

—Pero eso fue antes de mí…

—Bueno, sí —se encogió de hombros—. Así que dime, ¿estás realmente decepcionado por tenerme como tu esposa? ¿Estoy tan mal...?

—No estás tan mal —dijo incómodo—. Al menos puedo estar contento de que no eres Parkinson.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué está mal con Pansy?

—Nada, es que… No me gustan las sobras de Malfoy.

—Ella no es sobra de nadie, Potter —dijo ella peligrosamente—. Son sólo amigos. ¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien llama a Granger…?

—No lo hagas —dijo entre dientes, levantando su varita rápidamente, pero la bajó al cabo de unos segundos—. Lo siento... —murmuró—. Pero trata de no insultar a Hermione otra vez. Por favor nunca jamás la insultes...

Ella lo observó con atención sin perder la calma, y de repente sus ojos brillaron con un nuevo hallazgo. —¡Merlín! —abrió la boca, colocando sus manos sobre la misma—. La amas...

—¿Eh...? —se sobresaltó y la miró como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Ya me oíste... Estás enamorado de Hermione Granger...

—¿Y qué? —preguntó, con amargura.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ella está enamorada de ti?

Harry se puso más pálido que antes y dejó de responder, finalmente murmuró "Sí", muy incómodo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no se casaron antes de que esta ley entrara en vigencia?

Harry suspiró. —Las cosas son más complicadas de lo que piensas, Greengrass —dijo con dureza—. Alguien más está enamorado de ella también...

—Weasley... —ella lo miraba en busca de una respuesta—. Ronald Weasley...

—Hmmmm…

—Pero ella está enamorada de ti.

—Pero no dije que no esté enamorada de él… —respondió rotundamente.

—¡Oh! Eso complica las cosas.

—Sí, bastante —él exhaló profundamente—. No queríamos obligarla a elegir a uno de nosotros, ya que sabíamos que no podía hacerlo sin perjudicar a ninguno de los dos, y yo no quería proponerle matrimonio a ella sin herir a Ron, mi mejor amigo. Estoy completamente seguro que Ron no se lo propuso a ella por la misma razón.

—Así que estás atrapado conmigo.

—Como te dije antes, no estás tan mal.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me evitaste durante más de dos semanas? ¿Y por qué dejaste el mundo mágico y te quedaste con los muggles? Incluso tuviste tu dispositivo de comunicación muggle desactivado...

—¿Mi qué? —preguntó con confusión, luego sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que quería decir—. Oh, mi teléfono móvil... No, no lo hice a propósito. Sólo se quedó sin batería... Olvídalo, es complicado... —agregó después de haber visto su cara en blanco—. No, yo no la evité adrede señorita Greengrass, estaba ocupado con el contrato...

—Está bien entonces. Mientras que no me odies, está bien... —sonrió.

—¿Por qué piensas que te odio, Daphne? No tengo razones para hacerlo —dijo él en un gentil y cariñoso tono. Ella sonrió ampliamente cuando le oyó decir su nombre—. Entonces, ¿qué más quieres saber?

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. —Hmmm... Vamos a vivir en el Valle de Godric después de nuestra boda ya que la mayoría de las propiedades Potter están dispersos alrededor de esa zona, y por lo menos una vez a la semana deberíamos visitar a Severus, aunque puede que no sea una visita muy agradable, y una vez al mes necesitamos reunirnos con los Weasley para el almuerzo de domingo. Como mi esposa, se te requiere para asistir a todos los eventos sociales en donde yo haya sido invitado, y si quieres, eres libre de elegir una carrera... ¿Alguna objeción?

—Me criaron para convertirme en la esposa de un Sangre Pura, eso significa aceptar la dominancia masculina así que no hay objeciones en absoluto, pero gracias por pensar en mí y por darme la oportunidad de seguir una carrera a pesar de que no lo deseo.

Después de notar el ceño de Harry se fruncía, agregó de inmediato. —Eso no significa que voy a perder mis días cotilleando y comprando. Si es posible, ¿puedo tener mi propio laboratorio de pociones y un jardín de hierbas, por favor? Porque me gustaría pasar mi tiempo preparando pociones importantes y cuidar de las plantas mágicas esenciales, por lo que soy buena en ello.

—Yo estaría más que feliz de arreglarlo para ti.

—¿Qué pasa con mi familia y amigos? ¿Vas a dejarme estar en contacto con ellos?

—Sí, por supuesto, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo? —preguntó sorprendido—. Crecí como un huérfano, así que sé la importancia de la familia y amigos. Independientemente de cualquier cosa, nunca voy a mantenerte alejada de ellos. Puedes visitarlos cuando desees y ellos pueden hacer lo mismo. Si quieres, estoy feliz de que acompañarte. Voy a ser civilizado con tus amigos, y espero lo mismo de ti.

—Lo haré. Gracias, Harry —sonrió—. ¿Vas a ser civilizado con Draco también? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Él suspiró. —Sí... pero no es por ti —se mordió los labios—. Es porque... porque él se...

—Se va casar con tu mejor amiga —terminó ella la frase y lo miró esperando su respuesta. Él asintió nervioso al decir que sí.

Daphne fijó su mirada en sus firmes ojos verdes. —¿Tú deseas mantener una amante?

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —Harry explotó, tornándose muy rojo cuando pensaba que ella había sido sarcástica pero su cara estaba tranquila y seria, sin humor—. ¡No, no en absoluto! Por Merlín, voy a ser leal a mi esposa, y espero lo mismo de ella —gritó, con rabia—. No tolero la infidelidad ni el adulterio, ¿entiendes?

—Yo-yo sólo hice una pregunta general —respondió con voz temblorosa—. Lo siento, mi intención no era ofenderte.

Harry comprendió su error. Mantener una amante era muy común entre los sangre pura, y Daphne sólo quería saber sus intenciones para acostumbrarse a la situación. Suspiró y se levantó de su silla para ir a sentarse junto a ella, luego pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la abrazó.

—Lo siento, Daphne —se disculpó, mientras que dejaba descansar la cabeza de ella en su ancho y masculino hombro—. No debería haber reaccionado de esa manera —y añadió, besando suavemente la sien—. Por favor, perdóname. No, no deseo mantener una amante y te prometo, que no voy a dejar que cualquier mujer se interponga entre nosotros... físicamente.

Él añadió a propósito "físicamente", porque no quería ser un mentiroso. Era imposible olvidar la bruja menuda de cabello castaño y él nunca iba a ser capaz de hacer eso, nunca. No importa lo que sabía, ella siempre tendría un lugar muy especial en su corazón.

Daphne se dio cuenta que Harry era diferente, diferente a la mayoría de los hombres que había conocido. Tal vez porque era mestizo, o que era un ex Gryffindor, o que era el salvador del mundo mágico. A pesar de que no sabía la razón exacta, había empezado a gustarle, pero no era una tonta, comprendía cada palabra que dijo. Ella sabía que no podía olvidar fácilmente a Hermione, pero ella no quería perder su tiempo, el tiempo de ellos pensando acerca de su conexión con Harry, por lo que con una enorme sonrisa satisfactoria, puso sus brazos alrededor de él, y situó su cara más profundamente en el cuello de él.

 **ooo0ooo**

 _LEY DE MATRIMONIO: ¡POBRE MANERA DE PAGAR A LOS HÉROES DE GUERRA!_

 _¡LA NUEVA LEY DE MATRIMONIO DEL MINISTERIO SACRIFICA A HEROÍNA DE GUERRA AL LADO OSCURO!_

 _HERMIONE GRANGER: ¿UNA HEROÍNA GUERRA, O LA MÁS RECIENTE OFRENDA A LOS MALOS ESPÍRITUS?_

Draco apretó los dientes al leer el titular del periódico tan sólo un día después de que se anunció su compromiso con esa bruja intolerable. Todos los periódicos, incluyendo el "Diario El Profeta" y "Corazón de Bruja", habían escrito artículos en contra de su unión. Tres años atrás, ellos ni siquiera habrían pensado en escribir una sola palabra en contra de un Malfoy, pero era evidente que la guerra había cambiado todo.

El Profeta había escrito un artículo detallado acerca de las contribuciones de ella como una heroína de guerra. Fueron su cerebro y sus conocimientos lo que mantuvo al insufrible Potter y a la Comadreja con vida durante ese tiempo, y sobre todo que fue ella quien encontró las formas de derrotar al Señor Oscuro. Sin la Leona de Oro, Potter no habría alcanzado sus objetivos. El periódico había mencionado que fue torturada en su mansión, logrando casi asesinarla y por poco haciéndola estéril. Ella había pasado por extensos tratamientos después de la guerra debido a todas las complicaciones que surgieron de la maldición que le hicieron, antes de volver a su vida normal. A la mayoría del público no le gustaba la idea de que ella viva en el lugar donde había sido torturada ya que pensaban que iba a ser psicológicamente insoportable para ella.

Draco suspiró y murmuró un hechizo, apuntando su varita a los periódicos. Ellos se elevaron casi dos metros sobre el suelo y se rompieron en miles de pequeños pedazos. Observó cómo fueron envueltos en fuego y desaparecieron en el aire antes de apretarse vigorosamente las sienes.

No sabía que ella había sufrido tanto después del tratamiento de su tía psicópata y estaba contento de que tuviera la suerte de recuperar su vida. Después de todo, sabía claramente que no iba a ser fácil para ella vivir en su mansión como si nada hubiera sucedido. Siendo sincero quería disculparse con ella, no con palabras sino haciendo su vida en la mansión libre de estrés y sabía que no iba a ser una tarea fácil de lograr.

Él sabía de una persona que podía ayudarle. La misma persona con la cual pensó que no tendría una conversación civilizada en millones de años, la misma persona que quería evitar el resto de su vida, pero por el bienestar de ella decidió reunirse con él, dejando atrás su pasado. Perturbando sus pensamientos, la red flu se activó y Granger irrumpió.

—Vaya, vaya. Mira quién está aquí temprano en la mañana —se burló—. ¿Has perdido la cabeza y entraste a tu piso en lugar de tu cuarto de baño? —preguntó, en tono de broma.

Ella se sorprendió. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó como si nunca esperara que él estuviera allí.

—Bueno, este es mi estudio en mi casa. Creo que soy el que debería estar haciendo esa pregunta —sonrió. —¿Qué haces aquí, Granger?

—Yo-yo estoy buscando algo —murmuró sintiéndose culpable—. No pensé que ibas a estar aquí tan temprano.

—¿Planeaste robar algo de aquí? —preguntó, estudiándola de cerca.

—¡No! No realmente…

—¿No realmente? —él levantó las cejas y esperó su explicación.

—Yo... yo... —tartamudeó.

—Viniste para robar mis periódicos antes de que yo viniera aquí... —se burló, adivinando su intención y ella asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón, muy incómoda.

Él rio. —¿Qué edad tienes, Granger, veintidós o sólo dos? —negó con la cabeza—. No sé por qué te llaman la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación. Sabes claramente que terminaré por leer esa basura antes de caer la noche, con o sin tu interferencia.

—Lo-Lo sé, pero... Pero yo no quería que te molestaran a primera hora de la mañana... —dijo con timidez, enfocando la mirada en los dedos de sus pies.

Se quedó sin habla, dándole una severa mirada, y ella apartó los ojos tímidamente. Manteniendo el silencio un poco más de lo habitual.

—Bueno, entonces... —tragó—. Como ya te encuentras aquí ahora, ¿por qué no me acompañas a desayunar? Así que no tenemos que tolerar la compañía del otro de nuevo hoy —ella abrió la boca para responder, pero sin darle la oportunidad él convocó a su elfo doméstico, dejándola sin otra opción que unirse a él.

 **ooo0ooo**

El pequeño cisne blanco le picó suavemente la mano para llamar su atención, pero la mente de Pansy Parkinson estaba muy lejos de acariciarla. Se quedó allí, enfocando su mirada con incredulidad en el ala sur de la mansión que fue abandonado durante más de veinte años. Un ejército de duendes y elfos había comenzado a renovarlo sólo porque el hombre que nunca reconoció su existencia, el hombre que la odiaba al máximo, finalmente había aceptado vivir en su mansión después de la boda. Se sentó allí sin poder hacer nada, mirando todo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

A su padre no le importaba, y su madre no podía ir en contra de él; ella se quedó sin ningún apoyo. Cada una de sus amigas tenía brillantes anillos de compromiso en sus dedos. Incluso Granger había conseguido uno, a pesar de que su relación con Draco era peor que la de ella con Weasley. Además, se reunían una vez por semana para una comida sólo porque Narcissa y su hermana los convencieron de ello. Ella fue la única que se quedó sin un anillo de compromiso y no tenía expectativas de recibir uno porque Ronald Weasley nunca hizo un intento de intercambiar una sola palabra con ella, ni tampoco de tratarla con una simple sonrisa. Millones de veces pensó en acercarse a él, pero su expresión fría siempre la desanimó. Los pensamientos de casarse con él y tener sus hijos le dieron escalofríos, y poco a poco comenzó a sollozar de la simple frustración.

 **ooo0ooo**

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por leer. Por favor escriban review… Muchas gracias nuevamente…**

 **N/T: Nuevamente, perdón por la tardanza. Cuando una quiere actualizar o trabajar en lo que le gusta (porque créanlo o no es un trabajo) pasan las miles de interrupciones, gracias Sunset82 por ayudarme con la traducción, disculpa Cristy por no enviártelo antes pero ya me iban a mandar muchos crucios si no actualizaba pronto. Pero prometo que el próximo lo verás con tiempo. ¿Qué les parecieron estos capítulos? ¿Qué dicen de lo que confesó Harry a Daphne? ¿O lo que intentó hacer Hermione para no incomodar a Draco con esos artículos? ¿Y Pansy? Ella realmente no lo va a tener fácil. Ahora sí, sigo trabajando con el otro capítulo, espero poder subirlo pronto.**

 **Por cierto, Muchísimas Gracias por los reviews (YA VAN 100 O.O ¿EN SERIO?), que aunque la historia no es mía se siente muy bien el que el trabajo de Amber al ser su autora y el mío al traducir (y por ende el de Sunset82 y el de Cristy1994 al corregir) sea apreciado por ustedes. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Por favor escriban su review. Recuerden que tanto para los autores como traductores es importante saber si ustedes lectores aprecian o detestan lo que leyeron.**

 **XOXO**

 **Doris**


	7. Chapter 7

**FIRST CAME MARRIAGE (TRADUCCION)**

 **PRIMERO VINO EL MATRIMONIO**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y sus hechizos pertenecen a nuestra maravillosa JK Rowling, la historia pertenece a Amberjanus quien me autorizó para hacer su traducción. Nada me pertenece. Beteado y corregido por Sunset82 y Cristy1994.**_

 _ **Thank you Amber for bring us this beautiful story.**_

 **CAPITULO 07**

Draco se movió inquieto en su asiento. En primer lugar, no quería estar en la oficina del auror adjunto, pero sabía que ahora o pronto en el futuro tenía que encontrarse con él. Sí, sabía que era mejor temprano que tarde. Llegó allí con la incertidumbre y trató de retirarse cuando escuchó que Potter estaba en una reunión con el Jefe de Aurores, pero su irritante secretaria le insistió que esperara en su oficina. Algunas veces él trató de retirarse, culpándose a sí mismo por tomar una decisión precipitada, ya que no podría ser bienvenido aquí, cuando fácilmente pudo haber enviado una lechuza antes de quedarse ahí sin cita previa. Pero luego decidió reunirse con Potter, maldiciéndose a sí mismo, simplemente porque quería arreglar todo tan pronto como le fuera posible.

La habitación estaba bastante ordenada y gritaba que el ocupante era un seguidor de los Chudley Cannons, aunque podría estar apoyando a su mejor amigo en lugar de ser su equipo favorito. Había pocas fotografías esparcidas por la habitación, incluyendo dos del mundo muggle. En una foto muggle, Potter estaba con un hombre joven regordete, y en la otra estaba el mismo chico gordo el cual estaba con una joven bruja. El joven debía ser el primo muggle de Potter y la bruja la recordaba como una Hufflepuff de su año, aunque no sabía su nombre. No fue difícil de entender que estaban enamorados. ¡Un muggle y una bruja! Él meneó la cabeza con desprecio. El resto de las fotos eran del mundo mágico. La antigua Orden del Fénix, la nueva Orden del Fénix, un grupo de lo que llamaron El Ejército de Dumbledore, el equipo Chudley Cannons, el clan Weasley, y una foto de un mago con gafas y una bruja de cabello rojo oscuro, inconfundiblemente sus padres, pero la única que llamó más la atención de Draco estaba en su escritorio.

Había sido tomada en su graduación; ella estaba allí de pie con los brazos de sus mejores amigos alrededor de su cintura, riéndose de algo. Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. Ella era hermosa en verdad, aunque no tenía la belleza aristocrática sangre pura a la que Draco había estado acostumbrado, pero había algo, algo que no podía entender en ella. De repente ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Weasley y lo besó en la mejilla, mientras Potter los observaba con una sonrisa y luego ella se volteó y le dio un beso exactamente de la misma manera. Draco tomó la foto y arrastró su dedo sobre la imagen de ella con cuidado. De repente se abrió la puerta, haciéndole estremecerse, y la última persona en la tierra que quería ver había entrado. Se sentía como si hubiera sido golpeado por la maldición de petrificación del cuerpo y el recién llegado quedó paralizado con una expresión muy similar.

Ron Weasley se quedó sin palabras cuando se encontró con Draco Malfoy en la oficina de su mejor amigo. Miró a su némesis de la infancia con los ojos llenos de ira y odio. Sus manos se cerraron en puños y apretaba los dientes, y trató de permanecer enfocado. Era una celebridad y un héroe de guerra muy respetado, de manera que no había forma en absoluto de que pudiera perder los estribos en un lugar público como el ministerio, ya que tenía una imagen que mantener. Más que eso se lo prometió a ella, prometió al dulce ángel que él iba a ser civilizado con el idiota insoportable. Por el bien de ella, tenía que controlarse, pero si éste imbécil iba a hacerle daño o le dañaba un solo cabello, mataría al bastardo sin importar las consecuencias. Podría terminar en Azkaban, pero eso sería mil veces mejor que estar casado con la ramera de Parkinson.

—¿Harry? —dijo con curiosa voz ronca, haciendo todo lo posible para averiguar el motivo de la visita de Draco.

—En una reunión con el Jefe de Aurores —se quejó Draco con la misma molestia.

Ron exhaló con gran alivio ya que no tenía que pasar más tiempo con el mortífago. —Está bien, entonces, vo-volveré... Volveré más tarde —dijo rápidamente, saliendo de la oficina, y de repente se detuvo y giró.

—Malfoy —dijo, fijando sus ojos en la fotografía que Draco tenía en la mano.

—¿Sí...?

—Trátala bien... —dijo Ron, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Draco se quedó paralizado, centrando su mirada en la puerta cerrada, haciendo todo lo posible para absorber lo que Ron acababa de decirle.

 **ooo0ooo**

Bertha Stones parecía confundida. Fue lo primero que notó Harry cuando llegó a su despacho después de la reunión y conociendo bien a su secretaria, supuso que no era por algo relacionado al trabajo. Así que fingió que no notó nada y la saludó como de costumbre.

—El Sr. Malfoy vino a verlo —dijo cortésmente.

—¿Malfoy? —levantó las cejas—. ¿Te refieres a Draco Malfoy?

Sabiendo que Lucius estaba aún bajo arresto domiciliario y que no había otros con el mismo apellido hizo la pregunta con curiosidad.

—Sí, le pedí que esperara en su oficina.

Harry se frotó intranquilo la frente. Los aurores estaban constantemente en contacto con los Malfoy después de haber sido condenados a arresto domiciliario, pero Harry y Ron tuvieron mucho cuidado de no involucrarse en cualquier trabajo que estuviera relacionado con ellos. La visita de Draco era toda una sorpresa, y le gustaría poder evitarla.

—¿Le dijo la razón de su visita?

—No realmente, dijo que era personal.

Eso era peor, peor que algo relacionado al trabajo, y eso significaba que la reunión no iba a ser una agradable. Pero debido a su mejor amiga, tenía que llevarse bien con él. Suspiró.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado esperando?

—Se acaba de retirar.

—¿Se fue?

—Sí, se fue después del Sr. Weasley.

—¡¿Qué?! —entró en pánico—. ¿Cuál? ¿Era Ron? —preguntó, esperando que no fuera su enojadizo mejor amigo. Con las experiencias anteriores, sabía muy bien que por el bien de los demás y de sí mismos, Draco Malfoy y Ron Weasley no deben estar en la misma habitación.

—Sí, era el Sr. Ronald.

Harry murmuró una maldición. —¿Qué pasó? ¿Pelearon?

Bertha se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. El señor Weasley entró, entonces salió después de unos segundos pareciendo muy enojado y corrió hacia la red flu más cercana. Luego, después de un par de minutos, el Sr. Malfoy salió luciendo muy estresado y me pidió la dirección a la oficina del señor Weasley. Cogió el ascensor hasta la planta baja después de que le dije que la oficina del señor Weasley está en Gringotts.

Harry quería maldecir a su tonta secretaria por dar información a Malfoy. Como los Malfoy tienen más dinero que cualquier otro mago, cualquiera le habría mostrado a Draco la oficina del auror adjunto de seguridad del banco pensando que su propósito estaría relacionado con la seguridad. Probablemente a estas alturas, la tercera guerra mágica podría ya haber comenzado en Gringotts. Maldiciendo aterrado, Harry corrió hacia la red flu más cercana con la esperanza de que no fuera demasiado tarde.

 **ooo0ooo**

Un Ronald Weasley extremadamente agitado se precipitó en su despacho y cerró la puerta muy fuerte detrás de él, comenzando a caminar nervioso en su habitación. Su mirada captó la fotografía sobre su escritorio, era una réplica exacta de la foto que Harry tenía sobre el suyo, la misma que vio en manos de Malfoy hace unos minutos. La tomó y miró a la chica con tristeza. Ella era su ángel, el símbolo de la perfección, la inteligencia y la inocencia. A pesar de que no era considerada tan bella por la mayoría, era hermosa a sus ojos. Fue doloroso, muy doloroso y desgarrador ver que no tenía otra opción que pasar el resto de su vida con alguien como Draco Malfoy, quien no la merecía en absoluto. Al menos si fuera Neville o Terry o Ernie, se podría haber hecho a la idea pensando que ellos la harían feliz, aunque siguiera resultando doloroso.

Suspiró profundamente. Alguien llamó a la puerta, pero no le hizo caso y fijó sus ojos en la chica de la fotografía. La puerta se abrió después de un par de golpes más, y se encontró cara a cara con el propio Draco Malfoy.

Estuvo a punto de dejar caer la fotografía sorprendido. —¿Malfoy?

—Weasley —Draco asintió—. Yo-Yo necesito un poco de tu ayuda.

Ron lo miró asombrado. —¿Un poco de ayuda? —preguntó con asombro, y no pudo dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Un Malfoy nunca pidió la ayuda de un Weasley; eso era tan seguro como que el sol sale por el este. Algo no estaba bien, algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

—Sí, ayuda. Tú o Potter o ambos me pueden ayudar con esto —dijo, frotándose las sienes vigorosamente.

—¿Esto... Esto tiene algo que ver con ella? —preguntó, mirando la foto antes ponerla de nuevo en su escritorio.

Draco asintió, observando la foto con las cejas levantadas y sin darle otra oportunidad de abrir la boca, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Harry Potter irrumpió como si estuviera siendo perseguido por un grupo de dementores. Los tres se quedaron sin palabras, dedicando miradas muy extrañas entre ellos. Nadie trató de hablar o de moverse de donde estaban.

—¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial! —Draco se dijo a sí mismo tenso.

 **ooo0ooo**

Al no tener ni idea de lo que estaba pasando con sus mejores amigos y prometido, Hermione Granger se enterró en una pila de documentos como de costumbre cuando su secretaria entró y le informó de la llegada de un visitante. A pesar de que en realidad quería terminar su trabajo antes de la hora de comer, lo puso a un lado de mala gana y pidió que enviara la persona.

—Buenos días Hermione, espero no haber interrumpido tu trabajo —Daphne sonrió y entró.

—N-No, en absoluto Gree- Daphne, pero sinceramente me sorprende verte —respondió ella, haciendo un gesto para que se sentara—. Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí hoy?

—Nada importante —se encogió de hombros Daphne—. Sólo quería darte las gracias por enviar mi mensaje a Harry.

—Eso no es nada, Daphne —sonrió Hermione—. ¿Y? ¿Se vieron?

Daphne asintió, sonrojándose.

—Lo tomaré como que todo fue muy bien.

—Sí, nada mal. Hace poco más de una semana, vino con el contrato.

—Sinceramente estoy feliz por ti Daphne. Él es un hombre maravilloso, y eres muy afortunada de tener un esposo como él —dijo Hermione con una honesta sonrisa—. Ahora dime, ¿para cuándo estás planeando tener tu boda? Él apenas me dice algo.

Daphne se mordió los labios. No quería hacer molestar a Hermione, pero necesitaba su ayuda. Sin su cooperación, no sólo el día de su boda con Harry sino también el de la boda de Ron serían muy difíciles.

—N-Necesito un poco más de tu ayuda —murmuró Daphne.

—Dime. Estoy feliz de ayudar.

—Yo sé que no tengo derecho a pedir esto, y sé que tú y Draco no están en muy buenos términos, pero... Pero todos tenemos una fecha límite para casarnos. Así que, ¿sería posible que te cases antes de Harry y Ron?

Hermione se quedó mirando a la otra mujer por un poco más de tiempo y suspiró. —¿Te lo dijo? —murmuró estresada.

—Algo así…

—¿Algo así?

—Lo descubrí, dejándolo sin otras opciones.

—Mira Daphne, ninguno de nosotros va a…

—Lo sé, no tengo ninguna duda acerca de su lealtad o la tuya o la de Ron, pero tu boda antes que la nuestra le ayudará a que me acepte en su vida, aunque... aunque... —tragó ella—...él no me ame, y estoy segura de que ayudará a Ron también.

Hermione suspiró.

—Él te amará algún día —dijo con la voz quebrada—. Puedes hacer que se enamore de ti. Por favor, por favor no te rindas. Quiero que sea feliz...

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, Hermione —respondió Daphne con una voz muy suave, y Hermione sonrió aliviada.

—Mira, la fecha de nuestra boda ya está establecida. Va a ser una boda tradicional Malfoy que implica rituales de unión antiguos y astrología, y está programada para ser al día siguiente de la próxima luna llena. Tenemos unas seis semanas. Entonces, ¿por qué no tienes la tuya dos semanas después de la nuestra?

—Eso suena bien para mí —ella respiró aliviada—. Por favor, no... Por favor, no tengas res…

Hermione negó con la cabeza. —¡Shh! No, no en absoluto. Sin resentimientos. Me alegra que hayas venido aquí a hablar conmigo —ella sonrió, y Daphne le dirigió a una de sus sonrisas.

—Y Hermione, hay una cosa más que quiero pedir —continuó ella, observando a la mirada curiosa de Hermione—. Se trata de Ron y Pansy. ¿Puedes por favor pedirle que se ponga en contacto con ella? Ella está muy deprimida porque siempre está evitándola o mirándola con odio.

Hermione suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Lo siento, Daphne, Ron no es Harry. Él no perdona y no olvida fácilmente, pero estoy segura de que va a entrar en razón. A pesar de que eras una Slytherin, no tenemos recuerdos desagradables de ti. Pero Pansy es diferente, ella sólo era superada por Malfoy en cuanto a intimidación y a insulto.

—Ambos han crecido y están arrepintiéndose de su pasado.

—Malfoy no ha cambiado. —dijo Hermione, con amargura—. Él es el mismo antiguo imbécil que anteriormente conocíamos.

Daphne rio. —El antiguo Malfoy nunca se gastaría casi dos millones de galeones para poner un portal sólo para mantener feliz a su esposa hija de muggles.

—Él va a casarse con una hija de muggles porque no tiene otras opciones. De lo contrario, no se le ocurriría salir con una.

—Pero si resultara ser el antiguo enemigo de muggles e hijos de muggles, ¿crees que iba a hacer algo tan sorprendente como eso?

—Bueno, tienes razón, pero no sé —ella rodó los ojos—. ¿Sabías que una vez por semana, cuando él se reúne con su prometida, ya sea su madre o su tía siempre se está llevando sus varitas para mantenerlos con vida?

—Daphne carcajeó. —¡Merlín! ¡Eso es hilarante!

—Ni que lo digas —Hermione se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, volvamos a Parkinson. Si ya había cambiado, ¿por qué todavía nos está evitando?

—Simple, ella es culpable de sus acciones pasadas. Me dijiste que Draco estaba por delante de Pansy, pero tus amigos van a ser civilizados con él debido a ti. Entonces, ¿por qué no haces lo mismo con ella?

—Por supuesto, voy a ser civilizada con la esposa de Ron, no sólo yo, Harry y los otros van a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Entonces puedo invitarla a pasar? —Daphne preguntó esperanzada—. Ella está sentada justo afuera dado que estaba demasiado avergonzada de sí misma como para dar la cara.

—¿Qué? Yo no sabía que estaba fuera. Por favor pídele que pase. No hay nada que temer.

Daphne le dio las gracias, salió y regresó en unos pocos minutos, arrastrando a su amiga detrás de ella. Pansy parecía como si estuviera en un gran lío. Miró a Hermione con los ojos llenos de culpabilidad.

—Me alegro de verte, Pansy, por favor, ven y siéntate —dijo Hermione de manera agradable.

—G-Gracias. Muchas gracias, Hermione —ella aceptó con una voz temblorosa—. Lo siento... —murmuró.

Pansy se cubrió la cara y se derrumbó, y Daphne le ofreció su hombro de inmediato a su amiga que lloraba.

—Pansy... —Hermione dijo suavemente—. Por favor, no llores. Sé que es duro, y yo no voy a decir que todo va a estar bien dentro de pocos días, pero... —ella suspiró.

—Resiste ahí, cariño, él se acercará. No es un hombre malo; nunca abusaría de una mujer. Dale tiempo para conocerte, y muéstrale que has cambiado. Después de todo, él es un Weasley y un verdadero Gryffindor por lo que sin duda va a ser fiel a ti y te protegerá. Por favor, no te preocupes por su innumerable cantidad de aficionados, él toma los votos de matrimonio seriamente.

—Me odia... —Pansy sollozó—. Absolutamente me desprecia. ¿Cómo esperan que yo tenga un hijo con él? Estoy asustada y perdida. Mi corazón está acongojado y no puedo hacer nada, ni siquiera puedo dormir bien.

¡Maldición! ¡Niños! Hermione había olvidado por completo la segunda fase de aquella miserable ley. —Pansy, tienes dos años para tener un hijo y estoy bastante segura de que él volverá a la normalidad para ese momento —ella puso su mano suavemente sobre la de Pansy.

—Y es que no eres solamente tú quien se va a casar con un hombre que te odia, se supone que me debo casar y tener hijos con un hombre que me desprecia. La única diferencia es que tu hombre se mantiene tranquilo y te ignora mientras que el mío nunca deja pasar una sola oportunidad de lanzar insultos hacia mí —exhaló—. No sé cuál es peor, pero las dos estamos en la misma situación. Vamos a mantenernos juntas y enfrentemos a nuestro futuro y lo que nos trae valientemente. Prometo, que voy a estar allí para ti para lo que sea y alégrate, tienes a Molly y los otros Weasley de tu lado también. Ahora sé una buena chica y limpia tus lágrimas, y recuerda no te rindas jamás.

De repente, alguien abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar, y haciendo a Pansy que se le erizara la piel, Ronald Weasley irrumpió.

—¡Hermione, disculpa por llegar tarde! —dijo, pasando los dedos por el pelo sin descanso—. Necesito por lo menos dos botellas de whisky de fuego fuerte para liberar mi mente de... —se quedó con la boca medio abierta cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de las otras dos personas en la habitación.

—¡DEMONIOS! —gritó con los ojos bien abiertos—. ¡¿Qué pasa con todo el mundo hoy?!

 **ooo0ooo**

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por leer. Por favor escriban review. Muchas gracias de nuevo…**

 **N/T: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, y se puede decir con bastante tensión entre Harry, Ron y Draco. ¿Qué creen que Draco quería hablar con Harry y Ron? Y por otro lado Daphne con Hermione, realmente me agrada muchísimo ésta Daphne, busca hacer todo lo mejor para estar bien con Harry. Y Pansy, realmente está arrepentida por sus decisiones, y ahora que tiene que casarse y vivir con alguien que no la quiere para nada cerca de él, le toca vivir algo verdaderamente amargo. Pueden comentar, ¿Qué piensan de este capítulo?**

 **Por cierto, sigo agradeciendo por los reviews. Aunque no pude contestar a todos, no se que le pasa a esta página que cada cierto tiempo no permite responder reviews en algún punto. Por lo que realmente les agradezco que hayan leído y escrito cada uno de los reviews. Eso es lo que más anima para seguir trabajando en esta traducción. Y por ende, Amber se alegra de que su historia es apreciada. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **XOXO**

 **Doris**


	8. Chapter 8

**FIRST CAME MARRIAGE (TRADUCCIÓN)**

 **PRIMERO VINO EL MATRIMONIO**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y sus hechizos pertenecen a nuestra maravillosa JK Rowling, la historia pertenece a Amberjanus quien me autorizó para hacer su traducción. Nada me pertenece. Beteado y corregido por Sunset82.**_

 _ **Thank you Amber for bring us this beautiful story.**_

 **CAPITULO 08**

—¡Oh, estás hermosa mi niña! —exclamó Molly Weasley con los ojos llorosos. Su única hija, su niña y la felicidad de su familia, se había convertido en una hermosa joven y ya estaba casi lista para dejarlos como una hermosa novia para comenzar su propia familia.

Ginevra Weasley estaba impresionantemente hermosa en su vestido de novia. Después de que ella usó unos hechizos para que su cabello de color rojo claro se rizara y quedara hacia abajo, su madre aseguró cuidadosamente la tiara hecha por duendes que pidió prestada a su tía Muriel para la ocasión, y dio unos pasos hacia atrás para admirar la belleza de su única hija. Ginny estaba de pie con los ojos marrones claros brillando de felicidad. Aunque la mayor parte del mundo mágico pensó que podría terminar haciéndose daño a sí misma en lugar de casarse con el horrible hijo de un mortífago, ella no mostró signos de sufrimiento emocional o falta de voluntad.

—¡Oh mamá! Por favor, no llores —dijo Ginny logrando secar las lágrimas de Molly.

—¿Cómo podría mi amor? Desde tu nacimiento, estaba esperando por el día de tu boda. Estás perfecta y hermosa, nuestro pequeño ángel —Molly se secó más lágrimas de felicidad antes de abrazar a su hija por millonésima vez. Ginny estaba absolutamente perfecta y era más bonita que la chica de los sueños de Molly, pero en el fondo, sabía que esta no era una boda perfecta o el perfecto matrimonio que había esperado para su pequeña. Siempre quería ver a su hija casarse con un hombre al que realmente amara y no con el que otra persona había escogido para ella, pero por desgracia no podía ir en contra de la ley. —Voy a pedir a los demás que vengan y vean lo hermosa que está nuestra niña —se secó las lágrimas, salió a toda prisa de la habitación y regresó con sus cinco hermanos, sus tres cuñadas, Hermione y Harry. Todos ellos hacinados en esa pequeña habitación, admirando a la hermosa novia.

—¡Merlín! ¡Estás absolutamente preciosa Ginny! —gritó Hermione, la dama de honor, y los otros asintieron de acuerdo con ella. Las chicas se reunieron alrededor de la novia y le ayudaron con el toque final mientras que los chicos las miraban con atención.

—Es casi la hora de la ceremonia, tengo que ir a buscar a Greg —dijo George dando un paso adelante. Tomó suavemente sus manos y la miró a sus hermosos ojos—. Todo va a estar bien. Nada malo va a pasar a un dulce ángel como tú —añadió presionando sus labios suavemente sobre ambas manos.

—Lo sé —murmuró—. No es un mal tipo.

—No, no lo es —le aseguró George con una sonrisa.

Uno por uno de sus otros hermanos y cuñadas siguió el ejemplo de George, y se fueron a sus asignaciones, dejando a Ron, Harry y Hermione atrás.

—E-Estás hermosa Ginny. Les deseo todo lo mejor —dijo Harry cortésmente—. Si necesitas algo, por favor avísanos, estaremos ahí siempre para ti —añadió mirando a sus dos amigos.

—Gracias, Harry, muchas gracias —ella respondió gratamente, intentando no pensar en ningún recuerdo de su breve romance. Era una historia; ella era una adolescente, y él era un adolescente y se atrajeron el uno al otro por alguna razón desconocida. Luego él la dejó por su propia seguridad y ella esperó con impaciencia a que regresara. Por supuesto, después de la guerra, regresó con su corazón lleno de amor, pero cuando lo miraba a los ojos se dio cuenta de que no era para ella, él estaba enamorado de otra persona. No lloró a pesar de que sus sueños se habían hecho añicos, lo enfrentó con valentía como una verdadera Gryffindor, pero no podía hacerse a la idea de tener otra relación. Ella estaba sola, sola hasta que esta maldita ley entró en vigencia. Ella ya no estaba enamorada de él, pero de vez en cuando su mente se inundaba con recuerdos perturbando su pacífica vida.

—Ginny realmente quiero abrazarte, pero me preocupa que pudiese arrugar tu hermoso vestido —con la voz de Ron, ella regresó al presente.

—No te preocupes, ya puse un encanto anti-arrugas en él —respondió ella saltando a los brazos abiertos de su hermano.

—Mi bella hermana... —Ron la abrazó con firmeza—. ¿Seguro que quieres continuar con esta boda?

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿por qué no?

Ron gruñó. —¿Seguro que no estás bajo la influencia de una poción de amor?

Ginny empujó ligeramente su hermano. —No seas ridículo Ron, sólo porque él es diferente no quiere decir que es un mal tipo.

—Él tiene una historia…

—¡Madura Ron! Sólo porque tienes malos recuerdos, no puedes tratar a nadie como a la inmundicia —dijo ella enojada—. Por favor intenta no insistir en el pasado Ron, trata de entender y conocer a todos aquellos ex Slytherin que pronto van a ser miembros de nuestra familia. Pero no por mí, sino por tu bien, por favor, por favor hazlo. De lo contrario tu vida va a ser miserable, y sin duda también vas a hacer desgraciada la vida de alguien más —le rogó Ginny.

—Ella tiene razón, lo sabes —murmuró Hermione.

—Está bien, está bien. Sin importar lo que pase, prometo ser civilizado con sus peores medias naranjas... quiero decir mejores medias naranjas... —dijo pasando los dedos por el pelo.

—¿Qué hay de Pansy? —preguntaba Hermione.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? Mione por favor, esto no es el momento para hablar de eso. Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer antes de la ceremonia —dijo y salió apresurado, murmurando algo en voz baja. Harry miró a las dos chicas y se encogió de hombros antes de correr detrás de su mejor amigo.

Ambas chicas suspiraron. —Estoy preocupada por él —murmuró Ginny.

—Yo también… —musitó Hermione.

—Si las cosas no hubieran sido tan complicadas... —exhaló Ginny profundamente.

—Sí, muchas veces deseé tener un giratiempos...

—Ron dijo lo mismo... —rio Ginny—. En realidad se le escapó una vez, cuando estaba muy borracho.

Ambas evitaron mirarse y mantuvieron un extraño silencio durante un par de minutos.

—Ehh… Ginny, ¿e-estás enojada conmigo? —tartamudeó Hermione con culpabilidad.

—¡NO! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debería? Eres mi mejor amiga. Además no podemos elegir de quién nos enamoramos, ¿verdad? Simplemente sucede. No es tu culpa ni de Harry, ni la mía, ni de Ron. Es sólo... es sólo una broma retorcida que el destino jugó con nosotros —suspiró—. Bueno, he seguido adelante —sonrió penosamente—. No estoy preocupada por mí. Tampoco estoy preocupada por ti porque eres la bruja más brillante de tu edad, estoy bastante segura de que puedes manejar a Malfoy incluso con los ojos cerrados —sonrió con confianza—. Harry también está bien. Es sólo Ron quien me preocupa; él es terco como una mula. No sé qué hacer.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. —Yo tampoco —dijo sin poder hacer nada—. Si esto hubiera sucedido en Hogwarts, podríamos haberlos encerrado en un armario de escobas, pero ahora no tengo ni idea —añadió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Arthur Weasley descubrió a las dos mujeres jóvenes riendo felices cuando vino a buscar a su hija para la ceremonia. Se quedó allí sin molestarlas observando cuidadosamente cada mínima expresión facial, pero ninguna mostró malestar; estaban simplemente felices, sinceramente felices. Después de que él estuvo totalmente convencido de que su hija no estaba traumatizada, se aclaró la garganta para hacerles saber de su presencia. A la vez Ginny saltó a los brazos de su padre.

Mantuvo a su gema preciosa muy cerca de él. —¿Estás lista hermosa? Es hora...

—Sí papi.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti querida...

Dijo besando suavemente su frente. —Gracias, papá. Te amo papá... —murmuró.

—También te amo mi precioso ángel… —musitó.

 **ooo0ooo**

Sosteniendo el brazo de su padre, Ginny caminaba por el pasillo lentamente. Sin dejar que sus ojos se perdieran a lo lejos, ella fijó su mirada en el ansioso hombre que estaba esperando al final. Cuando los nerviosos ojos de él se encontraron con los suyos brillantes, ella sonrió con dulzura y con un esfuerzo él hizo que sus labios se ampliaran en su propia forma de sonrisa. Su hermano, George, que estaba de pie junto a él como su padrino, sonrió animándola. Cuando llegó a su lado, su padre le tomó la mano y la colocó en la gran mano sudorosa y temblorosa, y se apartó.

Sus votos matrimoniales eran apenas audibles, y su beso fue muy breve y poco romántico. Ella sintió sus labios temblorosos en los de ella por un segundo antes de que él se retirara rápidamente. Sabiendo lo ansioso y nervioso que estaba, a ella no le importaba en absoluto.

—Yo-yo no tengo a nadie. No tengo amigos o familiares para presentarte —dijo apenado, cuando se les pidió saludar a sus invitados.

—Me tienes a mí —dijo ella colocando su mano sobre su amplio pecho—. Soy tuya. Mi familia es ahora tu familia, y mis amigos son tus amigos también. ¿No es suficiente?

—Eso es más que suficiente... —dijo levantando suavemente la mano de su pecho para darle un beso.

Durante su baile, él la mantuvo cerca de su cuerpo muy, muy gentil, tratándola como si ella fuera algo muy delicado y frágil. No era un mal bailarín a pesar de que no fue visto en la pista de baile con mayor frecuencia. Como todas las familias de la aristocracia de sangre pura estaban dando a sus hijos lecciones de baile a muy temprana edad, su talento no fue una gran sorpresa para nadie. Después de su baile, ella bailó con su padre y sus hermanos, y vio que él estaba bailando con su madre y Hermione. Además, vio a Harry sentándose con él durante una conversación, sus amigos y su familia hablaron con él como si se conocieran desde hace siglos. Incluso Ron hizo un intento de conversar con él por causa de ella. En el principio, estaba reacio y nervioso, pero luego la incomodidad se desvaneció a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

A las seis en punto el vino, la comida, el baile y los discursos hicieron que Ginny quedara agotada, Greg decidió que era el momento para ellos para aparecerse. Después de despedirse de su familia y amigos y escapar del firme abrazo de su llorosa madre, Ginny se paró junto a Greg, aferrándose a su antebrazo. Luego, con un fuerte crujido, ambos desaparecieron de "La Madriguera".

 **ooo0ooo**

Aparecieron en una de las muchas salas de estar de la mansión Goyle. Greg la sostuvo en sus firmes brazos para evitar que ella cayera por el impacto.

Él la miró con preocupación. —¿Estás bien? —ella asintió—. ¡PIPI! —gritó y con un fuerte crujido una elfina doméstica apareció delante de ellos.

—¡Amo Goyle está de vuelta! Pipi está feliz de verlo —dijo en una voz chillona—. Pipi está muy feliz de ver a la nueva ama Goyle también —añadió mirando a Ginny.

—Muchas gracias, Pipi. Voy a asignarte como elfina personal de la señora Goyle. ¿Te importaría llevarla a sus aposentos y asistir a sus necesidades?

—¡Es un placer para Pipi! Pipi está honrada de servir a la señora —gritó la elfina con alegría.

—Ve con Pipi, ella te ayudará —pasó su mano a la elfina después de presionar delicadamente los labios en el dorso de la mano.

Con un fuerte crujido, Pipi la hizo aparecer en un enorme dormitorio, que era cinco veces más grande que su pequeña habitación en la madriguera. Era una habitación espectacular, con una magnífica cama con dosel de tamaño king y todos los otros muebles del elegante dormitorio. Toda la habitación estaba hermosamente decorada, y Ginny se quedó con la boca entreabierta, admirando la belleza.

—Ama Goyle, Pipi ya desempacó sus cosas —dijo la elfina abriendo la puerta a una gran túnica a ras del suelo.

Se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa. —Muchas gracias, Pipi, has hecho un excelente trabajo. Esto es hermoso...

La elfina estaba chillando de felicidad. —¿Necesita algo más ama?

—Sí Pipi, me gustaría darme un baño. ¿Te importaría...?

—¡Pipi está contenta de ayudarle! —exclamó con felicidad—. Ama es muy amable con Pipi, ama es muy agradable y hermosa. Pipi tiene suerte... Pipi tiene suerte...

—Pipi es muy amable conmigo también. Estoy contenta de que Pipi esté conmigo —sonrió Ginny, sabiendo que eso significó mucho para la pequeña criatura.

Pipi bailó con alegría antes de hacerla pasar al baño. Era grande y hermoso al igual que el dormitorio, y la elfina llenó la enorme bañera con agua tibia y agregó todos los productos esenciales de baño, luego encendió unas velas perfumadas alrededor. Ginny dio las gracias y despidió a Pipi antes de entrar a la bañera. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a una vida de lujos, y comenzó a disfrutar de cada pedacito de ella. Tuvo un día muy ocupado y estaba extremadamente cansada, y el baño le ayudó a relajarse y a rejuvenecer. Después de pasar más de una hora sumergida en agua perfumada, se decidió a salir y se dirigió al asiento de la ventana después de ponerse un nuevo camisón blanco puro. Se sentó allí mirando las estrellas, esperando hasta que Greg viniera, pero no lo hizo. Ella sentía que la estaba evitando. Finalmente, decidió que no podía esperar más y convocó a Pipi. La elfina apareció en un fuerte crujido.

—¿Ama llamó Pipi?

—Sí Pipi, ¿sabes dónde está el amo Goyle?

—Amo Goyle está en su recámara, ama.

—¿SU RECÁMARA? —confirmó su sospecha. Él la estaba evitando.

—¡Por favor, ve y dile que venga a verme AHORA!

Después de que la elfina se había aparecido, se paseaba en su habitación enojada y salió a buscarlo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que chocara con su marido quien se aproximaba. Greg puso sus brazos alrededor de ella para protegerla de la caída.

—¿Por qué, qué sucede Ginny?

—¿Me estas evadiendo? —lo miró con enojo.

Greg desvió la mirada para evitar su mirada enfadada. —Ehh... E-Es mejor para ti... —murmuró tímidamente.

—¡Es mejor para mí! ¿O mejor para ti? —dijo entre dientes.

—Ginny por favor... mereces a una mejor persona, a alguien mejor que yo —suspiró—. Van a encontrar una laguna legal pronto; luego eres libre de...

— ¡YA BASTA!

—No, escucha Ginny…

—No, tú escucha…

—Por favor, Ginny, tienes que estar con un hombre mejor. Un hombre apuesto, cariñoso y atento...

—Soy una mujer casada y necesito estar con mi marido, nadie más...

—Te casaste conmigo debido a la ley...

—Ley o no, vine contigo voluntariamente. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿No estás satisfecho porque soy de una familia traidora a la sangre, no estoy a la altura de tu sangre pur..."

— ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! —gritó, cubriendo la boca de ella—. Por favor, no pienses así. Eres un ángel, un dulce, amable ángel. Tengo miedo de que me vaya a enamorar de ti...

—Ella colocó suavemente su mano en la mejilla y lo miró a los ojos. —¿Qué hay de malo en enamorarse de mi...?

—Que todo al que amé o me agradaba me dejó…

—¿Así que estás preocupado porque yo te podría dejar después de que te enamores? —preguntó ella.

—Sí… —murmuró.

—Tonto, no voy a dejarte. ¿Por qué haría tal cosa? —entrecerró los ojos—. Me casé contigo para ser una parte de tu vida y nunca jamás voy a dejarte... —puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él—. Por favor, no trates de mantenerme lejos de ti porque yo soy tuya, solo tuya... —murmuró presionando los labios contra los de él.

Él tardó unos segundos en responderle, pero luego la besó de nuevo en su propia y única manera. Sus brazos envolvían su cuerpo delgado y los dedos de ella corrían por el cabello de él; se besaron como si no hubiera mañana. Finalmente, ella rompió el beso y lo miró con los ojos llenos de deseo, después tomó con suavidad su mano y lentamente se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación. Sin objeciones, él la siguió como un niño obediente.

 **ooo0ooo**

Ginny se despertó al día siguiente con el brazo de Greg alrededor de su pequeña cintura y su cuerpo cálido presionado contra su espalda. Poco a poco volvió la cabeza y miró a su marido que seguía durmiendo. Se veía feliz y relajado, parecía que la mayoría de sus preocupaciones y la tensión se habían desaparecido después de anoche. Ella controló su tentación de besar y tocar su cabello, porque odiaría perturbar su sueño. Poco a poco se escurrió de sus brazos y salió de puntillas al baño para tener su ducha matutina. Cuando regresó después de refrescarse, resistió la tentación de volver a la cama, a los brazos de Greg y se dirigió afuera para disfrutar de la belleza de la mañana.

No hizo falta decir que el jardín de los Goyle era hermoso y bien mantenido. Había muchos estanques con exóticos y raros peces, hermosas fuentes y cascadas, estatuas, y una variada, rara y valiosa flora que se encuentra a lo largo del jardín. La mayoría de éstas eran centenarias y otras parecían que no tenían más que un par de años. Ginny se acercó a través de los macizos de flores, inhalando fragancias dulces y admirando las flores. Ella había sido saludada constantemente por las mariposas de múltiples colores y por pequeños pájaros preciosos que visitaban el jardín con regularidad. El camino la llevó a un magnífico mirador en medio de un hermoso huerto de rosas. Ella entró, se sentó y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Ginny resplandeció de felicidad cuando vio que su marido estaba caminando por el mismo sendero hacia ella. Se levantó y le hizo señas con una sonrisa enorme. Greg le dedicó una penetrante mirada, tratando de entender si estaba decepcionada después de anoche, pero cuando vio que no había quejas o lamentos, sonrió de oreja a oreja y la alcanzó con los brazos abiertos. Ginny no necesitaba ninguna otra invitación; saltó felizmente a sus brazos, sin problemas.

Después de robar un beso apasionado a su esposa, Greg habló. —Parece que has encontrado el lugar favorito de mi madre en el jardín.

—No es de extrañar que este fuera su lugar favorito. Es simplemente hermoso —ella respondió después de sentarse cómodamente en su regazo.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó él acariciando su mejilla. Ella movió la cabeza, sin querer levantarse—. ¿Algún plan para hoy?

—Tengo la práctica a las cuatro. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Sólo la aburrida administración de bienes, eso es todo.

Ella pasó los labios por su cuello. —Yo sé una manera mejor de pasar esta mañana que ir a nuestra aburrida rutina de trabajo... —dijo ella con voz ronca mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja. Ambos corazones se aceleraron, la miró con los ojos oscurecidos con el deseo antes de aparecerse ambos de vuelta a su habitación.

 **ooo0ooo**

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por leer. Por favor escriban review. Gracias otra vez…**

 **N/T: ¡Sorpresa! No quise esperar más tiempo para publicar este. Este es muy dulce, ya nos tocaba un poco de azúcar entre tantos OS y capítulos de fics en donde nos hicieron llorar hace unos días. Si leen a MrsDarfoy, o entran en la fanpage en Facebook de Dramione Shipper sabrán a lo que me refiero (Soy una de las administradoras de la página y me tocó leer unos OS en donde me partieron el corazón a pedacitos). Bueno, ¿Qué piensan de la boda? No les pareció dulce Greg, para mí es muy tierno. Y con todo Ginny ya lo empieza a querer. Bueno ahora sí, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. Y sigo diciendo gracias por los reviews que es el alimento para el alma de una escritora, o en mi simple caso de una traductora.**

 **XOXO**

 **Doris**


	9. Chapter 9

**FIRST CAME MARRIAGE (TRADUCCIÓN)**

 **PRIMERO VINO EL MATRIMONIO**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y sus hechizos pertenecen a nuestra maravillosa JK Rowling, la historia pertenece a Amberjanus quien me autorizó para hacer su traducción.**_ _ **Nada me pertenece. Beteado y corregido por Sunset82.**_

 _ **Thank you Amber for bring us this beautiful story.**_

 **CAPITULO 09**

Ella se movió en su sueño y buscó en su cama a su esposo, pero su lado de la cama ya estaba vacío y frío. Semi dormida, escuchó cuidadosamente para averiguar si estaba cerca. Ningún ruido provenía del cuarto de baño o en las habitaciones adyacentes, indicándole que él ya había dejado su recámara antes de las cinco y media de la mañana. Sin ser una persona madrugadora, se movió un par de veces antes de levantarse y se arrastró al baño.

Fue justo ayer que George Weasley se casó en una sencilla ceremonia en la mansión Bulstrode, y él ya se había levantado temprano en la mañana para ir por sus cuentas y por el inventario como de costumbre. No le gustaba dormir de más; trabajaba duro como una máquina dado que le ayudaba a olvidarse de su dolorosa realidad. Perder a Fred fue más difícil para él que nadie más en la familia, para superar la perdida e impotencia que sentía, se dedicó a un trabajo excesivo desde el inicio hasta el final del día. Había estado muy ocupado con su trabajo, y se tomó unos minutos para darse cuenta de que alguien estaba de pie en el umbral de su nuevo estudio.

—Millie, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó sorprendido—. ¿Te desperté?

—No, para nada. Sólo me desperté y me di cuenta que no estabas en la cama —se sonrojó—. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

George suspiró. —Regresa a la cama Millie, es muy temprano para que tú estés levantada.

—No, está bien. No quiero regresar a la cama. ¿Puedo traerte algo de tomar? ¿Tal vez… un chocolate caliente…?

—Si tú insistes… —él sonrío, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Regresó levitando dos tazas de chocolate caliente. —No te preocupes, no lo hice yo. Spotty lo hizo —dijo entregándole una taza.

—¿Planificaste ir a la tienda hoy? —preguntó sorbiendo su bebida. Ellos acababan de casarse ayer, pero nunca mencionaron algo acerca de una luna de miel y algo le dijo que él tenía la intención de pasar el día como de costumbre comprometiéndose con la rutina de trabajo.

—Sí, pero si quieres que...

—No, está bien —respondió rápidamente—. ¿Puedo ir también…?

Él se rio. —No necesitas mi permiso para visitar la tienda. Es "nuestra" ahora. Puedes ir y venir cuando lo desees —la miró con preocupación—. Pero hoy, creo que es mejor que te quedes en casa y descanses.

—No, no necesito descansar —dijo obstinadamente—. ¿Puedo ir a trabajar contigo?

—¿Quieres trabajar en la tienda de bromas? —le preguntó con incredulidad.

—Sí.

—No, por favor. Es un trabajo duro —dijo meneando la cabeza—. Tú no eres de una familia de clase obrera, no va a ser fácil.

—Soy esposa de un hombre de negocios. Quiero involucrarme en su trabajo y ayudarle —ella contestó con terquedad.

—Has crecido para convertirte en una mujer de sociedad, no una ayudante de tienda...

—Soy adulta y soy muy capaz de decidir lo que realmente quiero —frunció el ceño.

George exhaló profundamente. —Está bien entonces, pero prométeme que vas a tomar descansos regulares y ten en cuenta, solo trabajo ligero.

—No me vigiles y no trates de estar cerca para ayudarme todo el tiempo.

—Trato hecho. Pero si es demasiado agotador, prométeme que vas a renunciar.

—Claro, pero si no es agotador voy a trabajar contigo todos los días.

—Está bien —estuvo de acuerdo sólo porque él no quería decepcionarla, pero se mostró escéptico.

 **ooo0ooo**

Su cuerpo dolía como el infierno. Tenía el cuello rígido, la espalda le dolía, las manos estaban inflamadas y las palmas estaban cubiertas de ampollas dolorosas, pero no quería renunciar, y ocultó su malestar con eficacia. Cada vez que sentía los ojos atentos de su marido sobre ella, ella tomaba gran cuidado, para no dejar que un ligero dolor la traicionara. El trabajo era duro; algunos tenían que hacerse usando magia y algunos requerían mano de obra pura. Ya pasaba la hora del almuerzo, su estómago gruñó, pero la tienda estaba inundada de clientes sin darle la oportunidad a George de hablar con ella. Algunas veces vio que trató de caminar hacia ella pero se distrajo al acercarse nuevos clientes. Ella suspiró y agarró una caja de caramelos longuilinguos del almacén para rellenar la estantería en la tienda, pero lamentablemente perdió su equilibrio y se cayó, golpeando fuerte su trasero contra el piso. Con ojos llorosos, se quejó de dolor. Para duplicar su carga de trabajo, los caramelos se desparramaron por todas partes en elsuelo.

—¿Estás en una misión suicida? —alguien se burló de ella—. Sabíamos que George no es un buen marido, pero nunca pensé que intentarías matarte a solo un día después de tu boda —dijo Ron ofreciendo su mano.

—Weasley... —murmuró ella, sorprendida, aceptando su ayuda.

—Técnicamente hablando, tú también eres una Weasley —dijo ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

—Es la costumbre... —se rio—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ron?

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —alzó las cejas—. Esta es la tienda de mi hermano y cuando estoy libre, vengo aquí regularmente para ver si necesita ayuda, hoy me pidió que le diera de comer a su esposa hambrienta.

—¿Qué hay de él?

—¿Qué hay de él? —él rodó los ojos—. Estás bromeando ¿no querida cuñada? ¿Esperabas tener una comida romántica mientras ustedes dos están trabajando?

—No, no es así —se ruborizó—. Pero también necesita comer algo.

—Soy consciente de eso Millicent, pero él me pidió que te llevara a almorzar, así que ¿por qué no vienes? Primero vas a comer y luego traes algo para él, así los dos podrán almorzar —respondió saliendo del almacén. Se quedó allí, insegura.

—¿Vienes o no? —preguntó, y ella lo siguió lentamente a la red flu más cercana. Salieron a la nueva sección de "El Caldero Chorreante" y se sentaron en la mesa habitual de él. Ellos golpearon ligeramente el número de su mesa y sus platos habituales en el menú para hacer el pedido. Él le dedicó una mirada muy curiosa mientras esperaban la comida. —¿Qué estás haciendo Millicent? ¿Qué estás tratando de probar? —demandó.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sabes, no eres de clase obrera, así que ¿por qué estás tratando de matarte haciendo algo en lo que no estás familiarizada en absoluto? ¿Te pidió George que trabajases?

—No, para nada, quería que me quedara en casa, pero quería ayudarlo. Esta es mi única elección.

Ron le dio las gracias a la joven bruja que levitaba su comida a su mesa antes de disparar otra pregunta a Millicent. —¿Pero por qué? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Porque... porque está atrapado conmigo debido a esa estúpida ley. De lo contrario tendría a alguien mucho más hermosa que yo.

Ron rio. —Él supo de la ley mucho antes de que entrara en acción, así que si quería casarse con otra persona lo habría hecho bien antes de que él se comprometiera contigo.

—Ronald, por favor, mírame —dijo dolorosamente—. Nadie, nadie, quería casarse conmigo, pero George lo hizo sin una queja, y él me aceptó por lo que soy, estoy agradecida por ello.

—Millie, Millie, nosotros los Weasley no nos dejamos llevar por las apariencias, así que deja de probarte, relájate y sé tú misma.

—No estoy tratando de probarme Ron, realmente amo trabajar con él, es mi esposo y es el hombre más amable y simpático que he conocido. Así que no hay daños al cambiar un poco de mi estilo de vida por él.

—¿Un poco? ¡Tú has cambiado totalmente tu estilo de vida en un día! El pobre hombre está preocupado, y personalmente me llamó por la red flu y me pidió que te buscara para almorzar. Él se preocupa.

—No sabía que te había llamado... —respondió asombrada—. Pero sé que se preocupa —murmuró—. Es por eso que lo elijo a él y al trabajo duro por sobre mi cómodo estilo de vida.

—Tú lo amas —era más una confirmación que una pregunta, pero ella no respondió—. Tú lo amas —repitió, arqueando las cejas.

—Bueno, te dije que él es la persona más cordial y más amable que he conocido, que me aceptó por lo que soy. Antes de él, nadie me trató como lo hace, así que… —se sonrojó incómoda.

Ron se rio de nuevo. —No haces daño al aceptar que lo amas, él es tu esposo. Nosotros los Weasley nos importa...

—¡Hijo, qué sorpresa! —se distrajo Ron con un excesivamente emocionado Héctor Parkinson, que olía como si acabara de salir de una destilería.

—Errrr... Hola Héctor, de hecho es una sorpresa verte aquí de esta manera —Ron lo saludó torpemente.

—Tuve una reunión de negocios con un par de mis amigos —señaló a dos hombres que lo apoyaban—. Este es el tipo que va a ser mi yerno muy pronto. Es un excelente jugador de Quidditch —murmuró, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Era obvio que sus amigos conocían al famoso héroe de la guerra, Ronald Weasley, pero le asintieron en reconocimiento.

Ron se puso de un inusual rojo brillante con la presentación de Héctor Parkinson, pero asintió tranquilamente. —Héctor, ¿necesitas ayuda? Puedo llevarte a casa si quieres... —dijo mirando a Millicent excusándose.

—No, mi querido muchacho, nos las arreglaremos. Nos reuniremos para un par de tragos pronto.

—Claro, claro Héctor, voy a conseguir esas entradas la próxima semana. Me reuniré contigo y con ellos.

—Eso está muy bien, hijo, eso es genial... —tartamudeaba. Sin preocuparse por la objeción del hombre mayor, Ron se levantó y lo ayudó a acercarse a la red flu más cercana. Millicent los miró con atención mientras Ron tuvo mucho cuidado de enviar a Héctor Parkinson a salvo.

—Lo siento por eso — se disculpó Ron después de regresar.

—Está bien. Nunca supe que ustedes dos se llevaran tan bien.

—Bueno... —se encogió de hombros—. Apareció por mi oficina un par de veces después de... después de... ya sabes —murmuró con inquietud— ...y es un fanático del Quidditch y un gran defensor de los Cannons. Con intereses comunes, no es difícil llevarse bien con él.

—Es maravilloso tener una buena relación con los parientes políticos, bien hecho Ron —exclamaba con verdadera felicidad—. Ahora dime, ¿cuándo es tu boda?

—No lo sé... —se encogió de hombros casualmente, concentrándose en su comida.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "No lo sé"? —preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Quiero decir Millicent, que no lo sé —respondió con amargura—. No te preocupes mi madre se asegurará de que yo vaya a mi boda —añadió con desdén.

Ron exhaló profundamente en desagrado. —¡Diablos, no! ¿Estás planeando molestarme como los demás? Si es así, simplemente olvídalo —dijo irritado—. No quiero hablar de mi matrimonio, de la boda o de la mujer con la que debo casarme.

—Honestamente Ronald, no quiero molestarte —ella respondió con tristeza—. Pero ella es mi amiga, sabes. Así que quiero que sea feliz. Por favor, por favor, sé amable con ella —suplicó.

—No tengo intención de abusar de mi esposa.

—El descuido es una especie de tortura.

—Ella tiene dinero, poder y libertad para hacer lo que quiera, y tendrá acceso a mi bóveda en Gringotts, así que definitivamente sus necesidades no van a ser descuidadas.

—El dinero no puede comprarlo todo, Ron —dijo con voz severa—. ¿Vas a estar allí para ella?

—¿Por qué? ¿Es frágil y delicada? Una descorazonada, arrogante y mujer sádica como ella no necesita la ayuda de nadie más para sobrevivir.

—¡Ella NO es arrogante, sádica o descorazonada!

—¿En serio? ¿Alguna vez has estado en el extremo receptor de sus insultos brutales? Ella me humilló delante de toda la escuela por tantas cosas. Insultó a mis padres y mis hermanos. Se rio de mi pobreza y aquí estás tú diciendo que no es descorazonada.

—Por Merlín, Ron, ella era una adolescente inmadura, ¡no puedes tratarla en base a su pasado! —gritó—. Bueno, solía insultar a Hermione también, pero ahora se han convertido en buenas amigas.

—No soy Hermione Granger, que es una persona muy amable y compasiva.

—Escucha, Ron —dijo en un tono muy suave—. Deja ir el apestoso pasado y conócela bien, no te arrepentirás en absoluto, porque ella ha cambiado definitivamente —dijo acariciando lentamente su mano y arqueando las cejas con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Me pregunto si sus hijos tendrán el cabello rojo de los Weasley o el cabello negro de los Parkinson, ya que ambos son conocidos por ser las características dominantes en sus familias.

Ron se atragantó con la comida tan pronto como Millicent terminó su comentario. Su rostro palideció como si hubiera visto un fantasma, y se quedó sin habla con la boca entreabierta. Después de salir de la horrible conmoción, en pocos segundos, Ronald Weasley suspiró hondo. —Date prisa y termina de almorzar a Millie, necesitas volver pronto con tu esposo, debe estar muriendo de hambre... —murmuró nervioso—. Y por favor no te mates, George no sobrevivirá si algo te sucede. Así que si necesitas una mano siéntete libre de llamarme, te ayudaré si estoy libre, si no puedo pedirle a otra persona para venir a ayudarte, ya sabes, esa es una ventaja de ser miembro de una gran familia —dijo con una muy débil sonrisa.

 **ooo0ooo**

Millicent Weasley entró en una nueva rutina. Todos los días, George Weasley se levantaba a las cuatro y media de la mañana, teniendo gran cuidado en no molestar a su esposa dormida, pero tan pronto como se acomodaba en su estudio, podía oír los suaves pasos que resonaban por el pasillo indicando que su querida esposa estaba lista para unirse a él. No quería molestarla y nunca le decía que lo ayudara, pero en el fondo disfrutaba de su compañía. Como un hábito, escuchó con cuidado, hasta que oyó sus pasos tenues para iniciar su trabajo. Cada día se le unía con dos tazas de chocolate caliente y lo ayudaba tanto como podía. George nunca tuvo que levantarse de su silla o al menos mover su varita; ella se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden. Libros de contabilidad, libros de compras y ventas, libros de inventario y tantos otros documentos relacionados con su negocio llegaron a él uno tras otro en su secuencia preferida. Ella apenas se sentaba, aunque se lo pidió varias veces. Después de tener el desayuno hecho por los elfos, ambos se iban a su tienda. Ella trabajó duro; a veces incluso sin tomar descansos adecuados y cuando era casi mediodía, se dirigía hacia el piso de arriba y preparaba el almuerzo para ambos usando los hechizos de cocina aprendidos de su suegra. Después de almorzar a toda prisa, corría escaleras abajo para liberar a su esposo para que pudiera tener su almuerzo en paz. Antes de regresar a casa para la cena preparada por los elfos, ambos trabajaban hasta las seis de la tarde y no tomaban pausas. Sus manos ya no eran suaves y blandas; se habían vuelto ásperas y secas, pero no le importaba. Sin ninguna queja se abrazó el nuevo estilo de vida y todos sus resultados felizmente. Ella continuó su nueva pequeña rutina durante once meses desde el primer día después de su boda, hasta el día en que no pudo levantarse de la cama debido a un severo malestar de la mañana.

 **ooo0ooo**

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por leer. Por favor escriban review. Gracias de nuevo.**

 **N/T: Perdón, perdón, perdón, no pensé que había pasado tanto sin actualizar. Entre varios compromisos no me había podido sentar a trabajar de lleno con la traducción. Quiero dar muchísimas gracias por los reviews, y por no haber enviado tantos Cruciatus ni tantos Avadas que afortunadamente pude evadir XD. La verdad este capítulo fue uno muy bonito para mí, ver cómo Millicent cambió su estilo de vida para ayudar a George, y obviamente se enamoró de él, ¿quién no lo haría?, y pueden ver que la relación va de viento en popa. Escriban para saber que piensan de la nueva vida de Millicent como una Weasley.**

 **Ahora por favor lean el siguiente capítulo, que sé que ustedes lo estaban esperando ansiosamente. Nos leemos y no dejen de escribir.**

 **XOXO**

 **Doris**

 **16/11/2016**


	10. Chapter 10

**FIRST CAME MARRIAGE (TRADUCCIÓN)**

 **PRIMERO VINO EL MATRIMONIO**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y sus hechizos pertenecen a nuestra maravillosa JK Rowling, la historia pertenece a Amberjanus quien me autorizó para hacer su traducción.**_ _ **Nada me pertenece. Beteado y corregido por Sunset82.**_

 _ **Thank you Amber for bring us this beautiful story.**_

 **Capítulo 10**

Ella estaba hermosa. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido cuando la vio caminar hacia él con su padre. Theo Nott rio con disimulo después de notar la repentina emoción de su amigo y Draco le frunció el ceño ferozmente después de asegurarse de que nadie lo estuviera mirando y luego enfocó sus ojos en su hermosa novia. Afortunadamente, ella había atraído la atención de todos. No parecía demasiado emocionada ni ansiosa por la ceremonia, pero tenía una sonrisa agradable y mantenía los ojos curiosos en el altar medieval. Draco no veía una razón para que ella estuviese emocionada por casarse con un antiguo rival escolar convertido en mortífago, y que estuviese ansiosa por vivir en el lugar donde ella fue torturada. Así que no se ofendió por su falta de entusiasmo, pero él quería matar a sus insignificantes amigos que creían que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella y que era extremadamente terco para aceptar sus sentimientos. Draco le dio las gracias a Merlín por haber elegido a Theo como su padrino, porque si hubiera sido Blaise, ya le habría hechizado por su comportamiento ridículo. Podía notar que el padrino lo miraba con una expresión facial divertida, pero resistió la tentación de reaccionar. Por supuesto, él no estaba... él no estaba enamorándose de la mandona sabelotodo.

La ceremonia tuvo lugar en el jardín Malfoy por dos obvias razones. Hermione odiaba absolutamente el lugar. Sin embargo, debido al hecho de que los padres del novio no podían salir de su premisa y la exigencia de una boda tradicional Malfoy con rituales antiguos y vinculantes; ella se había quedado sin ninguna opción. Una demasiado emocionada Narcissa logró decorar el lugar para una lujosa boda sin poner un pie fuera de la casa. No hace falta decir, que su hermana y su esposo la ayudaron con la mayor parte del trabajo, mientras que Hermione a regañadientes se mantenía alejada de las preparaciones. Casi todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, incluyendo al ministro de magia asistieron al gran día de la chica dorada, sin embargo, no estaban visiblemente contentos de estar en la residencia del que fuese una vez enemigo número uno. Los mortífagos que habían sido absueltos por el Wizengamot y sus familias, y todas las demás familias de sangre pura de alto rango asistieron del lado del novio. No era difícil ver que la generación más vieja no se mezclara con el lado opuesto, pero la generación más joven no era tan afortunada debido a la nueva ley. Antes de la ceremonia, Draco vio que Ron terminaba en la compañía de Héctor Parkinson la mayor parte del tiempo que con sus amigos habituales. Harry visitó a los Greengrass y George se sentó con los Bulstrode. Gregory Goyle estaba con los Weasley; no quería estar allí, pero tampoco quería que su adorada esposa se sintiera infeliz. Tracy fue vista pegada al lado de Neville Longbottom. Sus amigos Theo, Blaise, Adrián y Marcus visitaron a la familia de sus respectivas prometidas y Daphne, Millicent y Pansy pasaron tiempo con Molly Weasley y el resto de su clan. Draco nunca pensó que vería el día en que Pansy tuviera una conversación civilizada con los Weasley. Por otra parte, ¿quién habría pensado que acabaría casándose con una Hija de Muggles? Suspiró hondo y enfocó sus ojos en la novia que llegaba.

Él le sonrió cuando ella lo alcanzó y le tomó las manos de su padre que estaba muy inquieto, luego se arrodillaron para el ritual después de que ella le respondiera con una sonrisa falta de entusiasmo. La ceremonia había sido dirigida en anglosajón y latín, y se habían unido por una magia muy antigua y poderosa. Tan pronto Draco colocó el anillo de bodas en su dedo, Hermione sintió el poder dentro del mismo. Primero estaba frío, frío como el hielo, pero con el paso del tiempo, la temperatura del anillo aumentó gradualmente.

Harry miró con dolor a la mujer que ama casarse con su rival de la escuela. Sentía que su corazón había dejado de latir, y que una parte de su alma se estaba extinguiendo. Su cuerpo se tensó, y cerró las manos con la comprensión de que se la habían quitado. Sí, sus hermosos ojos marrón chocolate y su olor intoxicante fueron alejados de él. Suspiró con fuerza angustiado. Daphne notó su angustia y colocó su cálida mano sobre su puño tenso. Dio un respingo cuando sintió la mano, pero poco a poco empezó a relajarse bajo su tacto suave. Ella le dio una sonrisa comprensiva cuando él la miró dolorosamente y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Con una mirada a la joven bruja que estaba junto a él, supo que tenía que dejar ir el pasado, aunque parecía extremadamente imposible y desgarrador, porque su futuro lo esperaba, muy pacientemente.

Con cada voto, Ronald Weasley sintió como la sangre se le filtraba de su roto corazón. Agarró la silla delante de él con firmeza mientras sus inestables pies no podían soportar más su peso y apretó su agarre con cada palabra que salía de la boca de ella. Era insoportable. Se quedó con un corazón herido debido a su culpa, y nada más que su culpa. Él deseó haber cambiado lugares con Fred en lugar de sufrir por el resto de su vida miserablemente. Con el aumento de la presión, la barra de madera se astilló y se enterró profundamente en la mano, haciéndolo sangrar. No sintió dolor ni lo notó; nadie supo que se lastimó hasta que Daphne llamó la atención de Harry sobre su herida después de haberlo visto. Ron prácticamente saltó cuando sintió la mano de su mejor amigo sobre su hombro.

—Ron…

—Ehh…

—Suéltala Ron… —murmuró Harry.

—¿Ah? Lo sé, pero es difícil… —respondió, pensando que era por Hermione.

—Suelta la silla, Ron… — Dijo Harry suavemente, señalando la mano herida.

Ron soltó inmediatamente su agarre y reparó la silla después de limpiarla. Harry inspeccionó cuidadosamente su herida para saber si necesitaba atención profesional. Por suerte, el corte no era profundo como él esperaba, y limpió la sangre y la curó rápidamente. Ron exhaló fuertemente y agradeció a su amigo. Ambos se miraron dolorosamente, sabiendo que era hora de soltar.

 **ooo0ooo**

Draco observaba a su esposa hablaba con sus amigas con una suave sonrisa, pero sus ojos no brillaban como de costumbre.

Su sonrisa no lo engañó; él sabía que ella se sentía tensa e infeliz y trataba de fingir que estaba bien. Estuvo inusualmente tranquila y ajena a los votos; ni siquiera habló con él. Ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera cuando bailaban. Ella lo ignoró aunque a él no le gustaba ser ignorado. En su boda, se sentía muy solo. Evitó deliberadamente a sus amigos, ya que no quería irritarse con sus estúpidos comentarios y no se mezclaba con los amigos de ella, ya que no había hablado con la mayoría de ellos. Suspiró y miró a sus padres que conversaban con los de ella. Habiendo percibido el estrés de su hija, los Granger no parecían estar cómodos con la situación, pero tenían plena fe en su nuevo yerno, con la esperanza de que él se ocuparía muy bien de ella. Antes de los Granger, sus padres nunca se habían asociado con muggles, pero parecían estar llevándose muy bien. Caminó lentamente hacia ellos y se unió a su conversación, asegurándoles que su hija estaba en buenas manos, y que no tenían nada de qué preocuparse. Afortunadamente para él, Hermione nunca les había dicho a sus padres que había sido torturada bajo el mismo techo mientras él y sus padres la miraban sin ofrecer ayuda.

Después de unas horas que Draco sintió como un siglo, sus invitados comenzaron a irse uno por uno. Cuando ella estuvo junto a él para despedirse de los invitados, él se dio cuenta de que su ansiedad había aumentado diez veces con el paso del tiempo. Sus grandes ojos marrones se llenaron de una mezcla de terror, pánico, incertidumbre y aversión que la hacía parecer un ciervo frente a una luz. Con esa incomodidad y miedo, sabía sin duda que su primera noche podría ser interesante. Haciéndola más incómoda, él la miró con una maliciosa sonrisa de satisfacción. Todos los invitados se fueron incluyendo los padres de ella dejando a Potter y Weasley atrás. Hermione acompañó a sus amigos a la red flu con Draco detrás de ellos perezosamente para despedirles. Ella puso los brazos alrededor de Harry y enterró el rostro en su pecho con ojos llorosos. Él le respondió envolviendo sus brazos protectores suavemente alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo y apoyando sus labios en su cabeza.

Draco vio a Weasley, que parecía herido, apartando los ojos de sus amigos con una expresión muy dolorosa. Los ojos de Potter y Granger los traicionaron; estaban inconfundiblemente enamorados el uno del otro. Tal vez Potter fue la razón por la que rompió con Weasley, y ella fue la razón por la que no terminó con la chica Weasley como todos esperaban. Pero no podía entender la razón por la que no se casaron antes de que la ley entrara en vigencia. No tuvo que esperar demasiado tiempo, muy pronto obtuvo una respuesta a su pregunta cuando Hermione soltó a Harry y abrazó a Ron de la misma manera. Draco sintió como si lo hubiera atacado un trol de montaña cuando la dura realidad lo golpeó recordando la conversación que tuvo con ella el día en que su contrato había finalizado.

— _¿Dime qué pasó contigo y con la comadreja?_

— _Eso no es asunto tuyo._

— _Vas a casarte conmigo._

— _No funcionó... Las cosas se complicaron..._

Sí, ahora sabía la forma exacta en que " _las cosas se complicaron_ ". Su esposa no estaba enamorada de otro hombre. En vez de eso, estaba enamorada de dos hombres, nada menos que el sobreviviente del mundo mágico y su fiel ayudante. Draco estaba furioso, y sintió que su sangre empezaba a hervir y el cuerpo empezó a temblar de rabia. Apretó los dientes y controló su enojo hasta que los dos últimos invitados se marcharon, luego agarró a su esposa por el brazo y apareció en su dormitorio hundiendo las uñas con más fuerzas sobre su piel.

 **ooo0ooo**

—Malfoy, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame el brazo AHORA! —ella gritó con cólera mezclada con dolor, y él le soltó el brazo inmediatamente. Se frotó vigorosamente el antebrazo, observándolo ir y venir con rabia.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo? —espetó peligrosamente—. ¡Nada! De hecho, puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo.

—¡No te pertenezco! —respondió ella con disgusto.

—¿De verdad? Si ya lo has olvidado, lo hago —dijo de modo amenazador—. Estás unida a mí por la magia antigua, soy tu superior, y tú no eres más que una posesión para mí.

Ardiendo de ira Hermione apuntó su varita hacia él, y dejó escapar una risa histérica.

—¿Quieres hechizarme? Ven y trata de hacerlo —la retó—. Con nuestra unión, las esposas Malfoy no pueden herir a sus maridos o lastimarlas o desafiarlos —sonrió—. ¿Por qué no intentas al menos desarmarme?

Hermione se sintió atrapada. Se puso roja de ira, pero no usó su varita contra él. —No necesito magia para lidiar contigo —gritó.

—Con o sin magia no puedes hacerme daño —se burló—. ¿Y sabes lo mejor? Tengo poder para usar la magia contra ti o abusar físicamente de ti —dijo agresivamente.

—Las esposas Malfoy son consideradas inferiores a sus maridos, frente a los Malfoy varones, su posición es más baja que la de los esclavos, no son más que juguetes que se usan para el placer y máquinas para hacer bebés.

Quería darle un puñetazo en la cara como en tercer año, pero controlaba la tentación. Puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y la atrajo hacia él. Haciéndolo enojar aún más cuando ella se estremeció bajo su toque. Había visto que estaba de buena gana en los brazos de otros dos hombres, pero odiaba el abrazo de su legítimo esposo.

—Así que preciosa, estoy deseando probar mi nuevo juguete —dijo él con su sonrisa de marca.

Ella lo empujó con fuerza gritando. —¡NUNCA! —y él la soltó.

—¡NO TE ATREVAS! —siseó ella—. ¡Nunca te acerques a mí, incluso si muero mañana, nunca dejaré que me tengas...! —añadió y se metió en el baño con ojos llorosos.

Draco golpeó la pared un par de veces frustrado antes de dirigirse al baño de visitas. En el fondo sabía que era él quien había arruinado su nueva vida, no ella.

 **ooo0ooo**

Hermione no pudo dormir. El calor del anillo era insoportable, y su dedo ardía dolorosamente. Eran más de las cuatro y tenían menos de seis horas para consumar el matrimonio, pero no estaba preparada para eso. Después de que él la había humillado, corrió al cuarto de baño y pasó un par de horas en la bañera. Cuando regresó, vio que Draco ya estaba en la cama. Ella lo ignoró y se metió en la cama. Manteniendo una gran distancia entre ellos, trató de dormir dándole la espalda. Por desgracia el sueño nunca llegó a ella. Gimió de dolor, frotándose el dedo vigorosamente.

—Granger…

—¿Qué? —espetó.

—Solo ríndete...

—¡NO!

—No vale la pena...

—No me importa...

—No seas terca —suplicó—. No sobreviviste a la guerra para terminar en la sala de Janus Thickey*.

—Ya te dije que no me importa, es mucho mejor que estar casada con una sucia, repugnante...

—...malvada cucaracha... lo sé... —Draco suspiró frustrado—. Pero no vale la pena renunciar a tu vida de esta manera Granger, eres una brillante bruja y nuestro mundo te necesita.

—Terminar en la sala de daños por hechizos es mucho mejor que convertirse en un juguete de placer...

—No eres un juguete ni una máquina para hacer bebés.

—Eso es lo que me habías dicho reciente...

—La unión antigua favorece al hombre y da desventajas a la mujer, pero no tengo intención de tratarte como un juguete. Incluso puedo obligarte, pero nunca intento tomar ese camino —dijo acercándose a ella—. Tienes libertad, libertad para hacer lo que quieras, así que alégrate, en otras palabras, estás en una posición mucho mejor que mi madre que es sangre pura —dijo abrazándola. Ella no se contrajo ni lo empujó a un lado. Él podía sentir que la temperatura de su cuerpo había comenzado a subir al igual que estaba sufriendo de fiebre.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me has humillado y provocado?

Él suspiró. —No sé lo que me pasó cuando me di cuenta de que estás enamorada de ellos —murmuró.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y luego suavemente posó su mano sobre su mejilla. —¿Estás celoso?

—Si eso te hace sentir mejor, considera que estoy celoso... —respondió sintiéndose derrotado.

Ella suspiró. —Bueno, no tengo ninguna intención de serte infiel, pero dime, ¿quieres mantenerme alejada de ellos?

—No soy tonto Granger —negó con la cabeza—. Es lo que sientes. Sé que no puedo cambiar tus sentimientos limitando tu libertad, así que la respuesta es no. No voy a mantenerte alejada de ellos —dijo tristemente—. De alguna manera, Potter y Weasley tienen mucha suerte, más suerte que yo —murmuró dolorosamente.

Hermione trató de concentrarse, pero fracasó por un dolor de cabeza y sintió que la fiebre empezaba a aumentar. Estaba segura de que ese maldito anillo iba a matarla pronto. Su dolor no pasó desapercibido para los vigilantes ojos de Draco, y la acercó aún más a su cuerpo.

—Mira Granger, tenemos que hacer esto tan pronto como sea posible, de lo contrario, no sé qué pasará. Puede agotar tu magia antes de matar o hacer un daño permanente —él tomó su cara suavemente—. ¿Me das permiso para proceder? —ella asintió mecánicamente, dándole una respuesta.

—Sé que esto es muy poco romántico y definitivamente no es lo que había planeado, pero no tengo otras opciones —murmuró—. Voy a ser muy rápido antes de que cause más problemas, y haré todo lo posible para no hacerte daño —dijo con preocupación—. Por favor, hazme saber si te estoy lastimando, sé que es tu primera vez, y es doloroso para una chica...

—¡MALFOY! —gritó adolorida—. Corta el rollo y sigue adelante. Si ya lo has olvidado, tu tía usó la maldición Cruciatus en mí varias veces cuando sólo tenía diecisiete años, además ¡YA ESTOY CON DOLOR! —siseó incómoda.

—Está bien entonces —él suspiró—. Si quieres, cierra los ojos e imagina a alguien más —añadió con melancolía.

—¡Por Merlín Malfoy! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué habría de imaginarme a alguien más? Apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos con este maldito dolor de cabeza pero nunca quiero imaginarme a otro hombre cuando estoy con mi esposo —respondió quebrantada por el dolor.

Ella se sintió mareada y ni siquiera podía responder adecuadamente cuando él empezó a besarla. En algún momento, se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda, y el cuerpo desnudo de él estaba presionando contra ella pero la somnolencia aumentó y ella quedó sin una reacción. Ella lo sintió dentro, luego sintió el dolor y después de eso no sintió nada.

Draco besó a la chica que no respondía debajo de él antes de rodar a su lado, entonces puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo frágil y la abrazó estrechamente haciendo descansar su cabeza en su amplio pecho. Enterrando sus labios en su dulce y perfumado cabello, rogó por su vida en simple desesperación.

 **ooo0ooo**

Hermione se despertó con la sensación de que ella fue atacada por un hipogrifo. Todo su cuerpo estaba inflamado y adolorido, y ni siquiera podía moverse sin sentir dolor. Se reclinó lentamente contra la cabecera de la cama y trató de recordar todo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —ella se sobresaltó por una fría, desagradable voz, encontró a su marido mirándola desde una silla cercana. Rápidamente buscó la manta y cubrió su desnudez sin responderle.

Alzó las cejas con una sonrisa traviesa. —¿En serio Granger? ¿Después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros?

—¿Qué quieres Malfoy? —preguntó secamente.

—Sólo quería saber si te sientes bien o no.

—Terrible...

—Entonces solo toma esa poción —dijo haciendo un ademán hacia una pequeña botella de cristal en la mesa de noche. Sin vacilar, se tragó la poción de color púrpura y después de unos minutos todos sus dolores y molestias se desvanecieron.

—¿Y?

—Me siento mucho mejor.

—Bien —respondió—. Alrededor del mediodía, el especialista de la sala de maldiciones y daños de hechizos va a visitarte para un examen completo.

—No creo que sea necesario —replicó obstinadamente.

—La magia antigua que involucraba nuestra unión es muy, muy poderosa. En la antigüedad la gente solía consumar justo después de la ceremonia principal. Desde el siglo diecinueve, se consumía en diez horas después de la ceremonia, y nadie era lo suficientemente valiente como para exceder las doce horas. En nuestro caso, pasamos más de dieciocho horas y necesitas este chequeo —insistió—. Tengo un asunto de negocios que atender, así que no estaré aquí cuando llegue, pero estaré recibiendo un informe detallado después. Sólo asegúrate de reunirte con él cuando esté aquí —añadió con severidad.

—¿Es todo lo que necesitas decirme? —ella rodó los ojos.

—Una cosa más —dijo levantándose de la silla—. Voy a estar en mi estudio. Arréglate y reúnete conmigo ahí, tengo algo para ti —se rió cuando vio sus ojos llenos de curiosidad.

Tenía curiosidad pero nunca le gustaba recibir órdenes de otros, especialmente de un Malfoy, así que estaba decidida a pasar más tiempo que de costumbre en el baño antes de regresar con él. Ella tomó un largo baño relajante y se refrescó, luego se puso algunas túnicas ocasionales en lugar de su habitual ropa muggle. Conocía el camino a su estudio, pero para confirmar el poder de su anillo, decidió aparecerse.

Con un fuerte crujido, Hermione se apareció en el estudio de Draco.

—Puedo ver que alguien está usando sus privilegios como una Malfoy —Draco se burló.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? Sé rápido, tengo trabajo que hacer —ella siseó.

—Tengo tu regalo de boda —murmuró.

—¿Mi qué?

—Granger, ¿estás sorda? —la miró irritado—. Es costumbre para un mago darle a su nueva esposa un regalo y yo tengo uno para ti.

—Ya me has dado un regalo, ese maldito portal costoso y el permiso para continuar mi carrera.

—Es un regalo para decir lo siento y gracias. Este es el regalo de boda. ¿Te gustaría verlo o vas a discutir conmigo el resto del día? —preguntó secamente.

—Muy bien entonces, muéstrame —se encogió de hombros.

Sin decir una palabra, él puso los brazos alrededor de su cintura y se aparecieron frente a las grandes puertas dobles en su planta baja.

—Ve y ábrelo —dijo en tono casual.

Agarró la manija de la puerta con curiosidad y la abrió, luego jadeó de sorpresa, presionando la mano en la boca. —Malfoy, ¿cómo es que estoy en la casa de mis padres? ¿Es esta puerta otro portal? —preguntó con asombro.

—No, esta es una réplica de la planta baja de tus padres, ¿por qué no entras y echas un vistazo?

Todo era exactamente lo mismo. Había una sala de estar, sala de entretenimiento, cocina, comedor y una pequeña biblioteca equipada con todo en la casa de sus padres, incluyendo sus fotografías de la infancia sobre la pared. Quien hizo la magia de la replicación había prestado atención a los detalles. Era muy acogedor. Se sentía como si estuviera de vuelta con sus padres. Inspeccionó todo con una enorme sonrisa y la felicidad rebosante. Draco no podía apartar los ojos de su feliz esposa: eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Él esperó impacientemente por ella para encontrar la siguiente sorpresa. Finalmente, después de que él sintiera como si fueran años, ella fue y abrió la puerta del cuarto de lavado. Cuando entró, se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba en el cuarto de lavado de sus padres. A través de la ventana, pudo ver que sus padres estaban tomando el té de la mañana en el jardín. ¡Esa puerta era otro portal! Miró a su marido con la boca abierta hasta el piso.

Draco la miró con una amplia sonrisa. —Así que encontraste tu sorpresa.

—¿Otro portal? ¿Estás loco Malfoy? Ya has gastado más de cinco millones de galeones hasta ahora —gritó.

—¿Por qué no vuelves a nuestro lado sin molestar a tus padres? Atravesó el portal de nuevo seguido de cerca por ella.

—Este portal es especial, solo permite que pasen cuatro personas, tú, yo y tus padres, nadie más.

—¿Cómo nos reconoce?

—Usamos un par de gotas de sangre de cada uno de nosotros cuando la colocamos por primera vez aquí.

—¿Cómo conseguiste mi sangre? —preguntó asombrada.

—No lo hice, Weasley me lo consiguió —respondió con una sonrisa.

Podía recordar vagamente dar a Ron unas pocas gotas de su sangre para uno de sus experimentos de auror. Nunca pensó que tuviera algo que ver con Malfoy. —¿Ron te ayudó con esto? —preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sí, él y Potter me ayudaron, de lo contrario no podría haberlo completado con éxito —vio la mirada de incredulidad de su esposa y se rio. —No te preocupes, la idea fue mía, los contacté y les pedí ayuda, y accedieron a ayudarme.

—¿Quién más lo sabía?

—¿No es obvio? —dijo fríamente—. Mis padres, tus padres, Potter y Weasley —agregó.

—No lo puedo creer, ellos se guardaron esto —ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Fue porque, se supone que esto fue una sorpresa. ¿Tienes que hacer tantas preguntas? —dijo irritado—. Si te gusta esto con un simple gracias será suficiente —añadió secamente.

Ignoró su comentario y miró a través de su cocina. —Estos electrodomésticos, ¿en verdad… funcionan?

—Sí, tienes elekriktisidad. No me hagas preguntas sobre eso, no tengo ni idea —dijo rápidamente mirando su expresión facial.

—Pregúntale a Potter, lo único que sé es que viene de una cosa llamada generador y un par de trabajadores muggles lo prepararon para nosotros —la vio fruncir el ceño—. Nosotros usamos un simple hechizo de memoria después de pagarles —añadió rápidamente.

—Así que déjame adivinar, "Nosotros" aquí significa, tú, Harry y Ron... —ella lo miró esperando una respuesta y él asintió tímidamente. Ella alzó las cejas pero no dijo nada.

—Esta área está encantada. Al menos que sea por defensa, no podrás usar magia aquí, significa básicamente que necesitas hacer todo de manera muggle.

Hermione pasó la mano distraídamente por el mostrador de la cocina. —Me encanta esto... esto es muy hogareño... es como... como si estuviera viviendo nuevamente en mi hogar de infancia... —murmuró suavemente.

 _«Ese es el propósito de todo. Si te sientes así, entonces he logrado mi objetivo...»_ Él pensó felizmente. —Está bien entonces, tengo que volver a mi trabajo, siéntete libre de ir a cualquier parte y hacer cualquier cosa, pero no te olvides de reunirte con el sanador —dijo acercándose a la puerta doble.

—Malfoy…

Se volvió para mirarla.

—Pero ¿por qué gastaste más de cinco millones por mí? —parecía que nunca iba a dejar de hacer preguntas.

—No me importa el dinero que gasté en tu oficina y esto porque nos van a mantener lejos de la compañía del otro tanto como sea posible —dijo fríamente—. Trata de encontrar un vacío legal pronto o de lo contrario tenemos que asegurar un heredero para mantenernos alejados el uno del otro de forma permanente —vio a Hermione sonrojarse con su comentario—. Por Merlín Granger, ¡deja de sonrojarte como una virgen! —añadió molesto.

—Hace pocas horas, yo era una —respondió ella.

—¡De Verdad! Gracias por recordarme la situación incómoda en la que me encontraba porque alguien fue terca. Si no fuera por mí, ya serías una virgen muerta —dijo amargamente.

—¡Terca! ¡En serio Malfoy! Tú me provocaste —gritó.

—¡Te provoqué! ¡En serio Granger! —la imitó con sarcasmo—. Yo no tenía que hacer eso si tú... —apretó los dientes y parecía más herido e indefenso que enfadado. Ella lo miraba con la boca completamente abierta, pero no dijo nada. —Olvídalo Granger, me voy... —negó con la cabeza frustrado y se volvió para alejarse de ella lo antes posible.

—¡Malfoy espera! —gritó.

—¿Qué? —con irritación, se giró para mirarla.

Ella corrió hacia él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y presionó suavemente sus labios rosados en su mejilla. —Gracias... Muchas gracias por todo... —murmuró. Se quedó impresionado y alguien dentro de su cabeza continuamente le recordó que ella no estaba enamorada de él y que nunca lo iba estar. Así que se resistió a la tentación de halarla en un apretado abrazo y de dejar caer sus labios sobre los de ella.

—Es un placer... —murmuró y salió de la habitación lo más rápido posible.

 **ooo0ooo**

Draco había regresado de almorzar con sus socios de negocios. Se sentía demasiado lleno, soñoliento e incapaz de concentrarse. Maldiciendo la pesada comida que tuvo, trató de concentrarse en su trabajo y se distrajo con un elfo doméstico.

—Joven amo Malfoy...

—Sí Pinky, ¿qué quieres? —preguntó sin apartar los ojos fuera del trabajo.

—La joven ama Malfoy me envió.

Dejó su trabajo y miró al elfo preocupado. —¿Dónde está ahora la señora?

—En su refugio, amo.

—¿Qué está haciendo?

—Cocinando, amo.

—¿Cocinando? ¿Vio al sanador?

—Sí amo

Él suspiró. —¿Qué quiere ella?

—Ella hizo el almuerzo y le gustaría compartirlo con usted amo. Sólo si gusta amo. Ama dice que no tiene que ser ob... obl... obbbb...

—¿Obligado?

—Sí, señor, esa es la palabra, Ama dice que no tiene que ser eso.

Draco rió. Estaba demasiado lleno pero no quería hacerle daño al rechazar su comida. —Dile a la señora que me gustaría probar su comida.

—Lo haré amo... —Pinky desapareció con un fuerte crujido y reapareció con una bandeja de comida. Draco lo aceptó, agradeciendo al elfo.

La comida parecía deliciosa, pero estaba lleno y no tenía hambre. Respiró hondo y poco a poco comenzó a comer sabiendo que no sería capaz de trabajar después de terminar, pero estaba determinado, decidido a no perder su comida. Nunca iba a tirar nada de lo que le diera en un cesto de basura.

 **ooo0ooo**

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por leer. Por escriban review. Gracias de nuevo…**

 ***Janus Tickey** **:** **La** **Sala Janus Thickey** **era un pabellón situado en el** **Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas** **, y estaba normalmente cerrado con llave para evitar que los pacientes vagaran por el hospital. La sala albergaba residentes cuyas mentes habían sido permanentemente afectadas por** **hechizos** **.** **De los pacientes que se conocen estaba Gilderoy Lockhart, quien sufrió un hechizo desmemorizador accidental, y Frank y Alice Longbottom, quienes fueron torturados a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange, con la maldición Cruciatus llegando a la locura ya que se negaron a darle información.**

 **N/T: Y llegó la boda esperada. Para quienes esperaban ansiosamente el Dramione ¿qué les pareció? Me dio de todo por Draco al darse cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de Hermione por Harry y Ron, justamente el día de su boda. Pero tranquilos todavía faltan muchas cosas en esta historia. Por favor dejen sus reviews. Créanme cuando les digo que sí leo cada uno de los reviews, eso me anima muchísimo dado que así me doy cuenta que realmente están siguiendo la historia, digo 188 reviews hasta hoy, y sobre todo que la mayoría apoya la historia de Amber es algo que realmente se aprecia. Y pido disculpas nuevamente por no haber actualizado antes. Por favor no dejen de escribir para saber que les pareció tanto la boda, como el hermoso regalo que le hizo Draco a Hermione, porque sean sinceros, él está haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por ella, y aunque él no lo admita, es importante para él hacerla feliz.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **XOXO**

 **Doris**

 **16/11/2016**


	11. Chapter 11

**FIRST CAME MARRIAGE (TRADUCCIÓN)**

 **PRIMERO VINO EL MATRIMONIO**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y sus hechizos pertenecen a nuestra maravillosa JK Rowling, la historia pertenece a Amberjanus quien me autorizó para hacer su traducción.**_ _ **Nada me pertenece.**_

 _ **Thank you Amber for bring us this beautiful story.**_

 **Capítulo 11**

Hermione estaba otra vez en su cocina; el aroma de la cocina llenaba su sala de estar haciendo que se llenara la boca de agua a Draco, quien estaba esperando a que llegaran sus amigos. Había pasado exactamente una semana después de su boda, y nunca pensó que ella pudiera influir tanto en su vida. Ella llevaba poco maquillaje en comparación con la mayoría de las mujeres de su edad y siempre prefería enterrarse en el aburrido trabajo de oficina a disfrutar de su vida. Ella no tenía una impecable piel pálida o todas las otras características aristocráticas. Incluso su madre, que tenía más de cuarenta años, se veía más bella de lo que era, pero había algo, algo que todavía no podía entender en ella. Aunque no era considerada una reina de belleza, era muy atractiva y hermosa a su manera, haciendo imposible quitar los ojos de ella cuando estaban en el mismo lugar. Pero apenas se veían en el día; su comunicación era principalmente a través de su elfina personal, a quien ella mantenía con ese único propósito. Aparte de usar a Pinky como un mensajero, Hermione nunca tomó ningún trabajo de ella. Si rara vez se tropezaban entre ellos durante el día, aparte de ser civilizados y de regresar a su propio camino, ninguno de ellos se burlaba o provocaba al otro. La noche era exactamente opuesta al día, ya que nunca trataban de evitarse el uno al otro. Draco finalmente aceptó que estaba esperando con impaciencia su compañía por la noche. Amaba todo lo que compartían. La forma en que sus labios se derretían y los cuerpos se mezclaban, la forma en que ella dormía en sus brazos descansando su cabeza sobre su pecho haciendo su vida dichosa. La mayoría de las veces, su respuesta le hacía olvidar el hecho de que estaba enamorada de otra persona y no de él. Lo que tenían nunca fue sexo habitual para asegurar a un heredero, la química entre ellos los traicionó, pero ninguno de ellos reconoció sus verdaderos sentimientos del uno hacia el otro. Draco secretamente deseaba que no tuvieran hijos, así ella nunca se mudaría a una habitación separada como planeaba después de darles el siguiente heredero Malfoy. Sólo pensar en separarse de ella lo estaba matando, pero por supuesto no la amaba, era una mera atracción. Bueno, no podía estar enamorado de una mujer que estaba enamorada de otra persona, ¿no?

—Ves, te lo dije, Granger lo ha convertido en un soñador —Draco volvió a la realidad por la voz de Blaise, que estaba cerca de la chimenea con una sonrisa maliciosa. Theo, Adrian y Marcus se rieron de acuerdo con él.

—¿Qué están haciendo todos ustedes allí sin sentarse idiotas? —exclamó Draco. No podía creer que sus amigos entrometidos lo atraparan—. ¿Dónde están las otras?

—¿Otras?, sólo van a ser Daph y Pans —respondió Blaise moviéndose hacia un sofá—. Las otras dos están pegadas a sus esposos como adolescentes enfermos de amor. Me pregunto qué verán en esos ex-Gryffindors —de repente olisqueó el aire como un animal—. El olor es maravilloso, nunca pensé que tu cocina estuviera cerca... —agregó.

—Es mi esposa... —Draco frunció el ceño.

Blaise se echó a reír. —Oh yo, yo, nunca pensé que tu esposa oliese tan deliciosa... —le dirigió una sonrisa perversa, los otros trataron de controlar sus risas.

—¡Idiota! Ella no huele a comida; ¡es el olor de su cocina tú tonto! —respondió Draco apretando los dientes.

—¡Vaya! ¿Es una buena cocinera? —preguntó Theo casualmente mientras miraba a través de la revista "El Quidditch".

—¿Buena? Ella es excelente.

—¿Compartirá algo con nosotros? —preguntó Adrian esperanzado.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Normalmente envía a su elfina preguntando si necesito algo...

—¿Qué hay de nosotros? Voy a hacerle saber que vamos a almorzar —dijo Blaise levantándose de su lugar.

—¡Eh, mi esposa no es un elfo doméstico! Si necesitas comida, pediré a los elfos que preparen el almuerzo para todos ustedes... —dijo Draco rápidamente; no quería que Blaise ofendiera a Hermione por su estupidez.

—No necesitamos la comida de tu elfo, queremos la suya... —Blaise rechazó su oferta con terquedad.

—Pero esa es comida muggle... —murmuró Draco incómodamente.

—¡Tú comes comida muggle! —exclamó Blaise con sorpresa—. Bueno, si eso es bueno para ti, también es bueno para nosotros. Ahora dime, ¿dónde puedo encontrarla?

—Ella está en su refugio...

—¿Su refugio?

—Sí, idiota, su refugio, se lo di como regalo de bodas... ya sabes... ya sabes que es una costumbre...

—Estamos muy conscientes de las costumbres hombre, así que no necesitas darnos excusas... —lo interrumpió Blaise con las cejas fruncidas y una sonrisa divertida—. Ahora dime dónde encontrarla.

—Si tienes un deseo de muerte, camina por el pasillo y luego por la puerta doble —respondió deseando que Hermione hechice a su idiota amigo. Sin demora, Blaise siguió las instrucciones y antes de dejar la habitación, la red flu sonó, y Daphne salió arrastrando a Pansy con ella.

—¿A dónde va Blaise? Preguntó con curiosidad.

—A su lecho de muerte... —respondió Theo con una sonrisa perversa.

Daphne rodó los ojos y se dirigió al desocupado sofá junto con Pansy.

—¿Qué te pasa, Pans? Te ves terrible —preguntó Marcus preocupado. Antes de que nadie pudiera responder, sonó la red flu, y el sobreviviente del mundo mágico salió.

—Potter —miró con desprecio.

—Malfoy —Harry asintió con la cabeza. Luego miró a su alrededor y saludó a otros. —Nott, Pucey, Flint y Parkinson —entonces caminó hacia Daphne, que estaba radiante de felicidad cuando lo vio y la besó suavemente, murmurando— Daphne... —exceptuando a Pansy, los demás se miraron el uno al otro con las cejas levantadas.

—¿Qué? —ella espetó a sus amigos.

—Nada... —Theo se encogió de hombros.

Draco maldijo entre dientes al oír la red flu de nuevo y siseó cuando "El Rey de las Comadrejas" salió casualmente. —Saludos Malfoy y sus amigos —saludó con sequedad—. Es maravilloso verte Daph —añadió mirando a la alegre chica y frunció el ceño a su mejor amigo—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Debería preguntar lo mismo —Harry frunció el ceño—. ¿Dónde estabas? Te busqué por todas partes, incluso fui al campo de Quidditch.

—También te estaba buscando. Incluso di una visita a tu ángel guardián —gritó Ron.

—¿Le hiciste molestar? -preguntó Harry, controlando su risa.

—¿Molestarlo o al revés? Ya conoces al viejo idiota —aulló—. Honestamente no sé lo que tu madre vio en él —añadió.

—¿Qué tenía que ver la madre de Potter con Snape? —preguntó Marcus en voz baja y Adrian se encogió de hombros.

—Fui al servicio de mi auto y termine tomando a los tres autos para el servicio —respondió Harry con molestia.

—Eh...

—Sí, eh, ustedes dos nunca cuidan bien de sus autos, y esta es la manera en que me están agradeciendo por llevarlos a servicio por quinta vez —gruñó Harry.

—¡Lo siento amigo! —murmuró Ron.

—Oh sí, ¡lo siento!

—Dejen de discutir como chicas adolescentes... —siseó Draco— ... y siéntanse libre de ir a su reunión de "Guarida de Leones" en su lugar habitual sin molestarnos —sonrió.

—¿Entonces tienes otro "Nido de Serpientes" aquí? —preguntó Ron con curiosidad—. Pensé que todo el mundo aquí vino para... No importa... —negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? —Draco frunció el ceño—. ¿Crees que todo el mundo ha venido para qué?

—¿Realmente no lo sabes, o te olvidaste que es 19 de septiembre? —preguntó Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No tengo tiempo para acertijos Potter —espetó—. Sé que es 19. ¿Qué tiene de especial?

Ambos ex-Gryffindors lo miraron horrorizados. —Es el cumpleaños de tu esposa, Malfoy —dijo Harry en un tono muy suave haciendo que Draco saltara del lugar en el que se había sentado. Lucía terrible, peor que Pansy.

—No —movió la cabeza con timidez—. No lo sabía... —murmuró, con impotencia.

Harry suspiró. —Este es su primer cumpleaños como tu esposa ¿y no le diste nada o al menos le felicitaste? —preguntó haciendo que Draco se sintiera aún peor—. Pensé que la persona que gastó más de cinco millones de galeones en ella, sabía su cumpleaños también —parecía un poco decepcionado.

—¡Has gastado más de cinco millones en ella! —exclamó Theo con sorpresa—. Merlín, ¿qué le hiciste? ¿Le compraste una isla o algo así?

—Acabamos de casarnos, y además la mayoría de la gente no sabe los cumpleaños de sus parejas en estos días —se justificó ignorando la pregunta de Theo. Prefiere no tratar dos cosas a la vez.

—No sé acerca de los ex-Slytherins pero nosotros los Gryffindors sabemos el cumpleaños de nuestra pareja —agregó Harry orgullosamente.

—¿En serio? Déjame ver —dijo Draco enfocando sus ojos en Ron—. Está bien Weasley, ¿me puedes decir el cumpleaños de tu pareja? —sabiendo lo de Ron y Pansy, preguntó Draco triunfante.

—No tengo esposa, así que no me arrastren a esto —respondió Ron levantando los brazos.

—Pero vas a tener una en menos de una semana —Draco sonrió burlonamente haciendo que Pansy hiciera una mueca incómoda—. Ves Potter, incluso los ex-Gryffindors no lo saben.

—No he dicho que no lo sepa —gruñó Ron y tragó saliva—. Es... es el 5 de agosto —murmuró evitando los ojos de todo el mundo, especialmente los de una mujer de cabello negro.

Pansy sentía que se iba a desmayar, y su pobre corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Después de meses, ella miró directamente a sus ojos pero él evitó su mirada como de costumbre y se dirigió hacia los aposentos de Hermione sin más comentarios. Todos los demás entraron en un incómodo silencio, y Harry prestó su atención a Daphne después de sentir la tensión en la atmósfera.

—Daphne, una vez que me dijiste que te gustaría ver dentro de una casa muggle, así que ven conmigo, te mostraré una —dijo en voz suave, envolviendo con sus fuertes dedos alrededor de los delicados y finos de ella. Ella sonrió y se levantó de su silla para seguirlo.

—¡Es injusto! —protestó Adrian—. ¿Cómo es que ella es la única que tiene la oportunidad de ver eso?

—Porque, ella va a ser la Sra. Potter muy pronto —respondió Draco amargamente—. Se abren las puertas para los amigos de mi esposa y sus familiares.

—No, eso no es verdad —dijo Harry rápidamente—. Pueden venir si quieren, todos son amigos de su marido y considerados amigos de su familia —añadió dándole a Draco una mirada seria. Sin demora, tres hombres saltaron y se unieron a Harry y Daphne dejando a Draco y Pansy atrás.

—Pans ¿Vienes? —preguntó Daphne.

—N-no, yo... yo me iré ahora —respondió con una voz rota. Era obvio que no quería estar en la misma habitación que la leyenda del Quidditch.

Daphne rodó los ojos frustrada. —¡No seas ridícula, ven y deséale un feliz cumpleaños a Hermione! —se acercó a Pansy y le agarró la mano—. Nadie está ahí para morderte —añadió arrastrando a su amiga junto a ella.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Malfoy? —preguntó Harry levantando las cejas.

—Bueno, se supone que es su oasis, no quiero molestarla —respondió tímidamente.

Harry suspiró. —Bueno, hoy es su cumpleaños y estará encantada de tener visitantes para celebrarlo, además estoy seguro de que le gustaría que estuvieras allí para la celebración.

Sin decir una palabra, Draco se levantó y siguió a los demás sin saber que hacer, esperando que su presencia no arruinara su día especial.

 **ooo0ooo**

Después de haber pasado por las puertas dobles, sintieron como si estuvieran en un mundo diferente. Casi todo lo que estaba allí era muy desconocido para ellos. Ron Weasley estaba sentado frente a una caja grande con imágenes en movimiento y como un experto, él los cambiaba usando una cosa rectangular de plástico con botones. Los vislumbró cuando entraron en la habitación, pero enfocó de nuevo sus ojos en la caja de fotos en movimiento.

—Harry, ¿eres tú? —la alegre voz de Hermione salió de su cocina.

—Sí, Mione, tengo algunos visitantes para ti.

—Sí, lo sé. Blaise me dijo que esperara a algunos —dijo saliendo con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Blaise? ¿Desde cuándo estás usando el nombre de Zabini? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Desde que se ofreció a ayudarme con la cocina —ella se rió.

—¿QUÉ ZABINI TE AYUDA CON LA COCINA? —gritó Harry sorprendido conduciendo a los demás a una risa sin parar—. ¿Sabe lo que está haciendo? No me apetece una intoxicación alimentaria.

—¡NO LE AYUDO, POTTER! —gritó Blaise desde adentro—. Estoy esclavizado como un elfo.

—Te sirve bien, amigo —replicó Theo, travieso. Hermione se rió, y Adrian y Marcus estallaron en carcajadas.

De repente se quedaron allí en silencio, del tipo en donde se escucha una gota caer. Harry miró a los brillantes ojos de la feliz chica que estaba de pie frente a él, y rápidamente ella saltó a sus brazos. —Muchas gracias por venir Harry, sabes que significa mucho para mí —murmuró.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi mejor amiga! —murmuró suavemente besando su frente—. Te mereces lo mejor Mione, la bruja más maravillosa e inteligente de la tierra —agregó.

—Gracias, Harry. Me alegro de tener un amigo como tú —respondió irradiando su felicidad. Sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo, Hermione lo vio. Estaba de pie cerca de la puerta, muy lejos del grupo, parecía un marginado. Los ojos de él se habían llenado de dolor y sufrimiento, y cavaban en su mirada con desesperación por averiguar si no le daría la bienvenida. Suavemente soltó a su amigo y caminó lentamente hacia su marido con una sonrisa. —Muchas gracias, tu presencia significa mucho para mí — dijo ella en un tono muy suave.

—Es un placer... —respondió luciendo tenso.

—Feliz cumpleaños Hermione —murmuró Pansy con una expresión terriblemente pálida e incómoda.

—Gracias, Pansy —respondió Hermione con una sonrisa—. Relájate, nadie te va a lastimar —añadió, consciente de su malestar.

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMIONE! —Theo, Adrian, Marcus y Daphne gritaron juntos, haciendo que Draco se diera cuenta de que él era la única persona que no la felicitaba.

—¿QUÉ? ¿ES SU CUMPLEAÑOS? —gritó Blaise saliendo de la cocina cubierto de harina, haciendo que todos, incluyendo a Draco, estallaran de risa y Pansy sonriera nerviosamente.

—¿QUÉ? —espetó—. Estoy muriendo aquí, ¿por qué no vienes a ayudarme Potter?

—No, ahora no —respondió Harry rápidamente—. Te ayudaré después de dar a Daphne un recorrido alrededor.

—Si todavía no le has dado un recorrido muy privado, guárdalo para otro momento y ven a ayudarme —rogó.

—Honestamente Blaise —Daphne frunció el ceño ardiendo de ira.

—¿Es siempre así? —preguntó Harry ocultando su malestar.

—Ni que lo digas —rodó los ojos.

Ron se levantó lentamente de su silla y caminó hacia la cocina. —Ve y muéstrale alrededor amigo, le daré una mano a Mione.

—¿Puedes usar cosas muggles? —Daphne lo miró sorprendida—. ¡Eres un mago de sangre pura!

—Por supuesto que sí. Si lo olvidaste, soy de una familia amante de los muggles, por eso los Weasley están marcados como traidores de la sangre —respondió Ron amargamente.

—¡Ya está! ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! —agregó Hermione rápidamente—. Ron ven y ayúdame. Harry te unes a nosotros más tarde, no necesitas darte prisa, toma tu tiempo y Blaise, por favor ve afuera y límpiate —ordenó, controlando su risa—. Dije afuera, no puedes usar magia aquí —añadió después de haber visto el fallido intento de Blaise de usar un hechizo de limpieza.

 **ooo0ooo**

—¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé! —Hermione escuchó a su esposo gritando con frustración—. Hay tres personas, tres personas entre nosotros que saben todas las respuestas, así que deja de molestarme con tus preguntas y ve a hacérselas —añadió con irritación.

—¿Qué es Theo? —ella preguntó—. Voy a responder a sus preguntas pronto, hasta entonces por favor trata de no volver loco a mi esposo... —gritó desde la cocina.

—Él ya está loco y eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros —gritó Blaise, y ella oyó que Draco estaba murmurando enojado.

Después de un cuarto de hora Hermione salió de su cocina y encontró a todos los demás sentados cómodamente alrededor de la televisión y relajándose. Bueno, casi todo el mundo excepto Draco y Pansy, que se veían muy tensos por razones muy diferentes. Ella controló su súbito impulso de sentarse entre Harry y Ron como de costumbre y caminó hacia su marido y se sentó a su lado, quien casualmente puso su brazo alrededor de ella y la sostuvo cerca de él.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres saber Theo? —preguntó ella, tratando de ignorar la forma en que el cálido cuerpo de su esposo se presionaba contra ella.

—¡Todo listo! —respondió alegremente—. Potter y Weasley explicaron lo que hacen —dijo señalando su aspiradora, reproductor de DVD y teléfono.

—¿Podemos tener una conversación diferente a la de los aparatos muggles? —preguntó Draco mientras que hacía círculos con el pulgar sobre el hueso de la cadera de Hermione.

—Está bien, entonces Hermione, ¿sabes el cumpleaños de Draco? —preguntó Theo a propósito para hacer a su malhumorado amigo aún de peor humor.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, es el 5 de junio de 1980, haciéndolo casi nueve meses más joven que yo —ella respondió casualmente. El dedo de Draco dejó de dar vueltas y la miró con la boca entreabierta, como si nunca esperase que supiera su cumpleaños. Ella se ruborizó un poco después de ver su sorpresa.

—Bien hecho, diez puntos para ti —dijo juguetonamente—. No se la de mi prometida ni tampoco Blaise sabe la de la suya y supongo que estos dos no tienen ni siquiera pistas —dijo señalando a Adrian y a Marcus. Adrian asintió con la cabeza.

—Sé el cumpleaños de Bertha, es el 25 de mayo —dijo Marcus con orgullo. Con la ley, podía casarse con su ex-novia y mestiza de Ravenclaw después de romper el contrato con los Greengrass, haciéndole una de las pocas personas que le gustaba la nueva ley.

Pansy y Ron se veían inmensamente ansiosos e inquietos con el tema actual y ambos sabían que no era ideal excusarse e irse. Así que Pansy enterró su cabeza en una revista muggle y fingió leerla, aunque no podía entender la mitad de las cosas en ella. Ron comenzó a concentrarse en un juego en su teléfono, actuando muy ocupado.

—Todos sabemos de tu cumpleaños Potter y con esa sonrisa estoy doscientos por ciento seguro de que conoces el de Daph, así que los dos están fuera —Theo se volvió hacia la chica que estaba leyendo.

—Oye Pans... —ella lo ignoró y Ron trató de no apretar los dientes.

—Pans, ¿nos escuchas? —le preguntó Blaise tocando su mano.

—¿Qué? —ella le frunció el ceño. Los otros excepto Ron los miraron con calma.

—¿Sabes la fecha de nacimiento de Weasley? —preguntó con una sonrisa amenazadora.

—Merlín Blaise, todo el mundo conoce el cumpleaños de los tres.

—No quiero saber de todo el mundo. Pregunté si lo sabías.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y exhaló profundamente. —No es magia Blaise, consigue un cromo de las ranas de chocolate, y lo sabrás —espetó—. Incluso un niño de tres años de edad sabe que fue el primero de marzo de 1980 —añadió volviéndose peligrosamente roja—... y si quieres saber, el de Longbottom fue el 30 de julio de 1980 haciéndolo sólo un día mayor que Potter —siseó antes de salir corriendo.

—¡Vaya! ¡Esa es la típica crisis de Pansy! ¡Cuidado con eso, Weasley! —se rió Blaise mientras Daphne le lanzaba dagas con los ojos disgustada y Draco sostuvo a Hermione firmemente sin permitir que ella fuera detrás de Pansy.

—Bueno... —Ron se encogió de hombros —La pusiste nerviosa, es culpa tuya —respondió, leyendo algo en un galeón—. De todos modos, me voy de aquí. Espero volver dentro de dos horas... —dijo levantándose de su cómoda silla.

—¿Estás huyendo de su rabieta o planeas ir detrás de ella? Si vas a hacer la segunda, espera al menos otros diez minutos... —aconsejó Theo.

—No voy detrás de nadie —Ron espetó—. A diferencia de todos ustedes, soy de una gran familia y nos ayudamos mutuamente cuando es necesario —se burló.

—¿Quién es esta vez? —preguntó Hermione casualmente—. ¿Es Fleur o Audrey? —aunque Charlie y su esposa seguían cerca, ella sabía que definitivamente no era Adrianna.

—Ninguna de las dos, es la nueva adición.

—¿Millicent? ¿Qué quiere ella?

—No, fue George, quiere que la lleve a almorzar de nuevo, parece que se está matando sin descanso ni comida.

—¿Por qué no la traes aquí? Tenemos un montón de comida —sugirió Hermione.

—¡Sí, por favor Ron! —le rogó Daphne—. No nos hemos visto después de su boda.

—Haré lo posible... —dijo caminando a una red flu.

—Si ella pudiera hacerlo, sólo faltaría Tracy —añadió Daphne.

—Siendo sábado, sé que los Longbottom están en casa, puedo comprobar si les gustaría unirse a nosotros —contestó Harry, sacando su galeón.

—¡Oye! ¡Dijiste que no podemos usar magia aquí! —gritó Blaise mirando a Hermione.

—Dije que no puedes usar magia para hacer el trabajo, pero nunca dije que no puedes usar magia para la comunicación y la defensa —respondió inocentemente.

 **ooo0ooo**

Después de unos minutos, Hermione y Daphne salieron a buscar a su afligida amiga y la encontraron en la sala de estar. Estaba sentada en un rincón alejado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre las rodillas mientras tenía ambos brazos apretando con fuerza alrededor de sus piernas. Con un solo vistazo, comprendieron que había visto la partida de Ron. La convencieron de que no tenía nada que ver con ella, aunque creía firmemente que Theo y Blaise la habían humillado a propósito delante de él. Finalmente, se las arreglaron para llevarla de vuelta con ellos justo antes de que los Longbottom se les unieran. Con la visita de Tracy y la ausencia de Ron, Pansy volvió a su jovialidad, pero evitó a Theo ya Blaise a propósito. Neville era civilizado con los amigos de su esposa, pero estaba más que feliz de ayudar a Hermione y Harry a organizar la mesa en lugar de sentarse con los otros. De repente las puertas dobles se abrieron pero nadie entró.

—¿Dónde estamos Ron? Se supone que me llevara al Caldero Chorreante —preguntó Millicent frustrada.

—No Millie, se supone que debo llevarte a almorzar —respondió Ron con calma, entrando. Millicent le siguió con vejación. Su preocupación desapareció cuando vio a sus amigos y compañeros de escuela y los saludó con alegría. Los ex Gryffindor encontraron sus diferencias de ellos; sus ex rivales no chillaban alegres ni abrazaban a sus amigos, cuando se encontraban asentían con la cabeza de una manera muy formal.

—Aunque esto es por una hora, es encantador verlos a todos —dijo Millicent, sentándose junto a Pansy.

—En realidad, vas a pasar el resto del día con tus amigos —añadió Ron, y Millicent trató de protestar—. Shhhh, George lo sabe, y Audrey y Charlie van a ayudarlo, así que no te preocupes, relájate y disfruta tu tiempo.

—Pero... pero ¿quién está cuidando a Molly?

—Mi madre y Adrianna...

—Yo cuidaré de ella mañana.

—Dije que no hay necesidad de preocuparse, ella y Victoire están allí para una pijamada, podemos cuidar de ellas mañana y ustedes cuatro parejas no necesitan preocuparse por los niños un domingo.

—Pero ya tengo medio día libre...

—No haces daño con tener un día y medio de descanso, así que deja de molestar —dijo Ron severamente.

Millicent lo miró con gratitud. —Gracias, Ron... —murmuró ella—. Pero pensé que Ginny y tú practicaban juntos los domingos...

Ron suspiró. —No, ya no, ella está casada ahora.

—Ayer, cuando estaba en el callejón Diagon, vi a la chica Weasley con nuestro Goyle, ¿está ella bajo una poción de amor o algo así? —preguntó Blaise con una sonrisa divertida.

—¡Blaise! —Millicent le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, pero él la ignoró.

—No sé lo que ella ve en él, cuando los vi, me vino a la mente esa historia... "El Trol y La Hija del Hechicero". Parece que ella aún no lo ha besado, de lo contrario él se habría transformado en un guapo mago ahora.

—¡BLAISE! —gritó Millicent. Ron trató de controlar su enojo. —Si piensas que la apariencia juega un papel importante en un matrimonio feliz, entonces estás equivocado. Ellos están felizmente casados y completamente enamorados. Están mucho mejor que muchas parejas guapas, que no pueden tolerar o ser felices con la compañía del otro —Hermione percibió la tensión de Draco cuando apretó las manos en un puño. Ron y Pansy parecían que habían sido golpeados por la maldición Cruciatus y Harry tímidamente puso sus brazos alrededor de Daphne. Aparte de Marcus y los Longbottom, Theo, Blaise y Adrian la miraron con ojos llenos de culpa. —...Y no te atrevas a molestar a Gregory si no quieres estar en el extremo receptor del hechizo mocomurciélago de Ginny —añadió Millicent firmemente.

—Parece que también estás felizmente casada —murmuró Blaise.

—Sí, lo estoy. Eso es porque, a diferencia de ti, George no se guía por las apariencias. Es un verdadero caballero y me acepta por lo que soy. Soy muy afortunada por ser emparejada con él. Arthur y Molly han criado a sus hijos mejor que la mayoría de las familias de sangre pura; así que nadie va a terminar en una miseria al casarse con un Weasley —dijo ella con firmeza.

Pansy le dedicó a Millicent una mirada dudosa y Ron pareció que fue atacado por un grupo de dementores. Hermione se aclaró la garganta después de sentir su incomodidad —Bueno, creo que es hora de almorzar, vamos antes de que sea demasiado tarde —se levantó murmurando con inquietud.

Ron estuvo inusualmente silencioso durante el almuerzo aparte de las respuestas ocasionales de una sola palabra si alguien preguntaba cualquier cosa mientras que los otros disfrutaban de la comida felizmente. Hermione trató de captar si Draco estaba realmente disfrutando de su comida, pero su rostro estaba en blanco como de costumbre sin emociones. Cada vez que ella cocinaba, él aceptaba su comida, pero nunca había visto que la estaba consumiendo. Pocas veces pensó en preguntarle si le gustaba, y luego mantuvo la boca cerrada pensando que podría burlarse de ella como era usual. Nunca esperó que viniera a reunirse con ella para comer; ni siquiera en una ocasión especial, ni siquiera con otros, sino que llegó y se unió a ella hoy como cualquier otro marido normal. Se sentía muy feliz con su acción. Sus ojos se encontraron y tampoco se evitaron. La mirada de él era suave, sin sarcasmo, odio o ira y llena de agradecimiento y algo, algo que ella no podía identificar. Los ojos de ella estaban llenos de curiosidad; trataba de leerlo. Se sonrojó y apartó los ojos cuando él alzó las cejas con una extraña sonrisa. Los amigos de él estaban comiendo como si no hubieran visto comida durante siglos. Los miró disgustado, pero a nadie le importó. Las chicas habían sido mucho mejores, nunca olvidarían sus modales en la mesa, incluso si hubiesen estado muriendo de hambre durante varios días. Pansy, que iba a ser una Weasley en menos de una semana parecía absolutamente destrozada, parecía que el pelirrojo imbécil no había dejado de darle un mal rato. Draco hizo una nota mental para hablar seriamente con la leyenda del Quidditch antes de su boda.

Después de su simple pero delicioso almuerzo de tres platos, todos los demás volvieron a su sala de estar y se reunieron alrededor de la televisión en dos grupos mientras Hermione y sus dos amigos se quedaban para limpiar. Los muchachos felices hablaban sobre el Quidditch con sus voces masculinas fuertes y las chicas mantenían la voz baja, murmuraban en secreto indicando que definitivamente estaban hablando del Rey Comadreja, Pansy y sus próximas nupcias.

Draco pendía pacientemente cerca de la puerta de la cocina mientras Hermione lavaba los platos, y sus amigos limpiaban la mesa. Quería hablar desesperadamente con su esposa, pero definitivamente no frente a sus malditos amigos. Después de siglos, Potter lo notó y salió de la cocina con su mejor amigo que no tenía sentido común, dando a Draco la oportunidad de hablar con su esposa en privado.

No tomó mucho tiempo; Hermione sintió su presencia justo después de Harry salió corriendo con Ron dándole alguna excusa poco convincente. Sin siquiera mirar, sólo por su calidez ella sabía que él estaba parado justo detrás de ella.

—¿Malfoy? —ella preguntó sin siquiera quitar sus ojos de su trabajo. Él la abrazó y la dejó caer en su cálido cuerpo.

—Feliz cumpleaños preciosa... —murmuró con una voz ronca, arrastrando sus labios en su cuello.

—Ehhh... Gracias... —dijo Hermione con sorpresa e involuntariamente ella arqueó su espalda y giró su cabeza para encontrarse con sus labios. Él rápidamente aceptó su invitación y dejó caer su boca sobre la suya.

Después de años, cuando finalmente rompieron su beso, ella lo miró con sus grandes ojos marrones llenos de confusión. Sí, estaba confundida y ni siquiera se lo ocultó. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo esperaba que estuviera ella aparte de confundida? ¿Enamorada de él? Él sabía que nunca iba a estar enamorada de él, nunca, pero justo como una polilla a una llama, se dejó atraer por ella. Sabía muy bien, que si no se mantenía a distancia, como una polilla sería destruido y abandonado con el corazón roto. Ella nunca sería suya, cuando surgiera la oportunidad, definitivamente lo dejaría. Con el corazón acongojado, se giró para dejarla.

—Malfoy... —masculló ella. Sin decir una palabra, se volvió para mirarla. —Bueno... —se mordió los labios con inquietud—. Mamá y papá nos invitaron a cenar esta noche, les dije que iría, ¿quisieras...? ¿quisieras acompañarnos? —él miró sus ojos suplicantes, sí, suplicantes. Sus ojos le rogaban que no rechazara la invitación.

—Seguro —murmuró y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con felicidad. Ella se puso de puntillas y suavemente presionó sus labios en su mejilla haciendo su corazón revolotear de alegría.

—Gracias... —musitó.

—Es un placer —dijo torpemente. De repente se dio cuenta, estaba dispuesto a ir cualquier distancia para hacerla feliz. No, no era porque se estaba enamorando de ella, pero hacerla feliz era simplemente su manera de retribuirle por lo que le habían hecho. Al menos esa fue su justificación...

—Oye Draco, si ustedes dos ya han terminado su pequeña sesión de besuqueo, ¡regresen aquí inmediatamente! Vamos a tener una votación —gritó Blaise desde la sala de estar.

¡Maldición! Draco apretó los dientes. Definitivamente iba a matar a ese bastardo pronto.

—¿Qué quieres? —siseó caminando fuera de la cocina con Hermione.

—¿Estás a favor o en contra de tener licor ahora?

—¡Licor! ¿Ahora? Acaban de tener su almuerzo. Estoy en contra —exclamó Hermione.

—¿Y tú, Draco?

—Una copa no hace daño. Así que cuenta conmigo.

—Está bien, seis en contra y siete apoyan, así que todo el mundo aquí va a tener al menos una copa de licor muggle —se rió Theo; Daphne, Millicent y Hermione gimotearon en protesta. Harry se ofreció para conseguir botellas y vasos, y Draco lo siguió.

—Potter... —Draco abrió la boca después de asegurarse de que nadie estaba escuchando.

—¿Qué quieres Malfoy? —preguntó Harry fríamente, indicando que Blaise no era la única persona que había visto su pequeño beso.

—Quiero saber todo sobre el fútbol soccer.

Harry arqueó las cejas con incredulidad. —¿Fútbol Soccer? Te refieres al deporte muggle —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí…

Harry suspiró. —Está bien, ¿cuándo quieres empezar?

—Hoy, quiero saber sobre él brevemente hoy, y siempre que estés libre, me gustaría aprenderlo correctamente.

Harry lo miró por unos segundos. No se burló de Draco o preguntó por qué quería aprenderlo, pero le dio una sonrisa comprensiva. —Claro, puedo ayudarte...

—Gracias, Potter... Gracias por ayudarme por segunda vez.

—Está bien, estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por su felicidad y has demostrado que estás haciendo todo lo posible para hacerla feliz. Gracias por eso Malfoy... —le respondió Harry con una genuina sonrisa.

 **ooo0ooo**

—Me siento de nuevo en nuestro viejo dormitorio —dijo Ron, sirviendo su tercera copa—. Las únicas diferencias son que las serpientes se han unido a nosotros aquí y Mione está bebiendo sin darnos un sermón sobre la ruptura de las reglas.

—¿QUÉ? ¿Han consumido alcohol en su DORMITORIO? —exclamó Daphne—. Nunca pensé que los Gryffindor tuvieran valor para romper las reglas.

—Entonces no nos conoces Daph, al menos una vez al mes rompimos las reglas sin ser atrapados.

—¡VAYA! Que lástima que no estuviéramos en buenos términos entonces —añadió Marcus—. ¿Cómo es que tuvieron tragos muggles?

—Eso fue porque el padre de Seamus es muggle, él usó la magia para acceder a su colección de licores, y su padre no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Finalmente, después de algunas veces renunció a robar y pensó en hacer su propio licor. En nuestro sexto año, él y Dean construyeron una pequeña destilería en nuestra habitación, pero no salió bien —dijo Ron mordiéndose los labios incómodamente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Adrian.

—Un día estalló en medio de la noche —respondió Harry después de intercambiar una mirada significativa con su mejor amigo.

—¡Merlín, nunca olvidaré eso! —Neville se unió a ellos—. Todavía no sé qué me dio el susto de mi vida ese día, si la explosión o el grito de Hermione...

—Espera, ¿el grito de Hermione? Dijiste que sucedió en "tu dormitorio" —preguntó Tracy con curiosidad. Los tres varones ex Griffindor se miraron, sin habla.

Hermione sintió a Draco tenso con la pregunta de Tracy. —Yo dormía en su dormitorio esa noche —ella respondió con calma.

—¡O-K-E-Y! —Daphne la miró con una extraña sonrisa.

—Oye, no le des esa mirada extraña —dijo Neville rápidamente—. Nosotros, los Gryffindor, nunca tomamos ventajas de las mujeres. Ella estaba allí porque no podía dormir bien después de la batalla del departamento de misterios donde fue golpeada por la maldición de Dolohov —Draco y Theo estaban visiblemente incómodos dado que sus padres habían participado en esa batalla. Draco apretó los puños y Theo trató de prestar su atención a otra pieza de equipo muggle cuando Neville continuó sin detenerse. —... Así que no lo veas como una chica que viene a una habitación de chicos por la noche, míralo como que ella vino a sus amigos cuando necesitaba ayuda con sus pesadillas.

—Lo siento... —murmuró Daphne.

—Está bien, Daphne —respondió Hermione con una sonrisa gentil.

—Y no olvides el hecho de que ella pasó la mayor parte de su séptimo año en una carpa con dos hombres adultos, pero Malfoy no tuvo que realizar lazos de sangre el día de su boda... —Hermione se puso muy roja con el comentario de Neville, y Harry y Ron se evitaban unos a otros muy incómodos.

—Eso es muy impresionante —dijo Blaise—. No sé si es verdadera Gryffindorez o pura estupidez, después de todo Hermione aquí es muy atractiva...

—¡Oye! Es mi esposa a quien estás insultando. ¡Discúlpate ahora! Si no, no voy a usar magia para romperte el cuello... —gritó Draco con rabia.

—Por favor cálmate... —Hermione colocó su mano en la de Draco—. Está borracho, así que olvídalo... —murmuró con una voz suave y tranquila. Draco no golpeó a Blaise simplemente porque no quería quitar su mano de la de Hermione, pero no dejó de dedicar miradas asesinas al idiota.

—¿Cambiamos el tema, por favor? —lo interrumpió Ron—. No me siento cómodo hablando de batallas, la guerra o el tiempo que pasamos en esa tienda —dijo con una inusualmente trémula voz. Harry mantuvo sus ojos culpables apartados de sus mejores amigos y Hermione colocó su temblorosa mano sobre la rodilla de su marido. Draco inmediatamente tomó su mano con seguridad, haciéndole sonreír penosamente.

—¿Qué pasó después de la explosión? —preguntó Millicent, esforzándose por leer sus expresiones.

—Le lancé el hechizo silenciador a ella —respondió Harry—. Esa fue la única vez que le apunté con mi varita.

—Me metí en la cama de él con su capa de invisibilidad y la cubrí unos milisegundos antes de que apareciera la profesora McGonagall —añadió Ron.

—¿Entonces?

—Por supuesto estaba furiosa y perdimos puntos de casa. Ganamos la copa de las casas ese año por poco, por suerte ella no vio a Mione de otra manera podríamos haber perdido más puntos y la copa de las casas.

—Y Ron, te olvidaste de decirles que cada uno de nosotros tuvimos tres meses de detención con Filch —añadió Neville—. Ella dirigió una horrible e invaluable mirada cuando encontró a Ron en la cama de Harry en una posición muy embarazosa —dijo Neville haciendo a todos soltar una risa histérica.

—¿Qué más podría hacer? Harry la puso bajo el hechizo silenciador no el de petrificación —dijo Ron con irritación—. Ella se movía bajo la capa y tenía que hacer algo para mantenerla cubierta, sin hacer que la profesora sospechara.

—Y la profesora sospechó que algo más estaba pasando... —dijo Blaise maliciosamente.

—Mira, fue culpa de Harry...

—¡Mi culpa! Nada me vino a la mente más que el hechizo silenciador cuando ella gritó en mi tímpano —respondió Harry con amargura.

—Pasó que ella gritó un par de veces cerca de mi tímpano, pero nunca la he puesto bajo un hechizo silenciador... —se burló Ron.

—¿En serio, Ron? Hubo una explosión, y yo estaba confundido —Harry frunció el ceño.

—De todos modos, ¿por qué terminó ella en tu cama Harry? Eso fue bastante inusual —preguntó Neville.

—Debido a que mi cama estaba llena de la porquería de Seamus —siseó Ron.

—Chicos, chicos, ya pasó y no hay necesidad de discutir —finalmente Hermione interfirió, y sus dos mejores amigos se lanzaban dagas con los ojos entre ellos, pero no continuaron su amarga discusión.

—¿Por qué no compartías normalmente la cama con Potter? —preguntó Pansy tímidamente y Ron no dejó de fruncir el ceño ante la respuesta de Hermione.

—Eso fue porque su mente estaba conectada con Voldemort... —todos los ex-Slytherin se estremecieron con el nombre— ...y él estaba controlando a Harry sin su conocimiento, Harry podría haber matado a alguien o haber herido a alguien bajo la influencia de ese psicópata, no me apetecía ser estrangulada por mi mejor amigo.

—¡Basta, basta! No más Voldemort o la guerra, vamos a tener un brindis por nuestra cumpleañera... —dijo Harry disimulando su angustia al concentrarse en verter la champaña muggle.

—Hermione Jean Granger…

—Es Malfoy; ella es una Malfoy ahora… —dijo Draco amargamente.

—Está bien, está bien. Hermione Jean Granger Malfoy, la chica que no sabía que ella era una bruja antes de que ella recibiera su carta de Hogwarts, pero se convirtió en la bruja más brillante en nuestra generación. Quien me ayudó a derrotar a Quirrell en nuestro primer año, quien preparó una poción multijugos en su segundo año...

—¡¿QUÉ?! Era una poción compleja, ¿cómo se las arregló para hacerla en nuestro segundo año? —los ex Slytherin gritaron al mismo tiempo.

—Se los haré saber más tarde, ahora déjenme terminar esto primero —continuó Harry—. Quien rescató a Buckbeak y a Sirius de su mala fortuna. Quien derrotó a los más poderosos y peligrosos mortífagos en el departamento de misterios cuando ella tenía apenas dieciséis años de edad. Quien me defendió innumerables veces, que sufrió mucho por la guerra pero nunca perdió su coraje y determinación. Quien es una excelente duelista y sin su ayuda, apoyo y orientación continua, no hubiera podido destruir a Voldemort. Así que vamos a levantar nuestras copas por la bruja más poderosa, más valiente, talentosa, valiente e inteligente de nuestra época. Por Hermione Jean Granger Malfoy... —dijo Harry levantando su copa de champaña, y los otros lo siguieron mientras Hermione los miraba con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Gracias, Harry... —murmuró—. Yo soy la afortunada de tenerte como mi mejor amigo y a ti también Ron... Gracias por estar ahí para mí... —murmuró con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

Después de un par de minutos de silencio, Theo abrió la boca. —¿Por qué preparaste la poción multijugos en nuestro segundo año?

—En resumen, queríamos asegurarnos de que Malfoy fuera el heredero de Slytherin.

—¿Qué? —Draco miró a su esposa conmocionado.

—¿Y? —preguntó Theo con impaciencia.

—Lo preparamos en el baño de Myrtle La Llorona, y Harry y Ron se convirtieron en Goyle y Crabbe, pero aparentemente Malfoy no sabía nada de la cámara secreta.

—¿Hablas en serio? —siseó Draco, pero de repente parecía convencido—. Espera un minuto, ¡eras el Goyle con gafas de lectura! —exclamó mirando a Harry, quien le sonrió con timidez—. Pensé que era raro, pero Merlín, nunca pensé que me habían engañado unos Gryffindors curiosos, incluso te llevé a la sala común de Slytherin.

—¿Los llevaste a nuestra sala común? —Adrian frunció el ceño.

—Sí, porque no sabía que era el maldito Potter y su mejor amigo —respondió molesto.

—¿Por qué no los acompañaste? —preguntó Tracy a Hermione.

—Lo intenté, pero no funcionó —ella puso los ojos en blanco cuando Neville y sus dos mejores amigos rieron ante su comentario.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Traté de ser tú Millicent pero... pero no sabía que tenías un gato... —murmuró, se puso roja.

—Por supuesto, yo tuve a Coracina conmigo ese tiempo, pero qué tenía que ver con tu formación —preguntó Millicent confundida.

—Usa tu cerebro Millie... —dijo Ron tratando de no reír—. Ella había recogido el pelo de tu gato en vez del tuyo el día en que peleaban en el club de duelo —hubo rugidos de risa con la información de Ron. Draco trató de controlar la suya cuando vio que su esposa estaba furiosa.

—Merlín, Hermione, ¿te transformaste en mi Coracina? —preguntó Millicent horrorizada.

—Me transformé parcialmente en un gato y tuve que tomar el tratamiento hasta después de las vacaciones de invierno —dijo Hermione amargamente.

—Mi, mi Hermione, ¿tenías una cola? —sonrió Blaise.

—¡Eso es suficiente! Fue un accidente —Draco vino a rescatarla—. Intenta no molestar a mi esposa por una cosa que sucedió hace casi diez años y recuerda que, a diferencia de ti, fue brillante al preparar una poción tan compleja a los trece años —siseó a Blaise.

Daphne efectivamente cambió su conversación al Quidditch. Las chicas no estaban interesadas en el deporte en absoluto, sin embargo para llamar la atención de los chicos y hacer que se olviden de la transformación fallida de Hermione, ella usó la mejor opción. En poco tiempo, los chicos estaban de lleno en la discusión de Quidditch. Draco miró a Hermione cuando los otros estaban ocupados con los Chudley Cannons, Falmouth Falcons, Holyhead Harpies, Montrose Magpies y Puddlemere United. Ella no mostró ningún interés en absoluto y se quedó viendo con pereza a sus amigos mientras golpeaba el borde de su vaso con el dedo.

—¿Hay más secretos? —le preguntó frunciendo las cejas con una sonrisa perversa—. ¿Vas a decirme todo o quieres que averigüe tranquilamente?

Ella rió como una adolescente. —Bueno, ¿por qué no lo averiguas tú mismo? —dijo con ojos brillantes mientras acariciaba la línea de su mandíbula.

« _¡Merlín! Ella está coqueteando conmigo..._ » pensó sorprendido. Entonces pensó que podría tener algo que ver con el alcohol que consumía, ya que la sobria Hermione nunca haría algo así en millones de años.

Suspiró con el corazón acongojado, aunque logró murmurar. —Bueno preciosa, creo que voy a aceptar tu desafío... —mientras pasaba el pulgar sobre sus deliciosos labios.

 **ooo0ooo**

—¿Por qué tú no puedes hacer eso? —preguntó Ron con frustración.

Draco suspiró. —Ya hemos pasado por allí Weasley... Ella es tu responsabilidad. Es tu responsabilidad asegurarte de que llegue a casa segura.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡No es mi esposa!

—Ella va a ser tu esposa en un par de días, por lo que su seguridad, salud y bienestar son tu responsabilidad —dijo con firmeza.

—Ella es tu amiga...

—Sí, pero tengo una esposa y ella es mi prioridad...

—Hermione entenderá.

—Por supuesto, ella lo hará, pero tenemos un arreglo para cenar con sus padres, y tengo que conseguir su regalo de cumpleaños antes de eso.

—No le pedí a la estúpida mujer que se emborrachara. Debería haber sabido sus límites.

—Probablemente consumió alcohol para olvidar sus problemas. No es de extrañar, ella debe estar preocupada por convertirse en la madre del próximo ejército de pelirrojos —se burló Draco.

—Muy gracioso Malfoy, ¿crees que estoy deseando ansiosamente casarme con la perra número uno de mis días de escuela?

—Arrrrgh... No sé cómo demonios Potter se maneja con dos personas tan cabeza dura como tú y mi esposa —Draco se frotó la frente con frustración—. ¡Deja de vivir en el pasado y sigue adelante Weasley! Sabes, Pans y tú se aferran al pasado y a predecir su futuro basado en eso. ¿Alguna vez han tratado de conocerse?

—No, no hay nada que conocer —respondió Ron obstinadamente—. No necesito tu consejo Malfoy, no hables como si estuvieras felizmente casado —añadió amargamente.

—¡No te atrevas a criticar mi matrimonio! —siseó Draco—. Estoy casado con una mujer que no está enamorada de mí ¿Crees que no sé dónde está su corazón...?

Se detuvo sin querer continuar, y Ron se encogió y se puso muy pálido. —¡Olvídate de eso, Weasley! Mejor que tú, al menos estoy haciendo todo lo posible por hacer que mi matrimonio funcione.

Ron evitó los ojos de Draco durante unos segundos. —Muy bien, lo haré —musitó, incómodo.

Ellos discutieron varios temas hasta las cinco de la tarde cuando Millicent anunció que iba a volver a la tienda. Ella fue seguida rápidamente por los varones de Slytherin que apenas podrían caminar derecho debido a la influencia del alcohol. Harry se ofreció a dejar a Daphne en su casa, y ella le pidió que se uniera a su familia para la cena, quien aceptó felizmente. Después de que Harry se había ido, Ron quería irse, pero Draco le pidió que se quedara. Los Longbottom se fueron alrededor de las cinco y media después de tener una conversación intensa con Hermione acerca de una hierba recién descubierta. Entonces Draco le pidió a su esposa que se retirara a su habitación y descansara antes de la cena, ella aceptó feliz y se apareció dejando atrás a Draco, Ron y a una muy borracha Pansy.

—Parkinson, tenemos que irnos ahora. ¿Puedes... puedes levantarte? —preguntó Ron después de acercarse a la embriagada chica. Era la primera vez que hablaba con ella después de su compromiso, y eso fue más de cinco años después de la última vez que se gritaron el uno al otro cuando estaban en el colegio. Ella estaba ansiosa por el día en que él la buscara y hablara con ella. Finalmente, lo había hecho, pero no estaba en condiciones de reconocerlo. Ella balbuceó algo inconscientemente y se apartó de él.

—¡Maldita sea, Malfoy! ¡Ni siquiera puede ponerse de pie!

—¿Por qué no la llevas? Ella no llega a un metro sesenta y cinco, pesa menos de cincuenta kilos —dijo Draco, casualmente.

Murmurando una maldición en voz baja, la tomó en sus brazos con desprecio.

—Ella no es un pedazo de carne podrida, así que llévala bien sin dejarla caer. Sabes, no haría daño mantenerla cerca de tu cuerpo —añadió Draco con una sonrisa divertida.

Ron le dirigió una mirada asesina antes de caminar hacia la chimenea. Draco los siguió y los ayudó con los polvos flu, y en segundos fueron trasladados a la mansión Parkinson. Pansy se retorció y trató de moverse.

—Deja de retorcerte Parkinson... —siseó Ron, saliendo de la chimenea.

—…Dr-co… —murmuró.

Seguramente se encontraban en una de las salas de estar de Parkinson y no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba su recámara, ni siquiera recordaba el maldito nombre de su elfo personal.

—¿Cómo se llama tu elfo, Parkinson?

—Drac-co, quie... quiero morir... —murmuró, y se puso rígido con sus palabras.

—Por el amor de Merlín, Parkinson, ¿cuál es el nombre de tu maldito elfo? —espetó.

—P-popy —murmuró, y apareció una elfina.

—Joven ama Parkinson y señor... —la elfina chilló.

—Poppy, ¿puedes aparecernos en la recámara de la joven ama?... Ella está por encima del límite de su tolerancia al alcohol.

—Poppy puede señor... —dijo la elfina, acercándose y aferrándose al brazo de Pansy.

—...n-nald m-me odia Dr-co —tartamudeó ella.

Antes de que Ron pudiera decir algo, la elfina los apareció en su habitación y él la colocó en la cama con cuidado.

—Él-Él me odia, yo-yo no puedo casarme con él...

—Nadie te odia, Parkinson, duerme —intentó marcharse, pero ella agarró su mano.

—Drac-co, p-por favor no m-me dejes.

—¡No soy Malfoy! Suelta mi mano, Parkinson.

—... M-mi vida v-va a s-ser un infierno vi-viviente... no quiero s-sufrir... P-Por favor matam-me... Dr- Co... Yo quiero m-morir —ella lloró sin soltar su mano.

Se sentía miserable y suspiró pesadamente, luego se sentó a su lado apoyando su cabeza en su mano libre e impacientemente esperó hasta que se quedó dormida. Ella balbuceó y se retorció un poco más de lo que esperaba, pero luego se durmió, y lentamente soltó su mano antes de levantarse de su cama.

—¡Poppy! —convocó a su elfina, pensando que tal vez no le respondiera, pero apareció con un crujido.

—¿Joven señor?

—Tu señora está durmiendo, cuando ella despierte dale una poción restauradora —dijo a la elfina antes de salir de la habitación.

—Poppy puede hacerlo señor —respondió la elfina.

Ron cerró lentamente la puerta. Podría haber aparecido desde la habitación ya que Héctor Parkinson ya había cambiado las salvaguardas dándole ese privilegio pero con el alto nivel de alcohol en su cuerpo, no tomó esa opción y pensó en usar la red flu. Sin tener idea donde está la chimenea más cercana, se dio la vuelta para caminar por el pasillo y se encontró cara a cara con Priscilla Rose Parkinson, que estaba de pie justo afuera de la recámara de su hija.

Priscilla era un símbolo de la perfección, aunque ella tenía casi cuarenta, ella parecía más una hermana de Pansy Parkinson. Pero su rostro mostraba menos expresiones y emociones, y se quedó allí como una estatua con los ojos fijos en él.

—Madame Parkinson —Ron inclinó la cabeza educadamente.

—Es Priscilla para ti Ronald, recuerda que somos familia —respondió rápidamente, pero la expresión de su rostro contrastaba con las palabras que salían de su boca.

—Ehhh... en una fiesta, t-tu hija consumió alcohol por encima del límite que podía tolerar así que la ayudé a regresar con seguridad...

—Los elfos me lo han informado —dijo sin emociones, pero también sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro en un silencio incómodo hasta que Ron abrió la boca de nuevo.

—¿Podría dirigirme a la red flu más cercana?

—Ciertamente Ronald, hay una por el pasillo, pero ¿sería posible que te quedaras un poco más? Tengo un asunto importante que discutir —preguntó cortésmente aunque no había calor en su voz sino miedo.

A partir de ese momento, Ron se dio cuenta de que estaba allí para reunirse con él, no para visitar a su intoxicada hija. Sabía que su encuentro no sería agradable y cómodo, pero él le respondió ocultando su malestar.

—Sí, Priscilla, puedo disponer de un tiempo... ¿Héctor se unirá a nosotros?

Con su pregunta, se estremeció de miedo. —No, no lo hará, ¿sería un problema?

—No, en absoluto... —respondió preguntándose qué quería.

—Muchas gracias, Ronald. Por aquí por favor —dijo dirigiéndose al pasillo—. ...Y Ronald, ¿podrías mantener esto sólo entre tú y yo? —añadió con esperanza.

—Claro... —murmuró siguiéndola. Estaba seguro de una cosa; fuera lo que fuese a decirle o discutir con él, no se encontraba listo para escucharlo.

 **ooo0ooo**

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por leer. Por favor escriban review... Gracias de nuevo...**

 **N/T: Hola chicas (y chicos si los hay).**

 **Primero: FELIZ DÍA DE ACCIÓN DE GRACIAS, FELIZ NAVIDAD, FELIZ AÑO 2017, FELIZ DIA DE REYES… ¿A ver cuál me faltó? Ah sí, Feliz cumpleaños a los que cumplieron desde la última actualización (incluyéndome, cumplí el 18 de diciembre)… Felices fiestas (atrasadas pero válidas hasta hoy).**

 **Segundo: Perdón, Perdón, Perdón por tardar nuevamente en actualizar. Usualmente no me gusta indicar las cosas personales por las cuales me atrasé en esta actualización, pero esta vez fue por una razón de fuerza mayor. Cuando hice la última actualización tuve ocupaciones personales, para quienes no lo saben estoy casada, tengo un niño de 6 añitos, y por si quieren saber tengo 35 años (aunque actualmente me siento de 15 o un poco menos porque cada vez que veo algo de Harry Potter y el mundo mágico quiero estar ahí, y tengo un fuerte crush por Tom Felton, y sí, mi esposo lo sabe). Por cierto adoré a más no poder Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos.**

 **Cuando estaba empezando a traducir este capítulo mi abuela de 100 años (sí, en serio 100 años, nació el 25 de junio de 1916) enfermó y tuve que ayudar a cuidarla junto con mis padres; sin embargo lamentablemente falleció el 27 de noviembre. Por lo que como comprenderán estuve dedicada a ella, a su funeral, a mi mamá, y al luto, por lo que perdí un poco la inspiración para seguir la traducción (aunque no lo crean una necesita la inspiración y las ganas para hacerlo), porque ella fue una de las pocas personas que me vio desde que nací y que llegó a conocer a mi esposo y a mi hijo. Y bueno vinieron las vacaciones de navidad, en otras palabras, debía atender a mi hijo y a mi esposo, y todo lo que tuviera que ver con mi familia. Así que perdón por no actualizar antes.**

 **Tercero: Este capítulo no está beteado, sinceramente no quise esperar a que lo revisaran porque ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no quería que siguieran esperando por el nuevo capítulo. Y sinceramente es el capítulo más largo que me ha tocado traducir, por lo que les pido disculpas de antemano si ven irregularidades en la redacción o en la traducción en sí.**

 **Cuarto y último: Muchas gracias por estar pendientes de la traducción. Sí he leído cada uno de los reviews y les agradezco por seguir escribiendo porque eso es lo que realmente me impulsa para seguir con la traducción. Y Amber está feliz porque es aceptada completamente su historia. 225 reviews, me hace feliz porque el esfuerzo vale la pena a cada instante. Por favor no dejen de escribir.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y por comprender. Y escriban que les pareció como se celebró el cumpleaños de Hermione. Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo.**

 **XOXO**

 **Doris**


	12. Chapter 12

**FIRST CAME MARRIAGE (TRADUCCIÓN)**

 **PRIMERO VINO EL MATRIMONIO**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y sus hechizos pertenecen a nuestra maravillosa JK Rowling, la historia pertenece a Amberjanus quien me autorizó para hacer su traducción.**_ _ **Nada me pertenece. Capítulo beteado por Sunset82.**_

 _ **Thank you Amber for bring us this beautiful story.**_

 **Capítulo 12**

Sus parientes dijeron que era la novia más hermosa que jamás habían visto, algunos estuvieron de acuerdo que ella era incluso más hermosa que su madre, pese a sus ojos llenos de tristeza cuando estaba a punto de llorar. Miró a su reflejo en el espejo, sí, en realidad, sus amigas y su estilista habían hecho un excelente trabajo. No estaba hermosa, estaba magnífica, parecía que cualquier hombre la miraría dos veces, pero sabía que uno nunca se molestaría en prestarle atención. Desafortunadamente, aquel estaba a punto de convertirse en su marido muy, muy pronto. Ella se sentía como si estuviera en su funeral en lugar de su boda, y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con lágrimas.

—No llores. Se estropeará tu maquillaje.

Miró a su madre que estaba detrás de ella y la observó cuidadosamente. Pansy estaba demasiado ocupada con sus pensamientos y nunca escuchó su llegada y ahora estaba sola con ella en la habitación.

—No puedo hacer esto madre, él me odia —sollozó.

Priscilla murmuró algunos hechizos apuntando su varita a la cara de su hija antes de que ella echara a perder su maquillaje. —No seas ridícula hija, él no te odia.

—Sí, lo hace —respondió obstinadamente.

—No, no lo hace. No estoy diciendo que le gustas, o que le emociona tenerte como su esposa, pero él no te odia.

—Parece que estás muy segura de ello.

—Sí, porque... porque, yo... hablé con él. Mantén esto para ti hija, tu padre no lo sabe —dijo Priscilla muy nerviosa.

Pansy alzó las cejas sorprendida. —Nunca pensé que tuvieras el coraje para hacer algo a sus espaldas.

—Bueno, tú eres mi única hija, así que, independientemente de cualquier cosa, quería asegurar de que no... —se mordió los labios incómodamente— ...no terminarás como una miserable como... como yo... —murmuró.

—Mi vida ya es miserable, ignora mi existencia y me trata como una basura.

—Él no te odia, al menos no después de nuestra pequeña discusión, pero tampoco le gustas. En este momento, está un poco confundido pero está dispuesto a darte libertad para hacer lo que quieras. Eso te hace más afortunada que la mayoría de las esposas de sangre pura.

—¿Afortunada? ¿Libertad? ¿Eso es todo lo que necesitas de un matrimonio?

—Pansy, aunque te han forzado a un matrimonio como a mí, estás en una mejor posición que yo —le dio a su hija una penosa sonrisa—. Nunca se me permitió completar mis EXTASIS aunque yo fuera una Ravenclaw brillante, y fui forzada a casarme un día después de mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños con un notorio mujeriego que era quince años mayor que yo —exhaló—. No hay nada que ocultar cariño, él nunca me ama, sino sólo hay lujuria sobre mi cuerpo. Sabes, no es un marido cariñoso y atento pero es exigente y muy estricto. Me vi obligada a tener un hijo, y me convertí en madre cuando apenas tenía dieciocho años. No sólo eso, fingí, todavía sigo fingiendo que no soy consciente de sus infidelidades... —miró a los ojos de su hija—. Tienes suerte, tienes libertad para hacer cualquier cosa, y tu marido no será deshonesto contigo, al menos estarás contenta, no necesitas permiso de nadie para sonreír.

Pansy suspiró. —Pero madre...

—Shh, no. Yo no voy a decirte que va a ser fácil. Él está decepcionado. Él es un héroe de guerra y una estrella de Quidditch con expectativas muy altas, pero ahora está decepcionado, decepcionado por tenerte como su esposa. Él piensa que nunca podrás ser una Weasley. Sabes, los Weasley son personas desinteresadas, y están muy cerca de sus familiares. Él piensa que eres testaruda, arrogante y que nunca encajarás en su familia. Demuéstrale que está equivocado, muéstrale que puedes ser uno de ellos.

—Es difícil cambiarlo.

—Ahora escucha atentamente, el hombre que te está esperando no le gustas ni te quiere, pero puedes hacer que te odie o se enamore de ti. Sólo depende de la forma en que vayas a actuar. Así que acepta el reto y actúa en consecuencia, no va a ser fácil, pero no va a ser imposible.

—Yo-Yo... Yo haré lo mejor que pueda... —murmuró Pansy.

—Buena chica. No es un hombre malo, sabes. Es un verdadero caballero. Me di cuenta de eso el día que te trajo a casa. Al igual que la mayoría de los hombres de nuestra sociedad, podría haber convocado fácilmente a tu elfo o pedir prestado uno de su amigo y pedirle que te llevara a tu habitación, en cambio él te llevó cargada a tu habitación y se quedó contigo hasta que te quedaste dormida. Estabas sosteniendo su mano y balbuceando tonterías, y ni siquiera quitó tu mano aunque tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. Él es obstinado y temperamental, pero se preocupa, Pansy.

—Tal vez alguien más le había pedido que me dejara en casa a salvo —agregó Pansy, conociendo a sus amigos.

—Tal vez... —Priscilla se encogió de hombros—. Pero él no tenía que obedecerlos, y nadie le pidió que esperara hasta que te durmieras.

—Hija, ¿todavía no estás lista? —la impaciente voz de Héctor Parkinson interrumpió su conversación—. Tu novio está esperando, no tenemos todo el día —añadió con irritación.

—Estoy haciendo los últimos retoques Héctor, ¿no crees que es hermosa? —Priscilla cubrió su nerviosismo con una falsa sonrisa.

Héctor gruñó. —Por supuesto que es hermosa, ella luce como tú, pero tienes que darte prisa, la gente está esperando.

—¡Hemos terminado! —Priscilla se alejó de su hija. Pansy caminó lentamente hacia su padre y colocó su mano derecha sobre su antebrazo izquierdo.

Héctor se aclaró la garganta con inquietud. —En verdad estás muy hermosa... —dijo torpemente.

—Gracias padre —respondió ella mecánicamente.

Todo el mundo estaba aturdido por su belleza, la gente jadeaba, gritaba y la miraba con la boca abierta cuando empezó a caminar por el pasillo con su padre. Las personas sinceramente admiraban su belleza deseándole todo lo mejor. Harry, el padrino, dio una sonrisa alentadora, pero su novio ni siquiera se molestó en darse la vuelta, fijó sus ojos en algún lugar muy lejos del oficiante y fingió ser ciego y sordo.

Ron se giró a regañadientes cuando el padre y la hija se le acercaron, y Héctor colocó la temblorosa mano de su hija en la suya. Pansy se sintió como si se hubiera desintegrado cuando sintió su toque. Su mano era cálida, más cálida de lo que ella había esperado, aunque su corazón estaba frío, más frío que el hielo.

—De frente a frente. Señor Weasley, por favor tome las manos de su novia. Las puntas de sus varitas conectadas, por favor —ordenó el oficial.

Ron guardó involuntariamente sus temblorosas manos en las suyas y enfocó sus ojos en un punto muy detrás de su pequeño cuerpo. Ella tenía poco más un metro sesenta, y él tenía más de un metro noventa, así que ella fijó los ojos en su amplio pecho masculino.

—Señor Weasley, por favor, repita después de mí —solicitó el Oficiante—. Yo Ronald Bilius Weasley.

—Yo Ronald Bilius Weasley... —murmuró Ron.

—Tomo a Pansy Priscilla Parkinson para ser mi esposa...

—Tomo a _Pansy Priscilla Parkinson_ para ser mi esposa…

—...para tener y proteger desde este día en adelante.

—…para t-tener y… —se detuvo y exhaló profundamente— y proteger desde este día en adelante.

—...Para bien o para mal...

—...Para bien o para mal...

—…En la riqueza, en la pobreza…

—…En la riqueza, en la pobreza…

—…En la enfermedad, en la salud…

—…En la enfermedad, en la salud…

—…En la risa, en el llanto…

—…En la risa, en el llanto…

—…En el crecimiento de mente y espíritu...

—…En el crecimiento de mente y espíritu...

—…Para amar y apreciar...

Ron no abrió la boca.

—Sr. Weasley.

Ron fingió que no oía nada.

—¿Sr. Weasley?

Harry le dio un codazo.

—¿Uh...? —Ron miró a Harry que señalaba al oficiante, y él lo miró de mala gana.

—Señor Weasley, repita después de mí... para amar y apreciar...

—Para… —suspiró— _paraamaryapreciar_ —murmuró.

—…Y prometo serte fiel...

—…Y prometo serte fiel…

—...Tanto como duren nuestras vidas...

—...Tanto como duren nuestras vidas...

—Ahora Señorita Parkinson, repita después de mí.

Pansy repitió todo con un minuto de tartamudeo e inseguridad. Sintió que Ron se estremeció incómodo cuando prometió amarlo. Ella lo sabía, él pensaba que no era capaz de amar, y estaba decidida a demostrar que estaba equivocado.

—Ahora, por favor tome el anillo y repita después de mí.

Ron cogió el anillo y levantó suavemente la mano dejando que sus dedos descansaran sobre los suyos.

—Con este anillo te desposo: con mi cuerpo te venero, y con todos mis bienes materiales te doto...

Al igual que un loro entrenado, Ron repitió y puso el anillo en su dedo tembloroso. Entonces fue el turno de Pansy, y ella murmuró sus votos incómodamente antes de colocar el anillo en el dedo anular de su novio. Haciendo que ambos se aterrorizaran, el oficiante abrió su boca otra vez.

—Puede besar a la novia...

Nada sucedió durante un momento, entonces Pansy sintió fuertes manos masculinas ahuecadas en su delicado rostro. Cerró los ojos cuando sus labios rozaron ligeramente los de ella. No fue propiamente un beso, pero ambos estaban muy aliviados ya que terminó sin causar mayor drama.

—Déjenme tener el honor de presentar a todos ustedes al Sr. y la Sra. Ronald Weasley...

 _«¡Weasley!»_ Pansy pensó débilmente. Ahora era una Weasley, la familia de la que se burlaba y menospreciaba cuando estaba en el colegio. Su marido ya se había negado a aceptarla como Weasley, y ella definitivamente iba a ser rechazada por su familia pronto. Sintiéndose muy débil e indefensa, se agarró al brazo de su marido mientras caminaban.

Pero haciendo que todas sus suposiciones estuvieran equivocadas, la Sra. Molly Weasley, la estrechó con un fuerte abrazo y la dio la bienvenida a la familia. La mujer, a quien había despreciado, burlado y criticado en su infancia, la abrazaba de un modo maternal, haciéndola aún más culpable. Arthur Weasley y sus hijos siguieron los pasos de Molly y la felicitaron. La primera nuera de los Weasley, una hermosa francesa parte veela, la saludó después de los chicos. Pansy podía recordarla vagamente como campeona de Beauxbatons en el torneo de los Tres Magos. Luego estaba la otra chica extranjera, a quien no había conocido antes. Indudablemente, ella era Adrianna, la esposa rumana del Weasley que estaba trabajando con los dragones. Luego Audrey Weasley la abrazó, quien era una persona alegre y extrovertida, contrastando completamente con su marido Percy. Luego estaba de frente a su amiga, Millicent, quien la abrazó y le dirigió una sonrisa alentadora. Finalmente, estaba delante de Ginny Weasley, que le daba la bienvenida a la familia aunque carecía de la calidez de los otros. Evidentemente tenía dudas después de haber sido atormentada por Pansy en el colegio.

Pansy sabía que todo el mundo la aceptaba, todo el mundo incluyendo a Hermione y Harry, y también sabía que una persona nunca la aceptaría o la amaría. Su marido no se molestó en decirle ni una sola palabra o por lo menos reconocer su presencia. Se sentía sola, aunque estaba rodeada de cientos de personas, se sentía miserablemente sola, pero no podía llorar. La crisis en público había sido prohibida desde que era una niña, así que esperó pacientemente hasta que los invitados se marcharan.

Por la noche, después de que la última persona volviera a casa, después de que su madre se retirara a su cuarto, y su padre y su marido fueran a su estudio con sus tragos, apareció en su nuevo dormitorio en el ala sur. Se suponía que era una recámara para recién casados, pero sabía que su marido nunca pondría un pie allí. Con un fuerte suspiro, convocó a Poppy y le pidió que llenara la bañera.

Mientras, en el baño, Pansy lloraba hasta que no quedaran lágrimas, pero la pesadez de su corazón no se fue. Los aceites relajantes en su baño no lograron alcanzar sus objetivos ya que la tensión nunca se fue, y ella no podía descansar como se esperaba. Un par de horas más tarde salió de su cuarto de baño a su desierto dormitorio. Sabiendo que su marido nunca iría a visitarla, no lo esperó y se fue a la cama, pero el sueño nunca llegó hasta que pasó la medianoche. La gran cama de tamaño gigante parecía burlarse de ella, y ella se movió innumerables veces hasta que se quedó dormida por el cansancio físico y mental.

 **ooo0ooo**

Pansy se despertó más tarde de lo habitual la mañana siguiente, pero no se bajó de la cama, ya que estaba muy confundida y no sabía cómo enfrentar el día. Ella era una mujer casada, pero aparte de un corazón acongojado, un dedo pesado y un marido que la estaba evitando, no ganó absolutamente nada de su matrimonio. Para evitar más angustia y complicaciones, decidió mantenerse alejada de sus padres. Dándole una sorpresa repentina, Poppy apareció frente a ella.

—Buenos días, ama —la saludó.

—Ugh... ¡b-buenos días! —respondió con vacilación.

—Poppy quiere saber si la señora quiere desayunar en la cama.

—Ehh... desayuno —murmuró, girando sobre su lado—. ¿Qué pasa con mi... Ehh... mi marido?

—Amo está levantado desde muy temprano por la mañana, mucho antes de que saliera el sol y desayunó en la cocina antes de ir a la práctica. Dijo que no iba a almorzar.

Pansy suspiró pesadamente. —Voy a desayunar aquí.

Antes de que Poppy se marchara, otro elfo apareció en su habitación.

—Buenos días, ama Weasley.

 _«¡Weasley!»_ Ella pensó amargamente. Ya no era la Joven Ama Parkinson, sólo por el maldito anillo que llevaba se había convertido en una Weasley.

—Buenos días Dip, ¿por qué estás aquí? —preguntó al nuevo elfo personal de sus padres.

—Ama y Amo invitan al Amo y Ama Weasley a cenar hoy.

—No lo sé Dip... —suspiró con ansiedad—. ¿Te importaría ir a informar a mi marido y regresar con una respuesta?

—¡Dip se alegra! —el elfo chilló alegremente antes de aparecerse.

 **ooo0ooo**

Ronald Weasley estaba en el vestuario cuando un elfo desconocido apareció frente a él. Frunció el ceño y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo allí y a quién pertenecía.

—Dip viene por mensaje de la Ama Weasley —gritó.

—¿Ama Weasley? —Ron alzó las cejas, pensando en Millicent dado que sus otras cuñadas no poseían elfos. Había olvidado por completo que tenía una esposa. —¿No está en la tienda?

—No, Amo. Ama está en la mansión.

—¿Amo? —se preguntó cómo diablos se había convertido en el amo del elfo de Millicent.

—Sí, Amo. Amo y Ama Parkinson invitan al Amo y Ama Weasley a cenar esta noche y la Ama Weasley le pidió a Dip que se lo dijera.

—¡Oh! ¡Esa ama! —dijo con acritud—. Llámala "Joven Ama Parkinson". No le gusta que la llamemos Weasley, y los elfos de mi cuñada la llaman "Ama Weasley" y podría confundirte con uno de las suyos —murmuró una excusa lamentable.

—Seguro Amo...

—¿A qué hora nos esperan?

—Mi ama dijo a las seis y treinta.

—¿Puedes pedir a la Joven Ama Parkinson que me vea en mi estudio a las seis y treinta? —le preguntó al elfo muy educadamente.

—Dip puede amo...

El elfo había aparecido, dejando tras de sí a la estrella del deporte extremadamente angustiada. Ron sabía que no podía evitarla siempre o negarla como su esposa. Había sido seguido constantemente por los medios aún más que a Harry y Hermione debido a su participación en el Quidditch. Para evitar escándalos innecesarios, sabía que tenían que actuar como una pareja normal al menos delante de los demás. Tenía una imagen que mantener, y no iba a dañarla porque se casara con una malhablada Parkinson.

 **ooo0ooo**

Pansy estaba tomando su desayuno mientras revisaba "El Profeta", que estaba lleno de las noticias de su boda y casi ninguna otra noticia. Era evidente que estaba impresionante hermosa, y él estaba muy apuesto, pero había algo que faltaba en cada fotografía. La falta de química y la frialdad entre ellos era bien notable. Suspiró hondo, arrojó el periódico a un lado y trató de concentrarse en otra cosa, justo antes de que Dip apareciera con una respuesta.

—El Amo Weasley dice a Joven Ama Parkinson que lo encontrara en su estudio a las seis y treinta —le informó.

—¿Joven Ama Parkinson? —puso los ojos en blanco.

—Amo Weasley le pidió a Dip que llamara a Ama "Joven Ama Parkinson" porque a Ama no le gusta que le llamen Weasley y también el Amo no va a confundir a Dip con uno de los elfos de sus cuñadas.

« _¡Que ridículo!»_ Pansy ardía de rabia. Claramente estaba tratando de aumentar la brecha de relación entre ellos. Lo único que obtuvo de su matrimonio fue su apellido, y ahora estaba tratando de quitárselo. Se puso roja de ira y decidida a no darse por vencida e insistió en luchar. Sabía que no era estúpido, y sabía que los elfos de sus cuñadas no lo llamarían amo, pero le dio una excusa lamentable para no dirigirse a ella de la manera legítima. Con furia, convocó a todos los elfos que trabajaban en la mansión y sus propiedades, incluso los que nunca tendrían la oportunidad de conocer a Ron.

—Por ninguna razón, me llamen "Joven Ama Parkinson". Llámenme Ama Weasley, ¿Han entendido? —dijo con firmeza.

—Sí, Ama —los elfos respondieron juntos.

—Sí, Ama, ¿quién? —ella frunció el ceño.

—Sí, Ama Weasley.

—...y cuando me mencionen ante mi esposo, se refieren a mí como "Ama Weasley, su esposa". De esa manera, no pensará que vienen de parte de una de sus cuñadas —añadió con una sonrisa victoriosa. Ella sabía que de ese modo se le recordaría a su esposo que tenía una esposa, y que era una Weasley, aunque creyera que no era digna de convertirse en una de ellos.

 **ooo0ooo**

Alrededor de las seis y treinta de la tarde, Pansy apareció frente al estudio de su marido y golpeó suavemente la puerta. Antes de que ella pudiera poner la mano en la manija para abrirla, su marido salió como si estuviera de pie justo detrás de la puerta, esperando por ella. Como de costumbre, se evitaban mirar. Ninguno saludó al otro ni trató de tener una conversación amable. Ambos se quedaron allí, como si hubieran sido golpeados por el hechizo silenciador. Finalmente, después de un gran suspiro, Ron envolvió su fuerte brazo alrededor de su diminuta cintura y los apareció al ala de sus padres.

Odió la aparición junto a ella. Su cuerpo era frío y rígido, y se sentía como si se apareciera con una estatua de porcelana sin emociones. Odiaba la sensación pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer al respecto. Ella era su esposa, y él había prometido cuidarla.

En el ala principal, fueron recibidos por un excesivamente alegre Héctor Parkinson y una difícil de leer Priscilla Parkinson y fueron conducidos a un pequeño comedor familiar.

Después de tomar sus respectivos asientos, Héctor asintió de manera cortante a su elfo y en fracción de un segundo el alimento apareció mágicamente en la mesa.

—La boda estaba en todos los periódicos —Héctor estaba jubiloso—. Tuvo más atención mediática que la boda Granger-Malfoy.

—Eso porque ninguno de ellos está en los deportes —respondió Ron con apatía—. Nuestra boda fue cubierta en su mayoría por las revistas deportivas que los periódicos.

—En ese caso, la boda Potter-Greengrass no romperá su récord —agregó Héctor, con suerte.

Ron rió. —Bueno, no estoy en una competencia con mis amigos, pero nunca se sabe, podrían obtener más atención de los medios que nosotros, ya que Harry derrotó a la fuerza oscura dos veces en su vida.

—Bueno, nunca se sabe —Héctor se encogió de hombros—. Hablando de deportes, ¿cómo va tu entrenamiento?

—No está mal, estamos decididos a ganar la Copa de la Liga esta vez —respondió Ron en un repentino entusiasmo—. Pero fue una gran sorpresa cuando las Arpías clasificaron para los cuartos de final después de derrotar a Prides.

—Sí, ni siquiera yo me lo esperaba, pero no creo que puedan clasificarse para las semifinales, los Magpies, Bats, Cannons y Puddlemears están en posiciones más fuertes que ellos —añadió Héctor—. Ahora dime hijo, ¿piensas ir contra tu hermana en cuartos de final?

—No, señor. No lo haré. Miles Bletchley u Oliver Wood me van a sustituir. Me voy a sentar con mi familia y animarla a ella dado que esta liga va a ser su última.

—¿De verdad? Nunca pensé que se retiraría tan temprano.

—Bueno, ella está casada y sus prioridades han cambiado.

—¿Está ella… está esperando a un bebé?

—No, todavía no señor —rió Ron—. Pero pronto lo estará, estoy bastante seguro de que ella está renunciando al Quidditch para tener una familia de dos o tres hijos.

—¡Dos o tres! Si ella fuera capaz de dar más de un heredero, Gregory Goyle va a ser un hombre afortunado en la tierra.

—Bueno, ella es de una gran familia y siempre quiso tener una grande.

—Es justo. Es muy afortunado que los Weasley pasen a tener un interesante número de hijos.

Pansy se retorció en su silla incómoda, y Ron se dio cuenta de que era el momento de cambiar el tema antes de que Héctor los arrastrara a una situación embarazosa.

—¿Entonces vas a estar presente en cada partido de los Cannons?

—Sí, por supuesto, estaré allí para animar a mi yerno... —dijo con entusiasmo y luego lanzó una severa mirada a su hija que poco a poco estaba cenando—. Hija, creo que deberías asistir a cada partido de tu marido, es tu deber apoyarlo.

Pansy miró a su madre sin poder hacer nada.

—No, está bien Héctor —dijo Ron rápidamente—. Ella no disfruta del Quidditch, así que no hay necesidad de forzarla, tiene libertad para hacer lo que quiera.

—¿Libertad? Ella es tu esposa y su deber es seguir tus órdenes sin ninguna protesta.

—No quiero controlarla señor, le he dado libertad y espero que lo use sabiamente.

Héctor meneó la cabeza con incredulidad. —Hija, te ordeno que asistas a los partidos de tu marido. Ahora habla y me haces saber tus intenciones.

—Padre, voy a asistir a cada partido de mi marido —prometió ella mecánicamente.

Ron suspiró. De ahora en adelante, necesitaba aprender a tolerar la desdichada presencia de esposa en sus juegos, y estaba seguro de que nunca traería buena suerte. Héctor notó el cambio repentino en Ron, y miró a su yerno con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Tal vez no desees ver a tu esposa en tu juego. Después de todo, por qué querrías verla cuando vas a estar rodeado de tus fanáticas que están dispuestas a mantenerte ocupado de una manera placentera.

Ron casi se atragantó con la comida y se puso muy rojo de vergüenza. —Ehhh... Héctor, no tomo ninguna ventaja de mis fanáticas —murmuró.

Hector Parkinson rió. —Vamos hijo, los hombres tienen necesidades que no pueden ser satisfechas por una sola mujer, así que se les permite satisfacerlas por cualquier otra mujer que no sea su esposa.

Ron miró a su suegro con los ojos muy abiertos. No podía creer lo que oía, su suegro le animaba a que se desviara. Le estaba pidiendo a Ron que fuera infiel a su propia hija, su única hija. ¿Qué clase de padre era? Ron miró a las dos mujeres sentadas en la mesa, ninguna de las dos parecía ofendida por las palabras del jefe de la familia. La matriarca de los Parkinson se estaba concentrando en su cena con un rostro en blanco y con excepción de una ligera peculiaridad en los labios, la bruja más joven no mostró ninguna emoción en absoluto. Ron estaba enojado, muy enojado con su esposa y su suegra, que ni siquiera se molestó en defender sus derechos. Sólo estaban sentadas como dos muñecas de porcelana carentes de sentimientos y calidez. Ron extrañaba mucho a su ángel de ojos marrones, que era un libro abierto cuando se trataba de emociones. Ella era animada, más animada que su esposa mostrando felicidad, amor, esperanza, sorpresa, incluso ira, miedo, tristeza y frustración. Cuando la ley de matrimonio había pasado, en secreto deseaba haber estado emparejado con ella. Él siendo un sangre pura y ella una hija de muggles, no parecía imposible en ese momento, pero cuando el ministerio hizo una enmienda y lo clasificaron como traidor a la sangre, su última esperanza se desvaneció y lo dejó deprimido. Ella era su razón para ser feliz, pero le fue quitada y reemplazada por una figura rígida de corazón frío. Su esposa era como un dementor que extrajo su felicidad y lo dejó en la miseria, pero eso no le daba una licencia para desviarse.

—No quiero ser infiel a mi esposa, señor —respondió con enfado.

—No haces ningún daño al satisfacer tu deseo de la manera que deseas si tu esposa es incapaz de...

—Señor, somos humanos, no animales... —Ron no lo dejó terminar—. Tenemos cerebros y podemos distinguir entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto e independientemente de cualquier cosa, podemos controlar nuestros sentimientos para hacer lo correcto en lugar de ser controlados por ellos —dijo con firmeza, dejando a Héctor Parkinson sin habla—. De nuevo señor, he jurado ser fiel a mi esposa y nunca intento ser deshonesto con ella —añadió rápidamente antes de concentrarse en su plato, pero la mirada sorprendida de Héctor, los ojos brillantes de Priscilla y la sonrisa agradecida de su esposa nunca pasaron inadvertidos para él.

 **ooo0ooo**

 **N/A** **: Necesito escribir otro capítulo sobre Ron y Pansy, pero hay comentarios pidiendo por Harry y Daphne. Así que pensé en escribir HP/DG en el próximo capítulo y volver a RW/PP más tarde...**

 **Muchas gracias por leer. Por favor escriban review... Gracias de nuevo...**

 **N/T: Hola a todas y todos. ¿Cómo están? Feliz cumpleaños a los que hayan cumplido en este mes XD. No hubo Dramione en este capítulo, pero se concentró en otra pareja que también me gusta mucho. Creo que estaban esperando este acontecimiento, aunque la boda no fue para nada alegre, realmente me dio pena por Pansy, ella piensa que nunca va a ser apreciada por su ahora esposo, y Ron piensa que se casó con una mujer sin corazón, pero se no hablan, ya verán que pasa en los próximos capítulos, aún falta mucho para que ellos empiecen a hablar. Aunque estoy segura de que van a empezar a apreciar un poco más a Ron, que a pesar de que no hable con Pansy va a cumplir con su deber de protegerla, cuidarla y sobre todo serle fiel, aquí se ve su integridad, cosa que no se ve en otros fics, realmente me gusta este Ron, aunque sea el hombre más terco del siglo.**

 **Como dijo Amber, el próximo capítulo va a ser dedicado a Harry y Daphne, trataré de no tardar mucho con ese. Sigo dando muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y follows a la historia, ¡260 reviews! Me han dejado sorprendida, muchísimas gracias. Eso me sigue animando a cada instante. Y gracias a Sunset82 por betear este capítulo, realmente te agradezco en el alma el que me hayas ayudado amiga. Y también agradezco muchísimo por sus palabras de aliento, el perder a un ser querido es algo difícil de afrontar, sobre todo a principios de las festividades, pero es algo por lo que tenemos que pasar todos; y su apoyo es lo que me ha animado realmente, así que una vez ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

 **Nos estaremos leyendo pronto, por favor pórtense bien, y si no quieren hacerlo busquen a un Draco para que las acompañe XD. Cuídense.**

 **XOXO**

 **Doris**

 **27/01/2017**


	13. Chapter 13

**FIRST CAME MARRIAGE (TRADUCCIÓN)**

 **PRIMERO VINO EL MATRIMONIO**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y sus hechizos pertenecen a nuestra maravillosa JK Rowling, la historia pertenece a Amberjanus quien me autorizó para hacer su traducción.**_ _ **Nada me pertenece. Capítulo beteado por Sunset82.**_

 _ **Thank you Amber for bring us this beautiful story.**_

 **Capítulo 13**

Su esposo estaba feliz, completamente feliz, pero no era por ella. Daphne los observó con atención como de costumbre. Pasando sus dedos por su cabello negro y rebelde, se rió de algo que le contó el padrino. Sin dejar de sonreír, Hermione pasó su mano suavemente sobre el cabello de él para domarlo. La miró maliciosamente y sacudió la cabeza hasta que se volvió desaliñado otra vez. Ella rodó los ojos y golpeó su antebrazo antes de domesticarlo de nuevo con su mano y luego dio la vuelta para ajustar la corbata del otro. Podría haber hecho ambos trabajos con magia, pero en su lugar optó por hacerlo de manera muggle. Murmurando algo en su oído, Ron acarició su cabello cariñosamente, y ella rió en respuesta. Daphne suspiró profundamente dándose cuenta de que eran felices juntos, pero no cuando estaban separados el uno del otro. Harry la cuidaba y la respetaba, pero nunca era tan feliz cuando estaba con ella. La música empezó de nuevo, su marido y Hermione comenzaron a bailar con alegría desbordante. Dejó que sus ojos los siguieran un poco más antes de fijarlos en sus amigos sentados con ella. Era obvio que Pansy y Draco los observaban también. Aunque Pansy había conseguido ocultar su dolor bajo su expresión en blanco, sus dedos temblorosos la habían traicionado. Ella estaba casada con Ronald Weasley desde hace dos semanas, pero nunca dio ninguna información sobre su matrimonio como Millicent y Tracy. Era obviamente difícil para ella aceptar que su marido era más feliz con alguien más que con ella. El rostro de Draco había caído con tristeza, mientras que él se había negado firmemente a aceptar que estaba enamorado de su esposa, sus expresiones faciales gritaban algo más.

—¿Qué te molesta? —alguien preguntó.

Miró a la dirección del dueño de la voz. Ron se sentó junto a su esposa, sin desviar los ojos de Daphne.

—No es nada. Es sólo... es sólo que ustedes tres son muy felices juntos...

—¿Es eso malo? —preguntó levantando las cejas y Draco murmuró algo irritado que deliberadamente ignoró—. Desde nuestro primer año en Hogwarts, estamos muy, muy cerca el uno del otro, así que no es ninguna sorpresa de que estemos felices juntos.

—¿Te sientes... te sientes celoso cuando los ves juntos?

—¿Estoy celoso? ¿De mis mejores amigos? No... —dijo moviendo la cabeza, pero Daphne sintió que no era una respuesta honesta—. Mira Daphne, ella fue el cerebro detrás de nuestra victoria. Su inteligencia y sus habilidades nos mantuvo vivos desde nuestro primer año, así que ambos la amamos tanto como la respetamos.

—Pero es un poco triste ver que tu marido es feliz con otra persona pero no contigo...

Ron le dirigió una mirada extraña. —Antes de Harry estabas comprometida con Flint, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

—Sí.

—¿Sabías que él está en... ehh... él tenía...?

—Sí, era consciente de su relación con Bertha.

—¿Sentías lo mismo? Me refiero triste cuando los viste juntos...

Ella no respondió pero después de un poco más de tiempo, meneó la cabeza para decirle que no.

Ron alzó las cejas y sonrió. —Interesante, muy, muy interesante... —murmuró.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué?

—Nada. Ya sabes, Daph, este es un matrimonio arreglado. Si a Harry se le hubiera dado una oportunidad, él no te habría elegido como su esposa, pero no mates tus esperanzas todavía. No puedes forzar a alguien a amarte, pero puedes hacer que alguien se enamore de ti. Eres una bruja inteligente Daphne, así que no voy a explicar en detalle lo que dije. Usa tu cerebro y sigue tus instintos, pero por favor, trata de no actuar como el idiota sentado delante de nosotros —dijo señalando a Draco.

—Cuida tu lenguaje Comadreja —siseó Draco.

—¿Qué más debo decir? Estás enamorado de tu esposa y eres demasiado obstinado para aceptarlo.

—¡No estoy enamorado de ella!

—¿En serio Malfoy? Todo el mundo lo sabe, a excepción de ustedes dos, que se están enamorando, pero ambos son demasiado tercos para aceptarlo.

—No está enamorada de mí —murmuró Draco dolorosamente—. Tan pronto encuentre un resquicio, ella está fuera de este matrimonio —añadió.

—Y dime cómo va a encontrar un resquicio sin hacer su investigación. ¿Ha dejado todo después de su matrimonio?

—Estamos recién casados. Pronto empezará.

—Esta es Hermione Granger o Malfoy o lo que sea de quien estamos hablando. Si ella estuviera decidida, habría comenzado su investigación al día siguiente después de su boda. Paso más de un mes y no ha hecho nada, algo o alguien la está reteniendo.

—¿Que está pasando? —preguntó Hermione sentándose junto a su marido. Harry besó a su esposa y se sentó a su lado.

—Nada —respondió Draco rodeándola con un brazo y manteniéndola cerca de él, no posesivamente sino con miedo como si alguien pudiera arrebatársela lejos de él. Ron frunció el ceño y sonrió a su gesto. En cambio, Draco le frunció el ceño salvajemente.

—¿Nada? —dijo ella juntando las cejas.

—Sí, nada, la comadreja está fuera de sus cabales como siempre —dijo Draco y se ganó un ceño de su esposa.

—Estaba tratando de hablarle con un poco de sentido, pero desafortunadamente no funcionó —dijo Ron, casualmente.

Harry miró a las tres personas con las cejas alzadas antes de volver a su hermosa esposa. —Daphne, tenemos que ponernos en marcha —dijo Harry suavemente tomándola de la mano, y ella le sonrió.

—¿Van a su luna de miel? —preguntó Ron.

—Bueno, estamos alojados en la casa ancestral de mi padre hoy y mañana partiremos hacia Sicilia después del almuerzo.

—¡Vaya! ¿Por cuánto tiempo se van?

—Dos semanas.

—Vaya, eso es maravilloso, me gustaría tener unas vacaciones en el Mediterráneo —dijo Hermione emocionada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no le dices eso a la persona que está sentada a tu lado? Tu deseo será concedido en cualquier momento —dijo Ron en un tono divertido.

—Eso no es gracioso Ron —lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Draco pareció tomar las palabras de Ron en serio.

—Bueno, no podemos ir con ellos, pero si quieres, podemos ir de viaje a Córcega —miró a su esposa con ilusión—. ¿Y por qué no se unen a nosotros? —le preguntó a Ron con una malvada sonrisa.

Ron lo miró con calma. —Gracias por invitarnos Malfoy, por desgracia, mi esposa no está en condiciones de contestar, pero con la Copa de la Liga no podremos unirnos. No creo que sea muy agradable decepcionar a mi equipo —respondió Ron cortésmente.

—Bueno, tampoco nos queremos perder la Copa de la Liga, así que lo arreglaremos para un tiempo después del partido.

—Nos queda bien. Gracias de nuevo —respondió Ron tratando de mantener su calma.

Harry y Daphne se excusaron y fueron a despedirse de los demás. Ron quería ayudar a sus padres a regresar a casa, pero Gregory se acercó para ayudarlos, y Ginny, Gregory y los padres de Ron volvieron a la Madriguera por la red flu, seguidos por las familias de Bill y Percy. Millicent y George fueron los siguientes, con George ayudando al padre de ella.

—Voy y dejo a Héctor y a Priscilla en casa y volveré por ella —Ron dijo mirando a su intoxicada esposa—. ¿Corre el alcoholismo en la familia Parkinson? —preguntó irritado.

—Héctor no sabe sus límites cuando se trata de alcohol y... y ya sabes... Pero ella bebe cuando está angustiada o deprimida, y no me digas que eres la razón detrás de su miseria —dijo Draco en un tono de advertencia.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Ron inocentemente—. No he hecho nada. Si quieres, puedes preguntarle cuando esté sobria.

—Probablemente el hecho de que " _no hayas hecho nada_ " podría haberla hecho desdichada —respondió Draco con su sonrisa de marca.

—En serio no sé de qué estás hablando —dijo Ron irritado antes de levantarse para ayudar a sus suegros.

 **ooo0ooo**

Al anochecer, Daphne y Harry salen de la red flu en una de las muchas salas de estar de su mansión de tres pisos. Había sido abandonada desde la tragedia en 1981, y Harry la renovó cuando la heredó después de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Como aún había algunos trabajos de renovación en el ala oeste hechos por los duendes, sólo el ala este era apto para vivir. Daphne con curiosidad miró a su alrededor apenas salió por la chimenea, y Harry la observó pacientemente.

—¿Qué? ¿No está a tu nivel?

—No, en absoluto, esto es hermoso. Mejor de lo que imaginé.

—¿Te gustaría aparecerte en tu recámara o quieres caminar?

—Prefiero caminar, si no te estoy molestando.

—No me estás molestando, Daphne. Ven, te acompañaré —manteniéndola cerca de su cuerpo, Harry salió de la sala de estar hacia una gran escalera. Los retratos montados en la pared del pasillo los miraban con curiosidad. Algunos se susurraron entre ellos, algunos les sonrieron y otros no mostraron ningún interés en absoluto.

—No conozco a la mayoría de ellos, pero tampoco quiero quitarlos. Aparte de una pareja, los demás no son tan malos. Espero que no te vuelvan loca.

—No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a vivir con retratos, tenemos muchos en la mansión Greengrass. Algunos son buenos, algunos son malos, e incluso teníamos una bruja más desagradable que mi padre encerró en el ático —respondió con una agradable sonrisa, y él sonrió con esmero.

Llegaron al primer piso y se giró hacia su lado izquierdo. —Si caminas por este corredor, podrías llegar al dormitorio de mis padres. Habían compartido una habitación sencilla en lugar de mantener dos diferentes. Alguien me dijo que mantuvieron mi cuna en su habitación hasta que yo tuve seis meses de edad, y luego me pasaron al cuarto de bebés adjunto a ella —le dijo con una dolorosa sonrisa—. Te enseñaré esas habitaciones en algún momento libre —prometió.

—Así que Harry, ¿tú... recibiste tu... ehh... ci-cicatriz cuando estabas aquí? —murmuró.

—No, aquí no. Sucedió en la casa de los Potter, en el Valle de Godric, y desde ese día se ha dejado en ruinas como monumento —musitó.

—Lo siento mucho—dijo ella con los ojos llorosos.

—Está bien Daphne, fue difícil crecer sin ellos, y todavía los extraño muchísimo, pero también me estoy acostumbrando a eso ahora.

—Si podemos, me gustaría visitar a tus padres antes de salir mañana —murmuró ella inocentemente.

La miró con un rostro en blanco, tratando de entender sus verdaderas intenciones, luego se dio cuenta de que su deseo era genuino. —Te llevaré a la mañana al Valle de Godric. Están... están descansando allí. Si quieres, te puedo mostrar las ruinas de la casa Potter y el Monumento Potter también.

—Sí, me gustaría visitarlos también —dijo mirándolo con ilusión.

Él le sonrió y la condujo al siguiente piso y giró a la derecha de la gran escalera. —Esta es tu recámara, el dormitorio es la habitación del medio a tu izquierda —luego hizo un gesto hacia el lado izquierdo—. Esta es la mía.

Parecía herida, pero sonrió débilmente y le dio las gracias antes de dirigirse a sus aposentos. Su tristeza no pasó desapercibida, y él la atrajo hacia él suavemente. —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás triste?

—Por nada —murmuró—. Olvidé que te casaste conmigo debido a la ley, no porque me amas —dijo dolorosamente—. Si te hubieras casado con la mujer que amas, no la habrías mantenido alejada de ti así —agregó, controlando sus lágrimas.

Él tomó su cara y la inclinó suavemente y miró sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. —Daphne, tienes tu habitación privada de acuerdo a nuestro contrato matrimonial. Tu padre lo pidió porque tenías recámaras privadas desde tu niñez, y pensó que no te sentirías cómoda al compartir.

—Un contrato de matrimonio que se hizo entre tú y mi padre, no entre tú y yo. ¡Merlín! Yo estaba en un dormitorio compartido en Hogwarts —dijo obstinadamente.

Él se rió. —Compartiste con chicas no con un hombre desordenado.

—Si te has olvidado, soy una bruja y sé hechizos para ordenar y limpiar.

—Bueno, entonces tolera mi presencia hasta que te lleve a la locura —dijo juguetonamente—. Bien, escoge que lado, a la derecha o a la izquierda.

—Lado derecho. Mantén el lado izquierdo para tu uso personal, y tendré otras habitaciones en el lado derecho para el mío.

—Como desees. Cuando regresemos de nuestra luna de miel, puedes repasar el contrato y decirme las cosas que deseas cambiar.

El dormitorio era enorme y elegantemente decorado. Harry la dejó admirar la belleza sin molestarla. —El baño es por esa puerta. Puedes convocar a tu elfo personal si necesitas algo —dijo al darle tiempo suficiente para observar—. Necesito algunas cosas de mi antigua habitación, volveré pronto —desapareció después de plantarle un suave beso en la mejilla.

Daphne permaneció allí durante unos minutos y luego se dirigió al cuarto de baño y llamó a su elfo personal para que la ayudara con un baño. Se empapó en agua fragante durante aproximadamente una hora con las palabras de Ron resonando en sus oídos. Después de ponerse su nuevo camisón, salió lentamente del cuarto de baño a su nuevo dormitorio. Él ya estaba allí, fresco después de un baño, se había cambiado de ropa y la estaba esperando. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él. Se levantó de su silla para encontrarla. Ella enterró su rostro en su pecho después de poner sus delicados brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, dejando que él la sostuviera con cuidado.

Harry podía oír el corazón latiente de su esposa. —No tienes que tener miedo de mí, no soy Voldemort —dijo rozando suavemente sus labios sobre su frente.

Ella ladeó su cara para mirarlo. —No está ayudando para nada, ya que eres el que lo derrotó —murmuró tímidamente.

Harry rió y acarició sus labios con el pulgar después de acariciar afectuosamente su cara. Su mente estaba en un campo de batalla, borrar la imagen de su bruja de cabello castaño parecía imposible. No importaba cuánto lo intentara, su imagen no se desvaneció de su mente. Con cada intento, reapareció más fuerte que antes. Estaba en un lío y una bruja inocente se había arrastrado a su desorden por una estúpida ley. No iba a ser justo con ella si no dejaba de pensar en su ángel de ojos marrones. Ella se había ido, pero siempre iba a estar en un lugar muy especial en su corazón. Suspiró e intentó imaginar el rostro de su esposa en su mente. Fue muy débil en comparación con la imagen anterior, pero nunca se dio por vencido. Era muy consciente de que su esposa podía sentir su lucha, y ella estaba esperando pacientemente. Afortunadamente, era paciente y comprensiva. Con otro suspiro, dejó caer su boca sobre sus dulces labios y empezó a besarla, y ella le respondió con timidez. Harry descartó y borró con fuerza la imagen de Hermione de su mente antes de seguir adelante con su esposa.

 **ooo0ooo**

Daphne se despertó la mañana siguiente y encontró que estaba sola en su cama. Sin quedarse allí como estaba acostumbrada, recogió su camisón arrugado del fondo de la cama y se precipitó al baño. Ya más fresca después de su ducha de la mañana, se puso su túnica casual antes de convocar a su elfo personal y le pidió que la llevara ante su marido.

Harry estaba preparando el desayuno cuando su esposa apareció en la cocina con su elfo. Ella inhaló el olor del café recién hecho y el tocino chisporroteante y le sonrío a su marido tímidamente.

—Buenos días Daphne —Harry sonrió y la besó, y ella murmuró buenos días después de reposar la cabeza en su hombro.

Él puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la sostuvo cerca de su cuerpo. —Me han dicho que te levantas tarde... —murmuró al oído—. Así que pensé en llevar el desayuno, pero parece que he recibido una información equivocada.

—No, era cierto, pero no voy a seguir con ese hábito cuando mi marido resulta ser bastante madrugador —dijo acariciando su cara bien afeitada.

Él le besó la frente con una sonrisa. —Siéntate y toma tu desayuno antes de que se enfríe.

—Entonces, ¿tú... sueles cocinar? —preguntó sirviéndose la comida después de sentarse.

—Sólo desayuno —respondió—. No me obsesiono con cocinar como Hermione, pero ocasionalmente preparo los almuerzos y las cenas cuando nos reunimos.

—¿No hay magia involucrada?

—Hmmm... a veces hago trampa.

Ella rió suavemente. —Esto es delicioso, en realidad celestial. Gracias, Harry...

—Es un placer... —murmuró.

—¿Podrías enseñarme cómo hacer esto?

—¿Quieres decir cocinar como un muggle común? —frunció el ceño con incredulidad.

—Quiero decir cocinar sin magia, pero... pero ni siquiera sé cómo cocinar con magia.

Harry se rió. —El Señor y la Señora Greengrass no estarán contentos.

—No me importa. Si no ayudas, le pediré a Hermione que me enseñe —lo amenazó.

Harry exhaló pesadamente. —Ya has sacrificado tu felicidad para estar conmigo, así que por favor no... no sacrifiques nada más —murmuró incómodo.

—Harry, no he sacrificado mi felicidad para estar contigo, soy feliz contigo —dijo suavemente—. ¿Podrías enseñarme?

—Si eso es lo que quieres, estoy más que feliz de enseñarte la manera muggle de cocinar y mis pequeños trucos, pero para cocinar con magia mejor toma lecciones con Molly Weasley. Ella enseñó a Millie, Mione, Ginny y otras brujas jóvenes. Es una excelente cocinera.

Ella le dio las gracias y continuó con su desayuno. De vez en cuando hablaban de su familia y de ella mientras comían y después del desayuno Harry la llevó a una sección diferente en la planta baja para presentarle el regalo de bodas. Era un laboratorio de pociones moderno totalmente equipado con todas las necesidades y armarios y estanterías llenas de ingredientes, incluyendo los raros y caros. Una gran estantería colocada contra la pared trasera estaba desbordada con cada libro de pociones que Harry pudo encontrar. Daphne jadeó de emoción y abrazó a su marido con ojos llorosos. Lloró, lloró de felicidad. Era más de lo que esperaba.

—Gracias. Muchísimas gracias... —murmuró.

—Es un placer —él enterró sus labios en un pelo perfumado dulce—. Ven conmigo, tengo algo más para ti... —abrió la puerta trasera del laboratorio y entró en un jardín de hierbas. Daphne quedó atónita por la sorpresa. Estaba completo con un muy propio invernadero incluyendo plantas y hierbas raras y exóticas. Ella vio un par de plantas raras que cuestan más de diez mil galeones. Era claro que su marido había gastado casi un millón de galeones en su regalo.

—Me estás consintiendo —lo acusó con falso enfado.

—Eres mi esposa y estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz —le susurró al oído.

—Gracias, Harry. Todavía no creo que merezca algo como esto.

—Te mereces más que esto... —murmuró mirando sus ojos felices e inocentes.

Pasó algún tiempo admirando la belleza de su propio jardín de hierbas y le recordó a su marido que necesitaba visitar a sus padres. Él tomó su mano y caminó hacia la chimenea más cercana.

—Pensé que nos íbamos a aparecer —dijo Daphne mirándolo confundida.

—Sí, lo haremos, pero antes tenemos que ver a alguien más —le respondió Harry y los llevó a la residencia de Snape.

—Potter y la Sra. Potter, ¿no tienen a nadie que molestar con su presencia? —siseó el dueño de la casa desde donde estaba sentado.

—Buenos días Severus, pensamos en visitar a mi madre hoy —dijo Harry ignorando por completo sus duras palabras.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Severus Snape conjuró un manojo de lirios y flotó a la mano de Harry. —Aparezcan desde aquí... —les dio permiso para aparecer con una voz fría y volvió al libro que estaba leyendo. Harry le dio las gracias antes de que desapareciera con su confundida esposa.

 **ooo0ooo**

Se pararon frente a una tumba de mármol blanco, Harry apretó los labios con fuerza y miró inexpresivamente al espacio. Sus ojos se llenaron de dolor tan pronto llegaron y colocaron las flores de Snape. Daphne conjuró otro ramo de flores y velas antes de tomar su mano y sujetarla con fuerza. No hablaron, ella entendía su dolor.

—Todavía recuerdo el primer día que vine aquí —rompió el silencio—. Era Nochebuena en 1997, en ese momento estábamos en la carrera mientras todos ustedes estaban en la escuela, al menos la mayoría de ustedes —se mordió los labios dolorosamente—. Hermione y yo vinimos aquí disfrazados de una pareja muggle para conocer a Bathilda Bagshot. Nosotros... nosotros no sabíamos que podíamos encontrar aquí, pero cuando vimos el monumento Potter en la plaza principal, pensamos que podríamos encontrar su tumba aquí —exhaló profundamente—. Vinimos aquí y buscamos por todas partes, finalmente... finalmente cuando vi esto... —se detuvo y se mordió los labios con fuerza. Daphne le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y lo miró con ojos llenos de lágrimas. —Fue duro... muy duro... durante dieciséis años no sabía que descansaban aquí. Los visité dieciséis años después... después de sacrificar sus vidas para protegerme. Incluso me olvidé de que soy un mago y lamenté que no traía nada, entonces Hermione conjuró una corona de flores y me la dio... —suspiró pesadamente—. Entonces nos fuimos a buscar a Bathilda y encontramos las ruinas de la casa de los Potter. Parecía lo mismo que hoy pero cubierto de nieve. Cuando ambos estábamos leyendo todos esos mensajes como lo hicimos hoy, Bathilda vino a conocernos y nos llevó a su casa. Esa vez no sabíamos que la verdadera Bathilda había sido asesinada por la serpiente de Voldemort y Nagini se había disfrazado de bruja para atraernos a la trampa mortal. Nos atacó, y luchamos contra esa criatura inmunda. Entonces Voldemort comenzó a compartir sus recuerdos conmigo sobre el... el día que me dio esta cicatriz haciéndome vulnerable —sus labios comenzaron a temblar—. No pude recordar nada después de eso, pero Hermione había luchado valientemente y se escapó conmigo. Cuando me desperté, estaba de vuelta en nuestra tienda con ropa limpia, ella ya había atendido la mordedura de la serpiente y otras heridas.

—Ese fue el día en que te enamoraste de ella...

Harry la miró sorprendido. —¿Eres una Legeremante?

Daphne le dedicó una sonrisa agradable. —Eres como un libro abierto Harry, no necesito ser Legeremante.

—Bueno, sacrificó muchas cosas por mí. Modificó la memoria de sus padres y los envió a Australia, vivió en una tienda de campaña cazando las almas de Voldemort, fue torturada por los mortífagos. Ella nunca se apartó aunque tuvo muchas oportunidades de abandonarme. Así que, dime ¿te sorprendería si te dijera que me he enamorado de ella?

Daphne movió la cabeza. —No, si no lo hicieras, eso sería una sorpresa. ¿Dónde estaba Ronald en ese tiempo? Pensé que ella estaba en una relación con él.

—Estaba en una relación con él, pero nos dejó antes de nuestra primera visita al Valle de Godric. No fue su culpa. Llevaba un guardapelo que contenía parte del alma de Voldemort, y eso lo obligó a hacerlo.

—¿Entonces?

—Regresó de nuevo. Por primera vez, cuando Hermione lo encontró después de regresar, me di cuenta de que todavía estaba enamorada de él. Él la amaba y seguía amándola. Ron es mi mejor amigo, Se sacrificó mucho como Hermione e incluso se puso a sí mismo y a su familia en peligro por mi causa. Así que no quería quitarle el amor de su vida. En una semana supo que Hermione y yo estábamos enamorados. Lo destrozó, pero no trató de alejarla de mí, aparte de culpar el día que nos dejó. La dejamos decidir, pero durante los últimos tres años no intentó tomar ninguna decisión. Nos ama a los dos por igual.

Daphne suspiró. —¿Sabes... sabes que su esposo está enamorado de ella?

—No soy idiota Daphne, es obvio que él está enamorado de ella, pero da algunas razones poco convincentes para encubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ella lo ama pero es demasiado terca para aceptarlo. Un día estará enamorada de él —suspiró.

—¿Qué pasa con Ronald?

—Creo que todavía está enamorado de ella.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —murmuró. Después de la noche anterior, estaba rompiendo su corazón al ver que estaba enamorado de alguien más, pero estaba lista para enfrentar la realidad.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo? —suspiró. Voy a quererla siempre, hasta que... hasta que muera, pero no voy a estar enamorado de ella —dijo acariciando su suave mejilla—. Es una promesa —murmuró dejando caer su boca sobre la de ella.

 **ooo0ooo**

—¿Estás seguro de que vamos por el camino correcto? Hemos estado caminando más de una milla ahora —preguntó Daphne con impaciencia.

—Sí, he estado allí varias veces, este es el camino correcto. ¿No te gusta caminar conmigo?

—Me encanta, pero ¿no estamos molestando?

—No, no piensan así. Él es el único pariente que tengo, sus padres todavía están vivos, pero no hablan conmigo y Sue no tiene a nadie, así que siempre somos muy bienvenidos en su hogar. Además, no nos quedaremos allí mucho tiempo.

—Tus parientes eran... ¿eran malos contigo?

—Sí, lo eran. Dudley era el más desagradable, me intimidaba cada vez que tenía una oportunidad. Sus padres eran horribles conmigo, y yo había trabajado todos los días como un elfo doméstico, pero con la guerra Dudley cambió y maduró, y nos acercamos. Sue también había jugado un papel importante en su cambio de actitud.

—¿Sus padres todavía te odian?

—No creo que me odien, pero no les agrado. Pero si no fuera por ellos, Voldemort me habría matado incluso antes de cumplir dos años. Así que, independientemente de la forma en que me trataron, estoy profundamente en deuda con ellos por mantenerme con vida.

Harry llegó a la última casa al otro extremo del callejón y tocó la puerta unas veces antes de que una alegre bruja de pelo rojo les abriera la puerta.

—¡Oh, Harry y Daphne! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! —dijo alegremente.

—Que maravilla verte también Sue, estábamos en el vecindario y pensamos en saludarlos antes de regresar.

—Por favor, por favor, entren —Susan los invitó a entrar—. Dudley, Dudley, por favor ven a ver quién está aquí —gritó, y oyeron acercarse unos pasos pesados sobre el piso de madera.

—¡Harry y Daphne, qué sorpresa! Nunca esperé verlos hoy, vengan, entren —Dudley los saludó alegremente.

—Vine a visitar a mis padres antes de irnos a la luna de miel, entonces pensé en saludarlos.

—Eso es amable de tu parte antes de irse. Nosotros los visitamos la semana pasada y tratamos de visitarlos al menos dos veces al mes. ¿Cuándo se van?

—Reservé un traslador internacional para las cuatro.

—Eso significa que todavía tienes tiempo para una taza de té. No podemos dejar que la pareja de recién casados se vaya sin servirles algo en nuestra casa —insistió Susan.

Daphne y Harry se miraron. —Está bien, sólo una taza de té, luego nos vamos, no hemos empacado nada —aceptó Harry la oferta.

—Empacar no será tan difícil, he visto a Sue agitar su varita y todo está hecho dentro de un par de segundos —dijo Dudley mientras le daba un beso en el cuello a su esposa, que rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla rechoncha de su marido con afecto.

—No puedes simplemente mover la varita amor, necesitas dominar el movimiento correcto de la varita y el hechizo antes de intentarlo.

Harry lamentó su decisión de aceptar la invitación de Dursley cuando vio a la pareja mayor que estaba sentada en la sala de estar con su expresión agria. Se quedó sin habla y todos pudieron sentir la tensión aumentando en la sala.

—Daphne, éstos son mis padres —Dudley se ofreció a presentar—. Mamá, papá, ésta es Daphne, la esposa de Harry.

—Señor y Señora Dursley, encantados de conocerles —dijo Daphne sin saber qué más decir. La pareja de más edad asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento, pero no se molestó en abrir la boca.

—Tía Petunia, tío Vernon —asintió Harry con la cabeza.

—Muchacho —gruñó Vernon, pero Petunia no dijo nada, lo ignoró como solía hacer.

—Voy a hacer un poco de té —dijo Susan con una voz apenas audible.

—Yo te ayudaré —se ofreció Daphne para escapar de la incómoda situación.

—Lo siento por eso —se disculpó Susan cuando estaban solas en la cocina—. Mis suegros vinieron a quedarse con nosotros por una semana, estaba emocionada de verlos a ustedes y se me olvidó advertir a Harry —dijo mientras llenaba la tetera de manera muggle.

—Está bien, Sue, quería verlos de todos modos. Dime, ¿por qué estás haciendo las cosas de manera muggle?

Suspiró Susan. —Dudley es un esposo increíble, y me alegro de ser su esposa, pero a sus padres no les gusta el hecho de que sea una bruja. Piensan que somos inferiores a ellos —rió—. Es curioso sabes, algunos de nosotros pensamos que los muggles son inferiores a nosotros. Así que estoy tratando lo mejor posible de no usar magia cuando están alrededor, a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

—¿Es difícil?

—Bueno, no es fácil, pero ya sabes, a veces tenemos que comprometernos. Dudley nunca me pidió que renunciara a la magia y que hiciera las cosas de manera muggle, me aceptó por quien soy. Sus padres lo aman mucho, es por eso que lo visitan regularmente aunque no se sienten cómodos conmigo. Él es su único hijo Daphne, no quiero hacerlos más incómodos usando magia. No me queda familia, sé lo difícil que es cuando no tienes a nadie, así que independientemente de su actitud no quiero mantener a su hijo alejado de ellos.

—Eres una bruja increíble, Sue.

—Gracias —sonrió—. Tengo un esposo increíble. Es la razón detrás de todo.

—¿Cómo lo conociste? ¿A través de Harry?

—No, no a través de él. Estaban aquí, escondiéndose de Quien-Tú-Sabes y sus mortífagos. Lo conocí por primera vez cuando regresé a casa para las vacaciones de Navidad.

—Así que es amor primera vista.

Susan se rió. —No, para nada, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y permanecimos con la amistad por un año hasta que un día él declaró sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Ella se ruborizó. —No hace falta decir que estaba esperando ese día —murmuró.

Susan preparó el té como una mujer muggle ordinaria y llevó la bandeja sin usar el hechizo de levitación. Tomaron té en la sala de estar, con Harry y Dudley hablando de coches y fútbol, mientras que Daphne trató de tener una conversación agradable con Sue que no incluyera la magia. Resultó ser difícil porque no se había expuesto a otra cosa que no fuera el mundo mágico. La pareja mayor no se unió a ellos, se sentaron allí y tomaron su té silenciosamente ignorando a los jóvenes.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse, Daphne llevó la bandeja con el juego de té vacío a la cocina y lo lavó de manera muggle y secó usando una toalla. Mientras hacía su trabajo, se asomó a través de la ventana de la cocina y encontró que su marido estaba de pie cerca de un dispositivo de transporte Muggle con su primo y Sue, examinándolo con entusiasmo. Se sorprendió al ver cómo Harry estaba adaptado a ambos mundos, mágico y no mágico, y admiró la forma en que equilibraba su vida cómodamente en ambas comunidades. Ella nunca pensó que el hombre que era apasionado de Quidditch y escobas también podría estar entusiasmado con el fútbol y los automóviles. Después de terminar rápidamente lo que estaba haciendo, Daphne se dirigió hacia la puerta para unirse a ellos y se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro. Se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a Petunia Dursley, que estaba allí sin una sonrisa ni ninguna otra expresión facial. Daphne miró a la mujer mayor con curiosidad mezclada con sorpresa, sin saber la razón detrás de su interrupción.

—Cuida bien de él —dijo Petunia en un tono frío y seco—. Sufrió mucho y fue abandonado, no tuvo una infancia feliz —Todo fue culpa mía... toda mi culpa —suspiró con culpabilidad—. Sólo cuídalo bien, hazlo feliz y no lo dejes volver a sufrir de nuevo... Prométeme, prométeme muchacha que vas a cuidarlo y hacerlo feliz —pidió Petunia.

Daphne la miró sorprendida, la tía ruin de su marido le rogaba que cuidara bien de él. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de abrir la boca. —Prometo cuidarlo, nunca lo haré infeliz o nunca lo dejaré sufrir de nuevo, porque... porque lo amo —murmuró y se alejó de la mujer arrepentida.

 **ooo0ooo**

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por leer. Escriban reviews, por favor... Gracias de nuevo...**

 **N/T: Hola chicas y chicos. Nuevamente perdón por la tardanza, pero esta vida muggle no ayuda. ¡Ya van 305 reviews!, me han dejado sin palabras, realmente les doy muchísimas gracias por esto, por seguir la historia y por siempre dejar su comentario. Como ven este capítulo fue dedicado a Harry y Daphne, en mi particular también me gusta la pareja, aunque Harry al principio se resistía a estar con una Slytherin, él vio que ella es distinta, y se acoplan bien, como ven ella lo ama y él también hace el esfuerzo por dejar atrás ese enamoramiento que siente por Hermione. Y reconoce que ella ama a Draco. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? En el próximo si van a estar todos. Se verá la interacción entre todas las parejas. Ya empecé a trabajar en el capítulo, solo pido paciencia, que esta vida muggle no ayuda, como puse en un grupo "Quiero ser una Malfoy y tener mis propios elfos domésticos".**

 **Les aviso que voy a publicar esta traducción en mis perfiles de Wattpad y en Potterfics, dado que esta semana se han descubierto varios plagios, yo para curarme en salud y no pasar mal rato voy a hacer las publicaciones ahí. Mi perfil en wattpad es Doris de Méndez ó (arroba)doris_tl, y en Potterfics es doristarazona. Estaré notificando en el grupo de "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos" y en el fanpage Dramione Shipper una vez estén publicados.**

 **También les informo que el fic Cruel y Hermoso Mundo, el cual saben es muy popular, anteriormente fue retirado de fanfiction tanto el fic original en inglés por Lena Phoria, como la traducción hecha por Sunset82. Resulta que una señorita de la cual no quiero dar publicidad, hizo la publicación sin autorización, a pesar de que Lena Phoria está sacando sus libros en Amazon, Una trilogía que lleva el mismo nombre pero con su firma L. Stoddard Hancock. Tanto un grupo de traductoras como otras chicas estamos haciendo las denuncias ante la página para que retiren el fic, porque dicha señorita alega que la historia es de todas y no de la autora. Si a ustedes les duele que expongan el trabajo que ustedes hicieron con su tiempo y esfuerzo, y por razones de fuerza mayor deben retirar ese trabajo, ustedes son las que deciden si esa obra se expone o no, no otra persona sin escrúpulos que lo que hace es ganarse enemigos. Por eso si estás leyendo esto, te digo honestamente que el karma existe y todo se devuelve, borra la publicación antes de pierdas algo peor. Y por ende no eres bienvenida a leer ninguna historia.**

 **Espero que todos estén bien, y se me cuidan mucho. Y Feliz Cumpleaños a todos los de este mes de febrero.**

 **XOXO**

 **Doris**

 **22/02/2017**


	14. Chapter 14

**FIRST CAME MARRIAGE (TRADUCCIÓN)**

 **PRIMERO VINO EL MATRIMONIO**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y sus hechizos pertenecen a nuestra maravillosa JK Rowling, la historia pertenece a Amberjanus quien me autorizó para hacer su traducción.**_ _ **Nada me pertenece. Beteado y corregido por Sunset82.**_

 _ **Thank you Amber for bring us this beautiful story.**_

 _ **Capítulo 14**_

Draco sabía que era una mala idea unirse al almuerzo de los Weasley, pero llegó a pesar de todo, ya que no quería que Hermione se molestara. Desde su llegada, los Weasley fueron civilizados con él y trató de mantener su distancia sin ser grosero, pero cuando entró en su solar destartalado, se dio cuenta de su error. Se encontró cara a cara con Gregory Goyle, con quien no había estado en contacto desde el incidente en la sala de los menesteres. Aunque en los últimos dos meses lo vio varias veces gracias a todas esas bodas, se evitaron mutuamente con éxito. Sabía que sería inapropiado y muy grosero si salía de la habitación sin reconocer a Goyle quien lo miraba con una incomodidad similar desde donde estaba sentado.

—Goyle —ahogaba inclinando la cabeza.

—Malfoy —respondió Greg con una voz apenas audible.

Draco pensó en darse la vuelta y marcharse cuando oyó que Greg le hablaba de nuevo.

—¿Ocupado por ahí? —era una declaración más que una pregunta. De hecho, Greg sabía que estaba ocupado cuando casi veinte adultos y tres niños pequeños se agolpaban en una pequeña casa. Solo estaba tratando de ser educado, y Draco lo entendió.

—Sí, ocupado como una colmena de abejas.

—¿Quieres un periódico?

—Gracias, eso sería genial —aceptó "El Quisquilloso" que Greg estaba ofreciendo el cual ya había leído por la mañana y se sentó lejos del otro ocupante y comenzó a leer. No trataron de tener una conversación y fingieron que el otro no existía hasta que una joven mujer pelirroja entró tan fresca.

—¡Ahí estás Greg, te buscaba por todas partes! —dijo sonriendo a su marido con ojos llenos de amor.

—Sabías donde encontrarme ángel —respondió con una sonrisa similar, acomodándola en su regazo.

 _«¡Ángel!»_ Draco alzó las cejas. ¿Quién habría pensado que Gregory Goyle podría ser romántico o capaz de amar a alguien, y casi se cayó de su silla cuando su antiguo amigo unió los labios con su hermosa esposa.

—¿Vas a estar en mi equipo? —preguntó a su marido después de su apasionado beso.

—Como siempre, ángel.

—¡Oye Malfoy! —ella giró para mirar a Draco.

—¿Qué? —siseó Draco.

—¿Puedes ser nuestro buscador?

—¿Su qué?

—Buscador, tonto. Vamos a jugar Quidditch después de la comida. Ron tiene a Harry en su equipo. ¿Puedes jugar para mi equipo?

Draco no podía creer lo que oía y miró a Ginny sorprendido. Sabía que Weasley lo toleraría y sería civil con él por Hermione, pero nunca pensó que lo tratarían como un amigo.

—Claro Weasley, me gustaría —aceptó la oferta.

—Goyle, ahora es Goyle —respondió sonriendo a Greg—. Puedes llamarme Ginny si quieres, eres parte de la familia de todos modos.

—¿Familia?

—Sí, Familia. Estás casado con nuestra hermana adoptiva.

—Bueno entonces, _Ginny_ , dime, ¿quién está en nuestro equipo?

—Bill es el Guardián, Greg es el Golpeador, Tú eres el Buscador, Audrey y yo somos Cazadoras. En el otro equipo, Ron es el Guardián, Harry obviamente el Buscador, George es el Golpeador, Charlie y Adriana son Cazadores. Los demás no juegan Quidditch.

—¿Y si dijera que no puedo?

—Entonces le pediría a Charlie que sea nuestro buscador y Percy puede jugar como Cazador para ellos. Percy es un jugador torpe y no le gusta jugar en absoluto. Se une al juego como la última opción.

—¡Tíaaaaa Gigi! —un niño pequeño gritó desde la puerta.

—Sí, Teddy, ¿qué pasa, amigo?

—Abela te quiere.

—De acuerdo, amor, dile que voy —le dijo al pequeño, pero él no se movió del lugar donde estaba. Ginny suspiró. —Voy a ayudar a mi mamá antes de que envíe otro de sus pequeños soldados en mi búsqueda —dijo levantándose del regazo de Greg—. Ustedes dos son más que bienvenidos a unirse a nosotros, pero algo me dice que ambos prefieren mantenerse alejados del ajetreo y el bullicio —agregó con un guiño.

El primo bebé de Draco no siguió a Ginny cuando salió de la habitación, en lugar de eso caminó hacia Greg.

—Tío Geg…

—Sí pequeño.

—Cheeepy.

—Que bien, creo que es el mejor momento para tu siesta de la mañana —respondió Greg levantando suavemente al pequeño. Le dio unas palmaditas y lo meció hasta que se durmió apoyando su cabecita en el hombro de Greg. Draco observó todo con su mandíbula caída hasta el piso. Nunca pensó ni siquiera en millones de años que el cruel matón de Hogwarts se convertiría en un hombre cariñoso, amable y gentil. Seguramente, el matrimonio de Goyle ha hecho un milagro. Suspiró. Parecía que la ley de matrimonio había ayudado a muchas personas al transformar sus vidas en algo mejor excepto, excepto por muy pocas.

 **ooo0ooo**

—Ronald, ¿dónde está tu esposa? —preguntó Molly. Todo el mundo sabía, incluso Ron sabía que estaba en un gran problema.

—No lo sé —murmuró Ron evitando la mirada furiosa de su madre.

—¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON "NO LO SÉ"?

—Quiero decir mamá, que no lo sé —respondió tímidamente. Ron era un famoso héroe de guerra y un auror valiente, pero prefería enfrentar a Voldemort y su ejército de mortífagos sólo que la ira de Molly Weasley.

Frente a Molly enfurecida, Voldemort parecía un gatito recién nacido. —Recuerda, estuve en Shell Cottage, cuidando a Victoire. Vine directamente desde allí. Además, si a ella realmente le importa, se habría unido a nosotros ahora. Ella está muy consciente de que estamos...

—¡RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! ¡Levántate! —sin decir ninguna palabra, Ron se levantó de su asiento. Draco estaba a punto de reír pero se controlaba para evitar la furia innecesaria de su esposa. —Ve con tu esposa y comprueba si está bien. Puede que esté enferma, o puede estar esperándote. ¡VE AHORA! No te atrevas a volver sin ella.

Ron, que nunca tomó las amenazas de su madre a la ligera, apareció en su estudio en la mansión y convocó a Poppy.

—¿Puedes preguntar a la Joven Ama Parkinson si le gustaría ir al almuerzo de los Weasley? Si no quiere, pídele que se ponga en contacto con mi madre y le diga que no viene.

—Poppy puede, amo.

—Esperaré aquí su respuesta.

—Sí, amo.

Justo después de que la elfina se marchara, Ron comenzó a caminar con impaciencia. Sabía que no vendría. Ella odiaba todo acerca de los Weasley, pero no podía irse sin su respuesta. Preferiría no enfrentar a su madre sin su respuesta.

Con su chasquido habitual, Poppy reapareció.

—La Ama Weasley, su esposa, ya viene amo. Pidió que la esperara, amo.

No esperaba eso y estuvo sin palabras durante unos segundos. —¿Qué está haciendo?

La elfina lo miró inquieta. —Llorando, amo.

—¿Llorando? —él unió las cejas.

—Sí, amo, ama llora mucho todos los días. Nadie sabe el secreto. Poppy se preocupa de que se vaya a enfermar. Ama prohíbe que Poppy se lo diga a alguien.

—Gracias por hacérmelo saber Poppy, me aseguraré de que no se enferme, de todos modos es mi deber —murmuró fríamente.

Oyó que ella aparecía justo fuera de su estudio. Nunca aparecía en el interior. En cambio suele llamar a la puerta como un visitante después de aparecer delante de la misma. Aparte de su estudio, ella nunca intentó aparecer frente a sus otras recámaras privadas. Ella las evitó como si él hubiera prohibido su presencia. Le había dado libertad, libertad para hacer cualquier cosa que ella quisiera, y como él esperaba, había optado por mantenerse alejada de él. Simplemente respetó su decisión sin alboroto, ya que era exactamente lo que él también quería.

Sacudió su varita y abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar. Ella se deslizó evitando su mirada y se paró a su lado. Con un suspiro, Ron regresó a la "Madriguera" con ella.

Pansy estuvo de pie nerviosa desde el momento en que llegó a la casa llena de Weasleys. Era su primer almuerzo con sus suegros, y ella estaba profundamente escéptica sobre sus actitudes. En primer lugar, esperaba ansiosamente el día con curiosidad, y luego temprano en la mañana, cuando descubrió que su marido no regresó anoche y ni siquiera se molestó en volver a buscarla, pensó que no era bienvenida. Después de que él había venido luciendo angustiado y humillado por llevarla, se sentía pesimista sobre todo el asunto.

—¡Pansy querida, me alegro de verte cariño! ¿Cómo estás hoy? —su suegra la recibió calurosamente con uno de sus abrazos de mamá oso.

—Es-Estoy bien Molly, Gracias. Es-Espero que te encuentres bien —murmuró cortésmente.

—Estoy bien, querida, gracias. Por favor, siéntate, te estábamos esperando para empezar —le pidió Molly con tono maternal.

Pansy estaba sentada entre su marido de corazón de piedra y la burbujeante esposa de Percy. Se sintió aliviada cuando descubrió que no era la única persona que estaba angustiada. Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en la misma mesa junto a su hermosa esposa, parecía extremadamente ansioso. Para su sorpresa, Gregory, que se sentó al lado de él, no estaba mostrando ninguna angustia en absoluto y seguía mirando a su pelirroja esposa con los ojos de adolescente enfermo de amor. Los labios de Pansy se curvaron inquietos. Si hubiera encontrado algo parecido un par de meses atrás, habría lanzado un comentario muy duro contra ellos, pero ahora sabía que demostrar afecto en público no era una vergüenza, era mil veces mejor que no ser amado. Ella suspiró y apartó la mirada hasta que aterrizó en la pareja de recién casados que estaban de regreso de su recién luna de miel. Parecían ser felices también. Parecía que Daphne se había pegado permanentemente al lado de su marido, quien le estaba dando a su esposa sonrisas muy cariñosas.

Lentamente se dio cuenta de que la reunión de los Weasley no era tan estresante como pensaba. Aparte de su marido, todo el mundo la trató como si la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo. "Pans ¿Puedes pasar esto…?" "¿Pansy probaste esto…?" "¿Qué estás haciendo estos días…?" "¿Cómo está tu vida…?" Los hermanos Weasley trataron de hacerla sentir cómoda animándola a participar en una conversación general. Ella estaba relajada y se sintió muy bienvenida.

Después de su larga comida, dos equipos fueron a prepararse para su partido. Pansy se quedó con las otras chicas para ayudar a Molly y Andrómeda a limpiar. Aparte de levitar platos y cubiertos, no conocía ningún hechizo de limpieza. Ni siquiera se sorprendió al ver que Millicent había dominado los hechizos de limpieza y trabajando cabeza a cabez con Hermione, pero se quebró un poco después de ver que Daphne estaba usando un par de hechizos también. Sintió que no valía nada y soltó un gran suspiro.

—¿Te encuentras bien Pansy?

—Sí, pero... pero no conozco ningún hechizo de limpieza para ayudarlas a todas ustedes —murmuró evitando los ojos de Hermione.

—Pansy... —dijo Hermione en un tono amable—. No hay nada de que avergonzarse. Si realmente quieres aprender, pregúntale a Molly. Estará encantada de enseñarte... Todas, incluso Millie, aprendimos de ella.

—Me encantaría aprender... —dijo Pansy dándole una débil sonrisa antes de volver a su trabajo. Después de limpiar, Andrómeda y Molly se ofrecieron a cuidar a los más jóvenes, mientras que las demás se dirigían a ver el partido de Quidditch de los Weasley. No hay que decirlo, la intención principal de todo el mundo era apoyar a sus parejas, excepto Hermione, que se negó a apoyar a algún equipo. Podría ser difícil para ella elegir entre su marido y sus mejores amigos. Pansy se sentía perdida de nuevo por un par de razones. En primer lugar, no le gustaba el Quidditch. En segundo lugar, ella sabía que su marido no estará cómodo viéndola allí. Aunque él no iba a decirlo en voz alta, la consideraba como de mala suerte. Con un corazón acongojado, se alejó del temporalmente campo de Quidditch hasta que se encontró con un cobertizo sucio. Impulsada por su mera curiosidad, no lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar y fue recibida por una persona inesperada.

—Oh, hola Pansy, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—S-Señor Weasley... Arthur, yo... no sabía que estabas aquí... Lo siento mucho, no quise molestar.

—No te disculpes querida, la curiosidad no es un crimen. Además estoy contento de verte —le respondió Arthur Weasley con un tono gentil y paternal. Después de observarla cuidadosamente, volvió a abrir la boca. —¿Estás bien? Te ves preocupada. Espero que mi muchacho no te esté dando un mal rato.

—No, en absoluto Arthur —respondió rápidamente. Su esposo no gustaba de ella, era bastante malo vivir con eso y no quería hacer las cosas peor de lo que deberían ser arrastrando a sus suegros dentro de su problema. Arthur no parecía convencido, sabía que ella estaba ocultando algo o mintiendo pero no la incomodó haciendo más preguntas.

—Es un marido fiel —murmuró después de sentir su sospecha, al menos no era una mentira—. ¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó para cambiar de tema antes de que pudiera responder.

—Mi cobertizo.

—Pero son cosas muggles, he visto la mayoría en las habitaciones privadas de Hermione.

—Sí lo son. ¿No son fascinantes? —preguntó con un toque de excitación.

—Bueno, son diferentes. Quiero decir interesantes —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Sólo tratando de entender este equipo. Se llama "Mykroondas". Los muggles lo usan para cocinar y calentar la comida.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

—Trabajar, esto necesita Eckeltricidad y a tu suegra no le gusta la Eckeltricidad en absoluto. Bueno, digamos que ella no puede soportarla. Así que estoy tratando de encontrar un método para hacer que funcione con magia. De esa manera, puedo mantener a mi esposa feliz.

Pansy soltó una risita. —¿Necesitas una mano con algo?

—¿En serio? —preguntó Arthur sorprendido—. Nunca pensé que estuvieras interesada en cosas Muggle.

—Bueno, tu trabajo parece interesante —respondió Pansy. No hace mucho tiempo solía despreciar todo lo relacionado con los muggles, pero ahora estaba disfrutando de la compañía de su suegro y odiaría mantenerse alejada de ahí. —A mí... A mí no me gusta el Quidditch, por eso he venido a dar un paseo, así que tengo mucho tiempo para ayudarte —dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

—Esposa de un famoso jugador de Quidditch que no le gusta el Quidditch... Tal vez es cierto, los opuestos se atraen... —dijo Arthur con una sonrisa y la pobre Pansy se puso roja como un tomate—. Bien, cariño, si realmente quieres ayudar, ¿te importaría levitar esto, por favor? Entonces puedo echar un buen vistazo y usar un par de hechizos en él.

Sin demora, Pansy siguió sus instrucciones diciendo que era el primer día que empezó a seguir los pasos de Arthur Weasley. Después de ese día, ella se convirtió en su asistente. Le ayudó con dedicación, cubriendo los errores de él perfectamente de otros y alejando a Molly de sus nuevos experimentos. Ella trabajó duro cabeza a cabeza con él entusiasmada. Molly estaba al tanto de los nuevos desarrollos, pero fingió que no sabía nada al respecto y la animó cuando Arthur no estaba cerca.

Las nueras Weasley eran muy diferentes entre sí. Todo el mundo respetaba a Fleur mientras ella sacrificaba mucho por ellos. Tenía una vida tranquila y segura en su hogar que dejó a un lado y vino a vivir con el amor de su vida en la zona de guerra. Puso su vida en peligro para proteger a sus suegros y sus amigos, así que no fue una sorpresa cuando todos comenzaron a respetarla. Incluso Molly Weasley la respetaba haciéndola la segunda al mando del Clan Weasley. Adrianna, la domadora de dragones, se convirtió en la pacificadora de los Weasley. Ella manejaba el estrés muy bien cuando había una disputa surgida entre los miembros de la familia. Audrey era una reina doméstica al igual que Molly y se convirtió en la favorita de su suegra. Millicent se convirtió en la organizadora de la familia. Si las cosas se salían de la rutina o alguien necesitaba un par de manos adicionales, comenzaban a ponerse en contacto con Millie, quien a su vez se mantuvo en contacto con los otros miembros de la familia y ordenaba todo con eficacia. Incluso Percy se puso en contacto con ella cuando necesitaba ayuda con su familia, ya que prefería concentrarse en su trabajo en lugar de lidiar con los problemas de su hogar. Audrey aceptó que Millie era mucho más útil que su marido cuando se trataba de una crisis. Luego estaba Pansy, que se convirtió en la favorita de Arthur. Ella fue una obligación para su padre biológico, quien gastó su dinero y poder en ella, pero eso no la hizo realmente feliz. Arthur la amaba como a su propia hija. Para ella, él era el padre que siempre quiso desde su niñez. Ella empezó a llamarlo papá, y nadie se lo impidió, ni siquiera a su insensible esposo.

Ese día, Arthur y Pansy pasaron más de un par de horas, trabajando en su "proyecto, microondas" y se distrajo con un grito que perforaba el oído inequívocamente dado por Hermione. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Pansy corrió hacia el campo de Quidditch, orando febrilmente por la seguridad de todos.

 **ooo0ooo**

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por leer. Por escriban review… Gracias otra vez…**

 **N/T: Hola Hola…. ¿Cómo están todos? Esta vez creo que no tardé mucho. Como ven es un capítulo más corto, pero ya estoy trabajando en el que sigue para que sepan por qué se dio ese grito. Como ven aquí están todos, pero realmente el capítulo se concentró en Pansy y Ron. Realmente me gusta la personalidad que le dio Amber a Pansy, porque a pesar de que está sufriendo por ser ignorada por Ron, ella se demuestra fuerte ante él. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? El regaño de Molly hacia Ron, Greg siendo tan cariñoso con Ginny, y cuidando a Teddy, y ver como Pansy estuvo ayudando a Arthur a trabajar con artefactos muggle fue lo que más me gustó. ¿Qué les gustó a ustedes?**

 **¡Ya van 347 reviews! En serio muchísimas gracias, no pensé que la aceptación fuera tan grande, así que muchísimas gracias, y sí leo cada uno de sus reviews, por favor no dejen de hacerlo. Gracias a Sunset82 por betear el capítulo como siempre, y por estar ahí cuando necesito una manito. Y por cierto, ya retiraron el fic de Cruel y Hermoso Mundo de la página, o por lo menos del usuario donde estaba registrado. Gracias por ayudar a denunciar a esta chica por su atrevimiento a contrariar los deseos de Lena Phoria y Sunset82. Es realmente desagradable que otra persona tome tu trabajo sin tu permiso y lo publique contra tus deseos porque cree fielmente que ese trabajo ahora le pertenece a todos, cosa que considero estúpida, pero lo importante es que ya no está. Sin embargo, si ven el fic bajo algún otro nombre, por favor hagan la denuncia. Bueno trataré de no tardar mucho para el próximo capítulo, que realmente va a estar buenísimo. Se me cuidan. Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **XOXO**

 **Doris**

 **09/03/2017**


	15. Chapter 15

**FIRST CAME MARRIAGE (TRADUCCIÓN)**

 **PRIMERO VINO EL MATRIMONIO**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y sus hechizos pertenecen a nuestra maravillosa JK Rowling, la historia pertenece a Amberjanus quien me autorizó para hacer su traducción.**_ _ **Nada me pertenece. Beteado y corregido por Sunset82.**_

 _ **Thank you Amber for bring us this beautiful story**_

 _ **Capítulo 15**_

—¿Quieres dar un paseo?

Hermione tenía la cabeza enterrada en un libro cuando lo oyó. Antes de darle una respuesta, apartó los ojos del libro y le dedicó su mejor mirada sospechosa. A pesar de que no era muy fanática del Quidditch, vino junto con los demás para ver el partido. Esta vez, como siempre, las habilidades de guardián de Ron y las de cazadora de Ginny se habían destacado de los otros jugadores, pero nunca pensó que su marido sería capaz de atrapar la snitch antes que su mejor amigo. Quizás el recién casado salvador se distrajo con la presencia de su hermosa esposa. Afortunadamente, no era un jugador profesional de Quidditch, de lo contrario Hermione podría imaginar cómo sería la condición de su equipo si Daphne comenzara a presenciar sus juegos. Comenzó a leer su libro después de que la capitana del equipo de su esposo unió los labios con su marido, que jugaba de Golpeador, en un beso apasionado con el fin de celebrar su victoria.

—¿En una escoba? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—No, en una nube —respondió irritado—. En serio Granger, ¿dónde más?

—No me gusta montar escobas.

—¿Crees que no soy consciente de eso? Por eso te pedí que montaras conmigo en mi escoba.

Ella lo miró dudosa.

—Si vienes conmigo ahora, te acompañaré para un dar un paseo en automóvil, en el asiento delantero... justo a tu lado...

Antes de tomar su decisión, se perdió en sus pensamientos mordiéndose el labio inferior. —Está bien entonces...

—¿Está bien qué?

—Está bien, voy a ir contigo pero mantén tu promesa Malfoy y recuerda, no hagas nada tonto mientras estoy en la escoba, definitivamente te hechizaré. No hago amenazas en vano Malfoy, ¿entiendes?

—Anotado —respondió con su sonrisa de marca—. Ahí no. Siéntate delante de mí —añadió cuando ella trató de sentarse detrás de él.

—¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡No, no puedo! ¡No voy a...! —gritó.

—Confía en mí Granger, móntate. Voy a controlarla.

—Confía en mí Malfoy, si haces algo...

—Lo sé, lo sé... —la interrumpió impacientemente—. Solo móntate, no dejaré que le pase nada a mi querida esposa...

Murmurando algo angustiada, ella se sentó frente a Draco, quien la acopló a su cuerpo sin vacilar, luego colocó sus firmes y seguras manos en las temblorosas e inseguras de ella antes de ordenar a su escoba que despegara.

—¿No es hermoso? —preguntó después de un par de minutos.

—Sí, lo es... —respondió, pero sin confianza en su voz.

Él se rio y acarició su cuello. —Abre tus ojos dulzura, y luego verás la verdadera belleza...

—No, gracias, estoy bastante cómoda con los ojos cerrados... —respondió obstinadamente.

—Vamos dulzura, abre los ojos... Estoy sentado justo detrás de ti, y no dejaré que nada malo te suceda —murmuró presionando su mejilla contra la suya.

Con la confianza que él le brindó, abrió lentamente los ojos y jadeó horrorizada.

—Relájate, relájate dulzura, te estoy sujetando —murmuró rozándole la línea de su mandíbula suavemente con sus labios.

La vista aérea de la pradera, la marisma y la colina de Stoatshead de hecho era muy hermosa, y Hermione quedó atónita ante la impresionante vista y se quedó sin palabras hasta que Draco volvió a acariciar su cuello.

—Es hermoso... —estuvo de acuerdo con él, moldeándose cómodamente en su fuerte pecho masculino. Draco tomó su pequeño gesto como una invitación y sin demora cubrió su deliciosa boca con la suya. Ella le respondió sin reservas, pero se interrumpió después de un rato, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban en una escoba y lejos del suelo. Hermione giró la cabeza para dar una sonrisa afectuosa a su esposo y vislumbró una escena muy perturbadora sobre su hombro. Se sorprendió cuando vio a un joven mago cayendo libremente del cielo. Primero, pensó que sus ojos la estaban engañando y luego soltó un fuerte grito que hiela la sangre después de reconocer a la persona.

 **ooo0ooo**

Tras el partido, Ron circuló sin rumbo en su escoba. Vio que su hermana estaba celebrando su victoria con su marido. Sólo tuvieron suerte, se burló. Harry era un mejor buscador que Malfoy, y sólo estaba distraído por la presencia de su esposa. Aunque Malfoy nunca más pudiera derrotar a Harry, Ron sabía que después de ese día, su hermana no elegiría a nadie más como buscador de su equipo aparte de él. Hablando de la esposa de Harry, se dio cuenta de que sólo la pareja que no se presentó en el juego, fue su esposa, a quien no extrañó en absoluto. Estaba seguro de que no traería ninguna suerte, solo más desgracias.

Entonces, de repente la vio, en una escoba, con su esposo. Nunca se sentía cómoda en una escoba y nunca montaba si no era absolutamente necesario. Harry y él intentaron muchas veces llevarla en un paseo con ellos, pero todas las veces rechazó sus peticiones educadamente diciendo que ella estaba incómoda. Hoy estaba con _"él"_ , en sus brazos parecía muy, muy cómoda y muy feliz. Sintió un dolor agudo como si alguien lo hubiera apuñalado en su corazón. La amaba, todavía la amaba, sólo a ella. Nadie más podría reemplazar su lugar en su ahora herido corazón. Tenía numerosas fans en todo el país, ya que era muy famoso a nivel nacional e internacional, pero sabía que era la única chica que lo amaba incondicionalmente. Ella lo amó cuando era muy, muy pobre y cuando no tenía una carrera emocionante o cuando no era un famoso héroe de guerra. Realmente lo amó cuando era un adolescente emocionalmente inmaduro e insensible, cuando era un imbécil sentencioso de baja autoestima. Amó a Ronald Bilius Weasley sin importar nada, así que no era un milagro que él se enamorara de ella. La observó dolorosamente y vio su apasionado beso, ella estaba feliz, y él sabía que era el momento de dejarla ir. Ella y su marido eran felices, y estaban enamorados aunque no lo aceptaran abiertamente, y Ron había madurado lo suficiente y conocía perfectamente el verdadero significado de amar a alguien. La amaba incondicionalmente, y ella estaba feliz con su marido, y todo lo que quería, era su felicidad. No era un mago egoísta, sabía que era el momento de dejar ir, aunque era muy difícil.

Ron subió más y más alto hasta que sus pulmones gritaron por el oxígeno y saltó de su escoba para una caída libre. Sintió la fuerza de gravedad cuando aceleraba por el aire. Con la adrenalina corriendo a través de su cuerpo, se sintió maravilloso y libre de tensión y no oyó el grito de Hermione. Cuando se iba acercando más y más al suelo, convocó su escoba y se montó en ella justo antes de que sus pies apenas tocaran la tierra, luego volvió a subir y completó tres vueltas más rápidas alrededor del campo antes de aterrizar y desmontar la escoba.

Un haz de luz pasó apenas esquivándolo cuando comenzó a dirigirse hacia "La Madriguera". No se detuvo, uno tras otro hechizo pasaban casi golpeándolo, y no se sorprendió al ver que Hermione corría hacia él lanzando hechizos a su dirección. Estaba histérica gritando y seguida de cerca por un extremadamente agitado Draco Malfoy, quien le dedicó una mirada asesina.

—¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACER ALGO COMO ESO? —gritó lanzando otro hechizo. Él se agachó y evitó con éxito.

—No soy un niño y tú no eres mi madre, Hermione —espetó Ron.

Murmurando algo de nuevo, envió otro hechizo y esta vez fue bloqueado por el escudo protector colocado por Harry Potter, quien se acercó a la escena con indiferencia.

—¡RETIRA ESTE ESCUDO! —gritó—. Quiero hechizarlo hasta el olvido por hacernos pasar por un absoluto infierno.

—¡Lo que yo haga no es tu maldito asunto! ¡Soy un hombre adulto, y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones! —dijo amargamente.

—¡Tus decisiones! —ella rió histéricamente—. Más del setenta y cinco por ciento de tus decisiones fueron bastante malas... —siseó.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, cometes errores la mayor parte del tiempo... —se quebró—. Como, como la decisión que tomaste de abandonar la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, dejándonos a Harry y a mí solos...

—¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A MENCIONAR ESO...? —Ron apretó los puños y los dientes. La miró con dolor mezclado con ira antes de continuar—. Esa fue la mejor decisión que tomé —gruñó—. Conocí tus verdaderas intenciones...

—¡MIS VERDADERAS INTENCIONES! ¡RETRÁCTATE BAS…! —ardiendo de ira, ella sostuvo su varita con un apretón firme para maldecirlo y se distrajo con alguien que mantenía una mano en su hombro—. ¡Quita tus sucias manos de encima! —ladró y golpeó con su varita el pecho de la persona que se acercó a ella—. Lo siento, lo siento mucho Pansy, no quise hacerte daño... lo siento... —su ira se desvaneció cuando vio a la persona que estaba a su lado, y ella se asustó pidiendo disculpas continuamente. Ron, profundamente herido por las palabras de Hermione, desapareció sin más comentarios. Cuando Hermione vio que se había ido, corrió hacia Harry y lo abrazó del cuello y rompió en sollozos histéricos.

—Lo lastimé... lo lastimé, Harry. No debí haber hecho eso...

—Bueno... —Harry abrió la boca por primera vez—. Esta vez fuiste algo demasiado lejos, Mione... —dijo secamente—. Sé que lo quieres, lo cuidas y te preocupas por él, pero es un hombre adulto. La caída libre no es nuevo para él, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y no debías haber actuado así. Especialmente no deberías haber traído a colación un error tonto que cometió cuando era un adolescente. Lastimaste sus sentimientos Mione...

—Soy estúpida... soy tan estúpida, creo que debería disculparme... —murmuró histéricamente.

—Sí, le debes una maldita buena disculpa Mione —respondió Harry.

—Tengo que pedir perdón... tengo que pedir perdón... —murmurando continuamente se desapareció.

—¿No vas tras ellos, Potter? —preguntó Draco amargamente.

—No, ¿por qué debería?

—¿Y si vuelven a pelear?

—Mira Malfoy, pelean mucho más de lo que piensas. Estarán bien. Soy inmune a sus peleas ahora... Su amistad es más profunda de lo que nadie puede imaginar. Si fuera yo quien hiciera esa estúpida caída libre, no habría lanzado un ataque así. Obviamente ella estaría molesta pero no iría tan lejos... —añadió Harry con un tono de tristeza y dolor— ...no es tu esposa quien necesita ayuda en este momento, Malfoy, hay alguien más que necesita nuestra atención —dijo caminando hacia Pansy.

Pansy permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos con horror. Casi se desmayó cuando vio que su marido estaba cayendo libremente y casi tuvo un ataque de pánico cuando Hermione comenzó a lanzarle hechizos, impulsivamente trató de detener a Hermione y apenas escapó de ser maldecida. Vio que ambos desaparecieron del lugar y se quedó sin poder reaccionar. Se había petrificado con una gran conmoción, no podía hablar ni moverse. De repente sintió que alguien la rodeaba con sus brazos y la abrazaba con confianza.

 _«Draco...»_ pensó. Debía de ser Draco, su mejor amigo, podría haber venido a consolarla pero haciendo su suposición errónea, escuchó la amable y cariñosa voz de otra persona.

—Shhhhh... Pansy, está bien... todo está bien... —dijo Harry suavemente abrazándola—. No es la primera vez que Ron hace esa caída libre... incluso es capaz de hacerlo con los ojos cerrados... Y Hermione no trató de hacerle daño. Ella es una duelista excepcional y nunca pierde un objetivo. Hoy lo evitó a propósito... Está bien... están bien... estamos bien... —le aseguró, pero ella no podía responder, ella podría hablar aunque no quería responder.

—¡GINNY! —gritó Harry—. Ve y consigue una dosis de calmante y una dosis para dormir de tu mamá... los necesitamos tan pronto como sea posible.

Sin decir una palabra, Ginny se dirigió hacia "La Madriguera" y Harry corrió detrás de ella llevando a Pansy de manera protectora, ni siquiera pensó en levitarla o esperar hasta que Ginny regresara con pociones.

 **ooo0ooo**

Andrómeda, los tres chicos Weasley mayores y sus familias ya habían regresado a sus casas cuando Ron y Hermione aparecieron de regreso, tomados de la mano. Draco hizo una mueca al verlos pero mantuvo su apariencia fría y sin emoción. En su interior, estaba ardiendo de rabia con la estúpida Comadreja por arruinar su perfecto momento romántico y estaba profundamente herido por la manera en que su esposa reaccionó y la forma en que abandonó la escena, dejando de lado totalmente su presencia.

—Hola... —dijo Hermione tímidamente, acercándose a ellos.

—Hola... —respondió Harry fríamente—. ¡Ustedes dos mejor que digan malditamente que lo sienten! —añadió amargamente.

—Lo sentimos... —dijeron al unísono Ron y Hermione.

—Siéntense... —ordenó Harry, y Hermione caminó mecánicamente hacia Draco y se sentó a su lado. Ron se apoyó en la pared—. Creo que este es el mejor momento para que ambos dejen de ser dramáticos por cosas pequeñas. Hermione, Ron es un hombre adulto, no puedes controlarlo...

—No quiero controlarlo —murmuró—. Yo estaba... Me preocupé cuando lo vi...

—Exactamente... deja de preocuparte innecesariamente. No es un niño. Es un maldito Auror entrenado y un jugador de Quidditch. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, además ha dominado la magia sin varita, así que si lo peor llegara a pasar, sabe cómo detener el impulso sin usar una.

Hermione miró al piso, evitando la mirada de todos.

—Miren... —dijo Harry en un tono amable—. Ambos están casados, ¿no han pensado alguna vez que sus acciones afectan a sus parejas? Malfoy aquí enfrentó todo mejor que Pansy, pero no significa que esté bien. Obviamente está molesto, y le debes una disculpa.

—Lo siento... lo siento mucho... —murmuró Hermione intentando cerrar los dedos con los de él, pero Draco movió su mano sin responder.

—Serán padres algún día, así que no vuelvan a pensar en repetir este drama. Nadie quiere que actúen así delante de los niños —dijo Harry. Ron tragó saliva. Puede que no sea un padre, nunca con Parkinson pero Hermione... Ella será madre antes de la fecha límite. Él hizo una mueca de dolor. —¿No quieres saber qué le pasó a Pansy? —preguntó Harry mirando a Ron.

—¿Por qué? ¿Le decepcionó ver que no me rompiera el cuello o fuera golpeado por los hechizos de Hermione?

—¡RONALD! —gritó Ginny—. ¡Intenta pensar por lo menos dos veces antes de abrir tu maldita boca! Ella está traumatizada. Una persona en su sano juicio nunca interfiere con una bruja o mago que esté lanzando hechizos a un objetivo. Especialmente si esa bruja es Hermione, todos sabemos, quiero decir que todo el mundo mágico sabe que no se interfiere, pero Pansy trató de detenerla, arriesgando su propia seguridad porque ella realmente se preocupa por ti... ¡tú idiota insensible! —gritó. Ron parpadeó un par de veces. Ginny era la única persona aparte de él que dudaba de Pansy, y ahora la estaba defendiendo. —Tomó dos dosis de poción calmante y un vial de poción para dormir. Con suerte, volverá a la normalidad para mañana.

Ron no respondió a su hermana, ni trató de visitar a su esposa, se quedó allí frotándose las sienes agotado.

—Muy bien, nos vamos —dijo Ginny, pasando ya al dormido Teddy a Harry. Greg se levantó y puso los brazos alrededor de su agitada esposa y desaparecieron sin decir una palabra.

—También deberíamos irnos —dijo Draco fríamente. Hermione se levantó mecánicamente con su esposo y le sostuvo la mano dejándolo que los apareciera en la mansión.

Harry y Daphne utilizaron la red flu dado que llevaban a Teddy con ellos. Antes de irse, Harry le dio a su mejor amigo una mirada seria sobre sus hombros.

Finalmente, George se acercó a su hermano menor. —Eres un mago increíble Ron, así que espero que pronto puedas arreglar las cosas —le dio una palmada gentil a Ron antes de aparecer de regreso con Millicent.

Ron se quedó de pie en el salón de los Weasley, solo y completamente angustiado, sin saber a dónde ir ni qué hacer.

 **ooo0ooo**

Ella estaba durmiendo, acurrucada en una bola como un niño que parece muy inocente, indefenso y vulnerable. Mostraba todos los signos de agotamiento y sufrimiento, y con una sola mirada Ron supo que Ginny estaba diciendo la verdad anteriormente. Controló su súbita tentación de acariciarle el cabello por dos razones. En primer lugar, no quería despertarla de su tan necesario descanso. En segundo lugar, él no quería dar a nadie, incluyéndola, una impresión equivocada sobre su gesto amable. Ella lo odiaba. Fue ella quien empezó a odiarlo cuando eran niños, y le hizo odiarla también, provocándolo casi todo el tiempo. Luego, después de estar atrapados en un matrimonio, empezaron a disgustarse y ahora... suspiró. Él no sabía... No sabía qué estaba pasando... Estaba demasiado confundido, y ella lo estaba confundiendo la mayor parte del tiempo. Llegó a saber por su elfina personal que ella se la pasaba llorando y que era miserable todos los días. Definitivamente era porque lo odiaba, y odió casarse con él, pero si lo odiaba tanto, ¿Por qué Merlín estaba traumatizada y por qué intentó protegerlo de los maleficios de Hermione? Murmuró una maldición en voz baja con frustración. Recientemente se dio cuenta, que ella estaba interactuando muy bien con su familia, la cual despreciaba hace mucho tiempo, y para su mayor sorpresa, estaba muy feliz de usar "Weasley" como apellido, apellido que aborrecía cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Ron se masajeó las adoloridas sienes vigorosamente. Estaba confundido, demasiado confundido y perdido.

 _«¡Mujeres!»_ pensó. —Nunca las entenderás —murmuró para sí mismo antes de arroparla bajo una cálida frazada.

Ron no sabía de quién fue la brillante idea de mantenerla en su antiguo dormitorio en lugar de llevarla a su habitación en la mansión. Maldiciendo a la persona que decidió mantenerla a "La Madriguera", transfiguró una silla en una cama individual y la levitó hasta la esquina donde solían tener la cama de Harry cuando eran niños. No irían a ninguna parte, al menos hasta el día siguiente. Aunque no podía dormir en otra habitación sin hacer que otros sospecharan, definitivamente no iba a compartir una cama con ella... lo más probable es que nunca lo hiciera...

 **ooo0ooo**

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por leer. Por favor escriban review… Gracias de nuevo…**

 **N/T: Hola, Hola. ¿Cómo están? Wow hace una semana exactamente actualicé, en serio me sorprendo, eso sí no se acostumbren, la vida muggle siempre afecta cuando menos se lo espera. Este capítulo es un poco más corto, así que pude subirlo más rápido, obviamente después de que Sunset lo revisara, muchas gracias amiga. Como ven, hubo Dramione, y muy romántico, hasta que Ron hizo su gracia. Y ya ven por qué Hermione dio ese grito. Aunque sinceramente tanto ella como Ron actuaron mal al decirse todo eso. E hirieron a Pansy y a Draco en el transcurso de su pelea. ¿Qué dicen ustedes? ¿Quién actuó peor?**

 **¡Ya van 383 reviews!, muchas gracias por seguir apoyando la traducción y por seguir la historia, he leído cada review y me hacen sonreír por cada palabra que escriben apoyando la traducción y por supuesto ver como apoyan a Pansy y como quieren matar a Ron, y creo que después de lo de hoy siguen aumentando las ganas. Hablé con Amber y les envía mucho cariño y por supuesto agradece enormemente todo el apoyo que han dado hasta ahora al fic.**

 **Ahora sí los dejo. Se me cuidan mucho. Pórtense bien, pero si quieren portarse mal o divertirse busquen a un Draco que quiera darles un paseo en escoba (o en auto por si no hay una a la mano XD)**

 **XOXO**

 **Doris**

 **16/03/2017**


	16. Chapter 16

**FIRST CAME MARRIAGE (TRADUCCIÓN)**

 **PRIMERO VINO EL MATRIMONIO**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y sus hechizos pertenecen a nuestra maravillosa JK Rowling, la historia pertenece a Amberjanus quien me autorizó para hacer su traducción.**_ _ **Nada me pertenece. Beteado y corregido por Sunset82.**_

 _ **Thank you Amber for bring us this beautiful story**_

 _ **Capítulo 16**_

Pansy se sentó en uno de los asientos cercanos a la ventana de su salón favorito. Sus rodillas estaban tensas contra su pecho mientras sus delicados brazos se envolvían alrededor de sus piernas. Apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas y fijó su mirada sin rumbo en el lejano horizonte. Estaba aburrida. No tenía nada en que ocuparse y había perdido el interés en todas sus aficiones desde el día que Ronald Weasley entró en su vida. Incluso no quería visitar el ala de sus padres y pasar tiempo con su madre que probablemente estaba pasando su tiempo en la jardinería o la lectura.

De repente la red flu sonó, y se secó una lágrima perdida antes de fijar sus ojos en la chimenea. No esperaba a ningún invitado. Su marido se había ido como de costumbre antes de que el sol saliera, así que no podía ser para él. Tenía curiosidad, pero por suerte gusto no tuvo que esperar mucho.

—Pans, ¿Estás ahí? —salió la voz de Millicent.

—Sí, aquí estoy. ¿Qué pasa Millie? —respondió caminando hacia la chimenea.

—Necesitamos ayuda. Fleur está en el hospital con severos malestares matutinos. Bill está en Francia en un negocio de Gringotts y va a regresar a la medianoche. Necesitamos que alguien cuide de Victoire. Molly se está quedando con Fleur y Arthur está en el trabajo. La familia de Percy está en Rumania visitando a Charlie, y es un día muy ocupado en la tienda, incluso Greg nos está ayudando. Ron y Ginny están ocupados entrenando para los próximos partidos. Así que quedas tú, ¿podrías cuidarla hoy? Si no, puedo preguntar a Andrómeda o Hermione o Daphne.

Pansy dudó. Ella no tenía ninguna experiencia en cuidar niños pero si Gregory Goyle podía trabajar en una tienda ocupada, ella estaba segura de que podía hacerlo. Además, podría pedir ayuda a su madre si fuera necesario, y Poppy tenía experiencia en el cuidado de niños aunque no tenía ninguna intención de dejar totalmente a la niña bajo el cuidado de un elfo.

—Yo puedo… puedo hacerlo.

—Gracias, Pansy. Eso es un gran alivio…

—¿Dónde está ella ahora?

—Está aquí conmigo en la "Madriguera".

—Entonces retírate de la chimenea, voy a buscarla —dijo Pansy y le dio el tiempo suficiente a Millie antes de desaparecer en las llamas verdes.

 **ooo0ooo**

Ron estaba en medio de la práctica de su equipo cuando recibió una lechuza urgente de Gringotts pidiendo una información sobre maldiciones de Seguridad. Murmurando algo con aversión, pidió un descanso de la práctica y apareció a su estudio.

Había leído un par de pergaminos cuando las vio accidentalmente por primera vez. Detuvo su búsqueda y fijó sus vigilantes ojos en ellas para una observación cuidadosa. Victoire andaba alegremente por el jardín, persiguiendo a un grupo de patos, chillando de felicidad y su esposa, sí ella estaba mirando a la niña con una muy rara sonrisa. Tal vez era la primera vez que la veía sonreír, y era la primera vez que veía que era feliz. Su júbilo hizo que su corazón se acelerara un poco más rápido de lo habitual. Nunca pensó que ella fuera capaz de cuidar niños, no sin la ayuda de los elfos domésticos, pero haciendo su suposición errónea, resultó ser excelente con ellos. La niña corrió hacia ella cuando un gran pato comenzó a perseguirla. Pansy la levantó suavemente y la tranquilizó con cuidado, luego le dio unas migajas de pan y le mostró la manera de alimentar a las hambrientas aves. Victoire la imitó con risitas. Ron suspiró y pasó los dedos por su cabello descuidadamente.

—Poppy... —convocó a su elfina, que apareció frente a él en una fracción de segundo.

—¿Amo llamó a Poppy?

—Sí Poppy, ¿podrías preguntar a la joven ama Par… ehhh… quiero decir… quiero decir… ehh… mi esposa… podrías por favor ir a preguntarle a mi esposa si necesita mi ayuda para cuidar a mi sobrina…? —murmuró.

—Poppy puede amo…

Ron vio como la elfina desaparecía y reaparecía frente a ellas. Pansy obviamente parecía desconcertada, y la vio pidiendo a la elfina que repitiera. Mordiéndose el labio inferior en confusión, miró a la ventana de su estudio. No podía verlo, pero sabía que él estaba ahí, casi seguramente viéndolas.

Con la mirada desconcertada en su cara la hacía más bonita que de costumbre... ¡Bonita! Ron frunció el ceño. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuándo encontraba a Pansy-puñetera-Parkinson atractiva? De repente, Ron fue golpeado por la dura realidad, tal vez no le gustara, pero no podía negar el hecho de que era hermosa. Mascullando una maldición en voz baja, empezó a caminar de un lado al otro, incómodo.

Poppy reapareció con un estallido. —Amo Weasley, Ama Weasley su espo…

—¡Ya sé que ella es mi esposa! ¡No tienes que recordármelo todo el tiempo! —gritó Ron—. Lo siento, Poppy… —se disculpó rápidamente bajando el tono de voz—. Llámala "Ama Weasley"… —añadió en una débil voz derrotada—. ¿Entonces?

—Ama Weasley dijo que puede cuidar a la pequeña señorita, y le pidió al amo que se concentrara en su entrenamiento y... y... ama desea buena suerte para los partidos del amo.

Ron miró a la elfina incrédulo. —Sólo... sólo hazle saber que yo-yo le di las gracias... —añadió tímidamente—. ¿Quién va a venir a recoger a la pequeña señorita?

—Hoy nadie, amo. Su madre se va a casa desde el hospital esta noche y el padre regresará del trabajo tarde en la noche. Ama Weasley les dijo que descansaran y recogieran a la pequeña señorita mañana por la noche, y ama le pidió a Poppy que preparara el cuarto de bebés para la señorita.

Ron suspiró. —Muy bien entonces, dile a la ama que me busque si necesita algo. Yo-Yo haré todo lo posible, pero quizás no pueda venir a cenar —murmuró tenso. Quería pasar más tiempo con su sobrina pero desafortunadamente tenía que entregar los pergaminos requeridos urgentemente a Gringotts, y no podría escapar de la práctica de Quidditch durante el resto del día, además pudo ver que Victoire se estaba relacionando con Pansy bastante bien y no quería ser una distracción. Después de echarles otro vistazo, se apareció en su oficina personal en Gringotts con sentimientos muy confusos.

Con los códigos de las maldiciones de Gringotts y la práctica de Chudley Cannons, Ron tuvo un día muy ocupado, y regresó a casa alrededor de la medianoche. Después de su agitado día, su cuerpo dolía y gritaba por un cálido baño relajante, pero sin dirigirse a su cuarto de baño, arrastró a su fatigado ser en dirección al cuarto de bebés de la mansión. La puerta de la habitación había quedado entreabierta, se dirigió de puntas de pie a la pequeña cuna en el centro de la habitación. Victoire dormía felizmente, y se inclinó para acariciar cariñosamente sus rubios cabellos de oro. Ella se movió y sonrió en su sueño y se resistió a la tentación de abrazarla y besarla ya que sabía que despertar a la niña en el medio de la noche no le haría ningún bien, o la pequeña, o a su esposa. Hablando de su esposa, podía verla dormir tranquilamente en una mecedora cerca de la cuna. Probablemente se había quedado dormida después de haber puesto a Victoire en la cama, o dormía allí a propósito para estar disponible si la pequeña se despierta en medio de la noche. No parecía estar estresada o tensa como de costumbre sino calmada y contenta. Ron caminó lentamente hacia ella y le apartó suavemente un mechón de cabello de su rostro. Su impecable piel era tan suave y lisa como la de un bebé, y sin quererlo acarició su cara con su áspero pulgar de auror. Ella se movió en su dormir, e inmediatamente retiró su mano como si hubiera sido picado por un escreguto de cola explosiva. Sintió que no estaba cómoda pero no quería levitarla ni llevarla a su cuarto, eso podría perturbar su sueño. Así que la sostuvo con seguridad y transfiguró la mecedora en una cama cómoda, y la colocó suavemente allí y la cubrió con una manta que conjuró. Luego salió de la habitación rápidamente sin siquiera mirar atrás a las chicas que dormían.

 **ooo0ooo**

Pansy caminaba de un lado al otro en un estado de agitación. Victoire había vuelto a casa, y ella estaba de vuelta a su aburrido estilo de vida que absolutamente odiaba. Podía visitar el ala de sus padres y ayudar a su madre con su trabajo de caridad y otras recaudaciones de fondos o podría ayudarla a planificar otros eventos y fiestas de moda, pero evitó hacerlo dado que sentía que ya no pertenecía a la sociedad de clase alta. Fue educada para casarse con un hombre de clase alta y convertirse en una dama de sociedad al igual que su madre, pero su destino tenía otros planes para ella. La ley la obligó a casarse con un hombre por debajo de su clase social, con una familia que no se preocupaba por el dinero o el estatus social. Sin un estímulo de su marido u otro Weasley, no se sentía comprometida con las cosas que una vez adoraba hacer. Estaba sola y desdichada sin ninguna compañía ni trabajo que hacer. Odiaba esa vida y quería alejarse de ella antes de que la llevara a la locura. Caminó unos pocos pasos más sin pensarlo dos veces, se apareció fuera de la mansión.

Molly Weasley oyó un ruido de alguien apareciendo ahí, pero no se molestó en apartar los ojos de su trabajo pensando que podría ser uno de sus hijos. Cuando la persona entró manteniendo silencio inusual, más que sus hijos, ella pensó que podría ser Gregory y alzó la cabeza para saludarlo, y se sorprendió al encontrar a Pansy, muy nerviosa, de pie en su cocina.

—Oh, hola Pansy querida, nunca pensé que eras tú —dijo alegremente—. ¿Está todo bien querida?

—T-Todo está bien… Ehhh… Y-Yo… Ehhh… Yo no tengo nada que hacer en casa. Así… Así que pensé en venir a ayudar a Arthur —respondió Pansy nerviosa.

—¡Oh! Lo lamento querida pero Arthur si ha ido a trabajar.

Pansy parecía muy decepcionada. —Entonces… Entonces regresaré —murmuró.

—Pansy querida… —dijo Molly rápidamente antes de que la joven apareciera de regreso—. Eres bienvenida a quedarte si quieres…

—Gracias, muchas gracias, Molly, pero no quiero molestar.

—¿Molestar? Para nada querida, me alegra tenerte aquí.

—Entonces me quedo… —musitó Pansy—. Me gustaría ayudarte pero… pero no sé muchas cosas y-y me gustaría aprenderlas de ti… si… si gustas solamente… —añadió poniéndose muy roja.

Molly le dio una maternal sonrisa. —Sí, por supuesto, me encantaría pasarte mis conocimientos cariño, pero primero que todo, deberíamos tomar un poco de té —añadió agitando su varita, y Pansy aceptó el ofrecimiento feliz.

A partir de ese día Pansy se convirtió en una visitante frecuente en "La Madriguera", y aprendió muchas cosas de Molly incluyendo hechizos de cocina, de limpieza, de primeros auxilios y otros generales del hogar. Más que todo, comenzó a pasar mucho tiempo con los experimentos de Arthur. Él empezó a dejarle una lista de tareas e instrucciones antes de ir a trabajar, y empezaba a trabajar en ellos tan pronto como ponía un pie en "La Madriguera". Se volvió más y más relajada y feliz que antes, y la única persona que no se daba cuenta de su cambio fue su marido que dejaba la casa antes del amanecer y regresaba muy tarde en la noche. A excepción de las comidas mensuales de la familia de Parkinson o los almuerzos de los Weasley, apenas se veían e incluso cuando estaban con los miembros de su familia, habían mantenido con éxito sus interacciones al mínimo. Un día, accidentalmente, Ron llegó a conocer los nuevos talentos de Pansy.

Era otro almuerzo dominical en "La Madriguera" y Ron entró en la cocina llena de mujeres Weasley para tomar un vaso de agua antes de jugar al ajedrez mágico con Harry. Había un lote de pasteles de caldero recién hechos en la mesa de la cocina y como era uno de sus favoritos, se sirvió uno de inmediato.

—¡Vaya mamá! ¡Este es el mejor lote de pasteles de caldero que jamás has hecho! —felicitó a su madre tomando otro.

Cada mujer en la cocina empezó a reírse, bueno, casi todas excepto Pansy, que se puso muy roja como un tomate maduro trataba de esconder su sonrisa. Ron las miró sorprendido.

—¿De verdad Ron, piensas que este es el mejor? —preguntó Molly, controlando una sonrisa divertida.

—Sí, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

—Nada. Nada de malo cariño —respondió Molly—. Yo no los hice. Fue tu esposa.

Era el momento para que Ron se riera. —¿Mi esposa? ¡No puede ser! Ella no sabe cómo cocinar. Dudo que sepa siquiera que es una cocina —murmuró.

—Bueno, entonces te equivocas y no sabes nada de ella —respondió Molly—. Puede cocinar bien y sabe cómo luce una cocina, así como que se encuentra aquí. Con nosotros. En nuestra cocina.

Con la mandíbula caída al piso, él miró a su ruborizada esposa. Ella parecía que quería desvanecerse en el aire. —Bueno, como puedo saberlo si nunca cocina en casa…

—Dice la persona que nunca está en casa… —añadió Ginny casualmente.

—Esa es la otra cosa que quiero hablar contigo Ronald... —dijo Molly preocupada—. Necesitas renunciar al Quidditch o a tu trabajo de Auror. ¿Cuál es el propósito de matarte al estar ocupado todo el tiempo? Llegar a casa casi a medianoche y salir de allí antes de que el sol se alza, no duermes ni comes bien, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué sucederá cuando ustedes tengan hijos…?

—Mamá creo que te desviaste del tema… —dijo Ron rápidamente. Los niños eran la última cosa en su mente. Con el hecho de que las otras parejas jóvenes ya habían empezado a agregar nuevos miembros a sus pequeñas familias, la presión había aumentado diez veces sobre Pansy y Ron, especialmente de parte de los Parkinson. Desde el día en que Ron aceptó a regañadientes usar Parkinson como apellido para sus futuros hijos, Héctor Parkinson espera impacientemente dar la bienvenida al próximo heredero. Recientemente le gritó con frustración a su hija, acusándola de ser infértil. Por suerte se acercó a ayudar a su casi llorosa esposa y le informó que no era su culpa, pero que él no estaba listo para tener hijos debido a los compromisos de trabajo. —Estábamos hablando de pasteles de caldero, no de mi carrera —añadió irritado—. No sabía que mi esposa pudiera cocinar y… y estoy de acuerdo, puede cocinar bien… quiero decir… es decir… al menos puede hacer pasteles de caldero bastante bien. Eso la hace la primera Parkinson que es capaz de cocinar, y espero que no permita que sus padres sepan de sus nuevos talentos, de lo contrario todos terminaremos probablemente visitando a Héctor en San Mungo.

—Ella es una Weasley y las Weasley cocinan… dijo Audrey con firmeza.

—Bueno entonces, dile eso a sus padres —respondió Ron casualmente al salir de la cocina con su cuarto pastel de caldero.

 **ooo0ooo**

¡Lo estaba haciendo otra vez! Ron gimió de frustración. Aunque él no sabía la razón verdadera detrás de su cambio repentino, sospechaba que podría tener un motivo oculto detrás cada movimiento. Hoy estaba agachada y cavando en la parcela de vegetales con una pala. Tenía el cabello desaliñado y la túnica desarreglada, y no parecía una mujer de clase alta, sino una campesina. Ella tomaba pequeños descansos de su trabajo sólo para limpiar el sudor y el pelo rebelde de su cara y le sonreía cálidamente a la pequeña Victoire que se sentaba a su lado con su curiosa mirada. La tierra había manchado todo su rostro, y se había agotado por el duro trabajo pero no parecía miserable, extrañamente se veía más feliz y llena de vida que antes. Ron apretó los dientes con irritación.

—¿Qué hizo ella esta vez para enfadarte? —preguntó una suave voz.

—¿En verdad es una bruja? —preguntó amargamente.

Daphne frunció las cejas. —Sabes la respuesta, pero ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué no puede usar magia para cavar? Está bien si realmente quiere hacerlo a mano, pero ¿por qué no puede lanzar un hechizo para refrescarse a su alrededor?

—Eso es porque ella está haciendo un pequeño proyecto con tu padre, la jardinería a la manera muggle...

Ron las observó durante unos segundos más y frunció el ceño. —¿Podrías ir a comprobar si usó protector solar?

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

—Ella es tu amiga.

—Ella es tu esposa —Daphne lo miró con una sonrisa—. Está bien mostrar que te importa…

—¡No me importa! —espetó—. No quiero que nadie me apunte con sus malditos dedos si algo pasa debido a su pura estupidez.

—Así que no te importa... —Daphne sonó un poco herida—. Así que no te importa si está viva o muerta. ¿No te importa si muere mientras nadie te culpe por su muerte?

—¡No! Quiero decir... no, no quiero que muera, pero... pero eso no significa que me guste... —murmuró.

—Ron, por favor… —suplicó Daphne—. Por favor, dale una oportunidad... una sola oportunidad... para demostrarte que ella ha cambiado... Para demostrarte que no es la misma estúpida adolescente de nuestros días escolares. Por favor Ron, por favor...

Ron se frotó vigorosamente las sienes. —No sé qué estás pidiendo Daphne, y no sé qué hacer. No soy un monstruo sin corazón pero… pero… estamos mejor así…

—¡Merlín Ron! Ella era una perra desagradable porque... porque estaba celosa...

—¿Celosa?

—Sí, celosa. Ella era una niña Ronald. Tuviste todo lo que ella quería tener, pero que nunca tuvo, así que estaba celosa.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que yo tenía todo? Ella es más rica que yo…

—No lo entendiste Ron. No es dinero. El dinero no puede comprar todo… tienes una maravillosa familia con grandiosos padres y unos hermanos asombrosos, lo que ella no tuvo. Aún sin dinero, tú eras feliz… más feliz que ella. Así que estaba celosa.

—No era solo yo, hubo otros de familias felices…

—Sí, los hubo y fue horrible con ellos también. Fue por eso que tuvo una muy mala reputación en el colegio.

—Incluso Harry tuvo una muy mala infancia, pero nunca actuó como ella...

—Las situaciones de Harry y Pansy eran completamente diferentes. Harry había sido criado por sus parientes muggles y Pansy estaba con su propia familia. Sus personalidades son diferentes, y sus reacciones a ciertas cosas son muy diferentes entre sí. Así que no puedes compararlos.

—Pero…

—Mira Ron, no hay pero que valga... Ella no era feliz como un Parkinson, pero mírala ahora, es feliz, feliz como Pansy Weasley. Por favor no le quites su felicidad. Trata de entenderla… dale una oportunidad… ella es tu esposa Ron, solo abre la puertas de tu corazón y déjala entrar, no te decepcionará…

Ron fijó de nuevo sus ojos en su esposa y su sobrina que estaban sin lugar a dudas felices y exhaló fuertemente, corriendo los dedos por su cabello. —Demonios Daphne, ¡Demonios! No puedo prometerte nada. No puedo empezar una nueva vida con ella con solo tronar mis dedos, pretendiendo que nada pasó, al menos… al menos que alguien me haga el _Obliviate_ , así que por favor no me presiones…

—Por favor Ron, por favor… olvida su pasado solo por diez minutos… no por un año, o por un mes o una semana, no por un día, ni siquiera por una hora… solo diez minutos…

—Mira Daphne, cálmate —dijo dándole palmadas suaves en la espalda—. Mi esposa y yo necesitamos tiempo para solventarnos y prefiero no precipitarme. Así que, ¿por qué no dejamos que el tiempo decida si estamos destinados a estar juntos? —añadió con una falsa voz optimista—. Ahora sé una buena chica y revisa que tu amiga ya haya usado alguna crema con protección solar, si no pídele que se ponga un poco. Dile que hay una botella de protector solar en la oficina de papá.

Daphne no volvió a discutir con él. Sabía que no actuaba como un muro de ladrillos, y su esfuerzo no fue totalmente desperdiciado. Con una ligera sonrisa satisfactoria, ella salió, en dirección a su amiga.

 **ooo0ooo**

 **N/A: Pienso que ya es suficiente de Ron/Pansy por el momento. ¿Qué tal acerca de Draco/Hermione en el próximo?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer. Por favor escriban review. Gracias de nuevo.**

 **N/T: Hola chicos, perdón por la tardanza, sinceramente estaba haciendo otras cosas que no me permitieron sentarme a traducir con calma. Muy bien este capítulo fue totalmente Ronsy, así que ¿qué tal les pareció? Creo que poco a poco Ron está empezando a ver a Pansy con otros ojos, y por otro lado Pansy se está acoplando muchísimo a su familia política. Fue muy tierna la parte en donde ella cuidó de la pequeña Victoire, y realmente me reí con lo de los pasteles de caldero. Bueno díganme que les pareció… Muchas gracias por seguir apoyando la historia.**

 **Por cierto, hice un intento de OS (sí digo intento porque realmente es mi primera vez escribiendo algo propio), es súper mega dulce y romántico, y para la que les gusta el lemon, bueno ahí está, así que pueden pasar por mi perfil y leer y decirme que les pareció, pero por favor no sean duros conmigo, no me arrojen tomates (están demasiado caros en mi país XD).**

 **Y por último, imagino que gracias a los grupos de Facebook ya deben saber que la traducción de Cruel y Hermoso Mundo nuevamente ha sido subido a la página, y que la plagiadora no piensa retirarlo, lo que me queda decirle es:**

 **1) No vuelvas a dejar review en mis publicaciones para darte publicidad;**

 **2) Trata de hacer tus propias historias, a ver si no te duele que plagien tu trabajo (aunque por lo visto no debes ser tan buena y por eso estás dedicando tu tiempo a los plagios, que por cierto si sigues así, créeme te va a caer la ley, y por supuesto la justicia divina);**

 **3) Por favor todos hagan la denuncia, su usuario es 101-Fics y el anterior 1001-Fics.**

 **Doy el usuario porque sinceramente ya lo dijeron en los grupos de Facebook y la condenada dejó un review en esta traducción solo para anunciar como si fuera la gran heroína dicha publicación, aún en contra de los deseos de Lena Phoria (L. Stoddard Hancock) quien es la autora y dueña de la historia, y de su traductora oficial Sunset82 (Sandra Beatriz Peralta). Si alguien desea el pdf propiamente de la historia solo les queda decir por favor a Lena o Sunset82, a Sunset la pueden buscar aquí en fanfiction con este seudónimo o pueden buscarla en los grupos de Facebook, entre ellos el de "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos" y ella con mucho gusto les contestará.**

 **Por cierto, sigo sorprendida, ¡424 reviews! (Aunque uno de ellos no cuenta), muchísimas gracias. Realmente estoy muy contenta que sigan la historia y sigan escribiendo reviews pidiendo por más y todas queriendo golpear a Ron XD. Vamos a ver que dicen hoy. Sigan leyendo y escribiendo por favor que eso es lo que da el empuje para seguir publicando con entusiasmo.**

 **Sin más nada que agregar, me despido chicas y chicos. Nos leemos.**

 **XOXO**

 **Doris**

 **05/04/2017**


	17. Chapter 17

**FIRST CAME MARRIAGE (TRADUCCIÓN)**

 **PRIMERO VINO EL MATRIMONIO**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y sus hechizos pertenecen a nuestra maravillosa JK Rowling, la historia pertenece a Amberjanus quien me autorizó para hacer su traducción.**_ _ **Nada me pertenece. Beteado y corregido por Sunset82.**_

 _ **Thank you Amber for bring us this beautiful story**_

 _ **Capítulo 17**_

—Malfoy…

Percibió la incertidumbre en su voz. Ella nunca había puesto un pie en el cuarto piso, y nunca pensó que lo visitaría a su estudio alguna vez. Cuando oyó que estaba llamando a su puerta, nunca supuso que era ella y de repente entró en su habitación y lo tomó por sorpresa. Parecía muy nerviosa por una razón desconocida, y él deliberadamente ignoró su incomodidad y mantuvo su frialdad hacia ella.

—Te-Tengo algo que decirte... —murmuró con ansiedad.

—¿Qué es? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado aquí? —se quejó, y ella se estremeció ante su desagradable respuesta.

—Es importante…

—¿Por qué? ¿Alguno de tus idiotas amantes decidió saltar de una escoba otra vez? — preguntó salvajemente, y ella se puso más pálida que antes.

—Te dije que lo siento y... y no volveré a actuar así otra vez... ¿Por qué no puedes olvidarlo y seguir adelante?

—¿Olvidarlo? —siseó—. ¿Después de la humillación pública?

—¿Qué? ¿Humillación pública? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Mira Granger, no eres sólo tú, pero ambos estamos atrapados en un matrimonio sin amor, y al menos estoy intentando... no, disculpa, no intentando… intenté lo mejor, y no voy a hacerlo otra vez… intenté lo mejor para hacer funcionar esto, pero tú nunca diste un mínimo esfuerzo en este matrimonio…

— ¡No puedes acusarme así! Por supuesto que estoy dando mi mayor esfuerzo…

—¿En serio? —se burló—. Gasté millones y millones en ti, no porque quisiera comprarte o a tu amor, sino porque… porque sufriste mucho debido a nosotros, los Malfoy, y con cada galeón que gasté, quería que estuvieras feliz y cómoda en la mansión. Pensé en la felicidad y el bienestar de una bruja que no está enamorada de mí y que ama a alguien más… ¡Corrección! Que ama a otros dos magos más y ella me agradece humillándome delante de mis amigos y antiguos rivales.

—¡No lo hice a propósito! —respondió con lágrimas—. Y… Y nunca haré algo como eso de nuevo. ¿Po… podemos por favor olvidarlo y seguir adelante por el bien de nuestro futuro? —le rogó.

—¿Futuro? No veo ningún futuro contigo… —espetó.

Ella lo miró miserablemente con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. —Entonces… entonces debo irme —murmuró.

No dijo nada y la observó salir de la habitación.

 _«¡Estúpida hija de muggles!»_ Apretó los dientes. Podría haber aparecido fácilmente de vuelta a su oficina, y ella eligió caminar todo el camino al primer piso como una muggle. Frunció el ceño ante la puerta durante unos segundos y continuó con su trabajo.

Le llevó más de una hora darse cuenta de que era el primer día que su esposa lo visitaba aunque ella estuviera viviendo en la mansión durante casi cuatro meses. Indudablemente lo que quería informarle podría ser algo muy importante, y se levantó de la silla, insultándose por no escucharla y actuar como un adolescente testarudo. Con un gran suspiro, se apareció en su oficina pero ella no estaba a la vista, y el portal no indicaba que hubiese ido al ministerio. Era muy extraño, era muy, muy extraño. En un día laborable, una adicta al trabajo como ella nunca dejaría la oficina. Draco escudriñó el cuarto vacío y apareció frente a la entrada de su refugio. Lentamente entró y la buscó por todas partes, pero no tuvo éxito. La buscó en todos los lugares posibles, incluyendo la biblioteca de la familia y el invernadero, aparte de a sus padres, no la encontró. Finalmente, se dio por vencido pensando que podría ido a ver a sus amigos, muy probablemente los Weasley, y se apareció en su habitación para descansar y relajarse un poco.

Cuando estaba a punto de acostarse en la cama, oyó una voz apenas audible procedente de su balcón privado. ¡Estaba ahí! Nunca había abandonado la mansión, pero era bastante inusual para ella sentarse en un balcón y hablar consigo misma cuando tenía trabajo que hacer. Draco lentamente se dirigió a su encuentro. Se había acurrucado en el suelo y se apoyó contra la pared con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. Parecía que había estado llorando durante horas. No notó su presencia y estaba ocupada acariciando su parte inferior del abdomen con una mano mientras la otra colocaba sobre su vientre plano de una manera muy protectora.

—…tar nada más que te amo… voy a estar ahí para ti… —seguía murmurando sin detenerse.

Draco sintió que su corazón había dejado de latir, y todo el mundo comenzó a girar alrededor de él, incluso se olvidó de respirar. Comprendió la razón de su repentina visita, su nerviosismo, y la razón de no aparecerse después de su fallido intento de tener una conversación civilizada con él. Se sentía febril, y todo sudoroso y sin palabras que salieran de su boca. Caminó mecánicamente hacia Hermione y se sentó a su lado poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella de manera protectora. Ella se estremeció ante su contacto, pero evitó el contacto visual.

—G-Granger… —balbuceó cuando finalmente pudo hablar—. ¿Q-Qué es lo que quieres decirme? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada en blanco. —Nada… —musitó—. No tengo nada que decirte…

—Granger, por favor, estuve buscándote por todas partes.

—Ya lo sabes… no tengo nada nuevo que decirte… —dijo rápidamente.

Draco tragó. —¿Estás… Estás esperando un hijo?

Ella no le respondió. En cambio, fijó su mirada en el lejano horizonte. Finalmente, cuando Draco estaba a punto de perder su paciencia, asintió con la cabeza. Sus manos se tensaron alrededor de ella, pero no sabía qué decir. Ambos se sentaron allí mudos, evitando los ojos del otro.

—Lo siento... —susurró Draco, y ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Lo sientes? —repitió frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, lo siento —respondió—. Siento mucho haberte tratado mal en el colegio. Lo siento por verte torturada por mi tía sin ayudarte a escapar. Lo siento mucho porque quedaste atrapada conmigo por la maldita ley. Lo siento mucho porque estás obligada a casarte con un hombre que no amas, o que nunca lo harás en el futuro y lo siento, siento que estés obligada a tener un hijo con ese hombre. Lo siento… Lo siento… —murmuró.

Ella respiró hondo. —Aparte de ser un idiota en el colegio, lo demás no fue tu culpa, así que no te disculpes por cosas de las que no eres responsable. Y… sin importar nada, yo amo a mi bebé… No me importa si el padre de él o ella me ame o no… Aún amo a mi bebé… —respondió con firmeza.

—Yo también amo a mi hijo… Quiero darle a él una mejor niñez... Una vida mejor... que la que tuve... —se mordió los labios incómodamente—... y no quiero que mi hijo odie a su padre ex-mortífago sólo porque su madre es una heroína de guerra de fama mundial...

—¡No seas ridículo! —exclamó—. Nuestro hijo amará a ambos padres por igual y no voy a dejar que el pasado apestoso arruine la relación de él o ella con nadie... —dijo con confianza—. ¿Por qué llamas al bebé "él"? Podríamos tener una hija…

Draco sonrío. —Los Malfoy siempre tenemos hijos varones. Desde Armand Malfoy, ninguna hija ha nacido de un Malfoy.

—Eran Malfoy sangre pura. ¿Tienes… Tienes en cuenta que el bebé que llevo es un mestizo?

—Sí, lo sé —dijo con ligera irritación—. Pero independientemente del estatus de la sangre, Yo. Amo. A. Mi. Hijo.

—¿Y si el bebé es una niña?

—Los Malfoy dan a luz a herederos, no herederas...

—Esta no es la respuesta a mi pregunta... —dijo Hermione con impaciencia—. Y si...

—No hay "Y si", los Malfoy nunca dan a luz a mujeres...

—Pero nuestro bebé no es una sangre pura, ni yo...

—El bebé es un Malfoy y ahora también lo eres. Así que trata de no estresarte demasiado...

—El estrés y la tensión no son nuevos para mí...

—Lo sé... —dijo tristemente—. Sufriste mucho debido a la guerra y terminaste en una vida miserable por estar casada conmigo cuando mereces ser feliz después de lo que has pasado —suspiró—. A-Acabo de recordar mantener una promesa —añadió rápidamente con una voz quebrada—. ¡Pinky! —gritó, y la elfina apareció frente a ellos.

—¿Amo llamó a Pinky?

—Sí Pinky, ¿puedes por favor transferir todas mis cosas de esta habitación a la siguiente? —preguntó cortésmente. Al menos delante de su esposa, trataba de ser educado con los elfos tanto como podía para hacerla feliz.

—Pinky puede amo…

Draco miró a su esposa después de que la elfina desapareció. —Desde el principio... incluso antes de casarnos, querías un dormitorio para ti. Ahora puedes tener este para ti. Ya no tienes que tolerar al hombre que odias o que compartas la cama con él…

Ella lo miró con ojos llenos de lágrimas. —No te odio Draco... —por primera vez lo llamó por su nombre— ...pero si esto es lo que quieres, estoy bien con tu decisión. No puedo forzarte a compartir una habitación con una mujer que desprecias...

Quería decir que no era eso lo que quería, o que no la odiaba, pero se abstuvo de decir algo. Sí, él no dijo nada porque estaba seguro de que ella necesitaba espacio para ordenarse, y que disfrutaría su vida mucho más si pudiera mantenerse alejado de ella. Después de todo ya no se trataba de ellos, había una vida inocente e indefensa que habían creado y él no quería hacer la vida de su hijo infeliz sólo porque sus padres no pueden tolerarse.

Draco la abrazó como si fuera la última vez, la estaba acariciando y Hermione apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y se acomodó en el calor de su cuerpo. Aparte del sollozo ocasional que salía de Hermione ninguno decía nada. Pasaron horas y horas en los brazos del otro sin hablar antes de separarse y alejarse direcciones opuestas.

 **ooo0ooo**

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por leer. Por favor escriban review. Gracias de nuevo.**

 **N/T: Hooola, ¿cómo están todos? Disculpen que no haya actualizado antes, pero estas vacaciones de pascua, o semana santa como lo celebran aquí en Venezuela, significaron para mí el no poder tocar la laptop. Con un esposo y un hijo de vacaciones es difícil poder concentrarme para hacer alguna traducción, y les confieso que ya la tenía lista y que Sunset la corrigió a tiempo, pero honestamente no pude sentarme a pasar las correcciones, eso es lo que le pasa a la que está casada y le quitan la laptop para ver películas por internet XD.**

 **Bueno la verdad me sentí triste al traducir este capítulo. Por fin Hermione está esperando un bebé y Draco creyendo que así va a hacerla menos desdichada se muda de habitación… Todo por culpa de lo que pasó en la madriguera se dañó la relación que se venía construyendo, ¿quién más quiere golpear en la cabeza a Ron por estar dando sustos y quién quiere pegarle a Hermione por tonta? Porque la verdad yo quiero. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?**

 **No dejen de escribir review… Por cierto hoy hay doble actualización. Este capítulo es muy corto, así que no quise no dejarlos así con tan poquito Dramione. Así que vayan al otro capítulo. Nos leemos en el otro.**

 **XOXO**

 **Doris**

 **18/04/2017**


	18. Chapter 18

**FIRST CAME MARRIAGE (TRADUCCIÓN)**

 **PRIMERO VINO EL MATRIMONIO**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y sus hechizos pertenecen a nuestra maravillosa JK Rowling, la historia pertenece a Amberjanus quien me autorizó para hacer su traducción.**_ _ **Nada me pertenece. Beteado y corregido por Sunset82.**_

 _ **Thank you Amber for bring us this beautiful story**_

 _ **Capítulo 18**_

—Alguien está de mal humor...

Draco gimió ante el comentario de Blaise y tomó otro sorbo de whiskey de fuego antes de verter más en su vaso.

—¿Qué te molesta ahora? —preguntó Blaise preocupado.

—Nada…

—Puedo ver eso... ¿Tuviste una pelea con tu feroz leona hija de muggles...?

—¿Es necesario traer la herencia de mi esposa a esta conversación? —preguntó Draco con una mirada asesina.

—¡Mis disculpas!... ¡Corrección!... ¿Tu fantástico estado de ánimo tiene algo que ver con tu fiera leona? —Blaise frunció el ceño.

—¡NO! —espetó Draco.

—Eso es muy convincente... Déjate de tonterías y dime lo que pasó... —dijo Blaise al abrir una nueva botella de licor.

Draco suspiró. Sabía que Blaise no se rendiría hasta que obtuviera la respuesta. —Ehh... Ella está... ehh... Ella está embarazada... —murmuró vacilante.

—¡Vaya! ¡Felicidades! ¡Eso es maravilloso! Es algo que celebrar. Dime ¿por qué estás abatido?

—Me mudé de nuestra habitación...

—¡Oh! ¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio…

—¿Ella… Ella te pidió que te mudaras?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces por qué te mudaste?

—Eso es lo que ella quiere.

—¿Usaste Legeremancia en ella?

—¡NO! ¡No! ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Respeto su privacidad —gritó Draco—. Además de que es una experta en Oclumancia… —añadió tímidamente.

—Ahora estoy confundido. Dime, ¿cómo llegaste a la conclusión de que ella te quiere fuera de la habitación?

—Bueno, antes de casarnos, ella odiaba la idea de compartir una habitación conmigo, pero no teníamos otra opción.

—Draco, ¿sabes que estás usando el tiempo pasado? Por Merlín, ocurrió en el pasado. La gente ha cambiado y las circunstancias han cambiado. ¿Hablaste con ella antes de mudarte?

Draco tragó. —No, no realmente.

Blaise suspiró. —¿No realmente? Draco, dentro de tu cabeza hay una cosa llamada cerebro. Siéntete libre de usarlo antes de tomar decisiones precipitadas.

Draco apretó los dientes. —¿Eso es un insulto?

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo que piensas? —Blaise se encogió de hombros—. Ustedes dos necesitan sentarse y hablar abiertamente —negó con la cabeza—. No lo sé, ambos son igualmente tercos, pero al menos por el bien del hijo que aún no ha nacido, siéntense y tengan una buena conversación como padres responsables y civilizados.

Draco suspiró. —Ella necesita tiempo para ordenarse, y luego tendremos esa conversación… —murmuró.

—Pienso que ambos necesitan una buena sesión de terapia.

—¿Tera… qué?

—Una sesión de terapia. Una forma muggle de ayudar a las parejas a reconocer y resolver los conflictos y mejorar su relación… ¡No me mires así! Me casé con una hija de muggles, ¿sabes?

—Necesita tiempo. Hablaré con ella cuando esté lista.

—Hasta entonces vuelve a tu antigua habitación.

—No. Necesita tiempo a solas.

—Bueno, hice todo lo posible para hablar con un poco de sentido pero si insistes en ser un cabezón ya no sé qué hacer… pero no olvides que ella está embarazada de tu hijo y necesita tu apoyo y cuidado.

—Oye, nunca ignoré sus necesidades y sé cómo cuidarlos a ambos. Es solo… Es solo que estoy un poco nervioso.

—Puedo entenderlo —Blaise esbozó una sonrisa gentil—. Pero no te preocupes no estás solo. Hay varios otros en tu posición llamados "nerviosos padres primerizos". La esposa de Flint está muy embarazada. Parece que había quedado embarazada mucho antes de su matrimonio. Davis o la señora Longbottom está embarazada, y Weasley chica está embarazada.

—¿Quieres decir Ginevra? —pregunta Draco con esperanza.

—¿Quién más? No sabía que Goyle fuera capaz de reproducirse.

—¿Has visto a Greg después de la guerra? —le preguntó Draco a su amigo ignorando su comentario.

—Lo vi un par de veces, pero no tuve oportunidad de conversar.

—Bueno, pues, ha cambiado. Cuida de Teddy, mi primo, y en ocasiones ayuda a Millie y a George.

—¿Te refieres a "nuestro" Greg? —preguntó Blaise sorprendido—. ¿El que estudió con nosotros, en el mismo año?

—Sí, el mismo. Es bueno con los niños, así que será un padre maravilloso. Me alegra de que Ginny esté embarazada. Es bueno para Granger… —suspiró aliviado.

—Bueno, está bien que la mejor amiga de Hermione esté embarazada también pero no olvides que está llevando a tu hijo no la chica Weasley.

—Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que Voy. A. Estar. Ahí. Para. Mi. Esposa.? —gritó Draco frustrado—. Así que dime, ¿cuándo vendrá un pequeño Zabini a jugar con mi hijo?

—No muy pronto. Tenemos dos años. Tenemos una excepción, ya que necesita para completar su formación y prácticas en San Mungo. Theo y Finnigan tuvieron la misma excepción.

—¿Finnigan? ¿Te refieres al Gryffindor de nuestro año?

—Sí, ese mismo.

—¿Con quién se casó?

—Astoria. La hermana de Daphne.

Draco sintió que su corazón dejó de latir. —¡Astoria! —Draco murmuró con dolor—. ¿Cómo es que no lo sabía? —preguntó con enfado.

Astoria Greengrass, la hija menor del Señor y la Señora Greengrass, era una increíble, hermosa y delicada bruja que era capaz de quitar el aliento de cada mago en el planeta. Ella robó su corazón el primer día que puso un pie en Hogwarts. Ese día, él se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin con sus compañeros de tercer año y ansiosamente esperó a que se convirtiera en una de sus compañeras de casa justo como su hermana, pero haciendo que se decepcionara quedó seleccionada en Ravenclaw. No solo le atraía su belleza física; su bondad, gentileza, y normas de etiqueta causaron que fuera atraído hacia ella como el hierro a un imán. Nunca salió con ella, y debido a su educación de sangre pura ella nunca salió con nadie. Cada vez que Draco pensaba en el matrimonio, sólo su imagen le venía a la mente como la esposa perfecta. Él quería hacerlo bien, esperó hasta que llegara el momento perfecto para pedir su mano formalmente en matrimonio, con la mediación de los padres de ambos. Pero nunca pasó. Debido a la guerra y su sentencia nunca tuvo una oportunidad para un compromiso formal con ella. Y luego esa estúpida ley entró en efecto, y quedó atrapado con la más molesta hija de muggles del mundo y Astoria con un mestizo sin riqueza, sin poder, sin nombre ni fama. Suspiró frustrado y volvió al presente con la voz de Blaise.

—Porque estabas demasiado ocupado desde hace un par de meses, y ellos no tuvieron una boda lujosa, ni siquiera una simple —dijo Blaise—. El Señor Greengrass no le permitió convertirse en una sanadora a pesar de que haya pasado sus EXTASIS con gran éxito, pero después del matrimonio su esposo le dejó perseguir su sueño. Justo de la manera en que cambiaste la tradición Malfoy de mantener a tu esposa feliz —añadió con una sonrisa divertida.

No era un secreto que ella quisiera convertirse en sanadora, pero al ser descendiente de una muy antigua y verdadera familia sangre pura, su padre le prohibió seguir una carrera. Astoria, quien fue criada en un ambiente de aceptación a la dominación masculina, no estuvo en contra del deseo de su padre y aceptó su decisión sin problemas. Draco no quería imaginar lo que haría Hermione en una situación así. Probablemente declararía la guerra contra su padre y trataría de luchar por sus derechos. Volvió a suspirar. Draco siempre quiso una mujer de sangre pura que respetara su autoridad, justo como Astoria, quien aceptaba la dominación masculina, pero en cambio tuvo a una muy independiente, mandona hija de muggles que demandaba la igualdad. No sabía la verdadera razón por la que estuviera comparando a ambas chicas, quienes eran exactamente lo opuesto la una de la otra, excepto por el nivel de inteligencia. Ambas eran muy diferentes pero ambas eran muy importantes para él. Astoria era el símbolo de la perfección y Hermione… suspiró de nuevo, bueno, Hermione era la reina del caos, o de la terquedad, o de la determinación, pero no importaba cuánto tratara de que no le gustara su esposa, se dio cuenta que ella ya tenía un lugar muy especial en su corazón.

—¿Es feliz? —preguntó casualmente.

—¿Quién? ¿Astoria? —preguntó Blaise—. Bueno, de acuerdo con Ariel, ella es muy, muy feliz. De hecho, ella es más feliz que antes.

—¿Quién es Ariel?

—¿Te encuentras bien Draco? Ariel es mi esposa. La has visto un par de veces…

—¿Cómo es que tu esposa conoce tan bien a Astoria?

—Porque son mejores amigas desde su primer año en Hogwarts —respondió Blaise con frustración—. ¿Por qué estás haciendo tantas preguntas?

—¿Dónde viven? ¿Viven en la mansión Greengrass? —ignoró la pregunta de Blaise.

—No, viven en una villa muggle. Después de que la madre de Finnigan falleció, él quiso vivir muy cerca de su padre muggle. Draco, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Blaise con curiosidad mezclada con frustración.

—Nada… —respondió Draco—. Nada, solo quiero que ella sea feliz… —murmuró emocionalmente.

Blaise alzó las cejas con recelo. —Pienso que es mejor que te concentres en la felicidad de tu esposa y del niño por nacer en lugar de la esposa de alguien más, quien ya es realmente feliz…

Draco no dijo nada, fingió como si estuviera sordo, removió el licor en su vaso y fijó sus ojos en el vórtice formado, y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

 **ooo0ooo**

No pudo dormir en toda esa noche. Desde el día en que salió de su habitación, el insomnio le visitaba con bastante regularidad. Su cuerpo estaba gritando por su calidez, sus brazos querían envolverse alrededor de su diminuto cuerpo, y su rostro se quería enterrar en su dulce y fragante cabello. La extrañaba, la extrañaba en demasía y se preguntaba si ella lo extrañaba de la misma forma en que él lo hacía. Sabía que era casi medianoche y se removió con impaciencia en la cama. Entonces lo escuchó, no todo el mundo podía escuchar un ruido tan suave como ese pero su experiencia como mortífago lo hizo diez veces más vigilante que un mago común. ¡Alguien estaba intentando abrir la puerta de su habitación! Aunque era imposible que un intruso entrara en la mansión altamente vigilada sin avisar a los ocupantes, su instinto le hizo alcanzar su varita. Sus dedos estaban envueltos alrededor de su varita con firmeza y listo para sacarla en cualquier momento, cuando la puerta se abrió, y Hermione entró en puntillas. Ella no se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto, caminó lentamente hacia la cama y se acurrucó en la misma manteniendo una gran brecha entre ellos. Soltó la varita y fingió dormir. ¡Fue una sorpresa! Nunca pensó que haría algo así. Desde que cenaron con los Granger para darles la noticia, no la había visto. Sí, no la había visto desde hace tres días, y su repentina visita lo sorprendió. Sabía que ella era muy valiente, más valiente que una bruja ordinaria y no se asustaba fácilmente. Después de pasar por cientos de suposiciones, se le ocurrió una posible razón. Muchas veces la vio tomando la poción para dormir sin sueños antes de ir a la cama, pudo haberla parado debido al embarazo. Así que probablemente una pesadilla disparó sus peores recuerdos, y era probable que no quisiera pasar la noche sola en su habitación, especialmente en la mansión donde su lunática tía la torturó. Resistió la tentación de mantenerla cerca de su cuerpo y finalmente se durmió. Sí, con su presencia durmió pacíficamente ese día, pero al día siguiente cuando despertó ella ya se había ido.

Draco no quería quedarse en la casa durante el fin de semana, aunque se sentía culpable por evadir deliberadamente a su embarazada esposa. Estaba ansioso por saber cómo se encontraba ese día, pero no tenía el valor para reunirse con ella cara a cara.

—¡Pinky! —convocó a la elfina personal de ella.

—¿Amo llamó a Pinky? —la elfina apareció en frente de él.

—Sí Pinky, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra tu ama?

—Ama está en su balcón, amo.

—¿Ella ha comido algo? —preguntó frotándose las sienes, incómodo.

—No amo, ama no ha tomado todavía su desayuno.

—¿Qué? —gritó con frustración—. ¿Pero por qué? Ya es casi mediodía... ¿Qué está haciendo en el balcón?

—Solo está sentada, amo. Ama no se ve feliz...

—¿No es feliz? —repitió con las cejas levantadas—. ¿Puedes ir a preguntar si ella necesita algo?

—Pinky puede amo.

Después de que la elfina se fue, Draco empezó a caminar de un lado al otro en su habitación frustrado. Sabía que era testaruda, pero no pensó que fuera lo suficientemente testaruda como para poner su salud y la de su hijo no nacido en peligro. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, una elfina muy afligida apareció delante de él otra vez.

—Mala Pinky, mala Pinky. Ama está enojada con Pinky. Pinky muy mala, Pinky muy mala… —murmuraba sin parar, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared.

—¡Pinky, Pinky detente! —gritó con vejación—. Te prohíbo castigarte a ti misma… —añadió rápidamente y Pinky se detuvo inmediatamente y se mantuvo de pie esperando por su siguiente solicitud.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Ama está enojada con Pinky. Ama nunca se enojó antes. Hoy ama gritó a Pinky —añadió sollozando.

—¿Qué? —Draco no podía creerlo. Siendo la fundadora de la P.E.D.D.O o como se llame, Hermione fue siempre muy amable con los elfos y otras criaturas. Así que puede ser definitivamente algo que tenía que ver con las hormonas de embarazo que su padre y el padre de ella le decían. — ¿Le preguntaste si necesita algo?

—Sí amo, entonces ama me gritó. Me dijo que no está casada con un elfo, y que no es deber de un elfo cuidar de ella o preocuparse por su salud.

Su mensaje fue muy claro. Se frotó las sienes vigorosamente mientras sentía que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. —Pinky, tu ama no quiso gritarte. Está pasando un momento difícil así que no llores o te castigues.

—Pinky obedece al amo…

—¿Ahora puedes ir y traerme un desayuno en una bandeja? —sabía que podría lanzársela encima o le daría una bofetada como en tercer año, probablemente más contundente que la última vez, pero estaba dispuesto a asumir ese riesgo por el bien de su hijo por nacer.

Con una bandeja llena de comida, apareció en su balcón. Allí estaba acurrucada en su lugar habitual, luciendo desdichada. Sintió su presencia, pero no se molestó en mirarlo o saludarlo. Caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba y colocó la bandeja delante de ella antes de sentarse. Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca por un rato, y luego Draco rompió el silencio.

—Escuché que no tomaste tu desayuno todavía… —hizo una pausa—. Así que pensé servirme el mío contigo…

—¿Por qué te importa? —preguntó ella en un tono de voz rota—. No te preocupes, no dañaré a tu precioso heredero —añadió amargamente— …Este bebé es mi hijo también, y amo a mi bebé infinitamente…

Él suspiró con frustración. —Esto no es por el bebé… Yo-Yo siempre me preocupo…

—Por supuesto que sí, por eso enviaste a un elfo a comprobar como estoy… —espetó—. ¿Sabes que no te tomaría milisegundos aparecerte desde tu habitación?

—Pensé que no querías verme…

—¿Pensaste…? —hizo una mueca— ¿…o puedes ser honesto y decirme que no querías verme…?

—¡Eso no es verdad! —gritó frustrado—. Por Merlín mujer, usa tu cerebro. Si no has sido Obliviada, podrías saber ahora que disfruto de tu compañía, que he cuidado de ti desde que nos casamos…

Ella no le respondió y mantuvo sus ojos llorosos apartados de él.

—Hermione, lo siento… no quería gritarte… —dijo Draco suavemente atrapándola entre sus fuertes brazos. Ella no dijo nada, pero puso sus temblorosos brazos alrededor de él y enterró su rostro en su pecho. No pasó mucho tiempo para que su túnica se empapara en lágrimas. No la soltó ni dijo nada, solo reposó sus labios sobre sus desordenados rizos castaños.

 **ooo0ooo**

 **N/A: Muchísimas gracias por leer. Por favor escriban review… Gracias de nuevo…**

 **N/T: Hola otra vez, ya listo, segundo capítulo de hoy hasta la próxima actualización. Pues no se pueden quejar, puro Dramione entre los capítulos. Primero, les aviso de antemano que no se deben preocupar por Astoria, ella está felizmente casada con Seamus, y Draco solamente desea su felicidad, él solo veía en Astoria la ilusión de tener una esposa sangre pura a su lado, pero ya su corazón pertenece a Hermione, aunque los dos sean tan tercos por no dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento. Por otro lado, ¿acaso no adoran a Blaise? Como ven también está casado con una hija de muggles al igual que Draco. Y bueno a pesar de todo Draco vela por la felicidad de Hermione, y pase lo que pase él estará ahí tanto para ella como para su bebé.**

 **¡WOW 462 Reviews!** **Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, y por seguir apoyando la traducción.** **Por favor no dejen de escribir, que un review es lo alimenta el alma de un escritor, o en mi caso, de una traductora. Sí leo cada uno de los que escriben. Perdonen que no les haya contestado, pero sí los leo cada vez que me llegan, así que gracias por ello.** **Sigo insistiendo estoy completamente en contra del plagio, sé original y trata de hacer tu propia historia, y si quieres traducir pide los permisos necesarios para hacerlo, créanme que no hay mejor sentimiento que lograr algo con tus propias manos que el lograrlo beneficiándote con el robo del trabajo de otros.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo, cuídense, y si eres de Venezuela, por favor tengan mucho cuidado estos días, como saben mi país tiene uno de los peores gobiernos que se pueden imaginar, en serio, prefiero a Tom Riddle como presidente porque por lo menos él tenía educación y una meta para mejorar a los de su clase… Pero bueno lo que viene al caso, cuídense mucho, porque con las marchas y protestas, y los ataques de los que se suponen deberían protegerte, no se puede confiar en que algo salga bien, así que mucho ojo en la calle. Ahora sí, nos estamos leyendo.** **Ya saben, busquen a un Draco si se quieren divertirse XD.**

 **XOXO**

 **Doris**

 **18/04/2017**


	19. Chapter 19

**FIRST CAME MARRIAGE (TRADUCCIÓN)**

 **PRIMERO VINO EL MATRIMONIO**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y sus hechizos pertenecen a nuestra maravillosa JK Rowling, la historia pertenece a Amberjanus quien me autorizó para hacer su traducción.**_ _ **Nada me pertenece. Beteado y corregido por Sunset82.**_

 _ **Thank you Amber for bring us this beautiful story**_

 **N/A: No se preocupen, Draco no va a tener una aventura ilícita con Astoria. Él solo quiere que ella sea feliz, eso es todo. Él y Astoria vienen del mismo entorno social que contrasta con el de Hermione. Ella tiene todas las cualidades que él espera de una esposa. Esa fue la razón por la que fue atraído por ella. Así que si hubiera tenido una oportunidad, habría escogido a Astoria. No tiene nada que ver con el estatus de la sangre de Hermione. Aparte de inteligente, Hermione es independiente, mandona y valiente, eso intimida a Draco en cierta manera. Y además, Astoria es el pasado de Draco, no su presente o futuro…**

 _ **Capítulo 19**_

Lucius Malfoy pasó suavemente los dedos sobre las palabras incrustadas en el emblema familiar. —Sanctimonia Vincet Semper… —murmuró con un profundo suspiro.

—¿Por qué el interés repentino en el emblema familiar y el lema? —una voz suave habló detrás de él.

Se sobresaltó, pero ocultó su sorpresa y lentamente giró la cabeza para saludar a su esposa. —Narcissa, no te oí entrar...

—Acabo de llegar... —ella se deslizó hacia él—. No te ves bien, ¿qué es Lucius, qué te está molestando?

—Nada... —respondió con cansancio.

—¿Nada? —ella frunció las cejas—. Si lo has olvidado, soy tu esposa y puedo leerte mejor que nadie… —dijo suavemente colocando la mano en su amplio pecho.

Él tomó su mano suavemente y presionó sus nudillos con sus labios antes de mirarla de una manera inquieta y preocupada. —Estaba pensando en el destino de los sagrados veintiocho… —exhaló—. Los linajes de los Black, Crouch, Lestrange, Prewett, Rosier y Yuxley fueron extintos debido a que su último heredero varón fue asesinado por la guerra o sentenciado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban —hizo una pausa—. Los Malfoy tuvimos suerte de escapar de Azkaban y de la muerte pero sabía que íbamos a pagar un alto precio por nuestros crímenes.

—¿Qué quieres decir con un alto precio? —preguntó con voz igualmente angustiada.

—Nos castigaron contaminando nuestro linaje —murmuró dolorosamente—. Después de Draco, los Malfoy ya no serán puros… mantuvimos nuestra sangre pura desde Armand Malfoy, ni siquiera un mestizo tuvo una oportunidad de mancharla... pero... —hizo una pausa— ...pero el siguiente heredero legítimo después de Draco va a ser un mestizo —agregó con una reacia y ronca voz.

—Esto significa, que no estás contento con las recientes noticias —frunció el ceño—. Pensé que lo estabas… —murmuró tristemente.

—Por supuesto que estoy feliz… —añadió rápidamente—. Prefiero que Draco esté vivo y lejos de Azkaban que mantener la sangre pura...

—¿Pureza de sangre? —ella se burló—. ¿Qué hay de esos bastardos Malfoy dispersos por todo el país? —le preguntó maliciosamente.

Lucius podía sentir su enojo. Narcisa estaba en las nubes e impacientemente esperando por recibir a su nieto desde el día que Draco y Hermione anunciaron la noticia. Ahora estaba tratando de controlar su enfado. Salvo muy pocas y raras ocasiones, nunca había discutido ni peleado con su marido, y como una respetable esposa de sangre pura siempre aceptó el dominio de su esposo, pero hoy estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

—Usé la palabra "legítimo", amor —dijo frotando su nuca para calmarla—. Estoy consciente de todos esos Malfoy ilegítimos. No era un secreto, en la época de Septimum Malfoy, la mayoría de todos los niños nacidos de campesinos eran la viva imagen de él, pero no eran herederos legítimos, cariño —rozó los labios de ella con el pulgar—. Estás ardiendo de ira como si Draco y yo hubiéramos tenido que ver con ello —añadió con una maliciosa sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar.

—No te estoy acusando de ser deshonesto —murmuró poniéndose roja—. Sé que nunca seguiste el camino de Septimum. Mi pregunta es, después de lo que hemos pasado, ¿por qué sigues aferrado a la pureza de la sangre?

—No es así… —dijo con firmeza—. Respeto a los hijos de Muggles, mestizos y sangre pura por igual.

—¿Qué pasa con tu nieto?

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—¿Puedes amar a tu nieto sabiendo que es un mestizo?

—Sí, lo amo. No es que no pueda dormir o concentrarme en mi trabajo debido a la emoción... Como hace alguien desde el día en que oyó la noticia... —se burló de su esposa y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo— …pero sí amo a mi nieto. Aceptamos a su madre, así que ¿por qué no puedo aceptarlo a él? Su madre es una bruja inteligente, ingeniosa y valiente, tenemos suerte de tener a una nuera como ella.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué te estás preocupando?

—Es porque… —suspiró—. Es porque ya no podremos usar nuestro lema después de Draco… es… es algo triste, lo hemos estado usando por más de mil años.

—¿Por qué no? Dice "La Pureza Siempre Conquistará". La Pureza no tiene que ser de sangre, Lucius —dijo con confianza—. Puede ser un carácter puro, un corazón puro, una causa pura o una determinación pura. Sí, la pureza siempre ganará, justo como el lado de la luz ganó la guerra… —añadió valientemente.

Lucius sonrió con alivio. —Tienes razón Narcissa… —dijo abrazándola afectuosamente—. Tienes la razón como siempre… —murmuró rozando su frente con los labios.

 **ooo0ooo**

Era el cuarto día que Greg la estaba evitando, el cuarto día luego de su visita a San Mungo, el cuarto día después de saber de su embarazo, y él no estaba listo para hablar de ello. Parecía aterrorizado luego de que el sanador en jefe informó la noticia. Ni siquiera podía abrir la boca cuando los sanadores lo felicitaban y tampoco podía responder cuando la joven aprendiz a sanador Finnigan, quien era una amiga de la familia, se burlaba de él por su mirada de horror.

Ginny se levantó de la cama. Cuatro días eran suficientes, pensó. Le había dado tiempo suficiente, y ya no iba a tolerar su incómodo silencio. Poniéndose su bata, salió del dormitorio con rabia. Tal como esperaba, él estaba en su estudio, apoyando su cabeza en una mano mientras que sostenía una copa de whisky de fuego en la otra. Parecía exhausto.

—¿Qué haces todavía aquí? —preguntó Ginny irritada.

Gregory se estremeció ante la repentina sorpresa. —Ginny, pensé que estabas durmiendo… —murmuró.

—Te estaba esperando —espetó—. ¡Por Merlín, Gregory! ¿Qué te pasa? —gritó con frustración.

La sangre desapareció de su rostro, y tragó saliva. Lo último que quería era hacerla enojar y hacerla infeliz. Ella era su todo... todo... su latido... su aliento... su redención... su salvación... su todo...

La miró con ojos llenos de culpa. No era bueno en ocultarle cosas a ella o andarse por las ramas, apenas abrió la boca y cuando lo hizo, fue al punto. Un profundo suspiro salió de su boca antes de cualquier otra cosa. —Mi dulce ángel… —musitó—. No sé, no sé cómo puedo ser un buen padre…

El enojo de Ginny se desvaneció rápidamente. Caminó lentamente hacia él y se sentó en su regazo como siempre lo hacía y enterró el rostro en su cuello después de envolver sus brazos alrededor. Él acarició su pelo rojo e inhaló su dulce fragancia. Amaba cuando ella hacía eso. Nunca había visto a su madre sentada en el regazo de su padre, ni siquiera un gesto romántico entre ellos. Su madre era una mujer hermosa y atractiva, al igual que su pequeño ángel, pero su padre no estaba enamorado de ella. No estaban enamorados, pero se respetaban mutuamente. Su padre era un hombre muy estricto, pero nunca abusó de su esposa, la cuidaba, nunca tuvo una amante o asuntos ilícitos con otras mujeres. Pero fue un fracaso como padre el cual nunca había sido uno amoroso y cariñoso, y Gregory no quería ser un padre como él para su hijo.

—Serás un gran padre Greg... —murmuró ella—. Eres muy bueno con los niños.

—¿Y si mi hijo me odiara por mi pasado...?

Ginny frunció el ceño. —No seas ridículo Greg, el pasado quedó atrás, hemos seguido adelante...

—¿Qué pasaría si nuestro hijo llegara a saber que su padre usaba maldiciones imperdonables en su madre? Dime Ginny, ¿me amará después de saber que usé en ti la maldición Cruciatus cuando estuvimos en el colegio? Dime amor, dime… —dijo frustrado.

Ginny tomó su rostro regordete con sus dos manos y miró directamente a sus ojos llenos de dolor. —Mírame Greg… —suplicó— …mírame. Eso fue el pasado, y ya lo olvidamos y seguimos adelante y este es nuestro presente, no te veo como un bravucón o un torturador. Eres mi esposo, un dulce, cariñoso, amable y amoroso esposo, un hombre con la que cualquier mujer en el mundo tendría suerte de estar... —tomó su mano y la colocó suavemente en su parte inferior del abdomen— ... y este es nuestro futuro Greg, tratemos de no estropearlo por el apestoso pasado...

 _«Su carne y su sangre...»_ Él acarició suavemente su abdomen con amor y cuidado.

—Con tu amor incondicional, nuestros hijos nunca van a juzgarte, Greg. Por supuesto que van a llegar a saber de la guerra pero no creo que vayan a ser muy duros contigo basados en nuestro pasado... así que ánimo amor...

—¿Tú… tú en verdad piensas… que puedo ser un buen padre…? —preguntó dudoso.

—Sí, Greg, te lo digo una vez más, serás un padre maravilloso...

—No como el tuyo ángel, mi padre no es un hombre cariñoso y atento. No quiero ser como él... pero... pero sigue siendo mi padre y la única relación consanguínea que tengo...

—No eres tu padre Greg... Eres mucho mejor que él pero dime, ¿lo extrañas...?

—¡No!

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?

—Dos días antes de nuestra boda. Fui a informarle de nuestro matrimonio. No es que quisiera su bendición, pero fui sólo para informarle...

—¿Te gustaría contarle sobre nuestro bebé?

Él suspiró. —Quiero decirle que voy a ser padre, y voy a ser un mejor padre que él...

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo visitas cariño? Puede ser un fracaso como un padre y como mortífago… —sintió que su esposo se tensionó cuando mencionó a los mortífagos—…pero como lo dijiste, es el único pariente de sangre que tienes aparte de... aparte del bebé. Entonces, ¿por qué no hacerle una visita? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—¡Merlín! ¡No! ¡Azkaban no es un lugar para ti...!

—No soy tan delicada Greg. Luché en una guerra y sobreviví. Pocos minutos en Azkaban como una visitante no me dañarán a mí o al bebé.

—Necesito volver a pensar en ello...

—No hay nada que volver a pensar... —respondió con una voz severa.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres terriblemente testaruda...?

Ella rodó los ojos. —Sí, más de mil millones de veces… ahora, regresando al tema, visitaremos a tu madre primero y luego a tu padre.

Él la miró sorprendido. —¿Quieres visitar la tumba de mi madre?

—Sí, me has oído bien... ¿está muy lejos de aquí?

Él no contestó, pero tampoco apartó los ojos de ella. —No, no muy lejos... —finalmente abrió la boca—. Ella... está descansando en el mausoleo de la familia Goyle, está en el límite occidental de la propiedad…

—Eso es lejos…

—Bueno, todavía está dentro de la propiedad —se encogió de hombros—. No lo siento tan lejos tal vez porque la visito cada semana...

—¿Por qué no me llevaste allí antes? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque nunca preguntaste... —respondió sencillamente.

—Está bien entonces, ahora que te pregunté. A partir de ahora, cuando la visites, te voy a acompañar. Después de que nazca nuestro bebé, nosotros tres podemos visitarla juntos...

—Como lo desees mi amor… —besó suavemente su sien—. Pero no tienes que hacer eso por mí...

—No lo hago por ti, Greg —hizo una pausa—. Lo estoy haciendo por nosotros. Por ti, por mí y por nuestros hijos...

—¿Hijos? —él levantó las cejas impresionado. Ella se rió.

—Por supuesto, no vamos a detenernos después de uno —besó su mejilla regordeta—. Recuerda, soy de una gran familia. Quiero más de un niño porque fue divertido crecer con hermanos. No quiero que mi hijo pierda esa parte...

—Sí, uno es un número muy solitario... —suspiró recordando su solitaria infancia. Cada vez que visitaba a los Weasley, deseaba secretamente tener una familia así. Eran diferentes, diferentes como los dedos de las manos, pero estaban unidos y estarían allí el uno para el otro. Le encantaba la idea de tener una gran familia. Los niños corriendo alrededor, la risa y el ambiente lleno de alegría. Pensar en eso le hizo sonreír.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estás pensando? —ella lo miró cariñosamente.

—Nuestro futuro… —murmuró, jugando con un mechón rebelde de su pelo rojo.

Ella presionó sus labios en los de él para darle un rápido beso. —¿Quieres que tu primogénito sea un varón? —hizo la pregunta que le estaba molestando por más de tres días.

—No importa. Sin importar el género amo a mi bebé infinitamente... —la miró con ojos llenos de amor—. Pero no me importaría tener una pequeña princesa pelirroja como nuestra primogénita... —añadió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ginny se rió. —Espero que tu deseo se haga realidad... —musitó—. No me importa tampoco, hijo o hija, voy a amar a mi bebé profunda e incondicionalmente...

Se habían perdido en sus pensamientos por un rato más antes de que Ginny rompiera el silencio. —Mañana _Recuerda_ visitar el ministerio y _Obtén_ dos... me escuchaste, _DOS_ no _UNO_ , pases a Azkaban.

—Pero…

—Sin Peros Sr. Gregory Goyle. Voy contigo. Tu padre no puede hacerme daño, y soy muy capaz de ignorar insultos desagradables. Guste o no, es abuelo de nuestro hijo...

—Él no te insultará ni te hará daño. No es por él que me preocupo, yo... no quiero que estés cerca de los dementores...

—Es por eso que estamos obteniendo pases —dijo molesta—. No pueden hacernos daño. Deja de tratarme como si fuera frágil y delicada porque ¡NO LO SOY! —espetó.

Gregory suspiró. —Está bien, tú ganas…

—No tienes que decírmelo, siempre gano... —Dijo con orgullo.

—Sí… —él se rió—. Ahora tengo que reconsiderar mi deseo, va a ser aterrador vivir con dos fogosas pelirrojas. Ahora voy a tener una pesadilla de una versión en miniatura de ti dándome órdenes... —añadió juguetonamente.

Ginny lo golpeó con un fingido enojo. —Si es una niña, estoy segura de que alguien aquí está esperando por consentirla...

—Por supuesto, creo que ese es el deber principal de un padre, el señor Arthur Weasley lo hizo, ¿por qué yo no? —preguntó inocentemente.

Ella le sacó la lengua.

—Eso muy maduro Ginevra, ¡Merlín! No sé cómo vas a disciplinar a nuestros hijos... —se burló.

—No te preocupes, soy la hija de Molly Weasley. Ella es una de las mejores madres del mundo... —ella le acarició el pelo riéndose. De repente dejó de reírse y miró a sus ojos seriamente—. ¿Cómo era ella?

—¿Quién?

—Tu madre, no tuve la oportunidad de conocerla...

—Ella era hermosa… —hizo una pausa—. Era un ángel, al igual que tú, pero creía firmemente en la supremacía de la sangre pura. Nunca lastimó ni insultó a los muggles, hijos de muggles o mestizos pero se mantuvo lejos de ellos. Nunca apoyó al señor oscuro ni alentó a mi padre, de hecho, estaba muy, muy molesta cuando se convirtió en un mortífago. Respetaba a mi padre y nunca iba en contra de él. Apenas puso el pie fuera de la propiedad… —miró a su esposa, que estaba bostezando somnolienta. Greg se dio cuenta de que era pasada la medianoche, y su esposa embarazada estaba muy cansada, Así que dejó de hablar y la sostuvo muy cerca hasta que se quedó dormida.

—¿Crees que me habría querido? —murmuró mientras dormía.

—Sí, claro mi amor, lo habría hecho… —respondió suavemente.

Cuando se quedó dormida, la llevó a su dormitorio. Sosteniéndola de manera muy protectora, muy cerca de su cuerpo caminó lentamente hacia la habitación. Nunca pensó en levitarla. Era su mundo, así que ¿cómo podría ella flotar como un objeto sin vida? Sabía que a ella le importaba, ¿pero amarlo? Podría no estar enamorada de él, pero él sabía que estaba enamorado de ella. Profunda, infinita e incondicionalmente enamorado de ella y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa... cualquier cosa por su felicidad...

 **ooo0ooo**

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por leer. Por favor escriban review… Gracias de nuevo…**

 **N/T: Hola, Hola, ¿Cómo están todos?**

 **¡SORPRESA! ¡TRIPLE ACTUALIZACIÓN! Como los capítulos son cortos quise traerles más que leer, eso sí no se malacostumbren a esto. Tengo vida muggle **quiero ser una Malfoy, quiero ser una Malfoy, quiero ser una Malfoy**, y bueno siempre se presentarán cosas que interrumpen la vida de un ficker.**

 **Pues como verán, estamos viendo un poco a Lucius y a Narcissa, realmente me gusta la complicidad que hay entre ellos como pareja, y me encanta el hecho de que aceptaron completamente a Hermione como su nuera, a pesar de que en un principio estuvieron tomando Whisky de fuego para pasar el trago amargo XD. Y también tenemos a Ginny y Greg, van a ser padres y él está temeroso de su desempeño, aunque viendo como se ha comportado con Teddy se nota que será un maravilloso papá. ¿Qué dicen ustedes de este capítulo?**

 **Bueno nos estamos leyendo… Por cierto, hay más capítulos, por favor sigan leyendo. Y obviamente dejen su review diciendo qué tal les pareció. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Ese es mi regalo del día del trabajador.**

 **XOXO**

 **Doris**

 **01/05/2017**


	20. Chapter 20

**FIRST CAME MARRIAGE (TRADUCCIÓN)**

 **PRIMERO VINO EL MATRIMONIO**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y sus hechizos pertenecen a nuestra maravillosa JK Rowling, la historia pertenece a Amberjanus quien me autorizó para hacer su traducción.**_ _ **Nada me pertenece. Beteado y corregido por Sunset82.**_

 _ **Thank you Amber for bring us this beautiful story**_

 _ **Capítulo 20**_

Ron Weasley gruñó exasperado, pero su mal humor no tuvo nada que ver con el último resultado de Quidditch. Aunque la derrota de los Cannons ante los Magpies en las finales de la Liga de la Copa, era lo último que ocupaba su mente ahora. Por supuesto, estaba molesto cuando perdieron, pero no fue culpa suya. No dejó que la quaffle pasara por ninguno de sus postes, ni siquiera una vez, pero su torpe buscador no pudo asegurar la snitch antes del buscador del otro equipo. Suspiró de nuevo.

 _«¿Cómo fue posible que sucediera…?»_ Pensó. Los Malfoy tuvieron que consumir su matrimonio dentro de las veinticuatro horas para evitar posibles daños causados por la magia oscura, y entonces se suponía que Hermione encontraría un vacío legal, y ella no, definitivamente no debía dormir con Malfoy regularmente y quedar embarazada de él. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello frustrado y dejó escapar otro gruñido.

Haciendo peor el asunto, sus ojos vislumbraron a su esposa que estaba sentada cerca de la fuente de agua alimentando a sus cisnes. Se sorprendió al verla. Por lo general, ella no se mantenía en la mansión a esa hora del día. La mayor parte del tiempo, estaba en "La Madriguera" ayudando a su mamá o su papá, si no estaría en las casas de Bill o Percy ayudando a Fleur y a Audrey con los niños. Raramente trabajaba en la tienda. Así que Ron estaba curioso por saber la razón por la que se quedaba en casa. Ella acariciaba la espalda de un cisne con extremo amor y cuidado, y su perfecta piel de porcelana irradiaba bajo la luz del sol. Gracias a un par de raras ocasiones, sabía que su piel era muy suave y aterciopelada como un bebé. Los recuerdos de esos raros incidentes le produjeron escalofríos en la columna. No importa lo hermosa que era o cuan perfecta era su piel, no sentía nada por ella. Todavía estaba enamorado de la chica que estaba cubierta de cicatrices de batalla y tristemente, ella estaba esperando un bebé de su némesis del colegio.

Él sabía que Malfoy aún era un imbécil, pero también sabía que no era un hombre cruel para forzarla o ponerla bajo el Imperius. Por lo tanto, estaba claro para él que lo que pasó, pasó con su consentimiento y participación voluntaria. Ron no la estaba culpando. Ambos eran individuos muy saludables y estaban casados, además estaban compartiendo una cama, así que ¿quién podría resistir la tentación? ¿Qué pasaría si tuviera que compartir una cama con su esposa? Si fuera la anterior Parkinson, se habrían lanzado hechizos o se matarían entre ellos, pero si era la nueva, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría resistir su delicada feminidad. _«¡Que el cielo lo prohíba!»_ Ron no quería pensar al las gracias a sí mismo por no tener una gran imaginación. Al menos tuvo suerte que ambos decidieran tener arreglos para dormir por separado.

Ron estaba profundamente enamorado de Hermione, pero sabía que nunca iba a ser suya. Ni siquiera si pudiera encontrar un vacío legal y escapara de su maldito matrimonio. Ella no eligió entre él y Harry cuando tuvo una oportunidad, y nunca lo haría si le dieran otra. Ron no tenía ni idea de la relación que tenía con Draco. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba verdaderamente enamorada de él o si simplemente aceptó su destino sin una pelea, pero sabía que ella había seguido adelante. Ron estaba dispuesto a estar allí para siempre, no como amante sino como su mejor amigo. Ella había elegido su camino, había elegido tener una familia con otro hombre, y Ron estaba listo para respetar su decisión y dejarla ir. Todo lo que quería de ella era su felicidad. Quería que fuera feliz, eso era todo…

Independientemente, iba a persuadir a Hermione para que hiciera la investigación para encontrar un vacío legal. Quería salir desesperadamente de su miserable matrimonio, lo que sería beneficioso para él y Parkinson. Ella sería capaz de encontrar a otro hombre que verdaderamente la ame, y si fuera lo suficientemente afortunado sería capaz de encontrar a una bruja que lo ame, que lo ame solo a él, no a nadie más. Con una vez había sido más que suficiente, no quería estar en un triángulo amoroso otra vez.

Los ojos de Ron la captaron de nuevo. Ella lo estaba mirando con sus hermosos ojos. Estaban en blanco e ilegibles como siempre, pero hermosos e inocentes.

—¡Maldición! —musitó. ¿Cuándo vio que los ojos de la despreciable bruja eran inocentes y hermosos? Necesitaba visitar a San Mungo lo antes posible para revisar su cerebro. Apartó los ojos de ella y los enfocó en los cisnes miniatura blancos esparcidos alrededor.

Ella ganó el corazón de todos los Weasley excepto el de él. Incluso el de Ginny que solía odiarla y el de Hermione quien dijo que era más pesada que un trol conmocionado. No hay que olvidar a Harry, la maldita bruja trató de entregarlo a Voldemort, y aquí él la estaba tratando como a su hermana perdida. ¿Qué estaba mal con esa gente? Suspiró de nuevo. Vio que había convocado a Poppy y le había dado órdenes. No podía oír nada, y tampoco quería saberlo. Lo único que quería saber eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. ¿Lo odiaba, o le disgustaba, o incluso lo repugnaba? Si no, ¿sentía algo? Sólo tenía curiosidad por saberlo.

De repente fue interrumpido por Poppy, que apareció con una bandeja llena de pasteles de caldero y pasteles de calabaza.

—Amo Weasley… —la elfina lo saludó.

—Sí Poppy… —vio la bandeja—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Comida para el amo…

—Pero no la pedí…

—Ama Weasley me pidió que entregara esto al amo…

—Ehhh… ¿en serio? ¿La hiciste tú? —sabía la respuesta pero preguntó para confirmar.

—No amo, ama la hizo…

Estuvo claro. Se quedó en casa para hacerle comida. Sabía que habían perdido el juego. Había notado su estado de mal humor y puede haber pensado que era debido al resultado de su último juego.

—Espero que no haya envenenado esto... —murmuró.

—¿Amo? —preguntó la elfina.

—No, sólo me sorprendió Poppy —dijo—. Sólo me sorprendí al ver que esta vez no compuso una canción que insultara a mi o a mis habilidades de Quidditch —añadió despiadadamente.

La elfina, que no sabía nada de la canción "A Weasley vamos a coronar", le miró confundido.

—No importa Poppy, puedes irte. Gracias por traer esto... —agitó la mano con pereza.

Poppy asintió ligeramente y desapareció, luego reapareció frente a su esposa que esperaba ansiosamente su regreso. Ron vio que se puso blanca como un pergamino fresco y se puso rígida después de hablar con la elfina. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no mantener la boca cerrada. Lo último que vio fue que sus ojos se llenaron de gotas perladas de lágrimas antes de que desapareciera rápidamente, probablemente de vuelta a su vivienda.

Quería lanzarse a sí mismo un Avada tan ferozmente. Ella dio su tiempo y su esfuerzo en preparar la deliciosa comida para él y le mostró su preocupación y cuidado. Estaba siendo un ingrato imbécil y la hirió. No podía comer, pero no quería tirar su comida. Necesitaba desesperadamente pedirle a alguien que viniera y la acompañara, de lo contrario pasaría el resto del día llorando, encerrándose en su habitación. Definitivamente él no iba a pedirle a Hermione o a Ginny que le hicieran una visita. Con sus hormonas de embarazo, ellas primero lo hechizarían luego de escuchar la historia. Así que pensó en invitar a Victoire en su lugar. Su esposa la quiere mucho, y Vicky no la dejaba quedarse dentro de su habitación. Era una niña enérgica y activa, Pansy se olvidaría de todo en pocos minutos en su compañía, y Fleur necesitaba un descanso.

Él conjuró un ramo de rosas rosadas eternas, luego tomó un pedazo de pergamino y escribió "Gracias" en su garabato desordenado y lo adjuntó a las flores. Finalmente, llamó a Poppy de vuelta.

—¿Amo llamó a Poppy?

—Sí Poppy, ¿dónde está Ama Weasley?

—En su habitación, amo.

 _«Obvio…»_ Pensó. —¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta.

La elfina lo miró incómodo. —Llorando, amo...

Él suspiró. —¿Podrías entregarle estas flores? Dile que aprecio su pequeño regalo y le agradezco por su consideración...

—Poppy puede Amo… —la elfina chilló alegremente y desapareció con las rosas.

Dejó salir otro suspiro y recogió la bandeja llena de comida y apareció en Shell Cottage con prisa. No quería arriesgarse en caso de que ella hubiera decidido irrumpir y arrojarle las flores a la cara.

 **ooo0ooo**

Era una cámara fría y oscura con la más desagradable atmósfera. Sus paredes de piedra cubiertas de musgo y moho viscoso negro de hollín, y Ginny sintió náuseas por el fuerte olor a humedad. Aparte del sonido de sus respiraciones, el único ruido que escucharon fue el débil sonido de las olas del mar del Norte. Finalmente, escucharon el sonido de pasos pesados que resonaban por el pasillo de piedra y el traqueteo de las pesadas cadenas.

 _«Están llegando...»_ Ginny contuvo la respiración con ansiedad y Gregory literalmente la aplastó contra su cuerpo después de sentir su angustia. Primero llegó el auror carcelero.

—Aquí el prisionero número 822604. ¿Cuál es su relación con el prisionero...? —gruñó con el ceño fruncido.

—Ehhh… S-Soy su hijo, y esta es… esta es su nuera… —murmuró Gregory.

El carcelero comprobó el pergamino en su mano y se aclaró la garganta. —Tienen exactamente diez minutos, dejen entrar al prisionero...

Goyle Padre entró en la habitación flanqueada por otros dos guardias. Su túnica de prisión estaba sucia y hecha jirones, y su cabello largo estaba grasiento y despeinado, y las uñas estaban descuidadas y sucias. Básicamente, su cuerpo entero estaba mugriento como si hubiese trabajado en una mina de carbón. No dijo nada, sólo movió sus ojos de un lado a otro, de su hijo a su nuera unas cuantas veces. Gregory apartó los ojos para evitar la incómoda mirada de su padre. Nadie abrió la boca, el silencio entre ellos era insoportable. Finalmente, el auror carcelero se aclaró la garganta para hacerles saber que su tiempo se estaba acabando.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Goyle Padre con voz ronca.

—Tengo noticias para ti... —murmuró Gregory, incómodo.

—¿Quien es ella? —Ginny se estremeció ante su severa mirada hostil.

—Mi esposa... —respondió Gregory.

—¿Es una sangre sucia?

En una fracción de segundo, sus dos guardias apuntaron sus varitas hacia él. Uno presionando firmemente en su cuello y el otro en su pecho.

—Prisionero 822604, te prohíbo usar esa palabra... —le exclamó el carcelero.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? No hay otro agujero infernal al que puedas enviarme, que sea peor que este.

El carcelero auror retiró su varita. —Si no te comportas, te enviaré de vuelta a tu celda en este instante... —advirtió.

—Padre, por favor… —dijo Gregory rápidamente—. Mi esposa no es una hija de muggles, ella es sangre pura.

—Sangre pura… cabello rojo… —murmuró para sí Goyle Padre. Finalmente, se dio cuenta de golpe— …traidora a la sangre… —se burló en puro veneno después de reconocerla—. Señorita Weasley, un placer conocerla… —se burlaba de ella con odio.

—Es Goyle… Soy Goyle ahora… —respondió ignorando su hostilidad.

—Goyle… huh… —torció los labios—. En tu última visita dijiste que te casabas pero nunca se dijo que es una Weasley… —le frunció el ceño a su hijo.

—Padre, estamos aquí para informarte algo. Si no te gusta escuchar, podemos regresar ahora...

—Como desees, no pienso que tengas algo importante que decir.

—Quizás no sea una noticia importante para usted… —siseó Ginny enojada—…Pero Greg aquí quiso compartirlo con usted porque usted es la única relación viva que tiene. Al menos sea considerado…

—Está bien amor, no me importa —la interrumpió Greg rápidamente y trató de calmarla—. Vamos, no tenemos que quedarnos más tiempo...

—No, todavía no he terminado... —espetó—. Mire aquí Sr. Goyle… —dijo peligrosamente—. Vinimos aquí para informarle que pronto va a ser abuelo, pero parece que no es importante para usted. Así ahora que nos vamos...

Goyle Padre estaba aturdido por sus palabras y casi dejó caer la mandíbula al piso. No se movió en absoluto, pero parpadeó un par de veces para absorber las noticias. Como su esposa había informado a su padre el propósito de su visita, Gregory vio que no había otra razón para quedarse, así que se levantó lentamente para irse, y Ginny lo siguió.

—¡Esperen! ¡No se vayan! —se sorprendieron cuando su padre los suplicó—. Era uno de sus sueños... —murmuró—…Ehh… quiero decir… Ehh… Claudia quería un nieto… ni siquiera tenías diez años cuando empezó a hablar de sus futuros nietos… —exhaló—. Ella estaba... estaba muy emocionada y… —empezó a sollozar. El desalmado mortífago comenzó a llorar delante de ellos como un niño—. Yo la amo… Podría no mostrar mi amor abiertamente, pero yo la amaba, y todavía lo hago... —suspiró—…fue un matrimonio concertado, y no la amaba al principio y nunca pensé que sería capaz, pero cuando tenías alrededor de ocho años, los dos...

—¡Se acabó tu tiempo! —interrumpió el carcelero con el ceño fruncido.

—Padre… —dijo Gregory con suavidad—. Visitamos a madre hoy, lo he estado haciendo cada semana y la vamos a seguir visitando una vez por semana.

Gregory Padre asintió con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. —Hijo, por favor avísame de la llegada de tu hijo —añadió su padre—. Pero no traigas al niño aquí. ¡Merlín! Este no es lugar para un niño. T-Trae… tráeme una fotografía de tu hijo cuando me visites. Claudia quería que estuviera cerca de nuestro nieto y esa es la única manera en que puedo lograrlo… y no Señorita Weasley o joven Señora Goyle, no necesita dar esa mirada sospechosa, no voy a usar magia oscura en la foto de mi nieto, confíe en mí.

Ginny rodó los ojos y Gregory tocó suavemente su mano con seguridad. —Padre, haré como desee... —añadió lentamente.

—E hijo, por favor cuida de tu esposa. No parece que necesite la ayuda de nadie, pero cuídala… —consiguió añadir antes de que sus guardias lo sacaran de la habitación.

Greg miró fijamente el lugar vacío delante de él. —Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para cuidarla padre... —murmuró sabiendo que su padre no podría escuchar ni una palabra—…y no voy a dejar de cuidarla por ninguna razón —agregó con confianza.

 **ooo0ooo**

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por leer. Por favor escriban review… Gracias de nuevo…**

 **N/T: Segundo capítulo de hoy, como ven Ron sigue teniendo ganas de ser golpeado por las lectoras… Después de que Pansy tuvo la iniciativa de prepararle una deliciosa comida y él dice esta idiotez, y por supuesto la pobre elfina repitió lo que escuchó porque en ningún momento recibió una orden de no decir nada. Por lo menos tuvo el detalle de las rosas. ¿Qué les pareció el comportamiento de Goyle Padre? ¿Y la actitud de Ginny?**

 **Queda un capítulo más hoy, así que sigan leyendo. Y dejen su review con los golpes para Ron XD *debo controlarme, no debo golpear a Ron aún*.**

 **XOXO**

 **Doris**

 **01/05/2017**


	21. Chapter 21

**FIRST CAME MARRIAGE (TRADUCCIÓN)**

 **PRIMERO VINO EL MATRIMONIO**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y sus hechizos pertenecen a nuestra maravillosa JK Rowling, la historia pertenece a Amberjanus quien me autorizó para hacer su traducción.**_ _ **Nada me pertenece. Beteado y corregido por Sunset82.**_

 _ **Thank you Amber for bring us this beautiful story**_

 _ **Capítulo 21**_

Le dolían los pies y no hacía falta decir que también se habían hinchado. Ella gimió y puso su mano en la espalda para soportar su peso luego se dirigió al sofá más cercano. Sólo caminó unos veinte metros pero jadeaba como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Faltaban ocho semanas y Hermione ya estaba sufriendo de fatiga, acidez estomacal, dificultad para respirar, pies hinchados, insomnio y cientos de molestias relacionadas con el embarazo. Finalmente, cuando se sentó, el bebé se movió en protesta y pateó su caja torácica con más fuerza, y ella se quejó de dolor.

 _«Es definitivamente el gen Malfoy»_ Pensó. —Perdón amor, mami necesita sentarse mi tesoro —dijo frotando su hinchado estómago con afecto. Luego tomó su varita y se inclinó para alcanzar sus pies. Ella sabía que a su bebé no le gustaría estar apretado, pero no tenía otra opción que usar un hechizo para aliviar su dolor.

Si pudiera evitarlo, Draco Malfoy nunca estaría en el primer piso sin ningún propósito. Era el piso de su esposa y él tiende a mantenerse alejado de ahí, pero ese día por alguna razón estaba allí en su piso y vislumbró a su esposa cuando intentó escapar rápidamente. Parecía agotada y estaba luchando para apuntar con la varita a sus muy hinchados pies. Sin pensarlo dos veces, caminó hacia ella y se sentó su lado, luego recogió suavemente sus pies y los puso sobre su regazo, y comenzó a masajearlos lentamente mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida. Se alegró de haber prestado atención al Dr. Granger cuando tuvieron la cena con los suegros la semana pasada. El Dr. Granger le explicó la forma en que masajeó los pies de su esposa cuando ella estaba esperando a su hija, y Draco nunca pensó que iba a ser útil pero sólo escuchaba dado que no quería ser grosero. Con magia, no veía un verdadero propósito de aprender esas técnicas cuando podrían recuperarse de todos los dolores y molestias con el movimiento de una varita. Pero cuando vio que su esposa estaba luchando para apuntar su varita a sus pies, se dio cuenta de que a veces las cosas no se podían lograr fácilmente por magia. Ni siquiera sabía la razón por la que caminó hacia ella y le ofreció un masaje muggle cuando podía usar la magia en su lugar.

Masajeó evitando cuidadosamente sus puntos de acupresión, y ella exhaló aliviada, pero como de costumbre ambos evitaron el contacto visual. Cada día era como una rutina, Draco acostumbraba a visitarla y le preguntaba por su salud, y ella solía responderle educadamente. Era más como un asunto formal y Hermione le ocultó su malestar con éxito, y sólo le hacía saber las preocupaciones que tenía sobre su bebé. Pero él sabía que no se sentía cómoda aunque no se quejara ni una sola vez. Poco a poco, Hermione comenzó a relajarse y se quedó dormida. Su insomnio de embarazo había empeorado desde su séptimo mes, y se había empezado a quedar dormida en cualquier lugar durante el día. Draco se había dado cuenta de esto muy a menudo, y la preocupación por su bienestar había aumentado diez veces. Amaba mucho a su hijo por nacer pero no le gustaba ver que su esposa estaba teniendo dificultades. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo masajeando sus pies, y él no quería detenerse o alejarse cuando ella estaba durmiendo. Convocó un par de almohadas y los colocó debajo de ella para que estuviera cómoda. Después de unos minutos, ella gimió de dolor y abrió los ojos.

—Malfoy, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó confundida.

—Tener mi almuerzo... —respondió secamente—. ¿Sufres de pérdida temporal de memoria Granger? Pensé que viste lo que estaba haciendo, antes de que te quedaras dormida.

—P-Pero eso fue hace más de una hora... —con una mirada desconcertada, comprobó la hora—. ¡Merlín! ¡Son casi dos horas! No me digas que estás masajeando mis pies sin descanso... —gritó.

—No, le pedí a un elfo que lo hiciera... —frunció el ceño.

—No he dicho nada para que te molestaras... —murmuró.

—No, no, no lo hiciste, pero sólo sonó como si no fuera capaz de cuidar de mi muy embarazada esposa por un par de horas... —espetó.

Ella suspiró. —He estado embarazada durante los últimos siete meses, ¿y cuántas veces hiciste algo como esto, aparte de leer tu cuestionario matutino cada día? —espetó de vuelta.

—Nunca aprecias lo que hago, ¿verdad? —preguntó en un tono peligroso.

—Porque nunca lo haces en serio, solo lo haces por el bien de hacerlo —escupió.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio.

—Así que crees que te di un masaje de pies por el bien de hacerlo, no porque me importa... ¡Por Merlín mujer! Debería haber usado la magia entonces... —gritó.

—Yo-Yo no quiero decir... —ella tartamudeó.

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? —la interrumpió—. Nunca confías en mí. Para ti todavía soy el bravucón del colegio y un mortífago... y-y no creo que alguna vez cambies tu opinión porque... porque siempre piensas que tienes razón y nunca intentas cambiar tus conclusiones...

—No, yo no…

—Sí, tú sí… Apenas hablamos, pero si alguna vez hablamos más del noventa y cinco por ciento argumentamos y me acusas de que no me importa lo suficiente. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho ¡QUE SÍ ME IMPORTA!? Pero no se mete en tu cabezota...

—Eres tú quien me evitas...

—Porque no te gusta mi compañía...

—Si no me gustara tu compañía, ¿cómo es que esto sucedió...? —Preguntó señalando su estómago.

Alzó las cejas con una sonrisa traviesa. —¿De verdad quieres que te lo explique...?

—¡NO! —interrumpió poniéndose de un rojo brillante—. Yo-Yo quiero decir que no odio tu compañía, pero basado en nuestra historia, piensas que lo hago. Eres tú el que realmente es un cabezota para cambiar tu punto de vista —se frotó el estómago lentamente y luego lo miró con una sonrisa—. Malfoy, dame tu mano...

—Ehhh… ¿Qué?

—Dame tu mano rápido...

Lentamente estiró el brazo. Ella rápidamente la agarró y la colocó sobre su estómago. Entonces lo sintió, un suave empujón. Su bebé se movía dentro de ella. Con la boca entreabierta, la miró.

—El bebé lo está haciendo desde la vigésima semana. Eso significa durante doce semanas. Así que dime cuántas veces has sentido esto antes... —preguntó levantando las cejas.

—Ninguna. Ésta es mi primera vez... —la miró con ojos llenos de culpa.

—Por favor dime, ¿Cómo es posible que un marido cariñoso y futuro padre no lo sintiera antes? —se burló de él.

—Eso es porque Granger... porque todo es tu culpa...

—¿Cómo es que es mi culpa? —ella frunció las cejas.

—¿Qué harías si vengo y te abrazo, te beso y acaricio tu estómago? Definitivamente me verías como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

—¡No, no es así! Nunca te veo así...

—¿En serio? Me senté contigo y te di un masaje en los pies, y me diste esa mirada. Créeme Granger, me mata cuando haces eso.

Hermione suspiró. —Yo-Yo nunca me siento incómoda en tus brazos o en tu compañía...

Alzó las cejas con una sonrisa. —Tal vez podrías estar extrañando a mi antiguo yo. No te preocupes amor, puedo volver fácilmente a esa persona si realmente lo quieres... —se burló.

Ella frunció el ceño. —No creo que hayas cambiado en absoluto...

Antes de que pudiera responder, sintió otro movimiento. —¡Él se movió de nuevo! —exclamó—. ¿Y esto qué es? —preguntó dulcemente acariciando una pequeña protuberancia que sobresalía.

—En primer lugar, el bebé puede ser una niña, así que deja de llamarlo "él" cada vez y esa cosa puede ser un codo o una rodilla... y creo que definitivamente esta vez es una rodilla...

—¿Te… Te duele cuando él… quiero decir cuando el bebé da patadas y se gira? —preguntó preocupado.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, a veces no es cómodo, pero me gusta realmente cuando él o ella lo hace. Significa que estoy cuidando a un bebé vivo y sano —ella lo miró con una sonrisa—. Malfoy, si quieres... si realmente quieres, puedes hablar con el bebé...

—¿Hablar? —la miró sorprendido—. ¿Él puede... él puede entendernos?

—Una vez más, te digo que tu "él" puede ser una niña —frunció las cejas—. Por supuesto que los bebés nos pueden entender. Mi "guía del embarazo" muggle dice que los padres deben hablar con sus bebés con más frecuencia y el nuestro me responde la mayor parte del tiempo —ella lo miró con ilusión—. Así que dime, ¿quieres hablar?

Él no respondió, pero lentamente se arrodilló frente a ella y colocó ambas manos sobre su vientre hinchado con afecto. —Hola bebé, soy tu padre... —murmuró sin saber qué decir, y luego suavemente besó su estómago, poniéndole a ella la piel de gallina. Sin demora, el bebé le dio una patada más fuerte en la cara.

—¡Vaya!¿Por qué fue eso? Alguien tiene el temperamento de su madre... —Gritó con sorpresa.

—Te lo mereces Malfoy... —Hermione se rio—. Nuestro bebé tiene treinta y dos semanas de edad y esta es la primera vez que su padre habla con él o ella. Eso explica el enojo. ¿Qué más se puede esperar?

Draco frunció el ceño a su risueña esposa, luego continuó prestando atención a su barriga. —Lo siento mucho amor, por no hablar contigo antes. Tú eres mi primer bebe, y nadie me dijo que podía hablar contigo... —dijo acariciando el estómago con ambas manos—. ¿Vas a perdonar a tu padre? —el bebé se movió suavemente y él sonrió—. Te prometo que voy a hablar contigo regularmente... padre te ama mucho.

Hermione estaba sin palabras y lo observó con la boca entreabierta. Draco continuó hablando con el bebé. —Espero que te parezcas a tu madre. Ella es la bruja más valiente y más inteligente que he conocido, y será una influencia positiva para ti. Sigue sus pasos bebé, y serás la persona más afortunada en la tierra... —exhaló profundamente—. Antes de continuar, las temblorosas manos de Hermione alcanzaron las de él y las puso encima de sus manos.

—Bebé, tu padre es uno de los hombres más cariñosos que he conocido —dijo ella—. Él está dispuesto a ir cualquier distancia para proteger a sus seres queridos, incluso para desollarse a sí mismo y a su felicidad. Así que alégrate por tenerlo como tu padre. Te enseñará y te mostrará todo lo que tu mamá no puede hacer. Te enseñará a montar una escoba y jugar al Quidditch y muchas más cosas... Él te ama sin cesar... sí, lo hace... —murmuró.

Draco la miró fijamente como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Él la miró a los ojos sin decir una palabra, luego se levantó lentamente manteniendo el contacto visual. Suavemente acarició su rostro y presionó sus labios en los de ella para un beso rápido.

—Te-Tengo que irme ahora... —musitó—. Los veré esta noche…

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Él tomó ambas manos y las besó suavemente antes de retirarse de la habitación lo más rápido posible.

 **ooo0ooo**

—¡MAMÁ!

Molly Weasley casi se cayó de la cama cuando oyó que alguien la llamaba con pánico. Eran alrededor de las cuatro y media de la mañana, y ella empujó a su marido que seguía durmiendo y lo despertó.

—¿Qué? —se movió soñoliento.

—Oí a alguien llamándome.

—Probablemente es un sueño Molly, no he oído nada.

—¡MAMÁ! ¡¿ESTÁS DESPIERTA?!

—¡Es George! —Molly saltó de la cama y corrió a la chimenea más cercana y Arthur la siguió tan rápido como un destello.

—Sí, acá estoy. ¿Qué pasa George? ¿Está todo bien?

—No mamá, Millie no se siente bien. ¿Te importaría venir a ver qué le pasa? Por favor —suplicó.

—Apártate de la red flu, voy en camino —Molly desapareció en las llamas verdes y Arthur la siguió sin demora.

George estaba dando vueltas en su estudio con ansiedad y corrió hacia su madre cuando ella llegó.

—¿Qué pasa George? —le preguntó a su agitado hijo.

—Millie... Millie no se reunió conmigo hoy —murmuró luchando con una respiración superficial y rápida—. Nunca antes lo hizo por... por ningún motivo. Así que fui a verla. Estaba levantada pero no se veía bien, y me dijo que se sentía mareada. Entonces de repente corrió al baño, vomitó mucho y se desmayó. La llevé de vuelta a la cama y te llamé porque... porque no sé qué hacer. Por favor... por favor haz algo mamá, estoy muy preocupado por su salud... —añadió en pánico.

—Cálmate, hijo. Voy a ir a ver que le sucede —dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, y George la siguió a toda prisa—. Quédate aquí con tu papá. No vengas conmigo con ese aspecto porque definitivamente vas a hacer que se moleste. Ella estará devastada si ve que su marido está entrando en pánico.

Después de que su madre dejó la habitación, George suspiró hondo y se frotó vigorosamente las sienes luego comenzó a andar de un lado a otro frustrado.

—Siéntate George, siéntate y respira... —Arthur abrió finalmente la boca cuando era bastante insoportable mirar a su hijo por más tiempo, pero él no escuchó a su padre y continuó andando mientras corría las manos por el cabello con angustia.

Su Millie… su adorada Millie… era imposible ver cuando ella estaba sufriendo. Su matrimonio no sucedió basado en el amor pero desde el día en que llegó a su vida, ella llenó el extraordinario vacío que él tenía después de la muerte de Fred. Por supuesto, no podía reemplazar a su gemelo, pero su compañía y cuidado iluminan su vida de una manera diferente. Desde el primer día de su matrimonio, se sentía atraído por ella. No era lujuria o una mera atracción física, pero de alguna manera emocional muy profunda estaba unido a ella. Se convirtió en su todo... No podía imaginar su vida sin ella. Incluso sabía que la sociedad lo compadeció cuando fue emparejado con ella. No era una chica tan bella, era simple y regordeta, pero tenía un corazón de oro y eso le importaba más que su apariencia física. Tuvo suerte, de hecho tuvo mucha suerte de tener a una esposa como ella.

Su madre estaba tardando, y pateó una silla con fuerza haciendo que su padre maldijera en voz alta. Después de haberse sentido como si hubieran pasado diez años, ella regresó con una sonrisa feliz y ojos centelleantes, y él corrió hacia ella con impaciencia. Lo ignoró completamente y se volvió hacia su marido que la miraba con las cejas levantadas.

—Tal como supuse... —dijo alegremente, y Arthur sonrió.

—¿QUÉ? ¿Qué pasa con ella? —gritó George impaciente.

—Nada, no hay nada malo con ella —Molly se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo que nada malo? Ella vomitó mucho y se desmayó... —vociferó.

—Son sólo síntomas de George. No tiene una enfermedad grave —dijo Molly en un tono muy casual—. ¿Por qué no vas a verla? Tiene algo que decirte...

—Síntomas… algo que decir… —murmuró. Entonces se dio cuenta. Ginny, Fleur, Audrey e incluso Hermione tenían esos síntomas. Solían quejarse de mareos y solían vomitar cuando... —¡Merlín! —jadeó—. ¡Merlín…! —murmuró de nuevo después de colapsar en la silla más cercana con los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas levantadas. Sí, finalmente entendió cada palabra que salió de la boca de su madre...

 **ooo0ooo**

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por leer. Por favor escriban review. Gracias de nuevo.**

 **N/T: Listo el tercer capítulo de hoy, y no hay más hasta otra la próxima actualización. No deben quejarse, hubo un poco de todo en estos capítulos, hubo Dramione, de una forma muy linda diría yo. Claro Draco mantuvo la distancia de Hermione porque no quiso molestarla con su compañía, y Hermione a la vez si quería que estuviera con ella pero es demasiado orgullosa para decirlo, pero ahora con un embarazo de siete meses y ese rato aclarando sus cosas debería mejorar algo… aunque siendo ellos como son, no deberían esperar mucho. Y ahora ya saben por qué se enfermó Millie, ¿qué les pareció la reacción de George?**

 **Ahora sí, muchísimas gracias por seguir escribiendo sus maravillosos reviews, ¡Ya van 534 reviews!, por seguir leyendo la historia fielmente y seguir animándome para que continúe con la traducción, la cual no pienso abandonar. Por favor no dejen de escribir, quiero saber lo que piensan. Me divierte realmente como se ponen todas de acuerdo al decir que Ron es un idiota, y que Hermione debe actuar mejor, y que tanto ella como Draco deben dejarse de idioteces y besarse de una vez. Ya pronto vendrá el bebé Malfoy-Granger, ¿qué creen que será? Y pronto leeremos a Daphne y a Harry.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo. Se me cuidan.**

 **XOXO**

 **Doris**

 **01/05/2017**


	22. Chapter 22

**FIRST CAME MARRIAGE (TRADUCCIÓN)**

 **PRIMERO VINO EL MATRIMONIO**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y sus hechizos pertenecen a nuestra maravillosa JK Rowling, la historia pertenece a Amberjanus quien me autorizó para hacer su traducción.**_ _ **Nada me pertenece. Beteado y corregido por Sunset82.**_

 _ **Thank you Amber for bring us this beautiful story**_

 _ **Capítulo 22**_

Hermione estaba ardiendo de ira, y todas esas hormonas de embarazo corriendo a través de sus venas no la ayudaban a controlar su furia. Mascullando maldiciones por no poder aparecerse, caminó muy incómoda hacia el estudio de su marido. Estaba en su estudio, y su sangre hirvió cuando oyó su voz saliendo de la habitación. Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta con rabia y entró disparada.

— ¡MALFOY! —gritó.

—¿Sí? —Lucius y Draco le respondieron al mismo tiempo levantando la cabeza de su trabajo y mirando a su dirección. Narcissa forzó una sonrisa desde una silla cercana.

—Ehhh... —ella los miró confundida—. Quise decir... ¿aquél? —señaló a Draco, poniéndose muy roja.

Draco suspiró. —¿Qué hice esta vez? —preguntó en un tono casual.

—¿Qué hiciste? —ella escupió—. Es por lo que no hiciste...

Él suspiró. —Está bien... bien, ¿qué olvidé esta vez? —dijo levantando las manos.

—Olvidaste la cita con el sanador, tú… tú pigmypuff —exclamó.

—¿Pigmypuff? —sonrió Draco—. ¿Ese es el mejor insulto que has conseguido?

—¡DRACO! —siseó Narcissa—. Deja de irritar a tu esposa. Piensa en su condición y abstente de tu comportamiento infantil —dijo con voz muy severa y se volvió hacia su nuera—. Hermione querida, la próxima vez podría ser más específica acerca de cuál Malfoy te estás refiriendo porque, incluyéndote, hay cuatro Malfoy en esta sala, y pronto serán cinco. Así que simplemente no quiero saltar de mi silla cada vez que te diriges a tu esposo en tu... —se mordió los labios incómodamente—…ehhh… en tu muy interesante tono…

—Lo siento Narcissa si te he molestado. No quise ser melodramática —se disculpó Hermione sinceramente. Draco se rió, y los demás le fruncieron el ceño.

—Eso está bien, cariño. Tienes todo el derecho de estar enojada y gritarle a tu marido olvidadizo —añadió Narcissa.

—¡MADRE! —gritó Draco—. ¿Por qué te pones de su lado? Soy tu único hijo...

—Y ella es mi nuera que está muy embarazada de mi nieto... —dijo Narcissa con una voz muy dulce—. ¿Cómo es que te olvidas de la cita con el sanador Draco? Es. Tu. Hijo.

—Todo es culpa de mi padre —dijo Draco señalando a Lucius—. Llegó con un asunto urgente de una cuenta...

—¡Oye! Mantenme alejado de tus asuntos familiares... —gritó Lucius mirando a su hijo, luego miró a las muy infelices mujeres de la habitación. —No sabía que había una cita con el sanador. De lo contrario, no lo hubiera retenido mucho tiempo —Lucius miró ferozmente a su hijo—...y ni siquiera se molestó en informarme que tenía una cita... —añadió maliciosamente. Tan pronto como terminó, ambas mujeres fruncieron el ceño a Draco como si quisieran matarlo con la mirada. Draco maldijo entre dientes y frunció el ceño a su padre que parecía estar disfrutando de la desafortunada circunstancia de su hijo.

—¡Draco! —Narcissa le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

—Está bien... —suspiró—. Siento mucho haberme olvidado de la cita por completo. No dejaré que vuelva a suceder. ¿Podrías perdonarme por favor? —dijo mecánicamente, y Hermione murmuró algo entre dientes.

—¿Y? ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—Sí... —siseó ella.

—Alguna inquietud sobre la salud del bebé...

—No… —espetó.

—¿Qué tal tú? ¿Está todo bien con tu...?

—Si en verdad estás preocupado, trata de estar en la próxima cita sin olvidarlo — Hermione lo interrumpió con una voz venenosa.

—Está bien, está bien, dime cuándo es la próxima cit...

—Próximo martes, 2:00p.m… —espetó y se precipitó fuera de la habitación. Narcissa le dedicó a su hijo una mirada muy disgustada y rápidamente siguió a su nuera. Lucius entrecerró los ojos con las cejas levantadas.

—¿QUÉ? —siseó Draco.

—Nunca aprendes, ¿verdad? —Lucius negó con la cabeza.

—Es un simple error padre. No lo hice a propósito. ¿Por qué no pueden todos perdonar y olvidar? —gritó con frustración.

—Se trata de tu hijo Draco, ¿cómo lo olvidaste?

Draco suspiró. — Suenas como la madre... —se burló—...ahora deja de hacerme sentir culpable y dime, ¿qué puedo hacer?

—Nada más que pedirle a tu elfo personal que prepare el cuarto de huéspedes para ti esta noche... —dijo Lucius en un tono muy casual.

—No estás ayudando…

—Por supuesto que lo hago… el Señor Oscuro es un gatito recién nacido en comparación con una bruja embarazada indignada...

—Espera a que le diga que la has comparado con el maniático del siglo —dijo Draco despiadadamente y Lucius hizo una mueca incómoda.

—Muy bien, déjame reformularlo... —Lucius se aclaró la garganta—. Una bruja embarazada enfurecida es mucho peor que un bebé con dentición...

—¡Arrrgh!... —Draco se frotó las sienes vigorosamente con ambas manos en frustración —¿Qué pasa con los bebés con dentición...?

—Lo verás… —dijo Lucius con calma—. Vas a tener uno, con suerte en menos de un año... —añadió con su mejor sonrisa de "te lo mereces"—. "¿A dónde vas ahora? —alzó las cejas cuando Draco se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Con mi esposa.

—Es mejor si pudieras darle un tiempo para que se calme...

—No hay necesidad... —Draco negó con la cabeza—. Ella es una bruja que sabe perdonar mucho...

—Bueno, ella está llena de hormonas de embarazo en estos días... —Lucius trató de desalentarlo.

—Está bien, puedo convencerla de que no voy a cometer el mismo error otra vez...

—¿Cómo diablos vas a hacer eso?

—Le daré un masaje de espalda, o de pies, o en el estómago. Ella definitivamente va a perdonarme —dijo Draco triunfante.

—En tus sueños… Pigmypuff… —se burló Lucius.

—¡PADRE! —Draco siseó enojado y se precipitó fuera de la habitación.

—Buena suerte en convencerla con tu madre apoyándola…

Draco cerró la puerta detrás de él y murmuró una maldición. Sabía que su padre tenía razón. Con la interferencia de Narcissa, era imposible convencer a su enojada esposa pero no quería volver al estudio dándole a su padre la victoria. Así que decidió visitar a los Granger durante un par de horas hasta que su esposa se tranquilizara. Al menos podría pasar algún tiempo con el Dr. Granger viendo fútbol soccer en la televisión mientras bebía cerveza muggle. ¡Alcohol! Eso era lo que necesitaba desesperadamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, apareció en el hogar de sus suegros con grandes expectativas.

 **ooo0ooo**

—¿Qué quieres decir con que estás embarazada?

El corazón de Daphne se rompió en millones de diminutos pedazos cuando oyó la respuesta poco amable y sin amor de su esposo. Ella estaba en las nubes cuando descubrió que esperaba a su primer hijo y esperó impacientemente para contar la emocionante noticia a su marido. Pensó que él bailaría de felicidad tan pronto como lo oyera, pero estaba equivocada, totalmente equivocada. Ni siquiera le mostró un poquito de felicidad, aparte de espetarle como si hubiese cometido un crimen.

—Pensé que estarías feliz... —ella sollozó.

—Daphne, teníamos otro año entero antes de la fecha límite y pensé en pedir otro año más para nosotros...

—¿Qué tiene de malo tener un hijo ahora? ¿Por qué tenemos que esperar? —hipó ella.

—No lo entiendes… —espetó él—. Desde que tenía un año de edad, nunca tuve tiempo de relajarme y disfrutar de mi vida, y pensé que era el momento para eso, pero mi desafortunado destino me ha lanzado otra responsabilidad. ¡Merlín! ¿No se me permite tener una vida normal? —gritó con frustración.

—Todavía puedes tener una vida normal con niños... —añadió en un susurro.

—¿Vida normal? ¿Con niños? —la miró en desacuerdo—. Es una gran responsabilidad Daphne, y... y no estoy listo para asumir esa responsabilidad... todavía...

Daphne jadeó cubriéndose la boca y huyó de él sollozando miserablemente. Harry pasó los dedos por su desordenado cabello mientras caminaba ansiosamente. Sabía que lastimaba los sentimientos de Daphne, pero no podía y ni quería mentirle o pretender estar feliz. No era que no le gustaran los niños. Los amaba y adoraba, pero estaba demasiado asustado como para tener uno propio. La verdad era que estaba asustado y paranoico por si algo le sucedía a él y a Daphne, su hijo quedaría relegado como un huérfano como él, y él o ella podría sufrir de la manera que solía hacerlo. Francamente, nunca quiso que ningún niño en el mundo pasara por la misma dificultad y vida dura sólo por ser huérfano.

Pasó un rato a solas para aclarar su cabeza y se dirigió a buscar a su esposa. No se molestó en buscarla en su habitación ni en ningún otro sitio dentro de la mansión porque sabía exactamente el lugar donde iba a estar. Como se lo esperaba, ella estaba en su jardín de hierbas, acurrucada en una bola pareciendo muy herida y angustiada. No estaba llorando, pero las lágrimas secas en su rostro le dijeron que estuvo llorando por un largo tiempo. Caminó lentamente hacia ella y se sentó a su lado. Ella sabía que estaba allí, pero no se molestó en mirarlo o reconocer su presencia. Harry puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y la mantuvo cerca de él. No trató de alejarse de él.

—Lo siento —murmuró él—. Lo siento muchísimo...

Ella suspiró. —Si fuera ella quien viniera con la noticia, ¿estarías feliz y alegre? —preguntó manteniendo apartados los ojos de él.

Ahora él suspiró. —Como ya sabes, Daph, aparte de ti no hay otra mujer en mi vida. Así que no sé de cual _"ELLA"_ estás hablando.

—Sabes exactamente a quién me refiero... —añadió con una voz muy quebrada.

—En primer lugar, la bruja de la que hablas está casada y muy embarazada. En un par de semanas, ella va a dar a luz. En segundo lugar, acepté que estaba enamorado de ella, pero ese es mi pasado. Todavía la amo pero ya no estoy enamorado de ella. Ya deberías saberlo. En tercer lugar, soy un hombre casado, y nunca fantaseé con tener niños con otras mujeres aparte de mi esposa... —contestó airadamente.

—¿Qué tal si hubiera pasado antes de casarte conmigo?

—¿En el tiempo de guerra? Nunca fuimos tan lejos pero ¡Demonios sí! Sí, me estaría volviendo loco mil veces más que en la actualidad si hubiéramos perdido la cabeza para tener un bebé en ese tiempo... —le besó suavemente su cabeza—. No eres tú o ella, ni siquiera el tiempo. Soy yo... me estoy volviendo loco por mi experiencia de niño… —confesó.

—Sólo porque tuviste una infancia extremadamente difícil, esto no significa que todo el mundo va a tener la misma... —dijo en voz baja.

—Pero y si…

—¿Y si pudieras ser un poco optimista? —dijo ella—. Si estás tan preocupado, podemos hacer que Ron y Pansy sean los padrinos. Así que si algo nos sucede, se ocuparán de nuestro hijo muy bien. En caso de que si él o ella tenga que vivir con tus parientes, no creo que Dudley o Susan pudieran maltratar a nuestro hijo...

—Entiendo tu punto… —sonrió él—. En el pasado, nunca pensé que nombraría a Pansy como la Madrina de mi primer hijo.

—¿Crees que alguna vez soñé con nombrar a un Weasley, especialmente Ronald Weasley como Padrino de mi primer hijo? —ella alzó las cejas y preguntó en el mismo tono que Harry usó. Ambos se miraron sin hablar y luego empezaron a reír juntos.

Finalmente, cuando habían dejado de reír, ella lo miró con seriedad. — ¿Alguna vez te arrepientes? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos—. Me refiero a que hayas terminado en un matrimonio arreglado por el ministerio...

—¿Arrepentirme? No, en absoluto… ¿Y tú?

—¡No! No me arrepiento para nada… de hecho estoy profunda y locamente enamorada de ti... —confesó ella.

Harry la miró a los ojos y besó suavemente sus suaves labios. —Entonces soy tuyo... solo tuyo... —murmuró afectuosamente—. Te amo Daph... Por lo que no tienes que preocuparte por otras brujas, y amo al pequeñín también… —le susurró aún más en su oído.

Daphne se movió y rodeó a su esposo con los brazos, y él respondió encerrándola en un apretado abrazo. Simplemente se perdieron en sus pensamientos, y no hablaron por un rato.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó ella.

—No, pero si tienes, puedo hacer algo rápido... —respondió él.

—No, es mi turno para cocinar. Prometo que no voy a quemar nada...

Harry se rió. —No estoy preocupado por los alimentos o los utensilios quemados. Eres tú quien me preocupa amor, no quiero que te lastimes.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —¿Quién se preocupa por cortes menores y quemaduras?

—Yo lo hago —dijo acariciándole el cabello.

Daphne rodó los ojos. —Muy bien, mi sobreprotector esposo, ¿qué tal si hoy tenemos un almuerzo preparado por un elfo? Estoy demasiado cómoda ahora y no quiero levantarme… —dijo acomodándose rápidamente y enterrando su rostro en el calor de su pecho y comenzó a escuchar sus latidos como siempre lo había hecho. Los brazos de Harry se apretaron a su alrededor y la acunó como un niño. Luego apoyó el rostro en su cabeza e inhaló la dulce fragancia perfumada de ella.

La vida de Harry nunca fue perfecta. No tuvo una infancia despreocupada y maravillosa o una adolescencia típica. Aunque le encantó el tiempo que pasó en Hogwarts, sus responsabilidades, Voldemort y sus seguidores, nunca le permitieron tener la vida que experimentaron los otros niños. Él luchó en una guerra cuando apenas tenía dieciocho años, entonces sin darle tiempo para respirar o disfrutar, el ministerio lo obligó a estar en un matrimonio. La vida estaba llena de obstáculos y dificultades para él, pero superó con éxito todos los obstáculos que la vida le había lanzado. Al principio, estuvo destrozado cuando había sido emparejado con Daphne, pero resultó ser la esposa ideal para él. Era un alma gemela cariñosa, inteligente y amorosa, y el último año que pasó con ella resultó ser el más feliz y relajante tiempo de su vida. Para su sorpresa, se enamoró de ella más rápido de lo que esperaba y ahora estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, incluso luchar contra otro centenar de Voldemorts, para mantenerla y a su hijo por nacer a salvo porque le dieron sentido a su vida y se convirtieron en el latido de su alma.

 **ooo0ooo**

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por leer. Por favor escriban review. Gracias de nuevo…**

 **N/T: Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Pues aquí traje otro capítulo algo más corto, pero con Dramione y Haphne. La verdad realmente me reí con este capítulo, con Draco literalmente atrapado por haber olvidado la cita de Hermione con el sanador. No crean que no es importante para él, sencillamente se le pasó. Pero teniendo a una mujer embarazada de casi ocho meses con las hormonas a millón y teniendo el carácter que ella tiene, diría que salió más ileso de lo que se podría esperar. Por otro lado, ¿qué les pareció la reacción de Harry? Y ya ven sus sentimientos hacia Daphne, está enamorado de ella, y es recíproco. Bueno quiero saber sus opiniones.**

 **Como debe saber la mayoría, Fanfiction ha tenido fallas en cuanto al aviso de las actualizaciones, no he sido la única con este problema, pero al parecer ya lo están solventando puesto que ayer me empezaron a llegar los avisos otra vez, junto con los correos de reviews que al parecer no había recibido, sin embargo ya los había leído. Les aconsejo que tengan paciencia con la página.**

 **Y quiero dar muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo, por dejar sus reviews, no dejen de hacerlo por favor, ese es mi alimento y lo que me impulsa a seguir traduciendo. Cada día me sorprenden más con la cantidad de reviews que ha tenido esta traducción, ¡601 reviews! WOW, así que trataré de dar en la próxima publicación doble actualización por ello. Nos estaremos leyendo en el próximo capítulo. Por favor cuídense y ya saben, si quieren divertirse busquen a un Draco o una Hermione (dependiendo de lo que quieran hacer XD).**

 **XOXO**

 **Doris**

 **11/05/2017**


	23. Chapter 23

**FIRST CAME MARRIAGE (TRADUCCIÓN)**

 **PRIMERO VINO EL MATRIMONIO**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y sus hechizos pertenecen a nuestra maravillosa JK Rowling, la historia pertenece a Amberjanus quien me autorizó para hacer su traducción.**_ _ **Nada me pertenece. Beteado y corregido por Sunset82.**_

 _ **Thank you Amber for bring us this beautiful story**_

 _ **Capítulo 23**_

Sintió el agudo dolor, algo definitivamente no estaba bien. Ella tenía cuatro semanas completas antes de su fecha de parto y no debía dar a luz pronto, ni siquiera antes de Ginny. Algo estaba muy mal. El dolor que experimentó Hermione no fue el dolor de parto, aunque no lo había sentido antes sabía por su instinto que no estaba en parto. Sentía como si hubiera sido maldecida con cruciatus o alguna otra maldición oscura una y otra vez. Orando incansablemente por el bienestar de su bebé por nacer, trató de levantarse y caminar hacia su cama, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Murmuró una maldición dado que su marido no estaba cerca como de costumbre. No podía levantarse y su visión se veía afectada por la condición que estaba sufriendo. No sólo su visión, se dio cuenta que los otros sentidos también se vieron afectados cuando trató de llamar a un elfo. Sin importar lo mucho que lo intentó, ninguna palabra salió de su boca. No pudo encontrar su varita, probablemente podría haber caído y rodado lejos de ella, durante sus intentos fallidos de levantarse. Su visión era borrosa y trató de arrastrarse hacia algo grande, pensó algo como su cama, pero se detuvo sin éxito. Estaba sudorosa y comenzó a jadear pesadamente y su mente también comenzó a desvariar. Antes de perder el conocimiento, Hermione sabía que iba a morir y agarrando su abdomen de forma protectora oró por la seguridad de su bebé por nacer.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia, sintió que alguien sostenía su cabeza. Abrió los ojos y vio una imagen borrosa de una mujer joven y se oyeron los débiles estallidos de un grupo de elfos apareciendo. La joven les dio órdenes rápidamente, pero ella no podía entender nada y perdió el conocimiento por segunda vez.

La segunda vez cuando estuvo consciente, Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba acostada en una cama e identificó la figura borrosa de su madre que parecía aprehensiva y sostenía las manos muy protectoramente en las suyas. La otra figura, sin duda, era la señora Molly Weasley, que estaba dando algunas órdenes a un grupo de brujas jóvenes en la habitación. Había otra bruja de más edad que le acariciaba el cabello de una manera muy cariñosa, a quien identificó como la Sra. Narcissa Malfoy. Estaba segura de que su mente estaba desvariando. Narcissa fue la esposa de un mortífago y estuvo del lado oscuro, además la odiaba, a sus amigos, a los hijos de muggles y a los muggles. No podía estar en una misma habitación con su madre y Molly, y ella no era una persona bondadosa y cariñosa. Tenía fiebre y empezó a temblar violentamente. Otra persona se acercó a ella cuando la persona que se parecía Narcissa gritó preocupada y con frustración. El recién llegado no estaba familiarizado con ella y portaba un uniforme de sanador y su conversación no era clara para ella.

—…efecto secundario… efecto residual del cruciatus… otras maldiciones oscuras…

—…la vida del bebé en peligro… no a término… necesitar inducir mágicamente al parto… sobrevivirá…

Ella no podía entender nada. En primer lugar, pensó que la sanadora estaba hablando de ella cuando oyó hablar de maldiciones, pero cuando la conversación cambió a un bebé nonato, pensó que no era ella porque no estaba con un bebé. Entonces de repente la puerta de esa habitación se abrió de golpe y un joven muy angustiado entró precipitadamente. La mujer que parecía Narcissa se alejó de su lado gritando y maldiciendo al recién llegado. Hermione no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Entonces ella pensó que el joven podría haber sido responsable de su condición y la bruja mayor le estaba culpando por eso, pero cuando oyó la voz de su padre, se dio cuenta de que su suposición era incorrecta. No podía entender nada más que el tono de voz de su padre y su madre que era tan protector, y sentía como si estuvieran rescatando al joven de la otra mujer que estaba a punto de asesinarlo.

El joven muy angustiado y el otro que ella pensaba que era su padre fueron expulsados de la habitación por los demás. Antes de irse, el joven arrepentido se esforzó por alcanzarla, pero nunca se le permitió. Tenía curiosidad por saber la razón del comportamiento e intento del hombre de volver a su lado y fue prevenido con éxito por las fuertes manos de alguien, definitivamente las de Molly Weasley.

Durante las siguientes horas, Hermione perdió el conocimiento unas cuantas veces. Cada vez que abría los ojos podía ver a dos o tres sanadores muy ocupados, y otras tres mujeres ansiosas alrededor de la cama. Finalmente, escuchó un llanto de un bebé. Pensó que podría ser la bebé Dominique quien la visitó con Fleur y Bill. Se removió en la cama para localizarlos, pero alguien la sujetó firmemente otra vez y la forzó a tragar una poción. El bebé siguió llorando y ella se dejó llevar por un sueño tranquilo.

 **ooo0ooo**

Draco Malfoy caminaba ansiosamente en la sala de su esposa. En la habitación adjunta, ella estaba tumbada en una cama sin poder hacer nada y luchando por su vida y la de su bebé. Realmente quería castigarse por ser un marido descuidado y un padre insignificante. Su madre tenía razón, no lo merecen. Fue un fracaso como marido y padre. El Dr. Granger estaba tratando de consolarlo, pero no dejó de culparse por su condición. Debería haber sido más cuidadoso con ella. Nunca había ido a una cita prenatal con ella y nunca tuvieron conversaciones regulares con el sanador de la familia con respecto a cualquier preocupación de su salud. Fue toda su culpa. Además de todo, decidió ir a un partido de fútbol soccer muggle con su suegro cuando ella estaba a cuatro semanas de dar a luz. Excesivamente entusiasmado, el Dr. Granger no oyó que su teléfono sonaba cuando su angustiada esposa trató de transmitir el mensaje. Durante una pausa cuando accidentalmente comprobó su teléfono, encontró miles de llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de texto urgente de su esposa, y Draco los apareció en la mansión lo más pronto posible. No hace falta decir que al Dr. Granger no le gustó la experiencia, pero estaba más preocupado por el estado de su hija. Draco nunca había visto a su madre ardiendo con tanta ira, y pensó que definitivamente iba a hechizarlo, pero sus suegros vinieron en su ayuda y lo protegieron de la furia de su madre. Trataron de convencerlo de que no era su culpa, pero no dejó de culparse a sí mismo.

Después de lo que sintió como años, escuchó un débil llanto de un bebé saliendo de su dormitorio. Su heredero nació... quedó petrificado con la boca entreabierta, y ni siquiera podía responder adecuadamente cuando su suegro le felicitó. Transcurrió otra hora muy larga, estaba impaciente por saber de su esposa. Cuando estuvo a punto de llamar a la puerta de su dormitorio, esta se abrió y se encontró cara a cara con un sanador cansado pero alegre.

—¿Cómo está ella? ¿Está bien? ¿Puedo verla ahora? —preguntó Draco nerviosamente.

—Su etapa crítica ha pasado Sr. Malfoy, pero la señora Malfoy necesita unas cuatro semanas para recuperarse completamente...

—¿Ella... Ella estará bien?

—Sí, señor Malfoy. La hemos tratado por su condición y ella no sufrirá de la misma otra vez...

—¿Puedo verla?

—Bien Sr. Malfoy, ella estaba traumatizada y luchó por su vida, así que le dimos una poción de recuperación y otra para inducir el sueño. Mientras usted no esté perturbando su sueño, podemos dar nuestro permiso para que la vea, pero recuerde no perturbar su sueño. Ella necesita un buen descanso...

—¿Él está bien? —preguntó con ilusión.

—¿Él? —el sanador le dirigió una sonrisa muy confundida.

—¿Está bien mi hijo? —preguntó Draco de nuevo impaciente.

—¡Su Hijo! —el sanador parecía muy confundido—. Lo siento mucho Sr. Malfoy, alguien le ha dado información incorrecta. Es una niña. Tiene una hija muy sana y hermosa... —respondió el sanador con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Draco estaban llenos de horror y se quedó con la boca entreabierta pero no salió una sola palabra después de la impactante noticia. Sentía que todo su mundo se derrumbaba alrededor de él, y sin excusarse adecuadamente se apareció fuera de la mansión.

 **ooo0ooo**

Era casi medianoche cuando Draco Malfoy volvió a su casa. Todo el tiempo estuvo en una sección privada del "Caldero Chorreante". A su llegada, él pidió comida y una botella de Ogden añejo, pero nunca tocó su comida o se molestó en terminar el primer vaso que vertió hasta que decidió volver. Se sentía como un fracaso. Fracasó como marido, y padre, y también como Malfoy, ya que no pudo asegurar un heredero al producir un hijo. El legado Malfoy enfrentaría el mismo destino de los Parkinson y de los Greengrass y no quería enfrentarse a sus padres, de hecho, no quería enfrentarse a nadie como el Malfoy fracasado. Sabía que sus antepasados nunca iban a perdonarle por el daño que causó a su apellido. Suspiró y golpeó la mesa un par de veces por la frustración, luego apareció de vuelta después de dejar atrás el dinero que debía en la mesa.

Se avergonzó de sí mismo por no estar allí para su esposa cuando ella estaba luchando por su vida, y también por salir repentinamente sin verla después de que los sanadores lograron salvarla de una muerte muy prematura. Así que tan pronto como entró en la mansión, se dirigió hacia su habitación con un corazón lleno de culpa. Justo antes de llegar, encontró que el dormitorio frente a ella tenía la puerta entreabierta. Indudablemente, sabía a quién encontraría en aquel cuarto. Su corazón se agitaba y se detenía vacilante en frente de las dos habitaciones, y movió sus ojos de una puerta a la otra un par de veces antes de que rápidamente se decidiera y visitara la habitación del bebé primero.

Allí estaba ella, durmiendo tranquilamente en su pequeña cuna. Era hermosa con sus mechones blanquecinos y su tez pálida de Malfoy. Ella se parecía a él más que a su madre excepto por sus rizos. Su corazón empezó a llenarse de emociones desconocidas y acarició su suave rostro tiernamente antes de acariciar su sedoso cabello con cuidado. Su diminuta y pequeña hija… Su carne y sangre… Su pequeño ángel… De repente se dio cuenta, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz, sin importar lo que se necesite, y sentía pena por sus antepasados que no tuvieron la suerte de tener hijas. Permaneció pegado a su cuna sin apartar la vista de ella.

—¿Quieres sostenerla?

Draco se sobresaltó, pero lo ocultó con éxito antes de responder a su suegra que estaba de pie en la puerta.

—No, no quiero perturbar su sueño... —murmuró incómodo.

—Ella necesita ser alimentada pronto. Así que voy a despertarla de todos modos —dijo mirándolo con esperanza.

—Yo... Yo no sé... Nunca cargué a un recién nacido... —murmuró.

La señora Granger le dirigió una sonrisa de confianza. —No te preocupes, es muy fácil. Necesitas apoyar la cabeza con la mano cuando la estás levantando o cargando… —ella levantó lentamente a la bebé de la cuna—…así… entonces la acunas cerca de tu pecho apoyando su cabeza, cuello y columna vertebral por el brazo… así… —demostró feliz y lo miró sonriendo—. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Draco asintió con vacilación y la señora Granger le pasó cuidadosamente a la bebé. Al momento siguiente estaba sujetando a su preciosa hija cerca de su corazón. Su cuerpo se había tensado. Estaba tan asustado por el que pudiera dejarla caer accidentalmente o herirla, y se quedó sin siquiera mover un músculo. Su suegra dirigió una risa suave ante su incomodidad.

—Relájate, Draco, va a estar bien —garantizó—. Muévete o mécela suavemente, los bebés aman los movimientos.

Él suavemente besó su pequeña frente y lentamente comenzó a mecerla cuidadosamente, y ella abrió sus ojos pequeños y le dirigió una mirada en blanco.

—¡Incluso tiene mis ojos! —exclamó mirando sus ojos grises.

—Así es. Ella se parece exactamente a ti...

—No sé qué le pasará a su madre después de que ella la vea... —añadió lentamente.

—Bueno, definitivamente va a sorprenderla, pero ella la amará independientemente de cualquier cosa —dijo la señora Granger con suavidad.

— Sí, lo sé. Ella es una persona maravillosa y será una gran madre como tú —murmuró emocionalmente.

La bebé se dio cuenta de que no estaba recibiendo su comida rápido, y dio un enojado y fuerte grito para llamar la atención. Draco se estremeció ante el fuerte ruido y su suegra jadeó de sorpresa.

—Todos estamos equivocados, tiene el temperamento y la voz de su madre... —dijo Draco tratando de calmar a su hija hambrienta.

La señora Granger soltó una risita. —Sí, su madre era una bebé escandalosa y muy exigente también... Trata de calmarla, Draco, volveré con su biberón pronto... —dijo rápidamente y salió de la habitación a toda prisa, dejando a la bebé a cargo de su padre.

Draco se sentó en la mecedora cerca de su cuna y trató de mecerla suavemente para calmarla, pero estaba decidida a conseguir su comida tan pronto como fuera posible, y nunca detuvo su exigente grito. Draco esperó pacientemente hasta que su suegra regresara y después de años regresó con un pequeño biberón de leche.

—¿Quieres darle de comer? —preguntó ella y él asintió con emoción. La señora Granger le pasó el biberón a su yerno y la bebé tomó de la botella de su padre a toda prisa, y bebió la leche como una experta. Mientras ella se alimentaba, envolvió sus diminutos dedos alrededor del pequeño dedo de su padre y lo miró a los ojos. El mundo entero de Draco parecía detener su movimiento. Su pequeño gesto le robó completa e irreversiblemente el corazón.

—Ella te conoce y te quiere... —La señora Granger murmuró emocionalmente.

Draco sintió que su corazón había dejado de latir y exhaló profundamente. —¿Puede verme?

—Sí, puede. Su visión sigue siendo borrosa, pero puede ver cosas a un poco más de 15 centímetros.

Él besó su pequeño puño con cariño. —¿Me puedes enseñar a protegerla y cuidarla? —preguntó sin apartar los ojos de ella.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—Porque ella es mi responsabilidad… —murmuró en contra de su voluntad.

Su suegra suspiró. —La responsabilidad es una obligación, Draco, carece de amor y calidez... —respondió.

—¿Crees que no amo a mi hija? —la interrogó. Sabía que ella era muy consciente de su salida dramática durante su conversación con el sanador.

—No, yo sé que la amas, pero algo te retiene Draco. Tienes que abordar eso tarde o temprano...

Draco suspiró. No abrió la boca por unos segundos, sino que enfocó los ojos en su hermosa hija.

—¿Podrías enseñarme a cuidar de mi hija? —preguntó de nuevo con un toque de desesperación.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero no sé la costumbre de ustedes. Nuestra costumbre es puro trabajo manual y definitivamente no implica agitar tu varita... —lo miró pensando que podría reconsiderar su petición—. Si quieres saber acerca de la paternidad mágica, es mejor pedir la ayuda de tu madre o de la Sra. Weasley.

—No, no de la forma mágica. Quiero saber la tuya. Eso es lo que Hermione quiere...

La señora Granger fijó sus ojos en su yerno con una sonrisa agradable y comprensiva. —Sí Draco, puedo ayudarte con eso... —le respondió en un tono muy suave.

 **ooo0ooo**

Hermione se movió incómoda. Su cuerpo dolía y sufría de un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Su habitación estaba oscura, indicando que era la mitad de la noche, pero ella estaba despierta porque su sueño había sido perturbado por un bebé llorando. Se movió de nuevo y trató de levantarse de la cama, pero las manos de alguien entraron en contacto con sus hombros y la colocaron suavemente en la cama.

—Vuelve a dormir. Puedo cuidar de ella... —una voz masculina familiar murmuró a sus oídos.

Antes incluso de que ella intentara protestar, la misma persona la besó en la frente y mantuvo algo hecho de vidrio entre sus labios.

—Bebe esto... —dijo de nuevo.

Sabía que no debía beber ni comer nada que los extraños le ofrecieran, especialmente cuando se encontraba en un estado vulnerable, pero bebió toda la poción sin problemas ya que sentía que la persona que estaba junto a ella era muy familiar, y su corazón le dijo que nunca le haría daño por ninguna razón. Con la ayuda de la poción, muy lentamente volvió a dormir.

Al día siguiente se despertó por el sonido de alguien que estaba abriendo las cortinas de la ventana. Abrió los ojos y los cerró rápidamente dado que el brillo de la luz del día comenzó a lastimar sus ojos. Ella se movió y apartó la cara de la ventana y abrió los ojos muy despacio. Estaba en su habitación y había otra persona, mezclando un par de pociones y el extraño parecía ser una sanadora debido a su uniforme. Hermione trató de levantarse de la cama y eso atrajo la atención de la sanadora hacia ella.

—Buenos días Sra. Malfoy, es maravilloso ver que está despierta, pero por favor no deje la cama, necesito hacer unos chequeos —dijo la sanadora con una alegre sonrisa.

—Buenos días sanadora… ehhhh… sanadora… —no sabía el nombre de la sanadora.

—Es Hilliard —respondió la sanadora rápidamente.

—Buenos días sanadora Hilliard, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado así? —preguntó Hermione cuando la sanadora la ayudó a levantarse.

—Poco más de tres semanas Sra. Malfoy, ¿puede recordar algo?

—Puedo recordar el dolor… todo quedó en blanco… ni siquiera podía caminar o hablar… perdí el conocimiento unas cuantas veces... pensé que iba a morir... —trató de recordar todo. Entonces, de repente algo le vino a la mente y sus ojos se llenaron de miedo—. ¡MI BEBÉ! ¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A MI BEBÉ? ¡YA NO PUEDO SENTIR A MI BEBÉ! —gritó frotándose el estómago desesperadamente.

—Cálmese Sra. Malfoy, su bebé está bien. Ella está durmiendo en su habitación —dijo la sanadora tratando de consolarla.

—¿Ella? ¿Tengo una hija? —preguntó con curiosidad, pero rebosaba de felicidad.

—Sí, señora Malfoy, tiene una hija hermosa y sana. Puede verla tan pronto termine mis chequeos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tomará para completar sus chequeos? —preguntó con impaciencia.

—Llevará un par de minutos. Ha sufrido el efecto residual de todas las maldiciones oscuras con la que ha sido atacada... —la sanadora siguió hablando mientras hacía sus pruebas—…Con su embarazo, usted había estado en un estado muy vulnerable, y usted es muy afortunada, la joven Sra. Weasley la encontró antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para ambas. Tuvimos que inducir el parto para salvar su vida. Ella es una pequeña luchadora al igual que su madre. Gracias a Merlín, no se dio por vencida…

—¿Están… mis suegros y mi esposo… —Hermione mordió sus labios— …Están decepcionados porque es una niña? —preguntó lentamente.

—¿Decepcionados? Nah… —la sanadora negó con la cabeza—. Impresionados, ¡sí! Estuvieron muy impresionados. A pesar de que su suegra está emocionada y, como usted ya sabe, los hombres Malfoy no muestran sus emociones, pero podemos sentir a ambos profundamente enamorados de ella...

Hermione mantuvo el silencio durante unos segundos. Podía sentir que la sanadora trataba de hacerla sentir mejor, pero no era una tonta. Sabía que Narcissa iba a amar a su nieto sin importar el sexo y también sabía que Lucius ni Draco nunca aceptarían o amarían a su niña. Todo lo que querían era un heredero varón por la existencia de su célebre linaje. Exhaló un profundo suspiro.

—Ni siquiera tiene un mes de edad, pero tiene un montón de admiradores... —continuó la sanadora—. Sus amigos, los Weasley y sus padres las visitaron a ambas todos los días. A ella le encanta la atención y muy recientemente consiguió un nuevo compañero de juegos. La semana pasada la señora Goyle dio a luz a una niña sana...

—¿En serio? ¡Es maravilloso! —exclamó Hermione con felicidad—. Estoy tan feliz por ellos...

—En efecto es maravilloso. Ellos están muy, muy felices… —respondió la sanadora con una sonrisa—. Podremos saber su nombre en un par de días...

Hermione recordó de repente la regla. En el mundo mágico, tendrían que nombrar a sus bebés dentro de las primeras dos semanas del nacimiento. Eso significa que su pequeña ya tiene un nombre.

Ella estaba curiosa, muy curiosa por saber el nombre de su hija.

—Mi hija… ¿Ya tiene un nombre? —preguntó suavemente.

La sanadora suspiró. —Bueno, Sra. Malfoy, fue nombrada por su padre. De acuerdo a la ley, su padre tenía el derecho de nombrarla porque usted no fue capaz debido a su condición...

—Soy muy consciente de la ley... —dijo con impaciencia—. Sólo dígame su nombre...

—Ehhh… su nombre es… ehhh… Ella es Etamin…

—¿Etamin? —repitió sorprendida.

—Lo sé, es un nombre bastante inusual para una chica, pero ese es su nombre ahora. ¿Usted... conoce Etamin...?

—Sí, por supuesto, conozco Etamin. Todavía puedo recordar mis lecciones de astronomía... —respondió Hermione con orgullo—. Etamin es la estrella más brillante de la constelación de Draco. De hecho, es el ojo derecho de Draco... —murmuró emocionada.

—Por supuesto, es la niña de los ojos de su padre, la adora... —añadió la sanadora.

 _«Lo dudo mucho...»_ pensó Hermione.

—¿Está lista para conocer a su hija? —preguntó la sanadora alegremente y en respuesta Hermione asintió con la cabeza ansiosa. Con una sonrisa agradable, la sanadora salió de la habitación y Hermione se quedó entusiasmada. Podía oír el sonido de su elevado latido de corazón. No tuvo que esperar mucho; la sanadora regresó con la pequeña muy rápidamente. Cuando la sanadora Hilliard colocó a su hija en sus brazos, que estaban esperando ansiosamente, los ojos de Hermione empezaron a llenarse de felices lágrimas. Su mundo entero estaba en sus brazos ahora y su corazón estaba lleno de amor y emoción. Besó a su hija por primera vez y comenzó a sollozar.

—Ella es perfecta… es hermosa… —murmuró emocionalmente.

—Sí, lo es…

Hermione la besó una y otra vez e inhaló su dulce aroma a bebé. No quería devolverla a la habitación de bebés o incluso mantenerla en la cama, y todo lo que ella quería era abrazarla, abrazarla para siempre.

—¿Quiere amamantarla? —preguntó la sanadora.

—¿Eso es posible? —los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron con una nueva esperanza—. Quiero decir, no lo he hecho por más de tres semanas.

—Este es el mundo mágico Sra. Malfoy, es posible si está dispuesta a ello…

—¡Sí, por supuesto! Quiero alimentarla... —exclamó.

—Entonces puedo asistirla con la ayuda de unas pociones...

La bebé abrió los ojos y miró a su madre. —Hola hermosa, soy tu mami. Lamento no haber venido a verte antes —dijo Hermione suavemente acariciando su suave cabello—. Eres como una copia a carbón de tu papá, pero de hecho eres hermosa... —le hizo cosquillas en las mejillas rechonchas.

—Sí, se parece a su padre… —la sanadora la acompañó— ...pero su madre dice que tiene su determinación. Su esposo dice que obtuvo su terquedad. Su amigo el Sr. Weasley dice que ella es mandona al igual que su madre y el Sr. Potter piensa que es muy inteligente como usted. Así que no se preocupe, según ellos ella tiene todas sus cualidades...

—Por supuesto que ella tiene mis cualidades... —rio Hermione—. Ella es mi hija… Va a ser como yo... —se inclinó y besó a su hija una vez más.

 **ooo0ooo**

Draco estaba en la habitación de bebés con su hija, cuando la sanadora vino para llevársela a su esposa. Durante las últimas tres semanas, estuvo cuidando bien de sus chicas todas las noches. Ambas estaban indefensas y débiles, y él hizo lo que tenía que hacer feliz sin una sola queja. Estaba encantado de saber de su recuperación y secretamente deseaba verla, pero ella no había preguntado por él y se sintió un poco triste.

Siguió a la sanadora a su habitación y se paró cerca de la puerta observándole cada acción y capturando todas sus emociones. Más de cientos de veces quiso unirse a sus chicas. Quería envolver sus brazos alrededor de su esposa mientras ella estuviera sosteniendo a su bebé. Quería limpiar sus lágrimas y unirse a sus risas suaves y felices, pero él se controló para no molestar a la madre y a la hija. Esperó con ilusión pensando que ella podría preguntar sobre él o enviar un mensaje a través de un elfo pidiéndole que se uniera a ellas, pero ella no hizo nada de eso. No lo necesitaba... Era feliz sin él... Su corazón se llenó de una tristeza y un rechazo desconocidos. Suspiró hondo y se alejó de la habitación, dejando a la madre vinculándose con su hija.

 **ooo0ooo**

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por leer. Por favor escriban review… Gracias de nuevo…**

 **N/T: Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Perdonen nuevamente el retraso, la vida muggle y bueno el hecho de que me enfermara en estos últimos días no me ayudaba a concentrarme en la traducción, pero bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Por cierto hoy es 05 de junio, hace 37 años nació el personaje que más me encanta, me saca de mis casillas, me enamora, me hace querer ahorcarlo, pero igual me seduce, y yo sé que no es a mí sola, sí señores, hoy es el cumpleaños de Draco Lucius Malfoy... ¡Happy Birthday Draco! Ah y por eso la mejor forma de celebrar es con una actualización.**

 **Llegó el nacimiento de Etamin, una hermosa nena de cabellos rubios y algo rizados, piel blanca y ojos grises como su padre, si buscan en google encontraran que es la estrella con más brillo en la costelación del dragón, así que Draco le dio un nombre muy significativo para él, es la nena de sus ojos. Me dio de todo por el sufrimiento de Hermione, que residuos de magia oscura la afectaran en este estado tan vulnerable, pero lo más importante es que ambas están bien. Y Draco a pesar de sus errores ahora estará ahí para ellas aunque no lo vea Hermione, que triste como el capítulo ¿no les parece? A mí sí. Pero realmente quisiera agarrar a Hermione le hiciera abrir los ojos, pero es muy terca. Tranquilos que pronto se pondrán de acuerdo.**

 **Por cierto muchísimas gracias por seguir escribiendo los reviews, ya van 635 reviews, estoy muy, pero muy contenta, y estoy segura de que Amber también, así que por favor no dejen de escribir, recuerden que ese es el alimento de las autoras, y en mi caso de las traductoras. Nos estamos leyendo. Cuídense.**

 **XOXO**

 **Doris**

 **05-06-2017**


	24. Chapter 24

**FIRST CAME MARRIAGE (TRADUCCIÓN)**

 **PRIMERO VINO EL MATRIMONIO**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y sus hechizos pertenecen a nuestra maravillosa JK Rowling, la historia pertenece a Amberjanus quien me autorizó para hacer su traducción.**_ _ **Nada me pertenece. Beteado y corregido por Sunset82.**_

 _ **Thank you Amber for bring us this beautiful story**_

 _ **Capítulo 24**_

La bebé dormía pacíficamente. Todo lo que quería era abrazarla e inhalar su dulce aroma, pero ella no hizo ningún intento ya que no había motivo para encariñarse con otro niño. Un hijo es un regalo del universo, pero no todos tienen la suerte de recibir un regalo tan precioso. Ella suspiró y acarició delicadamente el cabello suave de la bebé. Nunca pensó que alguna vez quisiera tener hijos. Sabía que tenía que casarse y eventualmente procrear para mantener su legado existente pero nunca pensó que estaría desesperada por tener un hijo, justamente lo que no tuvo la suerte de tener. En el colegio, alardeó de que dejaría a un elfo criar a sus hijos mientras ella se dedicaba al trabajo social. No era más que una niña ignorante y tonta, que había cometido muchos errores en su pasado y que todavía sufría las consecuencias de ciertas equivocaciones. Suspiró de nuevo. Ella era totalmente desafortunada; eso era todo. Todas sus amigas eran más afortunadas que ella. Tracy era una orgullosa madre de un bebé varón de dos meses, Millie estaba esperando gemelos y recientemente Daphne descubrió que estaba embarazada de su primer bebé. Aparte de su desgracia, Pansy no tenía ningún impedimento físico o médico para convertirse en madre. Mordiéndose los labios con fuerza, trató de contener sus lágrimas. Victoire y Dominique tienen el cabello de su madre, y también lo tenía la bebé Molly, pero la pequeña que dormía delante de ella tenía el reconocido cabello Weasley como su madre. Ella nunca tendría un niño pelirrojo como todo el mundo estaba esperando. Su marido la odiaba y la despreciaba, y era consciente del hecho de que nunca iba a ser bendecida con un niño cuando a él ni le gustaba estar a unos cien metros de ella. Un hijo era su único deseo y su única esperanza, y entonces sería capaz de concentrarse en criarlo a él o ella olvidando sus otras miserias, justo de la manera en que su madre enfrentaba su vida aceptando su matrimonio sin amor.

—Puedes sostenerla si quieres...

Pansy miró a su cuñada que la observaba como si estuviera tratando de leerla. —No, está bien. Ella está muy feliz en la forma en que está —murmuró con inquietud.

—A ella le encantan los abrazos —Ginny se encogió de hombros—. Se rápida. De lo contrario, no tendrás oportunidad cuando Greg regrese de su té. No solo tú, incluso yo no voy a tener la oportunidad hasta la próxima hora de la comida... —se rió.

—Es un padre cariñoso... —dijo Pansy uniéndose a la felicidad de su cuñada con una suave sonrisa. Luego levantó cuidadosamente a la bebé de la cuna y acarició su suave cabello inhalando su aroma.

—Él la ama más que nada y nunca me deja hacer otra cosa que alimentarla —dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

—Eso es porque él ama y adora a sus dos chicas... —dijo Pansy mecánicamente sin quitarle los ojos a la bebé.

—Sé que soy muy afortunada... —agregó Ginny.

—Sí, eres muy afortunada... —murmuró Pansy controlando su tristeza.

Ginny la miró de nuevo. —¿Está todo bien Pansy? —preguntó con preocupación—. ¿Estás bien?

—Y-Yo... estoy bien... —murmuró, pero Ginny no estaba convencida.

—¿Él te está tratando bien?

—¿Él?

—Sí, él. Por favor, no trates de fingir que no puedes entender mi pregunta... —Ginny frunció el ceño—. Dime, Pansy, ¿el cabezota de mi hermano está tratándote bien?

—Sabes la respuesta Ginny, él no es un compañero abusivo... —murmuró Pansy incómoda.

—¿Qué estás tratando de esconder Pansy? —frunció Ginny—. Te hice una pregunta y me diste una respuesta completamente irrelevante... —miró a su cuñada preocupada—. Todavía puede tratarte mal sin ser abusivo... —añadió suavemente.

—Yo lo he tratado bastante mal antes...

—¿Antes? Por el amor de Merlín Pansy, eso fue cuando estabas en el colegio —Ginny la miró inquieta. —¿Aún se aferra al pasado?

—Él está ocupado con el Quidditch —dijo Pansy en un sonido amortiguado—. El Quidditch es su vida, así que no tiene tiempo para ser malo conmigo como piensas...

—Bueno, él ama el Quidditch, todos lo sabemos, pero eso no es una excusa para descuidar a su esposa. Vas a ser la madre de sus hijos pronto, así que él debe tratarte mejor...

El corazón de Pansy pesaba de dolor cuando Ginny mencionó a los hijos y su tristeza nunca pasaba desapercibida para su cuñada.

—Creo que mi madre necesita tener una conversación con él pronto... —Ginny apretó los dientes con ira.

—¡No! Por favor no… —Pansy rogó rápidamente—. No ayudará. No puedes forzar a alguien a enamorarse o respetar a otro... —añadió dolorosamente.

Ginny suspiró. —Pero…

—No Ginny, este es mi destino —suspiró Pansy—. Mi castigo por los crímenes que he cometido…

—No eres una criminal Pansy, las personas que tienen peores historias que tú ahora están teniendo vidas maravillosas.

—Ellos tienen mucha suerte… —murmuró.

—Pansy, todos queremos que seas feliz…

—Lo sé, pero ustedes no pueden hacer nada. Así que por favor Ginny, no le digas a nadie. En especial no le menciones nada a Molly.

—Pero…

—No, Ginny, promételo… —dijo con severidad—. Prométeme que no vas a decir nada relacionado de nuestra conversación con Ronald u otro miembro de la familia...

—Bueno, todos queremos ayudarte…

—Entonces deja que el tiempo resuelva el problema. No es que crea que estemos destinados a estar juntos, pero estoy demasiado cansada y agotada para lidiar con ello...

—Te estás dando por vencida fácilmente —Ginny negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo—…pero si eso es lo que quieres, prometo no interferir, pero eso no cambia mi punto de vista. Todavía pienso que Ron necesita una buena dosis de comprensión, o algo que le abra los ojos, o lo que sea para darse cuenta de que tiene la maldita suerte de tenerte como su esposa...

Pansy sonrió débilmente y le prestó toda su atención a la bebé en sus brazos. No fue lo suficientemente valiente como para abordar el problema cuando surgió por primera vez. Podría haberse acercado fácilmente a él como Millie y Daphne hicieron con sus parejas, pero ella no tomó ese camino. Era una cobarde y una fugitiva, y huyó de sus problemas sin enfrentarlos con valentía. Ella no inició nada y esperó a que Weasley lo iniciara todo, pero no sucedió. Sabía que nadie podía culpar toralmente a Ron por su vida miserable porque en parte fue su culpa también.

 **ooo0ooo**

—Señor Weasley, tiene que darme una razón válida —dijo el funcionario del ministerio echando un vistazo por encima de sus gafas.

Pansy estaba en "La Madriguera" ayudando a Molly a desgnomizar el jardín cuando Poppy la visitó con un mensaje de su esposo. Se le pidió que se reuniera con él en su estudio a las tres de la tarde para una reunión con un funcionario del ministerio. No sabía la razón de la reunión y él no mencionó nada como de costumbre. Ahora ella estaba sentada en su silla habitual en el estudio y lo veía tratando de extender su plazo de tener un hijo por otro año.

—Es una razón válida Sr. Pocklington, necesito concentrarme en mi carrera. Todavía no puedo pensar en niños... —respondió Ron con impaciencia.

—Usted aún puede enforcarse en su desarrollo profesional con hijos. Usted es un mago, no una bruja. Hemos considerado a algunas brujas porque van a ser quienes cuidarán principalmente del niño, pero en su caso no vemos que su desarrollo profesional tenga problemas... —agregó pacientemente el funcionario del ministerio, y Pansy se esforzó por fingir que no escuchaba la discusión.

Ron se había puesto rojo de ira. —Su ministerio ha juntado a dos personas que se odian y aborrecen entre ellos desde su niñez y los obligaron a casarse, y ahora los obligan a procrear antes de una fecha límite. Un matrimonio necesita amor y comprensión para funcionar, no un maldito emparejamiento por compatibilidad... —espetó.

—¿Se odian? —El señor Rocklington los miró sorprendido y revisó un pergamino frente a él—. De acuerdo a esto, su esposa es su pareja perfecta Señor Weasley, y usted el de ella. Sólo ustedes dos pueden entender la fuerza y la debilidad del otro, y sólo ambos pueden tolerar las debilidades del otro sin tener un impacto importante en su matrimonio o sus vidas.

—Eso no tiene sentido... —Ron frunció el ceño.

—Tiene mucho sentido. Si se odian mucho como dijo, ¿por qué no tenemos quejas sobre violencia doméstica? Usted es una figura pública Sr. Weasley, pero durante el año pasado nunca escuchamos nada negativo sobre su matrimonio en periódicos o revistas...

—Eso es porque no soy un hombre violento. No abuso de una bruja sólo porque la odio... —añadió Ron molesto.

Pocklington sonrió. —El matrimonio nunca es unilateral Sr. Weasley, usted puede no ser violento, pero su pareja todavía puede ser abusiva y violenta. Parece que ambos han sido muy pacientes entre ustedes, aunque crean que se odian. Nunca intentaron o van a intentar dañar al otro físicamente o dañarán su reputación...

—Todavía me niego a procrear en un matrimonio sin amor... —dijo Ron obstinadamente.

—La mayoría de los matrimonios de sangre pura son sin amor, pero aún así procrean... —agregó el Sr. Pocklington.

—Y la mayoría de esos niños terminan en la casa de Slytherin. Como bien sabe Sr. Pocklington, más del 97% de los seguidores de Voldemort fueron reclutados en esa casa... —añadió Ron triunfalmente.

—Pero eso no tuvo nada que ver con el matrimonio de sus padres. Esa fue la forma en que fueron llevados...

—Voldemort o Tom Riddle fue producto de un matrimonio sin amor... —añadió Ron rápidamente—. Su madre engañó a su padre usando una poción de amor y su padre odió a su esposa. Mire en lo que se convirtió… casi destruyó el mundo entero porque no entendió el significado del amor —Ron miró al funcionario del ministerio con gran determinación—. Todavía estoy en contra de traer a un niño a este mundo cuando ambos padres se odian. Sí, estoy de acuerdo en que necesitamos abordar nuestro problema de población, pero producir otra generación llena de Voldemorts no es la mejor solución para el problema…

—Bueno Sr. Weasley, lo mejor que ambos deben hacer por el momento es tratar de solventar su matrimonio. Siéntense y averigüen qué hay que hacer. Les daré otro año para que presente todas las pruebas, incluyendo cada pequeña evidencia que demuestre que ambos lo han intentado. Dependiendo de ese informe, vendremos con la decisión final —El señor Pocklington añadió algo en un pergamino—. Bueno, tengo que irme, Sr. y Sra. Weasley. Enviaré mi informe al Departamento de matrimonios y nacimientos. Probablemente extenderán su plazo por otro año basado en la evidencia que se supone debe proporcionar al final del período de doce meses —dijo el señor Pocklington asintiendo a Ron ya Pansy.

Pansy se mantuvo tan tranquila como pudo. Su rostro tenía una expresión vacía e impasible, pero Ron estaba visiblemente angustiado. No estaba listo para hacer funcionar su miserable matrimonio con la bruja más irritable del mundo, pero se quedó sin otra solución. O bien la dejaba embarazada al final de un año o se sentaba con ella y resolvían sus problemas. Lo segundo parecía ser más tolerable y menos horrendo que lo primero, por lo que estuvo de acuerdo a regañadientes con la segunda opción.

Ron Weasley se despidió del funcionario del ministerio y lo dejó usar su red flu para regresar. Luego volvió a poner sus guardas, se giró para salir de la habitación y se dio cuenta que su esposa seguía allí. Era bastante inusual para ella quedarse después de la salida de un invitado, normalmente ella habría salido de la habitación para el momento que él pusiera sus guardas. Sabía que estaba por algo y esperaba lo peor

—Odio es una palabra muy fuerte Ronald... —dijo con tristeza. Ron se quedó con la boca entreabierta. Era la primera vez que se dirigía a él directamente después de muchos años. Nunca esperó eso y se quedó sin saber cómo responderle.

—No te odio, Ronald... —añadió—. Sé que me odias. Si eso te hace feliz, ve y dile a cualquiera que me odias, pero por favor abstente de decirle a los demás que te odio, porque yo no… —su labio inferior temblaba de tristeza y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero se esforzó por no dejarlas caer—. No estoy diciendo que la forma en que te traté en el colegio fuera aceptable. Yo fui muy desagradable y cruel, pero eso fue cuando yo era una adolescente ignorante. Si vas a juzgarme basado en mi pasado, solo depende de ti. No te culpo... —ella se mordió los labios con fuerza—. No puedo forzarte a que me entiendas si no estás dispuesto a hacerlo, pero por favor no hables de cosas de las que no estás seguro... —las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus mejillas rosadas, y salió de la habitación lo más rápido posible antes de que él las notara.

Ron cayó en su silla y enterró la cara en sus manos. Su cabeza era un desastre, no sólo su cabeza se sentía como si toda su vida fuera un lío absoluto. Nunca esperó algo así de ella, pero al menos sabía que no lo odiaba. Era cierto que él la odiaba, y que todo lo que quería era salir del miserable matrimonio, pero ahora se quedó con curiosidad. Tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos. Si ella no lo odiaba, ¿Qué sentía realmente por él? ¿No gustaba de él? ¿Lo despreciaba? ¿O no sentía nada por él? Dejó escapar un enorme suspiro.

—¡Demonios…! —murmuró varias veces frustrado antes de ordenar a Poppy que le trajera una botella de whisky de fuego Bilshen para calmarlo.

 **ooo0ooo**

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por leer. Por favor escriban review… Gracias de nuevo…**

 **N/T: Hola, ¿cómo están? *esquivo un tomate* Perdón, perdón, perdón. En resumen, la vida muggle me absorbió. Además de que tengo otras obligaciones con diferentes grupos, la página, y lo que pasa en mi país, pues eso no me ha permitido concentrarme para traducir, y verán que es un capítulo corto, pero llegué a un punto en que cada vez que me sentaba a traducir pues había algo que no me permitía enfocarme en ello, y así pasó varias veces, así que pido disculpas.**

 **Muy bien para las fanáticas del Ronsy, ¿qué les pareció esto? Creo que Pansy le cerró la boca por un rato a Ron. Era necesario hacerlo pensar, ahora díganme qué piensan ustedes. Bueno chicos y chicas pasen al siguiente capítulo que estamos hoy con doble actualización, para compensar un poco por la tardanza. Nos leemos en el otro capítulo.**

 **XOXO**

 **Doris**

 **03/07/2017**


	25. Chapter 25

**FIRST CAME MARRIAGE (TRADUCCIÓN)**

 **PRIMERO VINO EL MATRIMONIO**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y sus hechizos pertenecen a nuestra maravillosa JK Rowling, la historia pertenece a Amberjanus quien me autorizó para hacer su traducción.**_ _ **Nada me pertenece. Beteado y corregido por Sunset82.**_

 _ **Thank you Amber for bring us this beautiful story**_

 _ **Capítulo 25**_

Draco Malfoy evitó con éxito a su esposa por otros cinco meses y medio. Era fácilmente realizable debido al tamaño del lugar que estaban viviendo. Por desgracia, no tuvo la suerte de evitar a su madre, pero logró mantener sus encuentros al mínimo, evitando sus comentarios, ideas, y a veces muy duras críticas con respecto a su comportamiento como padre y esposo. Se reunía con su padre con frecuencia, pero ninguno habló sobre la nueva adición o la madre de esta, aparte de sus asuntos de negocios. A la única persona que no trató de evitar fue a su pequeña hija. Debido a razones médicas, a Hermione no se le permitía cuidar a su bebé durante la noche, y ella se vio obligada a tener tres horas de tiempo libre para descansar durante la medianoche. Evidentemente protestó contra esto, pero los sanadores la convencieron de que su salud era muy importante y tener una madre sana era beneficioso para su hija a largo plazo. Finalmente, después de una larga discusión ella accedió vacilante a dejar a Etamin bajo el cuidado de un elfo con experiencia durante el tiempo que no pudiera cuidarla.

Draco nunca dejó a su preciosa niña a cargo de un elfo. Él estuvo allí para ella durante la noche, alimentándola, haciéndola eructar, meciéndola y calmándola. Durante el día, le leía cuentos y le cantaba. A veces la llevaba al Parque Muggle cerca del hogar de sus suegros y la dejaba ver las nubes en movimiento, las hojas bailando en la brisa y animales e insectos. Ella era muy entusiasta y curiosa y amaba sus pequeños paseos. Aprendió a usar el cochecito muggle con la ayuda de su suegra. Ella le enseñó muchas cosas incluyendo la alimentación de sólidos de su bebé cuando cumplió seis meses de edad. Rápidamente se convirtió en un padre práctico tanto en la manera muggle como en la mágica, y el vínculo entre padre e hija se hizo cada vez más fuerte a medida que pasaban los días. Aparte de los suegros de Draco y el elfo a cargo de la bebé, nadie era consciente de su progreso.

Draco no perdió la primera sonrisa de su hija, primeros balbuceos, primer vuelco, ni siquiera la primera vez que se sentó sola. Recientemente tuvo mucha suerte de estar allí cuando empezó a gatear por primera vez. Ese día, entró en el cuarto de niños como de costumbre, después de media hora en que su esposa se había retirado a tomar su siesta de la tarde. Él la vio sentada al lado del elfo en su alfombra de juego rodeada por juguetes muggles y mágicos del bebé, y se quedó en la puerta observándola con el corazón lleno de amor. Después de un rato, ella lo vio y dio un chillido feliz con una hermosa sonrisa de bebé como siempre lo hacía, pero ese día no esperó a que él la alcanzara y de repente comenzó a arrastrarse hacia él. Draco se sorprendió y se quedó sin palabras con lágrimas felices rodando de sus ojos. Se inclinó lentamente y se arrodilló en el suelo sin apartar los ojos del ángel que se acercaba. La pequeña Etamin lo alcanzó y se sentó cerca de él con una hermosa y gran sonrisa, levantó sus brazos regordetes pidiéndole que la cargara. El orgulloso padre recogió cuidadosamente su joya más preciada y la abrazó protectoramente y comenzó a bañarla con una lluvia de besos cariñosos mientras la pequeña reía sin parar como de costumbre.

Un par de días más tarde recibió otra sorpresa. Un lunes, apareció frente al estudio de su padre alrededor de la hora del té de la mañana. No le informó a Lucius que venía dado que el asunto que surgió resultó ser urgente, y pensó en reunirse con su padre en persona y discutir una solución lo antes posible. Se sorprendió al escuchar las risas de Lucius Malfoy saliendo de su estudio. No era una risa malvada y maniaca que Draco solía oír desde su infancia, pero era una suave y feliz que ni siquiera pensó que su padre sería capaz de tener. Por curiosidad, abrió la puerta lentamente y se quedó impactado cuando vio a su pequeña hija en los brazos de su padre. Etamin estaba balbuceando y soplando frambuesas a su abuelo y Lucius estaba feliz disfrutando de su pequeña compañía mientras su madre y su abuela los observaban alegremente.

—Padre… —Draco frunció las cejas y se dirigió a Lucius con incredulidad.

—¡Oh, Draco, qué agradable sorpresa! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Lucius se dio la vuelta y saludó feliz a su hijo.

Antes incluso de que Draco pudiera responder, su pequeño angel chilló de alegría al ver a su padre y se movió pidiendo a su abuelo que la bajara. Cuando Lucius la soltó, se apresuró a gatear hacia su padre quien la levantó y la besó tiernamente.

—¡Hola princesa! Nunca pensé que te iba a ver aquí... —dijo haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago con una gran sonrisa maliciosa. Etamin rió y le echó los brazos al cuello y ocultó su rostro en su cuello. Draco acarició sus cabellos de manera juguetona y la hizo reír. Las otras tres personas en la habitación los observaban con los ojos muy abiertos. Ninguno de ellos podía abrir la boca para reaccionar a la situación. Finalmente, después de un momento Hermione logró ganar su habilidad para hablar.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Cómo es que ella te conoce? —preguntó, todavía no podía creer sus ojos.

—¿Por qué Granger? Ella es mi hija. Conoce a su padre —se burló de vuelta.

—Pero… Pero nunca pasas tiempo con ella. La ignoraste por completo —añadió confundida.

—¡Ignorarla por completo! —gritó él—. ¿Quién crees que cuidó de ella durante la noche y en tus siestas de día? ¿Un elfo? —apretó los dientes. Etamin lo miró confundida y comenzó a llorar—. Lo siento amor, papá no quería asustarte... —la besó y trató de calmarla al mecerla suavemente.

—Pero nunca demuestras ningún interés en involucrarte en nada relacionado con ella... —espetó Hermione.

—Me ignoraste por completo y no me pediste que me involucrara en nada... —siseó él.

—Eso fue porque tú no mostraste ningún interés... —gritó ella.

—No mostré ningún interés porque pensé que no querías que me involucraras... —le gritó de vuelta.

—Niños, niños dejen de gritar… —dijo Narcissa alzando a la afligida bebé de los brazos de Draco—. Ambos están haciendo que la pequeña se asuste por ninguna buena razón. Ustedes dos tienen problemas de confianza y comunicación. Así que siéntense y aborden sus problemas al menos por el bien de su hija...

—Pensé... pensé que no la querías porque es una niña... —murmuró Hermione.

—¡Pensaste! —espetó Draco—. Ese es tu problema, tú... tú sabelotodo. Tú tomas decisiones basadas en tus pensamientos sin escuchar nada del otro lado. Es cierto que Potter y Comadreja sobrevivieron a la guerra gracias a tu lógica, pero no te va a ayudar en todo en la vida —añadió—. Sí, yo quería un hijo varón, pero eso no significa que no ame a mi hija. Ella. Es. Mi. Carne. Y. Sangre… Ella es mi vida…

—¡Niños, por el amor de Merlín! ¡Dejen de discutir en frente de su hija! —dijo Narcissa en un tono muy severo—. Ambos están igualmente equivocados. Ahora olvídense del pasado y sigan adelante con su vida. ¿Han pasado tiempo como familia? ¿Incluso tienen una simple foto de familia? ¿Han hecho algo juntos, siquiera un picnic? Sé que la respuesta es no. Su bebé tiene seis meses de edad, ella no va a ser un bebé por siempre así que dejen de actuar como niños inmaduros y traten de convertirse en padres responsables, de lo contrario ustedes van a arruinar su vida. Ella los necesita a los dos en su vida por igual...

Draco y Hermione no abrieron la boca. Se quedaron mirando hacia abajo evitando la mirada del otro con culpa.

—Ehh… P-Pienso que Ety necesita su siesta matutina… —murmuró Hermione incómoda y tomó a la llorosa bebé de su suegra—. Bueno, ehhh… nos vemos más tarde... —dijo rápidamente y salió con prisa.

Narcisa suspiró y negó con la cabeza enojada, luego se volvió a su hijo que rápidamente evitó la mirada de su madre y miró a su padre con prisa.

—Surgió un asunto muy importante y necesita tu atención de inmediato. Por eso vine en persona para informarte... —dijo Draco con voz muy seria.

Lucius miró a Narcissa, que se había tornado un poco roja de ira. Ella murmuró algo en voz baja frustrada y se precipitó fuera de la habitación sin decir una palabra. Los dos magos observaron su reacción con las cejas levantadas, pero ninguno de los dos comentó su acto.

—Pensé seriamente que no te gusta... —murmuró Draco casualmente cuando estaban a mitad del trabajo.

—¿No me gusta? ¿Cuál de ellas? ¿Tu madre, tu esposa o tu hija? —preguntó Lucius levantando la cabeza del pergamino que estaba leyendo.

—Etamin…

—¿Etamin? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me gustaría? Ella es mi nieta por Merlín…

—Porque querías un nieto…

—Bueno, estuve impresionado y lo admito, estaba decepcionado cuando escuché la noticia, pero el día en que tu madre la trajo aquí y la puso en mis brazos, me enamoré de ella… —dijo Lucius emocionado.

—Yo también… —murmuró Draco.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con que tú también?

—También estaba impactado y dejé el lugar sin siquiera mirarla...

—Eso me han dicho... —Lucius se rió entre dientes.

Draco ignoró a su padre y continuó. —Pero cuando volví, fui a verla y me enamoré de mi pequeño ángel...

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la razón por la que evitas a todo el mundo...?

—No lo sé… —Draco negó con la cabeza—. Tal vez pensaba que Hermione era feliz sin mi interferencia, y que tú eras infeliz porque no pude asegurar a un heredero varón.

—Dice el mago que acusó a su esposa, por tomar decisiones basadas en sus pensamientos...

—Está bien, lo entiendo ... fue mi culpa...

—Y Draco, sé que tu madre puede ser mandona y severa a veces, y honestamente creo que ella no debería estar interfiriendo con tu vida familiar, pero de vez en cuando préstale atención. Sufrió mucho y pasó por mucho porque tiene un hombre extremadamente difícil como esposo. No se dio por vencida y nunca lo hará. Ha hecho, y hará todo por la unión y el bienestar de su familia. Por ella, la familia es primero, y eso es todo para ella...

Draco no respondió a su padre y Lucius no esperaba una respuesta de él. Ambos regresaron a su trabajo eventualmente, y hablaron sólo para discutir el asunto de negocios que surgió hasta el final de su trabajo.

Después de terminar su trabajo, Draco se apareció delante del cuarto de su hija. Etamin dormía en su cuna, y Hermione la observaba mientras acariciaba su sedoso cabello. Caminó lentamente hacia ellas con incertidumbre y se colocó detrás de su esposa.

—Es tan adorable… ¿verdad? —murmuró Hermione sin siquiera voltear la cabeza para mirar a la persona que estaba detrás de ella.

—Hmmm… —replicó Draco mirando por encima de los hombros de su esposa.

Se quedaron sin hablar y miraron a su hija dormida pacíficamente.

 _«…Mi familia… mi pequeña y adorada familia… mi todo…»_ Pensó Draco emocionado. Finalmente, aclaró la garganta, y Hermione se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Ehhh… Necesito regresar a mi trabajo… —murmuró, y ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Ehhh Malfoy… —se dirigió a él antes de que llegara a la puerta, y él se giró—. Ehhh… si tú… si tienes tiempo, quiero decir solo si puedes, vamos a estar almorzando alrededor de las 12:30pm, y eres bienvenido a unirte a nosotras. Sin presión... —murmuró nerviosa.

—Seguro, allí estaré... —contestó él.

—Quie-Quiero decir que no hay presión si tú... si tú...

—Granger, me encantaría almorzar con mi familia... —dijo con firmeza.

Hermione exhaló profundamente. —Muy bien entonces, t-te veré alrededor de las 12.30 pm. ¿Quieres que envíe a Pinky cuando estemos listos?

—No, estaré bien... Nos vemos entonces... —le respondió y salió de la habitación con el corazón listo para estallar con un entusiasmo y felicidad desconocidos. Sí, estaba muy feliz y esperando ansiosamente la hora de comer con su pequeña familia.

 **ooo0ooo**

La vida es impredecible.

La familia Weasley se dio cuenta de eso nuevamente en el día en que la pequeña Victoire encontró la escoba de carreras de su tío y pensó en ir a pasear sola. Ron era una persona muy responsable y nunca dejaba su escoba al alcance de un niño. Sin olvidarlo, siempre la guardaba en el armario de escobas y cerraba la puerta de forma segura, pero ese día, desafortunadamente, se olvidó de cerrar la puerta con firmeza. Victoire no era una niña que paseara por los alrededores. Normalmente se quedaba cerca de Pansy todo el tiempo, pero en ese fatídico día decidió jugar cerca del armario de escobas sin ayudar a Pansy con la jardinería.

Pansy levantó la cabeza de su trabajo cuando oyó algo golpear el suelo con un terrible ruido sordo y dio un grito desgarrador después de identificar el objeto caído. Rezando incansablemente, corrió hacia la niña caída y todos los demás Weasley que estaban dentro de la casa salieron rápidamente en respuesta a su grito y corrieron hacia ellas.

Fleur lanzó un grito histérico cuando vio a su hija tirada en el suelo inconsciente y sangrándole la nariz. Bill rápidamente la alcanzó y la abrazó.

—No amor, no. No podemos moverla. Le causaría más daño, necesitamos hacer algo lo más pronto posible... —dijo él con pánico.

—¡CONSIGUE LA POCIÓN REVIVE! —gritó George.

—NO, NO PUEDES USAR LA POCIÓN REVIVE CON NIÑOS. CONSIGUE EL REMEDIO DE REVIVE Y UNA BOTELLA DE SANGRE DE CORAZÓN DE DRAGÓN FETAL... —gritó Arthur en respuesta.

Molly regresó corriendo a la casa y salió con una pequeña copa de remedio revive y un vial de vidrio.

—ESTA NECESITA DOS GOTAS DE SANGRE DE DRAGÓN FETAL, PERO NO QUEDA NINGUNA EN ESTA CASA... —gritó frustrada.

—¿QUÉ? ENTONCES VAYAN Y VEAN SI LOS LOVEGOOD O LOS DEGGORY TIENEN UN POCO. ¡APRESURENSE, ESTAMOS PERDIENDO TIEMPO! —gritó Bill.

—La sangre del corazón de una virgen es una sustitución para la sangre de corazón de dragón fetal… —murmuró Pansy.

—¿SANGRE DEL CORAZÓN DE UNA VIRGEN? ¿ESTÁS PERDIENDO LA RAZÓN PANS? ES MAGIA OSCURA Y SOLAMENTE PUEDES CONSEGUIRLO EN EL MERCADO NEGRO EN LA CALLE KNOCKTURN TENIENDO SUERTE. SE NOS ESTÁ ACABANDO EL TIEMPO… —espetó George.

Ron miró a su familia en pánico disgustado. Siendo un Auror, sabía que el pánico causaba desastres al evitar que las personas tomaran la mejor decisión en tiempos de crisis.

—Por el bien del Merlín, olvídense del remedio casero y envíen un Patronus al Departamento de Urgencias de San Mungo —dijo Ron sacando su varita con frustración.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Pansy estaba demasiado enfocada en la niña inconsciente que yacía frente a ella. Por siglos, su familia practicaba las artes oscuras, y ella conocía los hechizos más oscuros y más ilegales de memoria. Luego, todo sucedió en una fracción de segundo, sin dar tiempo a que nadie reaccionara.

Pansy cogió la copa de Molly y se maldijo murmurando el hechizo más oscuro, apuntando su varita a su corazón. El mismo se abrió, y la sangre empezó a salir. Añadió dos gotas de sangre en la copa usando su varita y la colocó en la boca de la niña, e hizo que bajara por su garganta. Sin demora, Victoire tosió y recuperó el conocimiento. La copa y la varita cayeron de las manos de Pansy y se desmayó con una hermosa, feliz y satisfactoria sonrisa. Arthur saltó y sostuvo su cuerpo inconsciente mientras que el rompedor de maldiciones Bill, se adelantó rápidamente y murmuró el contra hechizo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Ron con sus manos temblorosas produjo su Patronus y lo dirigió al servicio de urgencias de San Mungo pidiendo su ayuda lo antes posible. Luego montó su escoba que estaba cerca y comenzó a maldecir a todos y cada uno en la tierra que la llamaron "la zorra de Draco Malfoy".

 **ooo0ooo**

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por leer. Por favor escriban review… Gracias de nuevo…**

 **N/T: Tan tan tan… Creo que me van a matar por dejarlo hasta aquí, díganme, díganme, ¿qué les pareció esto? Pansy prefirió sacrificar su vida por salvar a la pequeña Victoire, eso demuestra su verdadero valor, otra cosa más que va a hacer callar a Ron, pero quiero saber ¿quién pensaba que Pansy ya no era virgen? Creo que ahora Ron por fin va a cambiar un poco la manera de pensar, o por lo menos tiene algo más en que pensar, su cabeza se sigue llenando de cosas. Por otro lado, ¿qué les pareció el Dramione? Y todo lo que conllevó a que por fin hablaran dos de las personas más tercas del mundo, aunque a mí me pareció algo tonto que Draco evadiera al resto de la familia *esa mansión es realmente enorme* pero hizo todo lo posible para cuidar de Etamin y estar con ella, lo cual me pareció muy tierno y dulce. Bueno escriban, escriban, escriban, quiero saber que piensan de todo esto.**

 **Por cierto, sigo diciendo muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, ya van 673 reviews, ustedes son los mejores lectores que hay. Gracias por no dejar de leer. Ya estamos entrando en la recta final, ¿a qué me refiero? A que faltan 8 capítulos más el epílogo para terminar. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para terminar pronto la traducción, dado que estoy planificando una operación para mi brazo derecho; esto es debido a que hace año y medio tuve una cirugía para curar una triple fractura en mi brazo, y ahora deben retirarme el material que me ayudó a recuperar la movilidad y fuerza, y eso me va a impedir un poco el escribir en la laptop por unas semanas. Así que pronto tendrán el siguiente capítulo por leer, y así saber que le pasó a Pansy. Bueno nos estamos leyendo. Se me cuidan.**

 **Y para la gente de mi país, Venezuela es grande y maravillosa gracias a su gente, somos gente de fuerza, fe y valentía y llena de bendiciones, y ningún gobierno que quiera dominarnos va a prevalecer, en algún momento esta tiranía va a terminar.**

 **XOXO**

 **Doris**

 **03/07/2017**


	26. Chapter 26

**FIRST CAME MARRIAGE (TRADUCCIÓN)**

 **PRIMERO VINO EL MATRIMONIO**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y sus hechizos pertenecen a nuestra maravillosa JK Rowling, la historia pertenece a Amberjanus quien me autorizó para hacer su traducción.**_ _ **Nada me pertenece. Beteado y corregido por Sunset82.**_

 _ **Thank you Amber for bring us this beautiful story**_

 _ **Capítulo 26**_

Ron sintió que su cabeza iba a estallar. Estaba maldiciendo y culpando a todos los que habían difundido meras mentiras sobre su esposa. Había creído en todos y cada uno de esos rumores porque él la odiaba. Ella no había estado durmiendo con todos los hombres de Slytherin, ni había actuado como la zorra personal de nadie durante su tiempo en Hogwarts. Eran simples mentiras... apretó los dientes con rabia. No era más que una matona del colegio, nada más. Sus víctimas y la mayoría de los estudiantes la odiaban por lo que era y difundieron esos rumores, y Ron ciegamente les creyó. Era un adolescente inmaduro cuando estaba en Hogwarts, entonces se convirtió en un maldito Auror y aprendió a no creer nada sin suficientes pruebas. Pero su odio hacia ella le hizo creer ciegamente en todas las historias relacionadas con ella. Él la aborreció y no hizo un solo intento de conocerla. Era muy consciente de que sus bellos ojos, llenos de dolor, le rogaban desesperadamente que la entendiera, pero nunca hizo el mínimo esfuerzo para percibir la realidad.

Fue culpa de él. Fue parcialmente responsable del incidente de hoy. Innumerables veces sus amigos le suplicaron que le diera una oportunidad, pero era demasiado obstinado para cambiar su actitud con respecto a ella. Fue culpa de él... toda de él... No era la matona inmadura del colegio que solía ser, pero su ira y su odio no le dejaron ver más allá de su pasado. No era amada por su padre y aunque su madre la amaba, ella era incapaz de ir contra su marido para hacer a su hija realmente feliz. Su familia la aceptaba, amaba y respetaba. A pesar de que a Pansy no le gustaba los traidores de la sangre en el comienzo, el amor y la aceptación de la familia Weasley la cambiaron. Se volvió más feliz y relajada después de su matrimonio, pero no gracias a Ron.

Ginny estaba casada con el hombre que usó una imperdonable en ella cuando estuvieron en Hogwarts. Tenía un corazón lo suficientemente grande como para olvidar el pasado, y perdonó al miserable y arrepentido mago, y lo aceptó como su alma gemela. Ahora estaban felizmente casados y con una hermosa hija, y Greg estaba dispuesto a sacrificar cualquier cosa por la alegría y el bienestar de sus chicas, incluyendo su vida. En comparación con Greg, Pansy nunca había cometido un crimen, pero Ron era demasiado obstinado para perdonarla. Al igual que el padre de ella, hizo su vida miserable al no aceptarla. Fue a causa de él que perdió el propósito de su vida. Todos sus amigos estaban felizmente casados con magos con los que nunca se habían asociado antes de la ley y algunos de ellos tenían hijos, y otros estaban esperando. Pansy no era ciega, podía ver su felicidad y lo que faltaba en su vida. Ron nunca abusó de ella físicamente, pero abusó emocionalmente y poco a poco, la llevó al límite. Era un cobarde... ¡Era un monstruo! Ron suspiró pesadamente y se jaló el cabello frustrado.

Ella tomó medidas drásticas para salvar la vida de Victoire, porque valoraba la vida de la niña por encima de la suya miserable y sin valor. ¿Qué más se podía esperar de ella? No era amada por los hombres importantes en su vida. No era amada tanto por su padre como por su marido. Había perdido su fe y el propósito de su vida. Si la hubiera tratado bien, no habría tomado una acción extrema ese día. Habría pensado más claramente y actuado en consecuencia para salvar la vida de Victoire… en lugar de intentar sacrificarse para salvar a la niña. Fue culpa de él... toda de él... Para ser sincero, creía que ella habría estado mejor recibiendo el beso de un Dementor en lugar de haber estado casada con un monstruo como él.

Ron vio que Bill estaba murmurando la contra-maldición antes de subir a la escoba y arrancar. Él no tenía ni idea. Bill era el mejor rompedor de maldiciones en Gringotts, pero esta maldición era muy oscura y extremadamente poderosa, por lo que él oró fervientemente por su vida. Dio un par de vueltas más y decidió volver a casa. No tenía sentido evitarlo cuando no era capaz de cambiar nada. Ya era hora de enfrentar las consecuencias de su horrible comportamiento. De mala gana y con incertidumbre empezó a descender lentamente con la cabeza a punto de estallar con un dolor palpitante.

Ron vio una cabeza roja familiar que lo esperaba pacientemente en el prado. Aterrizó a pocos pasos de su hermana y se bajó de la escoba.

—¡¿Tú?! —exclamó con asombro.

—Sí, yo. ¿Esperabas a Charlie o Adrianna? —preguntó Ginny casualmente y Ron se encogió de hombros—. Siguen esperando por un traslador internacional y estarán aquí en breve... —añadió con esperanza.

—¿Entonces…? —dijo con impaciencia.

—Entonces… ¿Qué? —respondió ella entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó, sin siquiera intentar ocultar su nerviosismo.

—¿Ella? ¿Cuál? —Ginny frunció las cejas e intentó intencionalmente darle un mal rato.

Ron, que se había olvidado por completo de Victoire, maldijo en voz baja. —Ambas... —murmuró tímidamente.

—Bueno, Victoire fue llevada a través de la red flu por el equipo de emergencia del hospital de San Mungo. Percy, Bill y Fleur están con ella ahora. Ella tenía una muñeca rota y un tobillo roto... nada importante... no hay sangrado interno... no hay daños en el cerebro o en la médula espinal... sólo unos pocos cortes y magulladuras... Pero van a mantenerla en el departamento de emergencia para niños por otros tres días y van a monitorearla atentamente. Ella estará bien Ron, no hay necesidad de preocuparse demasiado...

—¿Y…? —dijo Ron impaciente.

—¿Y? —repitió Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Maldición Ginny, ya sabes a lo que me refiero! —Ron gritó en la mera desesperación—. ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Cómo está Park…? ¿Cómo está mi esposa?

—¿En serio Ron? ¿Todavía tienes las agallas para llamarla tu esposa? —espetó Ginny—. Por qué de repente estás mostrando interés en su bienestar, cuando podrías ignorar su existencia como siempre lo haces...

—Ginny, por favor… No hay razón para restregar sal en mis heridas frescas...

—¿Restregar sal? Debes estar bromeando, Ron. Eres un cobarde que no quiere la amarga verdad. Ahora es demasiado tarde Ron; te hemos advertido un millón de veces que tenías que hacer algo antes de que sucediera algo como esto, pero nunca escuchaste.

—¡Por el bien de Merlín Ginny! ¿Cómo está ella?

—Con suerte sobrevivirá… —murmuró Ginny—. Ella es hermosa y atractiva y todavía no puedo entender cómo fuiste capaz de evitarla... ¡durante todo un año!

—Mi vida personal no está en discusión... —espetó, poniéndose muy rojo.

—Bueno, date prisa. Su sanador quiere hablar contigo... —dijo Ginny rápidamente—. Mamá te quiere desollar vivo y los otros te quieren hechizar. Pero no te preocupes que todos se comportaran en aras de su bienestar... —añadió salvajemente.

Ron suspiró y maldijo en voz baja y siguió a su hermana a regañadientes. Tan pronto como entró en "La Madriguera", vio a su madre tirada sobre la mesa de la cocina llorando a lágrima viva. Su padre estaba tratando de consolarla, pero con poco efecto. Sin prestarles atención, Ron entró en la sala de estar. Audrey, que estaba sentada en el suelo rodeada por los niños, forzó sus labios en una sonrisa cuando vio a los recién llegados. Gregory Goyle lo miró sin ningún tipo de emoción desde su rincón habitual. Harry y George detuvieron su conversación cuando lo vieron y le sonrieron nerviosos como si estuvieran alentándolo a animarse.

Ron no esperaba ver a la familia de Harry, de Audrey o de Ginny. Probablemente era seguro asumir que George había informado a todos de la situación que surgió. Sentía que todo el mundo estaba tratando de ocultarle algo y no estaba de humor para hablar con ellos o saludarlos. Todo lo que quería era verla, pero no tenía el coraje de caminar a la habitación.

El único ser vivo que estaba verdaderamente feliz de verlo era la pequeña Claudia, quien gritó de alegría cuando lo vio. Ella gateó hacia él y le pidió que la levantara. Él levantó suavemente a Claudia en sus brazos y se la pasó a Ginny después de plantarle un suave beso en la cabeza. Ella protestó, deseando pasar el tiempo con su tío.

—Ahora no preciosa. Tío Ron tiene un asunto muy importante que atender —dijo Ginny abrazando a su hija. Luego miró a su hermano con desagrado—. ¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí? Apresúrate y ve, está en tu habitación —espetó.

Ron suspiró hondo y caminó lentamente hacia su habitación con incertidumbre.

 **ooo0ooo**

Lo primero que notó cuando entró en su habitación fue la figura en avanzado estado de gestación que estaba de rodillas junto a la cama. Daphne dejó de sollozar y se secó las lágrimas rápidamente cuando lo vio. Después de darle una mirada feroz, ella se precipitó fuera de la habitación a una velocidad que la mayoría de las mujeres tan embarazadas como ella no serían capaz de lograr.

Ron la vio por primera vez después del incidente, acostada en su cama sin responder. La única indicación de que estaba viva era su respiración superficial e inestable. Su piel era de color blanco tiza debido a la cantidad de sangre perdida y había un mechón blanco en su cabello oscuro. El hermoso cabello del cual una vez estuvo tan orgullosa había sido dañado por la maldición. Sin embargo, esto había sido el menor daño que había sufrido. Ron se inclinó lentamente y pasó suavemente los dedos por su cabello.

—Auror Weasley… —Ron se estremeció ante la inesperada voz—. Siento haberle asustado. Soy la sanadora Higgs…

—¿Cómo está ella? —Ron interrumpió a la sanadora con impaciencia.

—Bueno, Auror Weasley… Se maldijo usando un hechizo muy oscuro.

—¡Fue un accidente! ¡No lo hizo a propósito! —gritó cubriendo la verdad.

—Sí, Auror Weasley. Me lo han dicho muchas veces —la sanadora suspiró—. El departamento de Aurores va a hacer una investigación completa. Luego de eso, el Wizengamot decidirá si se trata de un intento de asesinato o de un intento de suicidio. O incluso un accidente. No estoy aquí para discutir eso, estoy aquí para cuidar de su salud.

—¿Entonces…? —preguntó débilmente. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo para mantenerla alejada del Wizengamot.

La sanadora suspiró y levantó la frazada, exponiendo el pecho desnudo de Pansy. Había un gran tramo de tejidos necróticos carbonizados a la izquierda de su pecho, cubriendo su pálido seno. Ron jadeó y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Por favor, ya he visto suficiente. ¿Podría cubrirla por favor? —murmuró incómodo.

—Auror Weasley, los daños a su cabello y su tejido torácico son permanentes. No podemos hacer nada al respecto.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó débilmente y la sanadora lo miró incómodo.

—Es un hechizo muy, muy oscuro. Normalmente la víctima no sobreviviría cuando el atacante la drenara hasta la última gota de sangre... pero hay casos muy raros de brujas sobrevivientes. Sin embargo, todos terminaron siendo squibs después del ataque.

—E-Eso significa... Eso significa... —tartamudeó Ron.

—Ahora no hay nada seguro. Todavía no hemos llegado a una conclusión. Hice un hechizo de diagnóstico, e indicó que su magia va y viene. Así que aún no se conoce su verdadero destino.

—Por favor... —Ron rogó al sanador—. Por favor, cúrela. Tome todo el dinero de mi bóveda, no me importa, pero por favor... Asegúrese de que ella esté bien... No merece un destino tan horrible —suplicó con la voz quebrada.

La sanadora suspiró. —Auror Weasley, estamos haciendo todo lo posible. Fue expuesta a la maldición sólo por unos segundos. Además, está casada y su vínculo matrimonial puede tener un efecto sobre la maldición. Así que existe la posibilidad de que ella pueda recuperar su magia, pero tal vez necesite comenzar desde cero. Quiero decir con todo. Sus movimientos de varita, sus hechizos... todo, desde el principio.

—No me importa si ella es una squib o no, simplemente no quiero que sufra —murmuró.

La sanadora lo miró muy incómodo. —Hay una cosa más que debe saber —dijo suavemente—. Esto no es algo que los sanadores se encuentran a menudo. Sólo hubo un puñado de casos como este en toda la historia y las víctimas terminaron siendo después infértiles —se detuvo y lo miró disculpándose—. Hice un chequeo, y lo siento mucho Auror Weasley, confirmó mis peores temores... No puedo decirle si su condición es reversible o irreversible... Lo siento mucho.

Si Ron hubiera oído algo así un día antes, se habría alegrado por el hecho de que pudiera deshacerse de ella fácilmente, pero hoy era otra razón para que no renunciara a su matrimonio. Nadie se casaría nunca con una squib infértil. La vida de ella sería aún más miserable ahora. Aunque creía que merecía a alguien mejor que él como compañero de vida, no podía dejarla ahora por su condición. Al menos él la trataría y la respetaría mejor que cualquier otro mago, no importa si no lo había hecho en el pasado. Se prometió silenciosamente que nunca la dejaría sufrir debido a su condición.

—No-No me importa si ella es una s-squib o... o estéril, m-mientras… mientras ella viva —se ahogó en sus palabras, sintiendo el poder de ellas.

—Su magia va y viene, así que creo que, si nuestros tratamientos son eficaces, ella podría recuperar su magia algún día. Pero Auror Weasley, me temo que no sé exactamente si podemos lograrlo, o cuánto tiempo tomaría o el costo involucrado…

—Ya se lo dije —espetó Ron—. No me importa cuánto cueste, siempre y cuando le ayude a recuperar su magia. Estoy dispuesto a vaciar mi bóveda por su salud. Una vez fui pobre, y no tengo miedo de volver a serlo. Sé cómo sobrevivir, todo lo que quiero es su buena salud y felicidad. Yo... Yo no quiero que ella sea miserable... —Ron se puso de rodillas delante de la cama, y tomó la mano fría y sin responder de su esposa entre las suyas. La presionó contra sus labios y luego comenzó a sollozar. No había llorado desde que Fred los dejó, y no trató de detener sus lágrimas. Lloró por todos sus errores y pecados, lloró por su salud y seguridad, y clamó pidiendo su perdón. Olvidándose del mundo circundante lloró como un niño. No se dio cuenta de la salida de la sanadora o de la llegada de Daphne. Lo único que sintió era que alguien cayó de rodillas y lo abrazó por detrás, las lágrimas de ella caían por su espalda.

Finalmente, cuando Harry vino para llevar a su esposa a casa, los encontró exactamente en la misma posición y sollozaban con fuerza. Suspiró y ayudó a Daphne a ponerse de pie. Ella enterró la cara en su pecho y siguió sollozando. Harry la abrazó firmemente con la barbilla apoyada en su cabeza.

—Shhh, mi amor. Ella va a estar bien. Todos vamos a cuidarla. Ella estará bien mi amor, ella estará bien... —murmuró él en su cabello.

—M-Me alegra haber sido elegida para estar contigo... M-Me alegra que seas mi esposo... porque… porque no quiero terminar como ella. Es... es demasiado aterrador... E-Ella no merece un destino así —hipó Daphne.

—No, no merece sufrir así. La ayudaremos a recuperarse pronto, ¿de acuerdo cariño? Y no te preocupes mi amor, nunca dejaré que algo así te pase —Harry besó suavemente sus lágrimas.

La llevó a la Mansión Greengrass, no queriendo dejar a su esposa muy embarazada y muy angustiada en su casa sola. Explicó brevemente a sus suegros la situación y les pidió que la vigilaran. Llamó a su hermana por la red flu y explicó la situación de Daphne, y le preguntó si podía venir y acompañar a su hermana, y Astoria aceptó feliz. Harry le dio las gracias y regresó rápidamente a "La Madriguera".

Cuando Harry entró en la habitación de Ron levitando dos vasos de Whisky de Fuego, él estaba en la misma posición que había quedado cuando Harry se fue. Le ofreció un vaso a Ron, quien se negó a siquiera mirarlo. Harry suspiró.

—Ron, toma esto y ven afuera —pero Ron negó con la cabeza en señal de protesta—. Ron, ella necesita un poco de descanso y hay millones de cosas para discutir sobre su salud y el qué podemos hacer para mantenerla alejada del Wizengamot. Así que deja de sollozar y ven afuera —dijo Harry severamente.

Ron miró a su amigo inexpresivamente, luego besó de nuevo la mano de su esposa, tomando su bebida antes de salir de la habitación lentamente siguiendo a Harry como un sonámbulo.

 **ooo0ooo**

—¡INCENDIO! —Ron gritó con ira, los documentos frente a él en llamas y convirtiéndose en cenizas. No podía creer la estupidez de su ministerio. El matrimonio, una de las uniones más sagradas entre dos personas, estaba siendo tratado como un estúpido programa de reproducción por esos idiotas. Tan pronto como recibieron los informes de su esposa de San Mungo, no dudaron en enviarle una carta y otros documentos pertinentes que le permitieran terminar su matrimonio y encontrarle alguien que fuera capaz de tener hijos. Afortunadamente, no decía que tenía que divorciarse definitivamente de ella, si algo así llegara a suceder, no le importaría usar una maldición imperdonable sobre esos idiotas y pasar el resto de su vida en Azkaban. Prefería mucho más eso que divorciarse de su esposa. Maldijo y se levantó de su silla y se dirigió lentamente hacia la sala de estar personal de su esposa, esperando que ella no recibiera una lechuza del Ministerio.

La sala de ella estaba oscura y, como de costumbre, él se quedó de pie cerca de la entrada sin entrar. Ella estaba allí, mirando a través de la ventana. La suave luz de la luna había caído sobre su delicado cuerpo, y brillaba como una estatua hecha de piedra lunar. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el lejano horizonte, y se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Estaba hermosa como siempre, y su corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

Inconscientemente, ella apuntó su varita al candelabro de techo y murmuró el hechizo para iluminarlo, pero sin que se diera cuenta, el hechizo no funcionó. El corazón de Ron se rompió en diminutos trozos cuando vio su infructuoso intento de usar magia. Finalmente, ella comprendió que su hechizo no funcionó y alcanzó una caja de fósforos cerca de la chimenea. Después de unos cuantos golpes, logró encenderlo y fue capaz de encender dos velas en la repisa de la chimenea. Con la ayuda de la luz de las velas, él podía ver claramente su rostro. Era inexpresivo. No mostraba enojo, frustración ni tristeza. Su rostro estaba en blanco y misteriosamente calmado, indicando que había aceptado su destino.

Fue doloroso mirarla. Todo lo que quería era acercarse a ella y abrazarla, asegurándole que todo iba a estar bien. Pero no se movió. Aunque todo el mundo lo trataba como a un héroe, sabía que era un cobarde. Un lamentable cobarde que no podía enfrentarse a la mujer que fue afectada grandemente por su comportamiento cruel e inaceptable. Exhaló pesadamente y convocó a Poppy, que apareció delante de él sin demora. Ron ordenó a la elfina llevar a Pansy a su habitación y ayudarla con la rutina de la hora de acostarse. A Poppy se le dieron instrucciones firmes para darle las pociones prescritas y asegurarse de que las consumiera todas.

La elfina desapareció y reapareció frente a ella. La vio hablando con ella y podría haberlo mencionado porque lentamente volvió la cabeza y miró hacia la entrada del vestíbulo. Sus ojos se encontraron por un instante y él rápidamente evitó su mirada. Era demasiado doloroso para él mirarla a los ojos. Pansy cogió la mano de la elfina sin apartar los ojos inexpresivos de él y Poppy las desapareció a ambas, dejando al arrepentido mago atrás. Ron miró el espacio vacío con tristeza y suspiró, apareciendo de regreso a su habitación, sin querer quedarse.

 **ooo0ooo**

 **N/A: Muchísimas gracias por leer. Por favor escriban review. Gracias de nuevo…**

 **N/T: Hola chicos y chicas... ¿Cómo están? Sí, acabo de actualizar, aunque solo será un capítulo por hoy. Este capítulo ha sido tan nostálgico para mi, realmente me dio de todo por Pansy. El sacrificio que dio fue más grande de lo que se esperaba, y ahora Ron se siente aún más culpable por todo lo que ella ha vivido. Yo les decía en un principio que iba a darse algo importante que iba a hacer que Ron abriera los ojos, ya están viendo cuán importante es esto, no quieran matar a Ron, ya saben que ha sido inmaduro, terco, obstinado, y bastante cabeza dura, pero ahora va a estar ahí para ella, repito no maten a Ron, ya vendrá más Ronsy y verán por qué amo la pareja. Y para las amantes del Haphne (sí, ya los bauticé así) van a verlos un poquito más en los próximos capítulos, pero la verdad van a estar un poco más concentrados en el Ronsy...**

 **Por cierto sigo diciendo, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, ¡720 reviews! ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Bueno chicos, trataré de traer otro capítulo esta semana, espero que la vida muggle me deje. Y muchas gracias por los buenos deseos por la operación, les avisaré cuando se dé si es pronto, pero trataré de terminar de traducir todo el fic antes de ello. Y también les doy las gracias por el apoyo que han dado a mi país, necesitamos mucho apoyo y mucha unión contra la tiranía que se está dando aquí. Bueno amiguitas y amiguitos nos estaremos leyendo. Se me cuidan.**

 **XOXO**

 **Doris**

 **10/07/2017**


	27. Chapter 27

**FIRST CAME MARRIAGE (TRADUCCIÓN)**

 **PRIMERO VINO EL MATRIMONIO**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y sus hechizos pertenecen a nuestra maravillosa JK Rowling, la historia pertenece a Amberjanus quien me autorizó para hacer su traducción.**_ _ **Nada me pertenece. Beteado y corregido por Sunset82.**_

 _ **Thank you Amber for bring us this beautiful story**_

 _ **Capítulo 27**_

Ron nunca fue un mago que pasara la mayor parte de su tiempo en casa, pero después del incidente de Pansy intentaba ir a verla para ver cómo estaba al menos tres veces al día. Aparte de saber que Pansy volvía a su rutina habitual, también percibió nuevos cambios en su hogar. Su sala de estar habitualmente muy ordenada e impecable se había convertido en una sala de estudio lleno de diferentes libros de hechizos incluyendo todo el trabajo de Miranda Goshawk, indicando que ella estaba recuperando su magia y que había comenzado a aprender sus hechizos y movimientos de varita desde el principio. No solo eso, a veces él se encontraba con Hermione o Draco, o con algún miembro de su familia, o con alguna de las amigas de ella en su residencia, y empezó a saludarlos brevemente y regresaba a su trabajo sin quedarse cerca.

Ese día, llegó a casa durante su hora de almuerzo, pero ella no se veía en ninguna parte de su ala. Su sala de estar estaba más ordenada que de costumbre, y un florero que contenía un enorme ramo de rosas eternas en el medio de su mesa atrajo su vista. Podía recordar que le había regalado esas flores hace mucho tiempo y pensó que ella podría haberlas tirado enojada. Obviamente estaba equivocado, y ella lo guardaba con cuidado. Fue el único regalo que le dio después de su matrimonio. Probablemente el único regalo que le había dado jamás, ya que no recordaba haberle obsequiado nada más que eso, ni siquiera un regalo de boda o un regalo antes de la boda. Suspiró hondo. Generalmente, la sala privada de una mujer debía a ser llenada con varios regalos de su marido, pero Pansy sólo tenía ese ramo de flores de él. Suspiró de nuevo con el corazón lleno de arrepentimiento y culpa.

—No hay motivo para lamentarse delante de una sala vacía —alguien se burló detrás de él.

—Ginny, ¿cuándo llegaste...? —preguntó sin siquiera voltear la cabeza.

—Justo ahora, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Puedo hacerte la misma pregunta. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está Claudia?

—Ella está en casa de mamá con su padre...

—¿Tú... Tú sabes dónde...? —balbuceó él.

—Sí, Pansy también está allí. Vine a recoger un libro para ella... —respondió casualmente—. ¿Has venido a comértela con los ojos durante su hora de almuerzo?

—¡No. Me. La. Como. Con. Los. Ojos.! —espetó—. Usualmente vengo a verla un par de veces durante el día para asegurarme de que esté bien… Y no es asunto tuyo.

—Merlín, me sentiría incómoda si alguna vez notara que alguien se me acercara furtivamente y me mirara un par de veces al día. Pero por supuesto, no dejes de hacer lo que estás haciendo. Tal vez le guste eso... ver a su marido inútil y sin valor prestarle atención podría hacerla feliz —agregó Ginny despiadadamente.

—Estás cruzando tus límites, hermana.

—¿En serio? ¿La verdad es tan amarga? —espetó—. Ella está atrapada en el matrimonio igual que tú, y no es su culpa. No tenías que vengarte de ella por algo que el ministerio había hecho. ¿Qué pasaría si estuvieras atrapado en un lugar con tu peor enemigo? ¿Se van a matar entre ustedes o trabajarán juntos para escapar de allí? Piensa Ron, incluso en el trabajo a veces nos vemos obligados a trabajar con personas a que no nos gusta o personas con las que realmente no nos llevamos bien. Sin embargo, nunca dejamos nuestros trabajos. ¿Y cuántas veces en esta sociedad nos vemos obligados a tolerar a las personas que odiamos? No nos matamos, pero tratamos de ser civilizados. El mismo principio se aplica también aquí. No tienes que enamorarte de ella, pero al menos podrías haber sido civilizado con ella como un hombre maduro porque esta estúpida ley no es culpa suya —Ginny empujó el dedo fuertemente en su pecho.

—¿Ya terminaste? —él frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué? —espetó ella.

—Para regresar a mi trabajo…

—Aún es tu hora de almuerzo, ven conmigo.

—Quieres decir ¿a la casa de mamá?

—Sí, no te preocupes. No te matará delante de tu esposa.

—Pero… —tartamudeó él.

—Sin peros. Has venido a verla, así que ven conmigo y únete a nosotros para almorzar. Entonces puedes ver lo bien que se mantiene.

Ron sabía que no tenía sentido discutir con Ginny, como ella siempre gana cada pelea y en el fondo, también quería ver a su esposa.

—¿Aparecemos juntos...? —preguntó.

—Bueno, no me molesta —Ginny se encogió de hombros y tomó su mano— …y por favor Ron, actúa como un mago con carácter y únete a ella para las comidas o el té o llévala a comer si realmente te importa. En lugar de acercarse sigilosamente a ella —logró agregar antes de que Ron los apareciera en "La Madriguera".

 **ooo0ooo**

Ron estaba teniendo un día ocupado como de costumbre. Se fue a entrenar a las cuatro de la mañana como siempre y regresó a casa para ver a su esposa justo después de haber desayunado con sus compañeros de equipo. Luego se dirigió a Gringotts por su trabajo. Había estado trabajando duro desde que había llegado y se dio cuenta de que su hora de almuerzo ya había pasado. La idea de ir a casa para una visita rápida antes de dirigirse al Caldero Chorreante para almorzar cruzó su mente, pero antes incluso de que pudiera levantarse de su asiento, la red flu se activó, y oyó la suave pero impaciente voz de Daphne.

—Ronald, siento mucho la interrupción repentina, pero ¿Harry está contigo?

—No Daph, no interrumpiste nada, y no, Harry no está aquí. Creo que probablemente está en el Ministerio.

—Traté de llamarle, pero nadie respondió a su red flu... —respondió Daphne, el pánico evidente en su voz—. Tengo una cita en San Mungo y he olvidado por completo recordarle esta mañana...

—Ehhh… Daphne, cálmate. Iré y comprobaré. Si él está en una misión importante, te acompañaré a la cita. Estoy seguro de que no te está evitando a propósito.

—Ya sé Ronald, me acostumbré al hecho de que me he casado con el salvador de nuestro mundo, y tiene millones de asuntos importantes por atender... —dijo con tristeza.

Ron suspiró. —Sabes, Daph, la gente espera mucho de él, y no quiere decepcionar a nadie. Pero recuerda que te ama más que a nadie. Si lo dejas, ni siquiera sobrevivirá. Él te ama mucho.

—Lo sé —suspiró ella—. Culpo mis hormonas de embarazo por mis cambios de humor —gruñó.

Ron carcajeó. —Voy ahora. Prepárate y mantén la calma. Le pasaré tu mensaje si él no está allí, yo te acompañaré. Así que. No. Entres. En. Pánico —dijo con firmeza.

Cuando él llegó, Ron tocó dos veces la puerta antes de entrar en la oficina de Harry y la encontró desierta. Sin demora se dirigió hacia el cubículo de Bertha Stone.

—Sra. Stone —se dirigió a la secretaria de Harry, que la había encontrado sumergida en un montón de pergaminos.

—Auror Weasley —dijo, reconociendo su presencia.

—¿Sabe dónde está Harry?

—Sí, está en el campo de entrenamiento de Aurores.

—¿En serio? No sabía que había entrenamiento programado para hoy —respondió con un leve asombro.

Bertha Stone parecía muy confundida, y frunció las cejas antes de responder. —No... es un entrenamiento privado... —murmuró incómoda, apagándose al final.

Cuando la zona no se utilizaba para el entrenamiento de Auror, se abría para cualquier persona que necesite practicar las habilidades defensivas contra las fuerzas oscuras. Estas sesiones especiales de entrenamiento pueden ser pre-reservadas y llevadas a cabo bajo la supervisión y orientación de un auror bien cualificado. Era normal que casi todos quisieran entrenar bajo la supervisión de Harry la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Ron suspiró. —¿Volverá pronto? —preguntó.

—Bueno, tardarán otra hora u hora y media.

Dio otro suspiro. Sabía que Daphne no podía esperar otra hora y media, así que se despidió de la señora Stone y se dirigió por la red flu a la mansión Potter donde Daphne esperaba a uno de ellos con impaciencia. Rápidamente le informó que Harry estaba en una sesión de entrenamiento privada.

—¡Oh Merlín, me había olvidado por completo de eso! —exclamó—. Por supuesto que mencionó eso ayer y me olvidé de decirle sobre mi cita... —Luego murmuró algo acerca del olvido relacionado con el embarazo.

Ron ayudó a Daphne a levantarse con cuidado y los llevó al Hospital de San Mungo por la red flu. Se quedó con ella hasta que ella se encontró a la sanadora Finnigan, quien era su hermana menor, en la sala de exámenes. Él observó el entorno mientras esperaba que terminara. Ron había estado en una clínica de maternidad antes de acompañar a sus familiares o amigos, y definitivamente no era un lugar nuevo para él. En su mayoría, las brujas embarazadas llegaban junto con sus maridos y otros con familiares o amigos. Todos parecían felices e ilusionados. Ron, que creció con seis hermanos, siempre amó a los niños y quería tener el suyo propio algún día.

La primera vez que visitó la clínica con Fleur, que estaba le quedaba poco para dar a luz a Victoire, en secreto soñó con ir allí con Hermione, aunque claramente sabía sobre ella y Harry para ese entonces. Cuando se vio obligado a casarse con Pansy y Hermione siguió adelante con su nuevo esposo, su sueño se había desvanecido poco a poco. Después de eso, cada vez que visitaba la clínica, pensaba en divorciarse de Pansy y volver a encontrar el amor y tener hijos con su nueva esposa. Luego, el accidente de vuelo de Victoire ocurrió, cambiando sus vidas. Sabía, que nunca podría ir allí como marido de una bruja embarazada mientras siguiera casado con Pansy, pero ahora, no quería abandonarla. Pansy y su vida se habían convertido en su prioridad. Ya no soñaba con tener hijos ni en convertirse en padre. Ahora no sentía nada en absoluto, ni decepción ni tristeza. Simplemente nada cuando se trataba de niños.

Cuando Daphne andaba sonriendo de felicidad, él la condujo a una cómoda silla cercana e insistió en que se sentara mientras él visitaba el departamento de pociones con su récipe. Cuando volvió con sus pociones y un pergamino lleno de instrucciones, ella le dio las gracias efusivamente, y amablemente le pidió que la llevara a la Mansión Greengrass. Los llevó por la red flu al hogar de los padres de Daphne y volvió al ministerio para informarle a Harry que la buscara después del trabajo. Sin ir directamente a la oficina de Harry, se dirigió al cubículo de la señora Stone.

—¿Regresó? —Le preguntó esperanzadamente.

—Sí, lo hicieron, y ambos fueron a almorzar al Caldero Chorreante... —respondió la Sra. Stone.

Sin vacilar, se dirigió a la chimenea más cercana y fue por la red flu a la sección de comedor del Caldero Chorreante. Cuando llegó, los vio claramente y sintió como si hubiera sido golpeado por el hechizo aturdidor y se quedó sin salir de la chimenea. Era claro como el cristal para él. Harry estaba ayudando a Pansy con hechizos defensivos. Todos, excepto él, estaban trabajando duro y la ayudaban a recuperar su magia. La gente estaba sacrificando su precioso tiempo con sus seres queridos para ayudarla mientras que él había sido inútil. Era su deber y responsabilidad ayudarla, pero él, Siendo el cobarde que era, nunca le tendió una mano amiga. Ella parecía feliz y sonriente ante algo que Harry le decía. Estaba espléndida y hermosa como siempre, aunque ella no había intentado ocultar el cabello blanco debajo de sus capas de negro. Tampoco trató de usar el hechizo de glamour para esconderlos, y se dio cuenta que era muy difícil apartar sus ojos de ella. Ron suspiró. Sabía que ella nunca iba a ser feliz y sonriente delante de él. No quería unirse a ellos porque estaba seguro que tan pronto como se les acercara, su sonrisa desaparecería, y su rostro se enmascararía con su expresión en blanco. Era culpa suya, él creó la distancia entre ellos, y ahora ella estaba lejos, muy lejos de él, y seguía alejándose rápidamente. La miró una última vez y se fue por la red flu de nuevo al ministerio a dejar un mensaje para su mejor amigo.

 **ooo0ooo**

Ronald Weasley apretó los dientes con un fuerte odio. Quería desesperadamente usar una imperdonable en el reportero que escribió la columna de chismes de celebridades del "Corazón de Bruja" por escribir información falsa y engañosa. Un estúpido había escrito una historia sobre una aventura secreta que no existía entre su esposa y su mejor amigo. La sangre le hervía mientras lo estaba leyendo. Sabía que su esposa nunca le sería infiel. Del mismo modo, sabía que Harry, que estaba profundamente enamorado de Daphne, estaba fuertemente en contra del adulterio y la infidelidad, y siempre trataba a Pansy como su hermana y nada más pasa entre ellos. Ron estaba agradecido a su amigo por ayudar a Pansy con su recuperación, y quien haya escrito esa basura se enfrentaría muy pronto a las consecuencias de escribir mentiras.

—¡POPPY! —gritó Ron, y la elfina apareció frente a él al instante.

—¿Amo llamó a Poppy?

—Sí, Poppy, por favor, deshazte de esto —pasó la revista a la elfina—, y mantén a la señora Weasley lejos de esa revista. Ella podría pedir una copia. Dile que no está disponible. Si lo exige, dile que fue por orden mía.

Después de que la elfina desapareció, Ron conjuró su Patronus y mandó un mensaje a sus familiares y amigos pidiéndoles que mantengan a Pansy alejada de la edición actual del "Corazón de Bruja" hasta que tratara con el reportero y el consejo editorial.

Draco Malfoy se levantó alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana después de que su sueño fuera perturbado por un patronus de un Jack Russell Terrier. Maldiciendo en voz baja, trató de prestar atención a lo que tenía que decir.

—Malfoy y Hermione… —Draco escuchó la voz de Ron. Él maldijo a esa idiota Comadreja por usar su nombre primero. Por eso el patronus vino a él en vez de ir al dormitorio de su esposa. Afortunadamente, ese idiota no se había dirigido a ellos como el Sr. y la Sra. Malfoy de lo contrario habría terminado en la recámara de su padre y pudo haberlo despertarlo temprano en la mañana para nada.

—Por favor, mantengan su copia reciente del "Corazón de Bruja" lejos de Pansy. Por favor, no dejen que lo lea, especialmente la columna de chismes de celebridades. Necesito emprender una acción legal contra la revista, y repito que no le presten su copia.

Draco tomó un par de segundos para absorber el mensaje. No acostumbraba a leer la maldita revista de brujas, pero por curiosidad, llamó a Pinky y le pidió que le trajera el ejemplar de Hermione. Ardió de rabia cuando leyó las meras mentiras y decidió ayudar a la Comadreja a tomar medidas contra la revista. No le importaba la Comadreja o Potter, pero Pansy era su mejor amiga, y él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para limpiar su nombre, incluso si eso lo obligaba a trabajar con dos de los magos más irritantes que conocía.

Desde que Etamin tuvo un mes de edad, nunca había puesto el pie en la recámara de Hermione y no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo y molestar su dormir ese día. Así que volvió a llamar a la elfina y le entregó la revista.

—Cuando mi esposa despierte, pídele que mantenga esta revista lejos de la señorita Pansy. Dile que se ponga en contacto con Ronald Weasley para más detalles —luego se volvió a su lado de la cama y trató de volver a dormir.

 **ooo0ooo**

Ron llegó a casa tarde esa noche. Su día había sido exitoso con la participación y ayuda de Harry y Malfoy. Harry estuvo allí con él como su mejor amigo, pero Malfoy estuvo allí por Pansy, no por él. De todos modos, debido a ellos su caso fue exitoso, y se sentía mucho mejor y menos tenso que en la mañana.

Apareció frente a la sala de estar de ella como de costumbre. Sin ningún problema, pudo oír su voz agitada. Estaba enfadada y le gritaba a alguien. Ron sintió como la antigua Pansy de su tiempo en Hogwarts había vuelto a salir de su escondite.

—¡Eres una elfina de la familia Parkinson! —gritó pisoteando—. ¡Así que es mejor que me escuches y obedece mi orden en lugar de escuchar a alguien más fuera de la familia!

—P-P-Pero Ama, Amo Weasley es el jefe de su… —la elfina tartamudeó.

—No hables conmigo sin mi permiso... tú... tú criatura sucia —siseó ella.

Sin perder más tiempo, Ron entró en la habitación y se quedó lo más calmado que pudo. —¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó con firmeza. Hubo un silencio inusual después de su pregunta, nadie le respondió. Pansy parecía haber visto un fantasma, estaba pálida, y ninguna palabra salió de su boca—. Respóndeme —dijo mirando a la elfina.

—Ama quiere el papel que el amo prohíbe —chilló Poppy.

Ron dejó caer su copia de la revista, la cual utilizó todo el día para el caso en el asiento de la ventana delante de su esposa. —Si tu ama no puede entender que hay una razón detrás de eso y actúa como una bruja civilizada y madura en lugar de una adolescente enojada, no tiene sentido que intentemos protegerla. Si ella no puede entender que sus amigos y familiares se esfuerzan por su bienestar y felicidad, no hay nada más que podamos hacer, y ella puede tener su papel —señaló la Revista y se volvió hacia Poppy—. Otra cosa, soy un Weasley, y estoy muy orgulloso de serlo. No somos ricos como la familia a la que sirves, e incluso no tenemos elfos domésticos, porque nos tenemos el uno al otro. Así que desde hoy te doy permiso para desobedecerme. A partir de hoy no voy a darte órdenes, entonces a partir de hoy solo tomarás órdenes de tu ama y de sus padres —añadió con calma.

—Ronald, por favor... no tienes que... Yo... Yo no quise decir eso... —con expresión horrorizada, Pansy se dejó caer en el asiento de la ventana. Ron continuó sin prestarle atención.

—Se dice que cuando estás casado, puedes reconocer el patrón de los latidos del corazón del otro, por lo que no es necesario cuestionar a tu pareja porque puedes sentir el propósito de su acción a través del latido de su corazón. Pero nunca sucedió o va a suceder en este matrimonio porque es falso —sintió que ella se estremeció al oír sus palabras—. No soy el jefe de esta familia, y un Weasley nunca va a ser la cabeza de la familia Parkinson, así que no hay punto de tratarme como tal.

—No, Ronald… No… —ella se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y empezó a llorar histéricamente.

Ron ignoró completamente a su esposa y salió de la habitación. Justo antes de aparecer en su recámara, echó un último vistazo y vio que ella se había acurrucado en una bola en el asiento de la ventana y lloraba con fuerza. Apareció en su estudio y se sirvió un vaso de whisky de fuego antes de continuar trabajando en el caso contra la revista. Después de que pasó más de una hora, Poppy apareció frente a él.

—¿Hay algo que necesites Poppy? —preguntó tranquilamente, sin levantar la cabeza del pergamino que estaba leyendo.

—Amo, ¿quiere que ayude a ama con su rutina de dormir?

—Te dije que no soy tu amo... —frunció el ceño.

—Pero Amo, cuando usted se fue, la ama convocó a cada elfo y nos pidió tratarlo como el jefe de la familia y obedecer sus órdenes antes de las de ella. Dijo que el Amo Weasley sólo está en segundo lugar al Amo Parkinson...

Ron suspiró y se frotó las sienes. —¿Dónde está ahora?

—Todavía en su sala de estar ... llorando.

Ron exhaló y se pasó el dedo por el cabello. Sin dar instrucciones a la elfina, apareció de regreso en la sala de estar de su esposa. No fue difícil encontrarla. Seguía en la misma posición en que la había dejado. Sabía que seguía llorando por los jadeos ahogados y la manera en que temblaba. La revista estaba donde lo dejó, todavía sin abrirse. Ella ni siquiera se había molestado en leerlo. Él caminó lentamente hacia ella y se detuvo a su lado. Llevaba un vestido de amplio escote que exponía sus hombros blancos y cremosos. Y él realmente no sabía la razón por la que puso su mano derecha firmemente sobre su hombro derecho. Su piel era aterciopelada y se estremeció ante su inesperado toque. Pansy alzó la cabeza y lo miró asombrada con sus ojos todavía llorosos. Su cara estaba manchada de lágrimas. Ron se controló para no limpiarlas ni acariciar su suave rostro. Sin decir una palabra, le ofreció su mano libre y puso su mano derecha sobre la suya. Sosteniéndola suavemente, pero con protección contra su cuerpo, los apareció en la recámara de ella y la ayudó a sentarse a la silla más cercana. Luego llegó a su armario de medicinas y tomó sus pociones nocturnas. Le pasó frasco por frasco y esperó hasta que ella las consumiera todas, entonces, sin siquiera darle las buenas noches, volvió a su estudio. Luego llamó a Poppy y le pidió que ayudara a su esposa con el resto de su rutina antes de dormir.

Después de ese día, ambos comenzaron una nueva rutina. Todas las noches, Pansy esperaba en su sala de estar hasta que Ron regresara a casa y la aparecía en su recamara y la ayuda con su medicación. Ron nunca olvidaba volver a casa alrededor de la hora en que ella se iba a acostar. Si se quedaba retenido en su trabajo o entrenamiento de Quidditch, se excusaba durante quince minutos para visitar su casa y ayudarla. Ambos sabían que era una mejora muy leve en su relación y también sabían que era mejor que nada.

 **ooo0ooo**

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por leer. Por favor escriban review. Gracias de nuevo…**

 **N/T: ¡Hola! Sí, ya sé que no tengo perdón, me tardé mucho en actualizar, pero creo que con todo lo que está pasando en mi país debería ser suficiente razón como para justificar mi tardanza. En serio que en estos momentos prefiero a Tom Riddle como presidente, por lo menos pondría a trabajar al país y no estaría haciendo fraudes tan descaradamente como pasó el 30 de julio... Pero bueno pasando a cosas mejores, les pido perdón nuevamente. A decir verdad, entre la vida muggle, la política rodeándonos por todos lados y mi hijo de vacaciones no me había podido concentrar para hacer la traducción a tiempo, y cuando le pasé el capítulo a Sunset, pues a ella también se le presentó un inconveniente personal e importante. Hay que recordar que lamentablemente no tenemos la magia de Hermione o el poder económico de Draco para hacer las cosas como queremos, y por eso nos dilatamos en las actualizaciones, pero no vamos a abandonar la historia.**

 **Bien, este capítulo fue enteramente Ronsy... Así díganme qué les pareció. ¿Qué piensan de la actitud de Ron hasta ahora? Ya hay un pequeño avance, que para estos dos este pequeño paso es uno gigantesco. Y ya saben cómo se encuentra Daphne y que Harry está ayudando a Pansy con sus hechizos. Bueno todos la están ayudando. Trataré en lo posible de actualizar pronto, perdonen realmente la tardanza, ya falta poco de la historia y a mí también me molesta no poder sentarme y concentrarme como es debido. Y quiero decir ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Recuerden sus reviews son el alimento del alma de un fanficker, sea autora original o traductora como en mi caso. ¡776 REVIEWS! ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! ¡Espero que todas tengan a su Draco personal para que les conceda todos sus deseos! XD**

 **Nos estaremos leyendo, cuídense mucho, y mis chicas y chicos venezolanos, fuerza y fe que en algún momento saldremos de este agujero negro. No se dejen llevar por el odio, que venga el amor y que tengan una experiencia a lo Dramione muy sexy para estos días XD.**

 **XOXO**

 **Doris**

 **10/08/2017**


	28. Chapter 28

**FIRST CAME MARRIAGE (TRADUCCIÓN)**

 **PRIMERO VINO EL MATRIMONIO**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y sus hechizos pertenecen a nuestra maravillosa JK Rowling, la historia pertenece a Amberjanus quien me autorizó para hacer su traducción.**_ _ **Nada me pertenece. Beteado y corregido por Sunset82.**_

 _ **Thank you Amber for bring us this beautiful story**_

 _ **Capítulo 28**_

Ron oyó a alguien llamando a su puerta y sin esperar su respuesta, el visitante entró y se tiró en la silla delante de él. Ron levantó la cabeza de su trabajo y se encontró a un muy cansado y nervioso Harry jugueteando con un pisapapeles en su mesa.

—Bueno, ¡Hola! No esperaba verte esta vez. ¿Estás en un asunto del ministerio? —Ron preguntó alegremente.

—No, estoy de licencia estos días —Harry murmuró malhumorado y recogió la foto en la mesa de su amigo—. Daph está por dar a luz, así que tomé algunos días libres del trabajo... —levantó la vista y vio la mirada interrogativa de su amigo— …de nuevo.

—¿Cómo está? ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí en lugar de estar con ella?

—Está agotada y nerviosa y claramente no le gusta que la siga todo el tiempo, así que decidió encerrarse en su santuario —respondió Harry frustrado.

—¿Lo que significa…?

—Está en su laboratorio de pociones, elaborando Merlín sabe qué. Cuando ella está allí nadie, incluyéndome, se supone que la puede distraer. Así que le pedí a su elfo que se parara frente a la puerta y ordené que me informara de inmediato si algo sucede. Entonces vine a verte. De lo contrario, no sería capaz de controlar mi urgencia de abrir de golpe esa puñetera puerta.

Ron rió. —Tranquilo amigo, no necesitas tener un ataque de pánico. Ella… y el bebé… estarán bien.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme. Los amo a ambos, y me rompe el corazón ver la forma en que está sufriendo. No puede caminar, no puede dormir, y ni siquiera puede comer apropiadamente.

Ron carcajeó. —Amigo, ella probablemente se encerró para alejarse de ti porque estás exagerando.

Harry suspiró. —No puedo evitar preocuparme por ella, la amo —Harry recorrió con la mirada la habitación ante él. Aparte del anillo de bodas en el dedo de su mejor amigo, nada en esa habitación mostraba que estaba casado. No tenía ni una sola foto de su esposa en su colección. Hermione había añadido una foto muy reciente de su pequeña familia a su colección, y el propio Harry tenía un par de fotos con Daphne el día de su boda y esperaba agregar otra muy pronto. Miró a su amigo cuidadosamente y se aclaró la garganta.

—Ehhh... Ron... umm, ¿puedes recordar cuando estábamos en nuestro tercer año, que Sirius me envió mi primera Saeta de Fuego?

—Sí... ¿Por qué? —Ron entrecerró los ojos.

Harry suspiró de nuevo. —Bueno, recuerda que estaba enojado con Mione porque le dijo a Minerva que era sospechosa, y ella tomó mi escoba para comprobar si tenía maldiciones... —musitó.

—¿Sí...?

—Sabía que Mione tenía buenas intenciones e hizo lo mejor, pero... pero yo estaba enojado y fui cruel con ella porque... porque...

Ahora era el turno de que Ron suspirara. —Deja de andar por las ramas Harry, ¿qué es lo que quieres decir realmente?

—No mucho, es sólo... es sólo que a veces la gente está enojada con nosotros a pesar de que actuamos en aras de su bienestar. Pero cuando la ira se desvanece comprenderá nuestras verdaderas intenciones y estará agradecida por nuestras acciones, así que no vale la pena guardar rencor contra esa gente.

Ron exhaló hondo. —¿Te lo dijo?

—No realmente... —Harry murmuró.

—¿No realmente? —Ron espetó.

—Ella no estaba concentrada durante su entrenamiento, y yo quería saber lo que la estaba molestando.

—¿Te lo dijo? —preguntó Ron peligrosamente.

—No al principio, pero luego se echó a llorar y me dijo que ella fue horrible contigo, y no puede perdonarse por la forma en que actuó.

Ron suspiró y se frotó las sienes. —No fue nada. No estoy enojado con ella. Ni siquiera recuerdo ese incidente —suspiró de nuevo—. La forma en que actuó fue mucho mejor que la forma en que la traté... Yo fui quien fue horrible y cruel con ella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no le dices que no es nada y que no estás herido ni enojado?

Ron no respondió.

—¿Ron?

Ron fingió no haber oído a su amigo y trató de concentrar sus ojos en la foto de Hermione.

—¡Por Merlín Ron! ¿Aún no hablas con ella incluso después de lo que le sucedió? —Harry gritó frustrado.

—¡No es así! —Ron le gritó de regresó—. Después de lo que le he hecho no puedo fingir que no ha pasado nada y hablar con ella. Necesito tiempo.

Antes de que Harry tuviera la oportunidad de abrir la boca, un elfo apareció frente a él.

—¡Amo! ¡Amo! ¡La Ama tiene dolor! —gritó.

Harry saltó de su silla, entrando en pánico. —Gracias Spotty, estaré allí de inmediato —luego miró a su amigo con ojos llenos de horror—. Ron... Ron...

—Ve, solo ve Harry. Estaré en tu casa pronto —dijo inmediatamente y Harry corrió hacia el punto de aparición más cercano fuera del banco, olvidando por completo que podía pedir ayuda a su elfo para aparecerse.

Una vez que su amigo y el elfo se fueran de su oficina, Ron contactó a su jefe y pidió el resto del día, explicando la emergencia. Cuando le dieron el permiso, apareció en su casa y encontró que su esposa ya estaba en la de los Potter. Entonces fue por la red flu a la casa de su amigo, y lo encontró muy preocupado y ansioso.

—¿Cómo va todo, Harry?

—¡Ella es terca y no escucha! —gritó Harry, pasándose los dedos por su cabello desordenado—. Quería que la admitieran en San Mungo, pero ella insistió en tener un parto en casa como la mayoría de las sangre puras.

—Bueno, mi mamá tuvo siete partos en casa sin ninguna complicación —murmuró Ron.

—Pero, ¿y si... y si...? tartamudeó Harry.

—Tómalo con calma Harry, todo va a estar bien —Ron le aseguró, aunque ninguna cantidad de convencimiento tranquilizaría a Harry, ya que comenzó a caminar frenéticamente por la habitación—. ¿Quién está con ella ahora?

—Su madre, su hermana, tu madre, tu esposa, una medibruja y un sanador de San Mungo.

—Está en buenas manos, Harry.

—Han lanzado un maldito hechizo silenciador, y no puedo oír nada.

—Bueno, tienen una muy buena razón para eso —Ron murmuró mirando a su amigo nervioso. Semanas atrás, cuando Millie dio a luz a sus gemelos, se olvidaron de poner un hechizo silenciador en la sala de parto, y el pobre George quedó traumatizado por todos los ruidos que salían por la puerta. Él juró una y otra vez que no iba a tener más hijos ya que no quería hacer pasar a su esposa por esa terrible experiencia de nuevo.

Pasaron horas. La comida no fue tocada por Harry. En un momento, Ron pensó en darle a su amigo una poción calmante ya que no dejaba de pasearse o de desordenarse el cabello. Ron agradeció silenciosamente a quien haya expulsado a Harry de la sala de partos de lo contrario no habría dejado que Daphne se concentrara en ello.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y la madre de Daphne salió con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta. Sin ni siquiera reconocer a su suegra, Harry entró corriendo en la habitación.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó fanáticamente a su agotada pero feliz esposa.

Daphne le dirigió una sonrisa suave pero cansada. —Tranquilo Harry, estoy bien —dijo suavemente.

—Gracias, Merlín, estaba preocupado por ti —respiró, colocando un suave beso en su frente.

Daphne entrelazó sus dedos con Harry y la miró a los ojos. —¿Lo viste?

—Ehhh... ¿lo vi? ¿Es... Es un él?

—¿No lo viste? —Daphne entrecerró los ojos.

—No es eso amor, estaba preocupado por ti y he olvidado por completo acerca de su llegada... —añadió con timidez.

Daphne soltó una risita. —Awww, te preocupas por mí.

—En realidad, estoy enamorado de ti y el resto del mundo está completamente olvidado cuando se trata de ti —dijo, presionando sus labios contra los suyos.

—Yo también te amo, Harry —dijo pasando los dedos por su cabello muy desordenado—. Y necesitas un corte de cabello —sonrió ella.

—Antes tenemos que verlo —Harry le dio una sonrisa maliciosa y sacudió la cabeza haciendo que su cabello se desordenara más. Luego le pidió educadamente a la medibruja que trajera al bebé.

—Es tan pequeño... —Harry respiró, con los ojos abiertos de asombro cuando el bebé fue colocado suavemente en los brazos de su madre.

—Por supuesto que es pequeño. También es precioso, ¿no es así cariño? —Daphne arrulló, los ojos enfocados en su hijo. Después de compartir algunos besos con él, volvió a mirar a su marido—. ¿Quieres cargarlo? —preguntó con ilusión.

—No estoy muy seguro de qué hacer... —Harry murmuró tímidamente.

—Yo tampoco —ella le dirigió una sonrisa alentadora.

—Está bien, lo intentaré, pero... pero no quiero hacerle daño.

—No lo harás, confía en mí —Daphne le aseguró y pasó a su hijo a sus brazos.

—Es hermoso —dijo Harry con su corazón lleno de amor y besó suavemente su pequeña frente.

—Por supuesto, porque él es como tú —rió Daphne—. Así que, ¿has escogido un nombre para nuestro mini Harry?

—Aún no amor, todavía tenemos mucho tiempo para eso. Creo que ahora necesitas descansar. Pareces agotada.

—¡Me siento fantástica! —protestó Daphne.

—Me quedaré contigo.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo amor, no te voy a dejar —Harry suavemente besó su frente y colocó a su hijo dormido en la cuna cerca de la cama, luego se sentó junto a su esposa y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella. Daphne le apretó la mano con ambas manos y la sostuvo cerca de su corazón y lentamente se quedó dormida.

Harry observó con orgullo a su esposa y a su hijo que dormían pacíficamente. Cuando la ley de matrimonio entró en vigor fue miserable, como la mayoría de los jóvenes brujas y magos, y hoy como la mayoría, la misma ley lo convirtió en el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Ahora su vida se sentía completa, y no esperaba nada más. Sus oraciones habían sido contestadas, y había sido dotado de una vida dichosa, una esposa cariñosa y un hijo magnífico. Su vida era perfecta. Sonrió alegremente y rozó suavemente los labios contra la mejilla de su dormida esposa.

 **ooo0ooo**

Era casi medianoche cuando Harry caminó tranquilamente de regreso a su habitación para comprobar a la madre e hijo que estaban dormidos y encontró que Pansy ya estaba acomodando a su recién nacido. Aunque Pansy no tenía hijos propios, Harry sabía que era muy buena con los niños. No era un secreto que ella ayudó con el cuidado de los niños Weasley, e incluso ella cuidó muy bien de los recién nacidos en el momento que Ginny y Millicent dieron a luz. Él la observó atentamente hasta que volvió a colocar al bebé en la cuna y luego se acercó a ella.

—Pansy —Harry la llamó y ella se volvió para encontrarse con él—. Ve a casa y descansar.

—Está bien Harry. No estoy cansada —Pansy respondió con una sonrisa gentil.

—Astoria y su madre se quedan con nosotros, así que estaremos bien. Alguien se negó a regresar sin ti, y sé que esa persona necesita estar levantada a las cuatro para su entrenamiento.

Ella no le respondió, pero lo miró como si no siguiera ni una sola palabra que salió de su boca. Él suspiró. —Ven conmigo, Pans, quiero mostrarte algo.

Lo siguió despacio hasta su estudio donde encontraron a Ron durmiendo en una silla grande. No parecía estar cómodo durmiendo allí.

—Mira por ti misma Pansy, no quería irse sin ti.

Pansy no dijo nada. Se mordió los labios y miró a su marido durmiendo luego se volvió hacia Harry. —¿Estás seguro de que puedes arreglártelas, Harry? — Preguntó con timidez.

—Sí, por supuesto. Estaremos bien. No te preocupes por nosotros Pan, lleva a tu marido a casa antes de que sufra de un dolor de espalda. No puede permitirse los dolores y molestias querida.

—¿Te importaría...? ¿Te importaría despertarlo y hacerle saber que lo estoy esperando...?

Harry suspiró. —¿Por qué no lo despiertas? Estoy seguro de que no morderá.

—Estoy segura de que no quiere ver mi cara cuando abra los ojos... —murmuró ella.

—Pansy, Pansy, ese hombre no fue a casa para descansar en su cómoda cama porque no quería regresar sin ti. Se preocupa Pans. Sin duda le encanta ver tu rostro antes que ninguna cosa al abrir sus ojos.

—Lo dudo mucho, Harry —dijo Pansy volviéndose muy roja—. Siempre da vuelta la cara cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran —se quejó tímidamente—. Me odia.

Harry carcajeó. —Él no te odia, bruja tonta... se llama culpa. Se siente culpable por la forma en que te trató antes, y ahora está completamente perdido sin saber cómo acercarse a ti. Dale un poco de tiempo Pans, se acercará pronto.

—No lo sé... —musitó.

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien pronto, sólo ve a despertarlo ahora —le dio una sonrisa de apoyo.

—No sé si voy a ser capaz de hacerlo, pero puedo intentarlo —caminó lentamente hacia su esposo y le tocó suavemente el hombro, pero no se despertó. Ella intentó pocas veces más, pero sin éxito.

—¡Oye Ron! ¡Despierta! Tu esposa se quiere ir —gritó Harry, simplemente ya no podía ver los intentos fallidos de Pansy.

—Huh... —Ron se removió dormido.

—Despierta, tu esposa está lista para ir a casa.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —Ron murmuró soñoliento.

—Pansy está lista para ir a casa, amigo, despierta.

—Deja de mentir, ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí —Ron gimió.

—No te estoy mintiendo, idiota, abre los ojos y ve quién está aquí.

Ron vacilante abrió los ojos y levantó las cejas después de ver a su esposa nerviosamente ruborizada delante de él. Se veía hermosa como siempre, pero podía ver el cansancio por ayudar a Daphne con su hijo. Sin quitarle los ojos a su esposa, se levantó y puso el brazo alrededor de su diminuta cintura y se dispuso a aparecer. Luego se volvió lentamente y se enfrentó a su amigo para decir adiós, pero Harry fue más rápido que él.

—Espera un segundo Ron... —Harry lo interrumpió—. ¿Qué estás pensando en hacer? No puedes aparecerte cuando estás medio dormido. Ambos terminarían escindidos. Solo usa la red flu amigo.

Ron miró a su esposa. Bajo diferentes circunstancias, él discutiría con su amigo y aparecería sin importarle su consejo, pero hoy no podía arriesgar la seguridad de su esposa. No quería que se lastimara, así que la condujo suavemente a la chimenea en el estudio de su amigo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella de manera protectora. Pansy se apoyó contra su marido y enterró su rostro ligeramente en su amplio pecho y se preparó para la salida. Ron se despidió rápidamente de su amigo y los llevó a su mansión por la red flu.

Harry se quedó donde estaba y mantuvo los ojos en la chimenea vacía con una enorme sonrisa. Recientemente, se convirtió en el mago más feliz de la tierra. Él era escéptico de encontrar la felicidad a través de la ley del matrimonio, pero su vida había sido maravillosa desde el día en que se casó con su hermosa esposa, y no podía pedir una vida más perfecta y feliz que la actual. Del mismo modo, sentía que la pareja había salido hace unos segundos encontraría su felicidad muy pronto. Él sonrió esperanzado. Sí, mucho antes de lo que nadie podría anticipar.

 **ooo0ooo**

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por leer. Por favor escriban review. Gracias de nuevo...**

 **N/T: Hola, Hola... ¿Cómo están? Bueno, vuelvo a pedir perdón por la tardanza. Tener a mi hijo de vacaciones no me ayudó a enfocarme en la traducción, y además de otras actividades que he estado atendiendo realmente no me ha ayudado, así que pido disculpas.**

 **Para las amantes del Haphne, ¿qué les pareció? Ya nació el retoño Potter-Greengrass. Harry se siente feliz con Daphne y aún más con su bebé. Y el Ronsy, ¿a que no se esperaban que Ron esperara a Pansy? La verdad estaba ansiosa por traducir este capítulo tanto por el nacimiento del bebé como por los pequeños pasos que están dando Pansy y Ron aquí. Hoy hay doble actualización así que los espero en el próximo capítulo. Por favor dejen su review para que me digan cómo les pareció que se portó Harry, a mí me dio risa la verdad. Bueno, nos leemos ahorita.**

 **Y por cierto, sigo dando muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Los adoro.**

 **XOXO**

 **Doris**

 **13/09/2017**


	29. Chapter 29

**FIRST CAME MARRIAGE (TRADUCCIÓN)**

 **PRIMERO VINO EL MATRIMONIO**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y sus hechizos pertenecen a nuestra maravillosa JK Rowling, la historia pertenece a Amberjanus quien me autorizó para hacer su traducción.**_ _ **Nada me pertenece. Beteado y corregido por Sunset82.**_

 _ **Thank you Amber for bring us this beautiful story**_

 _ **Capítulo 29**_

Draco no podía recordar la verdadera razón por la que accedió a combinar la fiesta de cumpleaños que los Weasleys querían para Etamin y Claudia, después de todo su pequeña princesa tuve un maravilloso primer cumpleaños con sus padres y ambos abuelos. Lo más probable es que no quería hacer que su esposa se molestara después de haber visto su expresión facial, y aceptó a regañadientes cuales fueran sus planes.

Para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que no fue un acontecimiento desagradable en absoluto. Ambas niñas disfrutaron de la atención especial, así como su hermoso pastel de cumpleaños. Aparte del clan Weasley y su tía Andrómeda y su nieto, estaban los Longbottom y los Scamander, los Zabini y los Nott para el gran almuerzo al aire libre. Aquellos invitados se fueron después de la celebración por sus rutinas dejando a Draco con los Weasley.

George llevó a sus gemelos a su habitación en la Madriguera para su siesta de la tarde y Bill lo siguió con la bebé Dominique. Percy trató de acomodar a Molly en la sala de estar, así que Draco junto con Greg fueron a su lugar habitual con sus hijas. El solar ya estaba ocupado por Harry, pero lo ignoraron hasta que Daphne llegó con su hijo de cuatro meses, James.

—Harry... —ella llamó a su esposo.

—Sí, mi amor... —Harry rápidamente guardó el periódico que estaba leyendo.

—Acaba de comer. ¿Te importaría encargarte de él? Tengo que ayudar a las chicas —ella lo miró disculpándose y le pasó su hijo a su marido.

—Seguro, mi amor... —Harry tomó al bebé de ella y le plantó un beso apacible antes de irse.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Potter? —gritó Draco después de ver a Harry apuntando su varita a su bebé de cuatro meses de edad.

—¿Por qué? Tratando de hacerle eructar... —respondió Harry molesto.

—¿Apuntando con tu varita al bebé?

—¿Puedo usar magia sin varita?

—¿Usas magia para hacer eructar a tu bebé? —preguntó Draco, incrédulo.

—Sí, ¿qué haces tú? —preguntó Harry frustrado.

—Para tu información, Ety no necesita eructar más y cuando lo hizo nunca usamos magia...

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Utilicé el método que mi suegra me enseñó. Pensaba que el mestizo que creció con muggles sabe más que agitar una varita...

—Primero, no tuve hijos cuando estaba con los muggles. En segundo lugar, mi suegra es una bruja sangre pura y yo sigo sus instrucciones. En tercer lugar, ¿por qué no dejas de insultarme y compartes tu gran método conmigo? —preguntó Harry molesto.

—Pon un paño sobre tu hombro y sosten a James contra tu pecho mientras su barbilla descansa sobre el hombro. Ahora suavemente acaricia o frota su espalda con tu mano libre... —Draco instruyó y Harry lo siguió sin decir una palabra. Después de algunas veces el bebé eructó.

—Ves, te lo dije. No tienes que agitar tu varita para todo... —dijo Draco triunfalmente.

—¡Impresionante! Cuando esto viene de un sangre pura... —murmuró Harry.

—¿Eso es un insulto? —Draco frunció el ceño.

—No, no para nada. Gracias por pasarme el dato —Harry le dio las gracias y se volvió hacia Goyle—. ¿Estás usando el mismo método?

—Dejamos de hacer eructar a Claudia cuando tenía alrededor de cuatro meses. Simplemente usé el hechizo que mi suegra me enseñó... —murmuró Greg.

—Dado que siendo su yerno favorito, sin duda le hiciste caso... —Draco se burló de él.

—Él es su único yerno y no tiene competencia... —le recordó Harry.

—Pero Molly lo favorece...

—Porque él nunca discute con ella y hace lo que ella pide sin decir una palabra...

—Probablemente esa es la razón.

—O le gusta porque mantiene a su hija feliz... —concluyó Harry.

—Bueno, bueno, tenemos una reunión de padres aquí... —Ron se burló desde la entrada—. Es una pena ver a los pobres padres que se quedaron con sus bebés mientras las mamás cotillean en la cocina...

—¿Estás celoso porque no puedes unirte al club? —espetó Draco sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Para nada. Soy su tío favorito, así que no me pierdo nada... —respondió Ron en un tono muy casual—. Pero Malfoy, si alguna vez piensas en abrir tu bocota otra vez cuando mi esposa esté cerca, le juro a Merlín que te voy a matar... Ella es muy sensible con respecto a ese tema... —añadió peligrosamente.

—¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo estás desempeñando el papel del encantador y afectuoso, marido? —siseó Draco—. Déjate de tonterías Comadreja, no te importa. ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Ella terminó de esa manera por tu culpa! —apretó los dientes.

—¡SÍ, YO SÉ QUE ES MI CULPA! ¡NO NECESITO QUE NADIE ME LO RECUERDE LAS 24 HORAS! —gritó Ron—. En verdad quiero reparar el daño que causé y estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por su felicidad...

—¡En serio! ¿Es por eso que las estás evitando y finges como si no existe?

—No estoy aquí para discutir mi vida personal contigo Malfoy, especialmente para no discutir contigo sobre cosas de las que no tienes idea... —espetó Ron—. Estoy aquí para decirles que vamos a tener un partido de Quidditch pronto y Harry, vas a ser mi buscador, y ustedes dos están con Ginny... —les informó y salió rápidamente.

Después de la partida de Ron no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Pansy irrumpió muy enojada.

—¡Draco Malfoy! ¿Qué hiciste? —gritó pisando fuerte.

—Cálmate Pans, ¿qué quieres saber?

—Quiero saber, ¿qué hiciste para provocar a mi esposo? —exigió.

—Bueno, ¿acaso él corrió a ti para quejarse como un niño pequeño? —se burló y los otros dos hombres suspiraron—. Me esperaba algo más de un auror como él...

—¡No me ha dicho nada, idiota! —todo el cuerpo de Pansy comenzó a temblar de rabia—. Eres mi amigo Draco, ¿por qué me haces esto? —lágrimas de enojo comenzaron a caer de sus ojos— ...Pensé que por lo menos tratarías de ser civilizado por mí, pero nunca vas a cambiar... —siseó venenosamente.

—Si él no te dijo nada ¿por qué supones que fui yo quien lo provocó? Podría ser Potter o Greg...

—Greg nunca lo hace molestar... —ella espetó.

—Entonces Potter. Siempre discuten sobre cosas tontas... —murmuró.

—Tampoco es Harry. ¡Eso lo sé! Él normalmente toma un aperitivo a esta hora, pero hoy salió de esta habitación con aspecto muy, muy estresado y corrió afuera con su escoba. Lo hace cuando está muy molesto y siento que eres la razón de eso... —Volvió a pisar con su pie.

—Él vino a decirnos sobre el partido de Quidditch y fue a arreglar el campo. Probablemente se ha olvidado del aperitivo ya que estaba ansioso por prepararse... —murmuró Harry incómodo.

—Ves Pans, no es mi culpa... y no sé la razón por la que estás perdiendo el tiempo en una persona que te descuida y que nunca te prestará atención...

—Por favor, Draco, ni una sola palabra... hemos estado allí y no quiero oír nada...

—Eres mi amiga Pans, y me está matando ver la manera en que él te está tratando... Tu matrimonio está succionando tu vida, Pansy... Estás perdiendo tu tiempo y tu vida... No te merece. Estás mejor sin él... Te mereces un hombre mejor en tu vida que te respete, te acepte y te trate como a una reina...

—¡BASTA! —gritó Pansy.

—La verdad es dura pero...

—¡DIJE BASTA! —gritó de nuevo, cubriéndose los oídos— ...No quiero oír nada... Por favooooor... —temblando violentamente, Pansy salió corriendo de la habitación rápidamente.

Antes de que Harry tuviera la oportunidad de decir lo que pensaba a su antiguo rival de la escuela, su otra mejor amiga tuvo una entrada dramática con su varita apuntando a los ocupantes de la habitación y él se quedó mudo con la boca entreabierta. Tan pronto como ella vio a los bebés en su siesta, ocultó su varita detrás de su espalda.

—¿Qué te pasa Malfoy? —siseó Hermione.

—Nada en absoluto, pero ¿qué les pasa a ustedes, brujas? —respondió él.

—¿Qué hiciste para que Pansy se molestara? Sabes mejor que nadie aquí que necesitamos ser amable con ella debido a su condición. Necesita por lo menos dos dosis de poción calmante para evitar un daño mágico accidental.

—Le dije la pura verdad... —dijo casualmente.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó ella y su esposo la calló recordando a los bebés durmiendo.

—¿Qué? —ella repitió en voz baja.

—Le dije que renunciara a su falso matrimonio...

—¡No tienes derecho a decir algo así!

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, en serio no tienes derecho. Depende de ella y de su esposo.

—Bueno, ella es mi mejor amiga, me está matando ver la forma en que está sufriendo...

—Pero ella es una bruja adulta. Puede tomar sus propias decisiones...

—¡Puede, pero no lo está haciendo! Con su reciente condición, su marido tiene el poder de proceder con el divorcio, pero él no está tomando ese camino.

—Es porque quiere a su esposa. Él está cuidando bien de ella...

—Él la ignora... ni siquiera habla con ella. ¿Por qué no puede dejarla ir y encontrar su felicidad sin hacer su vida miserable? Estoy bastante seguro de que será capaz de encontrar a alguien que la ame de verdad y la haga feliz...

—Conoces a su padre. Él la rechazará o la casará con un viejo viudo de sangre pura con hijos. Así que por favor, no interfieras con sus vidas, que tomen sus propias decisiones.

—Soy su mejor amigo, no quiero ver que ella está sufriendo...

— Pero su vida personal no es asunto tuyo.

—¿En serio? ¿Es que sólo tus amigos insufribles tienen derecho a entrometerse en nuestra vida? —preguntó peligrosamente.

—No, no tienen derecho. Les he dicho millones de veces que no interfieran. Soy una bruja muy capaz y no necesito de la ayuda de ellos para tratar contigo... —ella sonrió y Draco alzó las cejas—. Pansy también es una chica grande...

—Él no la ama, sólo se compadece de su condición y fue toda su culpa que ella haya terminado así, pero ella todavía no quiere dejarlo. En serio no sé lo que ve en el imbécil de su marido... —dijo frustrado.

—Con esta ley, no todos tenemos suerte de tener un cónyuge que nos ama... —añadió Hermione con tristeza—. Lo que ella ve en él... —repitió las palabras de su marido mirándolo a los ojos— ...Es probablemente lo mismo que veo en el mío... —añadió en voz baja y salió de la habitación. Harry frunció las cejas y siguió a su amiga con una sonrisa distinta, dejando a un Draco medio desconcertado para digerir lo que su esposa le acababa de decir.

 **ooo0ooo**

El Quidditch fue agradable como de costumbre tanto para los jugadores como para los espectadores. Tuvieron suerte porque el guardián y el buscador del equipo contrario tuvieron interacciones mínimas dado que a nadie quería otra discusión amarga entre Ron y Draco en el medio del juego. Excepto Pansy, las esposas de los demás jugadores estaban en el estrado viendo el juego con entusiasmo. Pansy como de costumbre estaba en la parcela de vegetales pretendiendo estar atendiendo a las plantas, pero toda su atención fue robada por el juego. De repente, George golpeó la bludger apuntando a un cazador del equipo contrario, pero el jugador se movió ágilmente y la bludger se movió rápidamente hacia un nuevo objetivo antes de que Greg pudiera golpearlo para redirigirla.

Ron se sintió enfermo cuando se dio cuenta de que la bludger iba a golpear a su esposa por detrás y antes de que alguien más lo hiciera, descendió para protegerla, gritando que se moviera. Finalmente, se las arregló para encontrarse con la bludger a unos tres metros sobre el suelo y la golpeó con fuerza con la cabeza de su escoba para redirigirla. Su intento fue exitoso pero la escoba se había roto en pedazos por el impacto y cayó antes incluso de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Pansy corrió hacia él y cayó de rodillas en el suelo y puso la cabeza sobre su regazo. Luciendo muy preocupada, apoyó su cabeza con una mano y mantuvo la otra sobre su pecho. Él tomó su mano con ambas manos y la sostuvo cerca de su corazón y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pensando en la suerte que tuvo de escapar de una lesión grave durante la temporada de Quidditch.

Pero poco sabía que había otro jugador que descendió justo después de él para rescatar a Pansy, y la bludger que él redirigió se encontró a la otra persona como el nuevo objetivo y golpeó su pecho a toda velocidad. Debido al impacto este quedó inconsciente y cayó de la escoba con la sangre brotándole de su boca, nariz y oídos. Ron nunca escuchó a Harry lanzar el hechizo para detener el impulso y asegurar el aterrizaje seguro del mago.

 **ooo0ooo**

La primera cosa que Draco Malfoy sintió fue el dolor, igual que si lo hubiera atropellado una manada de hipogrifos. Lentamente abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que era de noche, pero no tenía ni idea de la hora real. Se dio cuenta de que estaba medio desnudo y acostado en su cama en su casa. Su torso superior estaba cuidadosamente envuelto con varios vendajes y le tomó un par de minutos recordar su accidente. Ignorando su dolor, miró a su alrededor para inspeccionar su habitación y encontró lo que estaba tratando de encontrar. Sí, no estaba solo. Ella estaba allí, sentada en una cómoda silla junto a su cama. Su cabeza descansaba sobre la cama y él sabía que ella ya estaba en un sueño profundo. Sin escuchar a su cuerpo, se dirigió hacia ella y alcanzó a tocar sus suaves rizos marrones, donde solía enterrar su rostro y dormir inhalando la más dulce fragancia. Sabía que fue hace mucho tiempo, al menos hace más de un año y en el fondo la echaba mucho de menos. Era evidente que ella no estaba cómoda para dormir así. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la aturdió y la levitó sobre su cama, luego deshizo el hechizo.

—¡MALFOY! ¿Acabas de aturdirme y levitarme? —preguntó Hermione peligrosamente, tratando de sentarse en la cama, pero Draco fue rápido y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y la sostuvo cerca de su cuerpo sin dejarla levantarse.

—Probablemente... —se burló.

— ¡ESTÁS LOCO!

—Lo siento amor, físicamente no soy capaz de levantarme y llevarte a la cama como un muy romántico esposo... —se mofó— ... así que hice lo que pude para que te sientas cómoda. Así no terminarás con un cuello tieso...

—Todavía pienso que estás loco... —dijo tratando de retorcerse para salir de su abrazo.

Siseó de dolor. —Deja de moverte.

—Déjame ir, no quiero hacerte daño...

—Entonces deja de moverte Granger, no me harás daño...

Hermione dejó de intentar apartarse. —¿Tienes un dolor intenso? ¿Necesitas un calmante para el dolor? —preguntó preocupada.

—Sí, por favor y un vaso de agua también...

—Entonces suéltame...

—No puedo... —dijo apretando el agarre alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Por qué no? —ella alzó las cejas.

—Porque tal vez no regreses a mí...

Ella lo miró por unos segundos con un toque de sorpresa. —No te dejaré... te prometo que volveré... —agregó en un tono muy suave y dulce.

Él la soltó suavemente sin romper el contacto visual. Hermione se incorporó lentamente y convocó la poción y un vaso de agua y lo ayudó a consumirlos. Después de darle tiempo para apartar los vasos vacíos, le hizo un gesto para que se acostara junto a él y ella le obedeció sin protestar, pero tuvo gran cuidado en evitar su herida. Draco la rodeó con los brazos y la abrazó estrechamente, luego enterró su rostro en sus dulces y perfumados rizos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado así? —preguntó.

—Tres días...

—¡Así que estuviste durmiendo en esa silla por tres días! —exclamó él—. Podrías haber pedido a un elfo que se ocupara de mí...

—No estás casado con un elfo... —murmuró.

Draco suspiró. —Sí, sé que estoy casado con la bruja más terca del mundo... —murmuró mirándola—. ¿Dónde está nuestra princesa?

—Está con mi mamá... Te extraña... y trató de despertarte saltando en la cama, así que tuve que alejarla...

Draco se rió. —También la extraño...

—La traeré mañana...

Luego hubo un largo silencio. Finalmente, Draco abrió la boca. —Granger, ¿qué tan malo fue?

—Bueno, fue bastante malo. Pero por suerte la bludger te golpeó en tu lado derecho. Si fuera el lado izquierdo, hubiera sido fatal. Terminaste teniendo costillas rotas y un pulmón dañado, pero gracias a Merlín, tu corazón está a salvo...

—Eso no es nada comparado con la mayoría de los accidentes de Quidditch que he enfrentado...

—Pero aun así ... estoy preocupada...

—Deja de preocuparte...

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, pero difícil de hacer... —ella inclinó su cabeza y centró sus ojos llorosos con los de él. Él besó suavemente su frente. Cerró los ojos y exhaló con una sonrisa muy satisfactoria— ... y Malfoy, Ron no lo hizo a propósito... —murmuró.

—Lo sé...

—Quiero decir que él...

—Lo sé Granger, no necesitas justificar sus acciones... —espetó—. Fue un accidente, sé que él no me apuntó intencionalmente con la bludger y sus acciones nos mostraron que él en verdad es cuidadoso y muy protector de ella.

—Sí, a él le gusta... —murmuró— ...y ya no tienes que preocuparte por los accidentes de bludgers... —sonrió— ...Molly estaba furiosa y les prohibió usar una bludger oficial la próxima vez. Si ustedes quieren jugar Quidditch en la Madriguera, tendrán que usar una bludger para niños...

—Eso es humillante...

—Siguen las reglas de Molly Weasley o dejarán de jugar Quidditch en la Madriguera... —ella sonrió mirándolo con preocupación—. Sinceramente creo que deberías volver a dormir. Necesitas descansar para una mejor recuperación...

—¿Puedes prometerme que no te irás?

—Nunca te dejaré a menos que quieras... —murmuró con un tinte de rubor.

Él no hizo nada más que enterrar su cara en sus rizos suaves. —En verdad, realmente te extraño, Hermione... —finalmente admitió—. Nunca quiero que me dejes, sin ti, mi vida no tiene sentido y no puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti...

Después de un largo rato, sintió que los dedos de ella corrían por su cabello. —También te extraño Draco, nunca te voy a dejar... No es por el antiguo vínculo matrimonial que compartimos. Realmente quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo... —dijo ella suavemente y plantó un beso rápido en sus labios.

—Creo, que estoy enamorado de la madre de mi hija... —murmura acariciándole el pelo.

—¿La amas solo porque es la madre de tu hija? —preguntó ella con calma. El dolor y la decepción en su voz nunca pasaron desapercibidos por su marido.

Draco se movió y la miró a los ojos. —No, me enamoré de la persona que es. Yo no la amo sólo porque ella es la madre de mi hija, o es una heroína de guerra, o la bruja más brillante que de nuestro tiempo, es sólo su hermosa alma que me hizo enamorarme de ella...

Hermione exhaló profundamente. —Todavía amo a Ron y a Harry... —murmuró. Draco frunció el ceño. Ella sabía arruinar un momento perfecto—. ...pero no estoy enamorada de ellos... —Hermione continuó y Draco estaba visiblemente aliviado—. Creo que estoy enamorada de alguien más...

—¿Puedo saber quién es? —preguntó, esperando que fuera él.

—Bueno, esa es tu tarea. ¿Por qué no lo descubres por ti mismo? —ella preguntó juguetonamente. Sus ojos centelleantes la traicionaron, mirando hacia ellos sabía exactamente de quién estaba enamorada y su corazón casi estalló de felicidad.

—Bueno... —dijo acariciando sus deliciosos labios— ...tan pronto como esté fuera de esta cama, voy a descubrirlo... —dijo maliciosamente levantando suavemente la cara y reclamando apasionadamente sus perfectos labios.

 **ooo0ooo**

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por leer... Por favor escriban review... Gracias de nuevo...**

 **N/T: Hola otra vez. ¿Qué les pareció todo? ¡Sí! ¡Hubo Dramione! Y ya por fin hablaron, ¡Yei! En verdad, desde hace tiempo quería llegar a este capítulo, por fin Draco le dijo que la ama, y Hermione le corresponde como es debido. Ese accidente tenía que darse de alguna forma, hizo que hablaran.**

 **Por otro lado, ¿vieron como Ron y Pansy se cuidan el uno al otro pese a que no se hablan casi? Como les dije, van poco a poco, pero ya vieron como la protegió de esa bludger y casi se lesionó él mismo al hacerlo. Por eso les decía, no maten a Ron todavía, sí es idiota, opino lo mismo, es el hombre más terco que hay, sin embargo sabe razonar, a los golpes, pero lo hace.**

 **Bueno ahora sí, hoy era doble actualización, ya quedan 4 capítulos más el epílogo, así que iré trabajando en ello, ya la próxima semana mi hijo empieza clases, por lo que tendré un poquito más de tiempo para concentrarme en la traducción.**

 **Gracias por sus grandiosos reviews, ¡810 reviews! son los mejores. Y gracias por su apoyo para mi hermoso país, que lamentablemente está cayendo cada vez más y más, y la verdad estamos más encerrados, gracias por apoyo. Nos estaremos leyendo.**

 **XOXO**

 **Doris**

 **13/09/2017**


	30. Chapter 30

**FIRST CAME MARRIAGE (TRADUCCIÓN)**

 **PRIMERO VINO EL MATRIMONIO**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y sus hechizos pertenecen a nuestra maravillosa JK Rowling, la historia pertenece a Amberjanus quien me autorizó para hacer su traducción.**_ _ **Nada me pertenece. Beteado y corregido por Sunset82.**_

 _ **Thank you Amber for bring us this beautiful story**_

 _ **Capítulo 30**_

Por la última media hora, Ron estaba caminando como un loco en su estudio, pero todavía no podía reunir el coraje para proceder con su pequeño plan. Era pesimista y creía firmemente que ella lo rechazaría sin pensarlo dos veces. Gimió de frustración y comprobó la hora y se dio cuenta de que se suponía que debía estar en el campo de Quidditch para entonces. Al no ser capaz de ser valiente, renunció a la idea de visitar a su esposa, y caminó hacia la chimenea y agarró un puñado de polvos flu antes de entrar. Se quedó allí vacilando, sin viajar y convocó a su elfina en un susurro apenas audible, rezando para que no oyera su voz para responderle. Pero al hacer su suposición equivocada, la elfina apareció frente a él.

—¿Amo llamó a Poppy? —chilló.

—Ehhh… s-sí Poppy, ehhh… Sólo quería hacerte saber que voy a estar en casa para el almuerzo de hoy... —murmuró incómodo y se fue por la red flu a su destino sin esperar la respuesta de la elfina.

Poppy apareció delante de Pansy, cuando se estaba preparando para visitar a sus suegros para ocuparse de otro experimento de Arthur mientras él trabajaba.

—¿Poppy? —se dirigió a ella con un toque de sorpresa.

—Ama, los elfos de la cocina quieren saber qué hacer para el almuerzo...

—¿El almuerzo? —dijo sorprendida. Ellos nunca hicieron el almuerzo en su ala porque generalmente nadie iba a estar allí para esa hora. A veces, raramente estaba en casa alrededor de la hora del almuerzo y esos días solía obtener algo del ala de sus padres.

—Sí, ama, el amo va a estar aquí para almorzar —respondió la elfina.

—¿El amo va a estar aquí para almorzar? —repitió con incredulidad. Su marido nunca está en casa para el almuerzo, ni siquiera en los fines de semana. La única comida que solía comer en casa era un desayuno rápido en su habitación. Se unía a ella y a sus padres una vez al mes para la cena familiar en su ala o la de sus padres, pero volver a casa para almorzar era bastante inusual para él.

—Sí ama, amo dijo que viene a almorzar...

—Muy bien entonces... —dijo ella mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio inferior—. Estaré pronto en la cocina y podremos hacer algo juntos. Mientras tanto, ¿te importaría hacer una visita a la casa de mis suegros y hacerles saber que voy a estar allí a media tarde?

—Sí ama, Poppy puede...

Después de que la elfina apareciera, Pansy comenzó a caminar en su habitación nerviosamente.

 **ooo0ooo**

Ron llegó a casa alrededor de la hora del almuerzo y se quedó dentro de su estudio nervioso. Entonces Poppy apareció, haciéndole saltar.

—El almuerzo está listo amo, ¿puede Poppy traerle una bandeja? —preguntó.

—Ehhh... ¿l-la ama almorzó?

—No amo, aún no.

—Entonces lo tendré en el comedor familiar en quince minutos, y por favor pídale a la ama que se una a mí si ella lo prefiere...

La elfina se inclinó y desapareció. Ron pasó los siguientes quince minutos caminando nerviosamente en su estudio. Había una gran posibilidad de que pudiera negarse a comer con él. Finalmente, cuando apareció en el comedor familiar, se encontró a una Pansy, igual de nerviosa que él, que estaba esperándolo. A su llegada ella se levantó de donde estaba sentada como la mayoría de las esposas de sangre pura hacen, pero no intentó ocultar su sorpresa o su nerviosismo. Ron fingió que no podía leer sus emociones y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a la mesa. Una vez que estaban sentados, ambos comenzaron su comida con un silencio incómodo. Ron sabía que no estaba teniendo una comida preparada exclusivamente por los elfos. Era muy consciente de la contribución de su esposa, pero estaba demasiado nervioso y preocupado para hacerle un cumplido. Durante su postre, finalmente encontró coraje para abrir la boca.

—Ehhh... Mañana... ehhh... es el primer cuarto de final de la temporada. Es Cannons contra Tornados. ¿T-Te gustaría...Te gustaría venir al juego? —murmuró muy incómodo. Ella lo miró con confusión mezclada con incredulidad. Se sentía como un idiota.

 _«¿Está hablando conmigo?»_ Pensó ella. « _Por supuesto, tonta, él está hablando contigo._ _¿No eres tan estúpida como para creer que acaba de invitar a Poppy a su juego?»_ su voz interior espetó.

—Sé que no te gusta el Quidditch. No tienes que venir si no quieres... —balbuceó, jugueteando con sus cubiertos.

—¡No! —dijo interrumpiéndolo. Su corazón se hundió, pero al menos sabía que lo había intentado.

—No, quiero decir... no, me encantaría ir... —murmuró nerviosa.

—¿Te encantaría ir? —preguntó nervioso y ella asintió tímidamente—. Significa mucho para mí. Gracias por tu apoyo... —añadió feliz.

—¿Cuándo va a empezar?

—Está programado para comenzar a las diez en punto. Vendré alrededor de las nueve para que podamos ir por la red flu juntos... —la miró con ilusión.

—E-eso suena bien para mí... —agregó ella con una sonrisa tímida. Luego volvieron al silencio antinatural, enfocando las miradas en sus platos.

—¿Y Pansy...? —Ron se dirigió a ella de repente y los escalofríos bajaron por su columna vertebral cuando dijo su nombre por primera vez. Ella levantó suavemente la cabeza y enfocó los ojos en los de él—. Muchas gracias por el delicioso almuerzo. Yo sé... que esto es en mayor parte tu ardua labor...

—Es un placer... —murmuró ella volviéndose muy roja como una remolacha.

 **ooo0ooo**

Al día siguiente, mucho antes de las nueve, Pansy estaba lista y esperaba a su marido en su estudio. Un par de minutos antes de las nueve Ron llegó por la red flu luciendo muy nervioso, exactamente como su esposa. Con ansiedad le saludó murmurando incómodamente y ella asintió tímida aceptando su saludo. Con los brazos firmemente envueltos alrededor de ella fueron por la red flu al estadio.

Ambos estaban muy nerviosos y mostraban su ansiedad como dos adolescentes en su primera cita. Sin quitarle el brazo, Ron guió a Pansy hacia su palco familiar ya que se negó a sentarse con su padre en el palco del Ministerio. Claramente estaban atrayendo la atención de otros fans de Quidditch. La gente se fijó en ellos, murmuraron entre sí secretamente mirándola, y lamentablemente, los reporteros de diversos medios habían prestado su máxima atención a la estrella de Quidditch y a su esposa. Pansy estaba muy incómoda cuando se dio cuenta de que las personas los observaban a través de sus omniculares. Sintiendo su angustia, Ron la atrajo hacia sí y la sostuvo de manera protectora contra su cuerpo y ella sintiendo su calor, empezó lentamente a relajarse.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en voz baja y ella asintió.

—Simplemente ignóralos. No dejes que te molesten... —agregó y ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Esas brujas me miran como si yo hubiera robado algo que les pertenece... —ella murmuró y Ron se rió.

—No has robado nada... Nunca les pertenecí a ellas... —él suspiró—. Ginny ya está allí. No sé quién más vendrá. ¿Puedes quedarte con ella? —preguntó y ella asintió de nuevo—. Voy a buscarte después del partido...

Ginny estaba encantada de ver a su hermano y a su esposa, pero se abstuvo de hacer un comentario sobre su nuevo avance.

—Voy a buscarte después del partido... —repitió acariciando su rostro suavemente, dejó caer su boca en ella para un suave beso rápido antes de salir sin siquiera mirarla. Pansy se quedó allí medio aturdida, rozando ligeramente sus labios. Ella sabía que era sólo un simple acto ya que habían sido observados por miles de fans de Quidditch. Cuando la besó por primera vez en su boda, ella sintió su odio, su desprecio y su ira, pero ahora sentía que estaba nervioso y preocupado y trataba de no darle el mensaje equivocado. Sabía que no la amaba, pero también sentía que no la odiaba ni la despreciaba. La cuidaba... eso era todo. Volviendo la cabeza, Pansy encontró a su cuñada sonriéndole.

—Ahora no Ginny... —siseó.

—No te preocupes, puedo esperar hasta el próximo almuerzo. De hecho, todas las chicas pueden esperar para conocer su nuevo avance... —Ginny respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

Pansy suspiró. Ella realmente no quería hablar de su relación con su marido con las otras Weasley, pero sabía que no podría evitarlas en el almuerzo del próximo mes.

 **ooo0ooo**

Evitando los comentarios y preguntas de Ginny tanto como le fuera posible, Pansy trató de concentrarse en el juego. No lo miró de la misma manera que los demás, sino que sólo prestó su única atención a su marido que estaba enfocado en el juego como si ni siquiera recordara que ella estaba allí. Ambos equipos eran extremadamente talentosos y era casi de noche cuando finalmente el buscador de los Cannons capturó la snitch haciéndolos clasificar para las semifinales. El estadio se llenó de los aplausos y gritos de los fanáticos de los Cannons y Pansy esperó nerviosamente sin saber qué hacer. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, en pocos minutos sintió el familiar calor de su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Se quedó sin palabras sin saber cómo felicitarlo a él y a su equipo.

—Hay una fiesta para celebrar. ¿Te gustaría unirte? —le preguntó suavemente. Ella sintió que él quería desesperadamente que asistiera, pero no quería forzarla.

—Claro. Me encantaría... —murmuró nerviosa. Ella realmente no quería estar allí, especialmente entre sus fanáticos, pero sentía que no podía negarse después de saber cuánto significaba para él. Fue muy bien recibida por los compañeros de equipo de Ron y sus esposas. Todos estaban casados debido a la ley, y la mayoría de ellos ya eran padres y algunos pronto lo serían. Pero ella no se sintió bienvenida por la mayoría de los fans VIP que fueron invitados a la fiesta ya que la mayoría de ellos eran brujas y enormes fanáticas de su esposo. Le daban miradas de odio muy frías cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban con los de ellas y rápidamente alejaban su mirada ignorándola completamente. Su padre estaba allí entre otros funcionarios del ministerio y sirviéndose una bebida tras otra con extrema felicidad ya que su equipo favorito se clasificó para las semifinales. Pansy no tenía dudas de que se jactaba de las habilidades de su yerno también y ella tuvo un gran cuidado para no ser vista por él.

Después de notar que su esposa bostezaba un par de veces y sabiendo que era casi medianoche, Ron se despidió de sus amigos y dejó el lugar con Pansy. Envolviendo su brazo tan protectoramente alrededor de su pequeña cintura y sujetándola cerca de su cuerpo caminó lentamente hacia el ascensor. Después de tomar unas copas no quería aparecer y él sabía que Pansy aún no estaba lista para una aparición conjunta, así que pensó en usar la red flu para el viaje. El ascensor estaba cerca de las salas de descanso y la puerta del baño de damas estaba un poco entreabierta debido a la persona del aseo que estaba allí para la limpieza. Mientras esperaban el ascensor, podían oír ecos de dos voces que salían del baño.

—... pásame el rímel querida, no puedo creer que sea cierto... —dijo una.

—Por supuesto que lo es ... Mi hermana trabaja en el Ministerio. Tiene acceso a muchos archivos confidenciales... —respondió la otra.

—Ella no puede ser una squib. Estudió en Hogwarts...

—Puede ser que durante la guerra se convirtió en una y ella es definitivamente estéril...

—Entonces si la ley no le afecta ¿cómo es que ella se casó con él?

—El dinero, tonta...los Parkinson tienen dinero. Estoy segura de que lanzaron miles de Galeones y usaron su influencia para atrapar al mejor mago para su inútil hija...

Ron sintió que Pansy se tensaba y él apretó su agarre.

—¿Por qué él? Podría tener al señor Potter dejando al otro para nosotras...

—Potter es mestizo y el último de su clase en ese momento. Definitivamente necesitaba un heredero que ella no le puede dar, pero Ronald es diferente. Tiene otros cinco hermanos que pueden tener hijos. También es más popular que Potter en estos días, y es de una familia de sangre pura muy respetable que pertenece a los sagrados veintiocho...

—Todavía no lo puedo creer...

—Ella es mala suerte. Por eso nunca la lleva a sus partidos...

— ...pero ella estaba allí hoy...

—Los rumores dicen que el ministerio le ha dado permiso para divorciarse de ella. Así que tal vez está usando la poción de amor para mantenerlo para ella y convencerlo de que la tomara...

Ron sintió que Pansy temblaba y trataba de no llorar. Apenas controlaba su urgencia de gritarle a aquellas brujas y pedirles que se ocupen de sus propios asuntos que chismorrear y difundir falsos rumores, pero no quería hacer una escena. Maldiciendo el ascensor y a las brujas jóvenes, sostuvo a Pansy contra su cuerpo con más fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ella.

—Esa es su vida...

—Realmente espero que firme los papeles del divorcio pronto...

—¿Por qué?

—¿Ya lo has olvidado? Voy a cumplir diecisiete años en dos meses y quiero que esté disponible para esa fecha.

—¡Tonta! Habrá una larga fila de brujas solteras esperando por él o puede elegir una extranjera como sus hermanos mayores...

—Pero al menos lo puedo intentar...

—¿Realmente piensas que eres mejor que su actual esposa...?

—No lo creo. Soy mejor que ella. Ella es inútil y una verdadera perra. Ella sólo hace su vida miserable. Todos sabemos que él era feliz antes de su matrimonio...

—Así que estás segura de que puedes hacerlo feliz y que él estará mejor contigo.

—Sí, al menos puedo darle lo que ella no puede y lo que cada hombre quiere... Puedo darle Hijos. Es un Weasley y los Weasley siempre aman a los niños y más que nada en este mundo les encanta tener hijos...

Antes de que la otra bruja tuviera la oportunidad de responderle a su amiga, el ascensor llegó y sin demorarse Ron se apresuró a entrar con Pansy. Ella estaba pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma y sabía que estaba herida pero no sabía la mejor manera de apoyarla emocionalmente. Cuando llegaron al piso con las conexiones de red flu, entró en la más cercana y la abrazó estrechamente contra él, envolviéndola con ambas manos de forma segura a su alrededor. Pansy enterró automáticamente el rostro en su pecho, pero trató de no llorar. Ron no la apartó, en cambio, sintió que sus labios le rozaban ligeramente la frente. Lo oyó murmurar el destino y en segundos estaban en la chimenea de su estudio. Ninguno de ellos se movió, estaban demasiado cómodos en los brazos del otro y no querían separarse. Finalmente, Ron llamó a Poppy.

—Lleva a la ama a su habitación y ayúdala con la rutina de la hora de dormir. Quédate con ella esta noche... —Ron instruyó a la elfina cuando apareció—...Voy a regresar a buscar al amo Parkinson. Informa a la ama Parkinson y a Dipper que vamos a volver pronto y pídeles que estén preparados...

Ron miró a su esposa y le acarició suavemente el cabello un par de veces antes de que Poppy apareciera, luego, de mala gana, regresó a la red flu para traer a su suegro borracho a casa.

 **ooo0ooo**

Había pasado casi una semana después de los cuartos de final y Pansy no había visto a su marido en absoluto. No tuvieron más almuerzos juntos e incluso él no vino a ayudarla con su medicina después de los cuartos de final. Pansy lo esperaba como de costumbre, pero cuando Poppy apareció con sus disculpas al día siguiente del partido, ella sabía que estaban de vuelta al primer punto y él probablemente la estaba evitando. Ella no se decepcionó ni se le rompió el corazón cuando Poppy de nuevo la ayudó con su medicina al día siguiente. Poppy le informó que él estaba muy ocupado preparándose para las semifinales. Ella sabía que era cierto y también sabía que no era la razón exacta que lo mantenía alejado de ella. Por alguna razón desconocida, definitivamente se alejaba de ella. Por el Diario El Profeta se dio cuenta de que la semifinal estaba programada para el próximo miércoles y los Cannons jugaban contra los Ballycastle Bats en el estadio Bodmin Moor Millenium, pero esta vez no recibió la invitación de su marido pidiéndole que estuviera allí. No se sentía triste ni decepcionada. No es que no le gustara ver los talentos de su marido, pero estaba bastante feliz de estar en casa lejos de sus numerosos fanáticos.

En el día del partido ni siquiera se molestó en desearle buena suerte. Todo ese día lo pasó con su madre en el ala de sus padres, sabiendo que su padre y la mayoría de los Weasley estaban en el juego. La jornada no fue tan emocionante y volvió a su dormitorio más temprano que otros días. A las siete de la tarde ya estaba en la cama leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos de pociones que había tomado prestado de la biblioteca de Daphne.

Alrededor de las diez de la noche las guardas la alertaron de la llegada de personas. Ella sabía que era su marido y su padre volviendo del juego, pero no le molestó como de costumbre. Tanto su madre como ella lo tomaron como un simple signo de ausencia o de presencia de sus esposos en casa, pero ninguna de ellas trató de encontrarse con ellos y saludarlos y darles la bienvenida con calidez. Pasaron un par de minutos y ella pensó en mantener el libro a un lado e ir a dormir, de repente la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso y su marido entró llenando toda su habitación con el olor del alcohol. Ron cerró cuidadosamente la puerta y se volvió para mirarla, pero no dijo nada ni caminó hacia ella. Un súbito escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba un camisón transparente y la miraba con ojos ardiendo de lujuria. Aunque no dijo nada ni se acercó, ella podía sentir el deseo fluyendo a través de él. Ocultando su incomodidad intentó sentarse para saludarlo, pero antes de que ella lo supiera, se encontró atrapada entre su marido y la cama con las manos apretando sus muñecas sobre la misma. Su respiración se hizo pesada y desigual pero no hizo un intento de tomar una ventaja de ella. Aunque estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol, él era un deportista de fuerte contextura y en comparación ella era demasiado frágil y delicada, y él podría haberla obligado fácilmente, pero aparte de centrar los ojos en los de ellas, no hizo ni un mínimo movimiento. Sabía que le estaba dando la oportunidad de aceptarlo o rechazarlo y también sabía que no la amaba. Era sólo lujuria. La quería pero no la amaba. Podía rechazarlo fácilmente, pero sabía que rechazarlo no haría ningún favor a su matrimonio y también aceptarlo no le garantizaría que se enamoraría de ella. La mente de él estaba en una guerra y ella tomó más tiempo de lo habitual para tomar su decisión. Los ojos de su marido le dijeron que estaba a punto de renunciar y estaba a punto de perder la oportunidad de hacer la diferencia en sus vidas, y había una buena probabilidad de que no surgiera otra oportunidad. En el fondo ella se sentía muy asustada, pero poniendo un rostro valiente en ella, levantó delicadamente la cabeza sin romper el contacto visual e inclinó la cara hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los de él. Sabían cómo whisky de fuego y algunos vinos raros que había consumido. Ella lo alentó con suaves besos tentativos. Si Ron buscaba una señal positiva de su esposa, eso era todo lo que él necesitaba. Acercándola a él, con avidez y apasionadamente unió sus labios con los de ella.

 **ooo0ooo**

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por leer. Por favor escriban review. Gracias de nuevo.**

 **N/T: Hola, Hola... ¿cómo están? Perdonen la tardanza, creo que sin querer me puse una fecha promedio para actualizar, o por lo menos eso vi en los comentarios en wattpad XD, y me tardé más de lo que pensaba. La verdad el capítulo tardó un poco porque entre mis obligaciones y las de Sunset, y más que me enfermé estos últimos días, de hecho, ahorita es que vengo a sentarme en la laptop porque ayer tenía los ojos super inflamados y casi parecía que tenía conjuntivitis, pero gracias a Dios no pasó de ahí, pues nos retrasamos. De hecho, Sunset tuvo un retraso largo para sus traducciones debido a inconvenientes familiares, pero por si no lo saben ella actualizó el sábado 14/10/2017 con cinco capítulos de "Casi Perfecta, Casi Tuya" (se los recomiendo completamente), yo solo traigo uno, pero inmediatamente voy a trabajar en el siguiente.**

 **A ver, un capítulo totalmente Ronsy, y apuesto que todas estaban esperando a que pasara por fin algo entre ellos, ¿qué les pareció? Necesito opiniones... Y les recuerdo que este fic es T, así que no, perdón, no hay lemon aquí, pero para mí es suficiente lo que se describió.**

 **Y les sigo dando gracias por seguir la historia, sus reviews que son demasiado valiosos (¡852 reviews!), que sigan leyendo la historia de manera tan fiel, realmente estoy muy agradecida. Por cierto, People Choice Dramione está en plenas votaciones para los mejores fics, y esta hermosa historia, mi traducción (beteada por mi hermosa amiga Sunset), está nominada, al igual que Hunted de Bex-chan, traducida por Sunset82, y Mugglefied de DragonGrin de Cristy1994... Así que en nombre de las tres les agradezco grandemente por seguir y nominar a nuestras traducciones. Pero en serio quiero decir ¡GRACIAS! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! En serio no pensé que la historia fuera tan tomada en cuenta para un premio así, además que en la fanpage Citas Dramione también está nominada para aparecer en el calendario 2018, así que si pueden pasen por ambas fanpage, y den sus votos por quienes consideren son las mejores historias, no digo voten por mí porque sería demasiado jajaja, no soy así, pero den su voto por quien realmente merece su voto.**

 **Y a mis hermosas venezolanas (y venezolanos si me leen), ¿qué les puedo decir? No pierdan la fe, realmente estamos en la mala, pero en algún momento saldremos adelante, no me queda más nada que decir.**

 **Y Amber me pidió decirles que les agradece muchísimo por sus reviews, que pese a que no habla español ve la cantidad y está sumamente agradecida por ello, y quería hacerles saber que ahora es mamá de cuatro niños, si alguna ha leído el fic original ha sabido que ella tuvo dos embarazos durante la escritura de la historia, pero este año tuvo mellizos en el mes de agosto (hembra y varón XD) y quiso compartir su felicidad con ustedes.**

 **Ahora sí, me extendí, bueno chicos y chicas, se me cuidan, pórtense bien y si no quieren por favor háganlo al estilo Malfoy XD.**

 **XOXO**

 **Doris**

 **18/10/2017**


	31. Chapter 31

**FIRST CAME MARRIAGE (TRADUCCIÓN)**

 **PRIMERO VINO EL MATRIMONIO**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y sus hechizos pertenecen a nuestra maravillosa JK Rowling, la historia pertenece a Amberjanus quien me autorizó para hacer su traducción.**_ _ **Nada me pertenece. Beteado y corregido por Sunset82.**_

 _ **Thank you Amber for bring us this beautiful story**_

 _ **Capítulo 31**_

Ron se despertó con la boca extremadamente seca, un terrible dolor de cabeza, mareos y náuseas. Incluso a través de su incomodidad física, se dio cuenta de que estaba durmiendo en una cama extraña en una habitación extraña. Se frotó los ojos un par de veces. Sí, de hecho no estaba en su habitación en la Madriguera ni en la casa de su esposa. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía su varita. La sangre se drenó de su cuerpo y toda la incomodidad física, excepto el dolor de cabeza, desapareció. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo y acostado en una cama con una mujer igualmente desnuda y dormida, su dolor de cabeza pareció doblarse.

 _«_ ¡ _No, no, no, esto definitivamente no puede estar pasando!»_ Pensó para sí mismo. Se frotó la frente vigorosamente y convocó a su varita con un hechizo sin varita. Una situación como esta le había sucedido dos veces; la primera vez fue el día anterior al compromiso de Hermione y la siguiente fue el día de la boda de ella. Ambas veces estaba borracho y se despertó en mitad de la noche en la cama de una extraña. _—¡Brujas!—_ Maldijo en voz baja. Parecían arrojarse a él cuando se sentía más vulnerable. No era él a quien buscaban, solo a su fama. Su matrimonio no era perfecto, pero creía firmemente en la fidelidad, así que ahora necesitaba encontrar una manera de disculparse con su esposa por su comportamiento precipitado. Podría destruir su confianza y la relación que estaban tratando de construir, pero tenía que arriesgar todo y hacer lo correcto. Ella podría perdonarlo. No era raro que un hombre en su sociedad tuviera amantes, porque el único propósito de su matrimonio era asegurar un heredero, no el amor.

La bruja se movió dormida. Ron suspiró y murmuró el hechizo de iluminación.

—¡DEMONIOS! —gritó reconociendo a la bruja dormida.

—¿Qué? —siseó Pansy somnolienta. Siendo sincera, ella no apreciaba ninguna perturbación en su pacífico sueño.

—¿Cómo pudiste permitir que esto sucediera? —Ron gritó de nuevo.

—¿Ronald? —dijo Pansy, medio sorprendida y medio herida. No podía entender la razón por la que él le estaba gritando.

—¿Eres bruja o no? —siseó él.

—Ro... —Pansy se asustó.

—¿No conoces un simple hechizo de aturdimiento? —preguntó él.

—Ron...

—¿Por qué no me aturdiste antes de lastimarte? ¿Antes... antes de forzarte a estar conmigo?

—¡Ronald!

—...Estoy seguro de que no estabas ebria... podrías haberme aturdido fácilmente antes de herirte...

—¡RONALD! —gritó Pansy, extremadamente frustrada. Los ojos de Ron se abrieron sorprendidos, y luego se sentó y escuchó.

—¿Sí? —respondió dócilmente. Después de graduarse de Hogwarts, ella nunca le había gritado así.

—Escucha... —dijo ella con firmeza—. En primer lugar, sé que soy una bruja, no hay dudas al respecto y conozco un hechizo de aturdimiento efectivo y muy simple, pero nadie me ha dicho y nunca he leído en ningún libro que una bruja casada aturda a su esposo mago cuando la visita —agregó sonrojada—. En segundo lugar, nada... nada sucedió en contra de mi voluntad...

—Eso es lo que me preocupaba. ¿Por qué me dejaste lastimar...? —Ron se detuvo en medio de su oración y la miró con los ojos desorbitados—...¿Qué quisiste decir con que no pasó nada en contra de tu voluntad? —tartamudeó.

—Significa que no pasó nada en contra de mi voluntad Ron. No sabía que no pudieras entender oraciones simples... —bromeó ella, luego continuó—...significa... significa, que todo sucedió con mi total consentimiento y participación voluntaria... —murmuró evitando los ojos de Ron.

—Huh... ehhh... está bien... quiero decir bien entonces... Pero si no te hice daño, ¿cómo es que estás cubierta de moretones? —Ron vacilaba involuntariamente sin saber qué más decir.

Pansy suspiró. —¿Siempre tienes que ver el lado negativo de todo? —resopló—. Mi piel es un poco sensible y esos moretones no significan que me lastimaste. ¿No puedes entender? Es obvio que significan algo más placentero... —murmuró ruborizada y evitó deliberadamente los ojos de Ron.

Ron alzó las cejas, pero no dijo nada y se frotó las sienes vigorosamente al sentir que toda su incomodidad física regresaba multiplicada por diez.

—¿Necesitas algo para la resaca? —Pansy preguntó después de mirar atentamente a su esposo.

—Ehh... S-sí, si pudieras encontrar algo...

—Hay un vial de poción en tu mesita de noche... —respondió Pansy. Estaba contenta de haber llamado a Poppy antes de quedarse dormida y pedirle que retirara un vial de su armario de pociones.

Ron tragó rápidamente la poción y esperó hasta que su incomodidad se desvaneciera.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora? —preguntó Pansy después de un rato.

—Mucho mejor, gracias —murmuró y con clara conciencia miró cuidadosamente a su alrededor—. ¿Tú... quieres que me vaya?

Pansy exhaló hondo y puso los ojos en blanco. —En serio Ronald, se supone que es "nuestra" habitación y esta cama se supone que es "nuestra" cama, pero sigues distanciándote como si yo tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. Si no te sientes cómodo, puedes irte. Depende exclusivamente de ti —dijo con un toque de decepción.

—¿Quieres que lo haga? —preguntó él cuidadosamente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querría que te fueras? Si quisiera eso, te lo habría pedido cuándo habías entrado en la habitación desde un principio...

—Entonces me quedaré... —murmuró Ron tímidamente.

Con una sonrisa de evidente satisfacción, Pansy se giró a su lado para volver a dormir.

—Pansy... —Ron la llamó en un tono suave.

—¿Hmm? —dijo ella sin abrir los ojos.

—Necesitamos hablar...

Pansy suspiró y abrió los ojos. —¿A esta hora? ¿Podrías por favor esperar hasta la mañana? Tengo sueño y sé que también necesitas un descanso. Vuelve a dormir Ronald, podemos hablar por la mañana.

—Está bien entonces, pero recuerda que debemos hablar a primera hora de la mañana. Es nuestra prioridad número uno —dijo Ron con firmeza, se volvió a su lado de la cama y cerró los ojos, pero el sueño no lo visitó por un buen tiempo y tuvo mucho cuidado de no darse la vuelta y despertar a su esposa, que dormía plácidamente. También sintió un poco de celos después de ver cuán pacíficamente estaba durmiendo ella y estaba un poco sorprendido de que pudiera dormirse tan fácilmente después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos antes.

 **ooo0ooo**

Al día siguiente, cuando Ron se despertó a media mañana, Pansy ya se había ido. Estaba molesto y sentía que ella lo estaba evitando.

—¡Poppy! —llamó a la elfina con frustración.

La elfina apareció con un pop. —¿Amo llamó a Poppy? ¿Amo quiere su desayuno?

—¿Dónde está tu ama Poppy? —preguntó impaciente.

—En la casa de la señorita Molly...

—¿Cuál de las dos? —Ron preguntó al no saber si esa era su madre o la hija de su hermano.

—La Señorita Molly, su madre, Amo.

—De acuerdo, gracias Poppy. Puedes retirarte.

—¿Su desayuno Amo?

—No, gracias. Estoy bien.

—Pero Amo, Ama pidió.

—Dije, que no necesito nada. Puedes retirarte —Ron respondió molesto. No podía creer que Pansy se fuera, después de que él específicamente le dijera que necesitaban hablar, a primera hora de la mañana.

Con el enojo en aumento, se levantó de la cama, se preparó de forma rápida y apareció en la casa de sus padres.

—¡Oh! Ron, nunca pensé que estarías aquí tan temprano... —Molly Weasley saludó alegremente a su hijo menor. Sin prestar atención a los comentarios de su madre sobre su último juego, Ron miró a su alrededor cuidadosamente. Allí estaba ella en su habitual parcela de vegetales, cuidando sus plantas. Controlando su rabia, continuó ignorando las constantes molestias de su madre sobre el desayuno, marchó hacia Pansy.

—Te fuiste —Ron siseó—. Te dije claramente que teníamos que hablar a primera hora de la mañana y aun así te fuiste —agregó con enojo.

Pansy se puso de pie y lo miró muy confundida. —Surgió algo y necesitaba mi atención urgente... —murmuró.

—¿Surgió algo? ¿Entonces, es más importante que mi pedido? —Ron espetó—. ¿Intentas evitarme a propósito o algo por el estilo?

Pansy suspiró. —Tú decide cuál es más importante... —dijo mirando por encima de su hombro. Entonces él la vio. Sujetando firmemente la falda de Pansy, ella asomó la cabeza desde atrás y sus rizos dorados bailaron con la brisa de la mañana.

—Tío Ron, ¿estás enojado conmigo? —Victoire hizo un puchero. La ira de Ron se desvaneció instantáneamente.

—No cariño, no lo estoy...

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás usando tu voz de enojado? ¿Estás enojado con la tía Pansy?

—Ehhh... N-no... —dijo mirando a su esposa sintiéndose culpable.

—Dominique tiene la temperatura alta. No sabemos si tiene algo que ver con una infección o la dentición. Fleur necesitaba ayuda... —dijo Pansy—. No te evité deliberadamente y no pensé que estarías tan enojado... la próxima vez no me iré antes de que despiertes —prometió.

 _«¿La próxima vez? ¿Habrá una próxima vez para ellos?»_ Ron frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

—Supongo que los Cannons ganaron ayer... —Pansy intentó comenzar una conversación.

—Hmm... debes haberlo leído en el periódico...

—No, no tuve la oportunidad de leer. Solo lo adiviné —ella respondió—. Entonces, ¿Cannons contra Magpies para la final? —preguntó.

—Mhm...

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que no estás en el campo de entrenamiento?

—Necesitábamos un descanso después de haber ganado un partido difícil, Pansy —Ron respondió con una pizca de molestia—...además la final es dentro de tres meses...

—¿Por qué? Pensé que sería en un par de semanas...

Ron suspiró al darse cuenta de la ignorancia de su esposa sobre el conocimiento del Quidditch. —Cada ochenta años nuestra Copa de la Liga coincide con la Copa Mundial. Esos años, la final de la Copa de la Liga se programa después de la Copa Mundial porque las personas están más interesadas en este último.

—De alguna manera, es bueno. Tienes mucho tiempo para entrenar...

—No es una ventaja. Ambos equipos obtienen tiempos iguales para practicar y tienen jugadores en el equipo nacional. Prefiero enfrentar a unas Magpies cansadas en dos semanas antes que enfrentar al equipo más fresco en tres meses...

Por el tono de voz de su marido Pansy sintió que no quería seguir hablando de Quidditch así que quedó en silencio y se concentró en su trabajo. Sabía que él la estaba mirando con atención. Ni siquiera dijo una palabra ni intentó alejarse, solo se quedó allí. Intentando no prestarle atención, ella se centró en su trabajo y levantaba la cabeza de vez en cuando solo para contestar miles de preguntas que tenía una muy curiosa Victoire. Al finalizar su trabajo, se puso de pie y balanceó su pequeño cesto de mimbre sobre su cadera.

—Dámelo, puedo llevar eso... —Ron dijo señalando el cesto.

—No hace falta. Puedo hacerlo, no es tan pesado.

—No importa, puedo llevarte eso —él insistió.

Pansy sonrió. —Soy perfectamente capaz de llevar esto, Ronald.

—Deja de quejarte y pásamelo —él frunció el ceño.

—¡Tú deja de quejarte! —ella dijo en broma. Ron estaba por responderle cuando alguien tirando de sus pantalones lo distrajo.

Mirando hacia abajo, dijo: —¿Sí, cariño? —Suavemente rozó los rizos dorados de Victoire con sus dedos.

—¡Cárgame, tío Ron! ¡Cárgame! —ella chilló de emoción.

—¿Que te cargue? Pensé que podrías caminar, cariño —Ron se burló de ella mirando a Pansy, quien estaba mirando hacia otro lado y tratando de controlar su risa.

—¡NO, NO, NO, No puedo! ¡ARRIBA, ARRIBA, ARRIBA AHORA! —ella exigió pisoteando fuerte.

—Tranquila señorita, eres tan exigente ¿eh?

—¿Qué más se puede esperar de una octava parte de una veela? —Pansy rio—. Querías algo que llevar y ahora lo tienes, así que sé feliz —agregó alegremente.

Arthur Weasley se tomó un día libre de trabajo para ver el partido de su hijo menor contra los Bats y regresó a casa muy tarde después de la celebración. A primera hora de la mañana envió una lechuza al ministerio, diciéndoles que se tomaba un día libre adicional para recuperarse de los eventos del día anterior. Ahora estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina y leyendo el periódico en voz alta a su esposa. Sabía que ella ya había leído la página de deportes y también sabía cuánto le gustaba escuchar acerca de la actuación de Ron una y otra vez. Arthur sintió que su esposa estaba inusualmente callada y levantó la cabeza para encontrar el motivo. Vio que ella estaba espiando por la ventana y viendo algo con curiosidad. Sus ojos siguieron su mirada y vio riendo a Victoire que estaba sobre el hombro de Ron, quien estaba fingiendo estar enojado. Él la estaba apoyando con una mano mientras que con la otra estaba envolviendo a su esposa. Pansy estaba sonriendo y de puntillas quitaba las hojas secas del pelo de Ron. La sonrisa traviesa de Victoire estaba claramente traicionándola y no fue un secreto quien fue responsable de la desventura de Ron. Los tres juntos parecían la perfecta imagen de una pequeña familia feliz. Excepto si alguien quisiera meterse con los colores de su cabello, no había otra falla que se pudiera encontrar con ellos. Los Weasley mayores observaron a los tres por un tiempo más, luego se miraron y se dieron una mirada significativa. Para cuando los tres jóvenes Weasley llegaron a la cocina, Arthur ya había vuelto a su lectura y Molly había vuelto a tejer. Sin mostrar el más mínimo regocijo, ambos saludaron a Pansy y a Ron de la misma manera en que trataban a las otras parejas jóvenes.

 **ooo0ooo**

—Si necesitas un descanso podemos hacer esto mañana —Harry le dijo a su mejor amigo cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron no estaba prestando mucha atención. Sabía que hacer malabarismos con dos carreras era bastante difícil, y tal vez no tuvo un descanso apropiado después del último juego, Harry lo miró con preocupación.

—No, está bien. Estoy bien... —Ron respondió, pero Harry no parecía completamente convencido.

—¿Estás bien, Ron?

—Sí... sí —murmuró Ron descuidadamente y comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro en la oficina de Harry.

Conociéndolo muy bien, Harry dejó en paz a su angustiado amigo hasta que estuviera listo para hablar. Después de un rato Ron se detuvo y miró a Harry, que estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada firmemente contra el respaldo de la silla y observando cuidadosamente cada una de sus acciones.

—Yo-yo dormí con ella... —Ron tartamudeó y luego suspiró.

Harry frunció el ceño y miró a su amigo con la boca entreabierta. —¿Puedes por favor explicarlo? —preguntó cuándo logró hablar.

—Dormí con Pansy...

Harry exhaló con alivio. —¿Cuál es el problema? Ella es tu esposa. Me preocupaba que pudieras haber cometido adul...

—Estaba ebrio... —espetó Ron—. Después de lo que ella había pasado, quería tomar las cosas lentamente, pero luego... —suspiró—... Creo que lo arruiné...

—¿Hablaron después de... después de...? —Harry se aclaró la garganta.

—Le dije que teníamos que hablar, pero ella está evitando el tema...

—¿Te está evitando a ti o al tema?

—Ella no me evita, pero cada vez que trato de mencionarlo, lo esquiva.

Harry se rió. —No hay nada de qué preocuparse Ron, ella es Pansy Parkinson.

—Weasley.

—¿Qué?

—Es Weasley. Ahora es Pansy Weasley —Ron murmuró tímidamente.

—Bueno, parece que después de dos años finalmente te diste cuenta. Gracias a Merlín por abrir los ojos —Harry se burló y Ron apretó los dientes—. Está bien, está bien... sea Parkinson o Weasley o lo que sea, ella es Pansy y si tuviera algo que decir, ya lo habría hecho, ¿no crees?

—No, no lo haría... —Ron respondió rápidamente— ... Ella no es la Pansy de Hogwarts. Harry, eres un mago, pero pasaste la mayor parte de tu tiempo con muggles o luchando contra el maníaco. No estás al tanto del estilo de vida sangre pura de la clase alta. De acuerdo con Mione, es muy similar al estilo de vida aristocrático muggle del siglo XVII. Las personas en esa sociedad no se casan por amor. Para ellos, el matrimonio es más como un arreglo financiero para unir dos alianzas poderosas. Ellos lavaron el cerebro a sus hijas para que acepten la dominación masculina y la infidelidad de sus futuros esposos. Los padres intentan casar a su hija con el noble más elegible en ese momento y los hombres en esa sociedad solo aceptaban mujeres con las dotes más altas o las de familias muy nobles. Muy a menudo las mujeres jóvenes terminaban casándose con hombres de más del doble de su edad. El único propósito del matrimonio es producir un heredero, eso es todo, nada más. Los hombres no solían ser fieles a sus esposas, mantenían una o dos amantes.

Ron se mordió los labios y miró a su amigo muy serio. —Siempre fue así. Lamento que haya sucedido en las familias Potter y Longbottom hasta el tiempo de tu bisabuelo y el de Neville. Sé que las noticias son impactantes, pero nunca sucedió en la familia Lestrange y obviamente en la familia Weasley. Abraxas tuvo una historia interesante, pero Lucius nunca le fue infiel a su esposa a pesar de ser la mano derecha de Voldemort. Ni tu suegro ni el padre de Gregory siguen los pasos de sus antepasados, pero mi suegro es un poco chocante. De acuerdo con la vieja institutriz de mi suegra, ella descubrió la infidelidad de su marido cuando apenas tenía dieciocho años y estaba embarazada de Pansy. No sé lo que ella sintió cuando vio a una criada apenas vestida salir corriendo de la recámara de él... —suspiró—. Ella dejó de acercarse por completo a su dormitorio después del día que lo encontró con una de las mujeres de su sociedad a quien conocía desde su infancia. Todavía no puedo entender cómo él puede hacerle algo así a su esposa. Dormir con otras mujeres cuando su esposa vive bajo el mismo techo, a solo un par de habitaciones de él, es bastante espantoso... —Ron sacudió la cabeza disgustado.

—Yo-Yo solía odiarla —murmuró de nuevo—... Pero no podía hacerme a la idea de deshonrarla. No la quería en mi vida y quería salir de este matrimonio tan desesperadamente, pero no pude rebajarme al nivel de mi suegro. Tengo una hermana Harry, y no quiero que ningún hombre en la tierra la trate así, entonces, ¿cómo puedo tratar a otra mujer de esa manera?

—¿Todavía quieres salir de tu matrimonio? —preguntó Harry.

Ron exhaló. —No, no quiero. Pero si ella quisiera, la dejaría ir. No la odio, pero eso no significa que la ame. Solo quiero que nos demos una oportunidad...

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema ahora?

—Harry, no quiero que me acepte solo porque soy su marido. Le lavaron el cerebro para no ir en mi contra, incluso si la forzara a estar conmigo, ella no pelearía contra mí y lo aceptaría como su destino. Quiero que sea independiente y no haga nada en contra de su libre albedrío. Quiero que ella me quiera o que me acepte porque soy Ron, no porque soy su marido. Es frustrante, todo lo que quiero es decirle todo lo que acabo de decirte y ella no escuchará —Ron suspiró—. No puedo leer su rostro la mayor parte del tiempo. Está completamente entrenada para esconder sus emociones bajo una cara en blanco... ¿Cómo aprendiste a entender las emociones de tu esposa? Quiero decir, ella es del mismo origen social de Pansy y conocida como la reina de hielo de Hogwarts.

—Bueno, al principio no fue una tarea fácil, pero con el tiempo se hizo fácil. Daphne todavía oculta sus emociones bajo una cara en blanco, pero no necesito mirar su rostro para entenderla. Con el tiempo, sin siquiera mirarla, sentirás como ella se siente, pero eso necesita tiempo —respondió Harry.

Ron suspiró. —Mi padre me dijo que todas las mujeres en el mundo se casan con el corazón lleno de millones de esperanzas. Los hombres no cambiarán mucho después del matrimonio, pero las mujeres cambian todo para comenzar una nueva vida. Me dijo que debemos ser amables con ellas y tratarlas bien, si no... —humedeció sus labios incómodamente—. Si todos sus sueños se rompen, ellas podrían... ellas podrían... —Se detuvo y se pasó los dedos por el cabello—. Sabía que mi papá estaba tratando de decirme que tratara bien a Pansy, pero lo ignoré. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que quería decir el día en que se sacrificó para proteger a Victoire, pero fue demasiado tarde. Yo quería un comienzo lento y quería darle suficiente tiempo para conocerme antes de apresurar las cosas, pero me emborraché y probablemente la forcé a estar conmigo. No lo sé Harry, no sé la razón por la que no puedo hacer lo correcto en el momento correcto. Siempre lo arruino todo... —se cubrió la cara con ambas manos frustrado.

Harry exhaló profundamente y palmeó suavemente la espalda de su mejor amigo. —Ve a casa y descansa, Ron. No pienses en nada. Simplemente descansa. No intentes evitarla y si ella sigue escapando del tema, no lo menciones. Solo demuéstrale que eres un hijo de tu papá y que eres totalmente diferente a su padre y a la mayoría de los hombres de su sociedad. No necesitas palabras para eso. Ella es una mujer inteligente y por tus acciones y comportamiento, te conocerá. Por favor, no la evites, trata de tener una vida lo más normal posible.

Ron dejó escapar otro suspiro, pero no intentó responderle. Él entendió todo lo que su amigo quiso decir. No iba a ser fácil, pero estaba decidido a no darse por vencido.

 **ooo0ooo**

Pansy no vio a su marido por unos días. Sabía que había vuelto a su ocupado estilo de vida. Pasó su tiempo entrenando duro para la final o trabajando duro en las asignaciones de Gringotts. Ella sintió que él no la estaba evitando a propósito, sino que verdaderamente estaba ocupado, y también sintió un vacío muy inusual que la rodeaba. Pansy trató de no pensar en el pasado. Sabía que él no podía recordar nada, aunque ella no podía olvidar nada de lo que pasó esa noche, probablemente no significaba nada para él, pero para ella significó todo. Su calidez y su tacto suave fueron muy difíciles de olvidar y sabía que los recuerdos de esa noche se quedarían con ella para siempre. Cada vez que su cuerpo gritaba por su calor, se obligaba a olvidarlo concentrándose en sus tareas diarias y estando muy ocupada. De acuerdo con su lógica, él no tenía ningún motivo para volver con ella. Ella no tenía experiencia y probablemente no lo complació sus expectativas. Lo más importante era que no podría darle un heredero. Entonces, ¿por qué volvería alguna vez con ella cuando estaba rodeado de muchas otras brujas muy capaces de poder satisfacer todas sus necesidades?

Poppy apareció frente a ella esa noche cuando estaba a punto de tener una dosis doble para dormir sin sueños.

—Ama, el amo solicita su presencia en su recámara esta noche. También dice que no es una orden y que si no quiere no tiene que ir.

Pansy se quedó sin palabras. Su mensaje fue claro. Sabía que no estaba pidiendo su presencia para tomar un par de copas en una conversación. Sintió que su corazón latía tan rápido que podía salirse de su pecho. Estuvo esperando en secreto este momento, pero ahora sentía como si todo el coraje hubiera desaparecido de su cuerpo.

—Gracias, Poppy. Por favor hazle saber que pronto estaré ahí —murmuró. En cuanto la elfina desapareció, abrió su armario e intentó encontrar algo apropiado para vestir. No quería usar nada que a él le diera una idea de que prácticamente se le estaba arrojando encima. Tampoco quería usar algo que indicara que no estaba interesada en él. Después de revisar cuidadosamente su ropa, finalmente se decidió por un precioso camisón blanco hasta la rodilla que le quedaba hermoso.

Luchando contra su ansiedad se preparó cuidadosamente y se apareció frente a su recámara. Siendo la esposa de Ron, podría haberse aparecido fácilmente dentro pero todavía no se sentía cómoda haciendo eso. Incluso después de su último encuentro. Respiró hondo, llamó a la puerta y esperó unos segundos antes de abrirla con sus manos temblorosas.

Ron ya estaba en su cama apoyado en la cabecera. Sus ojos no la abandonaron desde que ella entró a la habitación. Pansy lo encontró un poco intimidante, pero con valentía, no rompió el contacto visual. Su corazón se hundió cuando vio el vaso de whiskey de fuego que él estaba sosteniendo. Parecía que no tenía el coraje de enfrentarla sin consumir alcohol. Sin apartar los ojos de ella, Ron hizo un gesto para que se sentara junto a él. Ella caminó lentamente hacia él sin romper el contacto visual, pero dudó acerca de meterse en la cama. Ron tomó su mano lentamente y la acercó a su lado. Pansy se congeló cuando sintió la mano de él sobre su muslo ya expuesto y su cálido aliento en su cuello. Su calidez y su toque, su cuerpo gritó por más. Ron sintió su repentina rigidez y retiró la mano y la liberó de su abrazo. —Le dije a Poppy que te dijera que no te estoy ordenando. S-Si no quieres...

Antes de que él pudiera terminar, Pansy se giró hacia él para darle más acceso y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. —Poppy mencionó eso. Vine aquí voluntariamente... —ella murmuró y enterró su rostro en su pecho.

 **ooo0ooo**

Desde esa noche, Ron pidió su presencia todas las noches en su recámara, pero no esperaba que ella siempre estuviera allí. La mayoría de las noches él estuvo allí, pero algunos días regresaba a su casa pasada la medianoche, ya fuera por la práctica de Quidditch o por su trabajo. Todas las veces tenía mucho cuidado de no despertar a su esposa de su sueño pacífico y dormía junto a ella, y se iba de casa incluso antes de que despertara. Ella sabía que no pasaba la noche sola, sabía que él venía y dormía, pero todavía no podía entender la razón detrás de él pidiéndole su presencia todas las noches. Sabía que él era muy consciente de su estado, de no poder darle un heredero. Sabiendo eso, estaba un poco sorprendida con sus acciones. En su sociedad, cualquier hombre en su posición habría pasado su tiempo con una amante que podría darle un hijo en lugar de pasar tiempo con su esposa estéril. Comparado con esos hombres, Ron Weasley era diferente y sus verdaderas intenciones no eran muy claras para ella.

Un día, Pansy rechazó su pedido y envió una disculpa con Poppy diciendo que había comenzado su período. Ese día ella se fue a la cama justo después de la cena y hasta que se durmió las guardas no informaron de la llegada de él. Pasada la medianoche la despertó un ruido de alguien que se aparecía en su habitación. Ella encontró a Ron parado allí, agotado y con los ojos muy abiertos. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, él le pidió que volviera a dormir y se acostó a su lado. Tan pronto como su cabeza golpeó la almohada, Ron se quedó dormido, pero el sueño vino más tarde para Pansy.

Como de costumbre, en la mañana cuando ella se despertaba, él ya se había ido, pero ella entendió toda la intención. Él simplemente quería estar con ella. No esperaba un hijo de ella ni tener intimidad todos los días. Él simplemente quería estar con ella. La noche siguiente, cuando salió de su baño después de prepararse para dormir, ella lo encontró ya en su cama. Su lado de la cama estaba cubierto de pergaminos y él no le prestó atención, estaba demasiado concentrado en su trabajo. Pansy entró en el lado ordenado de la cama y se dispuso a dormir. Él reconoció su presencia colocando un hechizo silenciador para asegurarle un sueño tranquilo. Toda la siguiente semana él llegaba a casa alrededor de la medianoche y se iba temprano. Ella pensó que iba a suceder de esa manera hasta las finales, pero al día siguiente lo encontró en su cama impacientemente esperándola. El corazón de Pansy comenzó a latir con emoción y no perdió el tiempo para entrar directamente en sus ansiosamente esperados brazos.

Un par de días después ella abrió el armario de reserva en su habitación para sacar algunos de sus vestidos que tenía la intención de regalar para caridad, y descubrió que ya estaba lleno con la ropa de su esposo. Era evidente que se había mudado a su habitación permanentemente. Lágrimas felices llegaron incontrolablemente a sus ojos. Después de casi dos años de sentirse perdida, su corazón finalmente comenzó a llenarse de esperanza, optimismo y expectativas.

Cuando las finales se acercaban cada vez más, Ron se volvió cada vez más frustrado, agitado e irritado y el tiempo pasado en casa se volvió cada vez menos frecuente. Pansy fue muy paciente con él y lo trató con extrema gentileza, ignorando su rara irritabilidad. El día antes de la final ella estaba sentada en su salón personal, pensando en él y deseándole todo lo mejor con su entrenamiento. No planeaba estar en la final, y sabía que él no iba a pedirle que estuviera allí después del incidente en los cuartos de final. De repente apareció frente a ella con un fuerte estallido, haciendo que casi se cayera de la silla. Ron era tan legible como un libro y ella pudo comprender la angustia emocional por la que estaba pasando. Parecía inquieto, tenso y nervioso. Pansy se levantó lentamente de donde estaba sentada para saludarlo, pero Ron rápidamente caminó hacia ella y la atrajo con impaciencia hacia él y se apareció a su habitación sin ningún retraso.

 **ooo0ooo**

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por leer.** **¡** **Por favor escriban review! ¡Gracias de nuevo!**

 **N/T: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo? Pues les confieso que yo he estado algo atareada pero aquí traigo actualización. Otra vez completamente Ronsy, y así será también el próximo capítulo. Para las que esperan el Dramione lo verán dentro de dos capítulos, aunque ya queda poquito para terminar el fic. Este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos, aquí se ve la evolución de la relación de ambos, y por fin Ron ya dijo que Pansy ya no es Parkinson sino Weasley. Y bueno el próximo capítulo, ya lo tengo adelantado casi hasta la mitad, así voy a tenerlo lo más pronto posible, porque estoy segura de que ustedes lo están esperando. Así que díganme, ¿qué les pareció? Por favor no se queden callados.**

 **Por otro lado, quiero decirles esto: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! ¡USTEDES SON LOS MEJORES! ¡LAS ADORO! ¡LOS ADORO! (Aun no sé si hay hombres leyendo esta historia) Les quiero decir gracias, muchas gracias, primero porque pasaron los People Choice Dramione y ustedes escogieron esta traducción como la mejor de todas, y eso que estaba compitiendo contra Hunted de Bex-chan y contra Mugglefied de DragonGrin, y ambas historias son asombrosas, las cuales son traducidas por dos grandiosas amigas, Sunset82 y Cristy1994 son las mejores para mí, así que es un honor el ser ganadora ante ellas (aunque realmente pienso que ellas hacen un mejor trabajo, sobre todo porque Sunset me ayuda a betear esta historia, gracias amiga :D** **). Y segundo porque en la fanpage Citas Dramione también eligieron esta historia para que aparezca en el calendario de Dramione 2018 que están preparando, así que estoy doblemente feliz porque estoy logrando que quieran mucho esta historia. Y por supuesto quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews (¡912 reviews yei!), no los dejo de leer, realmente alimentan mi alma de fanficker y me hacen feliz cada vez que me escriben diciendo como les pareció un capítulo y cuanto quieren seguir leyendo.**

 **Bueno, trataré en lo posible de tener el próximo capítulo pronto, aunque es más largo que este, pero estoy segura de que les va a gustar, ya quedan 3 capítulos más epílogo, pronto se terminará la historia :(** **, sin embargo les cuento que apenas termine esta les traeré otra traducción, es de una historia que fue recién terminada, es más corta que esta, se llama The Right Choice de Trinkisme, y ella muy amablemente me autorizó a traducirla, pueden ubicarla aquí en fanfiction y pueden seguirla en Tumblr, hace unos hermosos collages y también tiene otras historias Dramione.**

 **Ahora sí, me despido, nos estamos leyendo, no dejen de escribir ;)** **, y ya saben pórtense bien, y si no quieren, busquen a su Draco y diviértanse XD. Cuídense, y a mis venezolanos las mando un abrazote porque nos merecemos algo mejor.**

 **XOXO**

 **Doris**

 **16/11/2017**


	32. Chapter 32

**FIRST CAME MARRIAGE (TRADUCCIÓN)**

 **PRIMERO VINO EL MATRIMONIO**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y sus hechizos pertenecen a nuestra maravillosa JK Rowling, la historia pertenece a Amberjanus quien me autorizó para hacer su traducción.**_ _ **Nada me pertenece. Beteado y corregido por Sunset82.**_

 _ **Thank you Amber for bring us this beautiful story**_

 _ **Capítulo 32**_

Era pasada la medianoche, y Ron estaba completamente despierto. Había estado dando vueltas durante horas y horas, y su nivel de estrés había ido en aumento. Cada vez que trató de cerrar los ojos, parecía que alguien dentro de su cabeza gritaba que no sería capaz de salvar una sola anotación mañana, y que él no era digno de ser Guardián. Ron estaba furioso porque no podía dormir, y su ira solo se duplicó cuando vio a su esposa pacíficamente dormida junto a él. Parecía cansada, pero feliz y serena. Él estaba enojado con ella, no solo estaba durmiendo bien, sino que ella no protestó cuando la usó como una distracción. No podía estar enojado con ella por mucho tiempo, y tan pronto como sus ojos captaron la decoloración oscura en su pecho y sus mechones de color plateado, su ira se desvaneció rápidamente. Ron suspiró y tiró de la cubierta arrugada para ocultar la cicatriz de ella. Pansy sonrió mientras dormía y murmuró algo, ella se volvió y enterró su rostro en su hombro. Ron se congeló ante el simple movimiento. Él nunca fue un hombre romántico. Desde el día en que Fred convirtió su osito de peluche en una gran y sucia araña, nunca abrazó a nada ni a nadie mientras dormía. No quería alejarla, así que, a regañadientes, la sostuvo y la atrajo hacia un suave abrazo y se recostó en la cama incómodo, sabiendo que no podría ni siquiera dormir cinco minutos en la posición incómoda.

Pansy suspiró. "... _nald...mi Ronald..."_ Ella murmuró en sueños, y Ron se puso rígido cuando su peor miedo fue confirmado. Estaba petrificado, sin mover un solo músculo en su cuerpo, y analizó cuidadosamente cada palabra que salió de la boca de ella. La liberó de sus brazos delicadamente, luego rápidamente se envolvió en su bata y salió de la habitación a su balcón privado. Ron suspiró y fijó sus ojos en el cielo estrellado. A él le gustaba. Quería que ella fuera feliz, pero nunca esperó que ella se enamorara del hombre que arruinó su vida. Hizo su vida un infierno. Fue únicamente su culpa que terminara con una cicatriz y el cabello blanco, y lo más importante, él era el culpable de sus problemas de fertilidad. Ron honestamente creía que se merecía un hombre mejor que él, uno que la amara incondicionalmente y la tratara como a una reina. Después de su trágico accidente, él había desarrollado algo semejante a sentimientos por ella, y en los últimos meses se había convertido en un cariño inusual. Aunque no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, la posibilidad de separarse de ella se volvía cada vez más difícil a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Pero sabía que tenía que dejarla ir. Sabía que ella se merecía un hombre mejor que él. Estaba esperando que la ley fuera derogada, y luego él podría liberarla. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil; su vida iba a ser miserable sin ella. Hace años sentía que recibir el beso de un Dementor hubiera sido mucho mejor que estar casado con ella, y ahora sentía que recibir el beso de un Dementor sería mejor que vivir sin ella. Pero separarse de ella sería el castigo por sus crímenes. Después de todo, lo que le había hecho merece su castigo; él merecía sufrir. Había estado tan envuelto en sus profundos pensamientos, que no había escuchado el acercamiento de suaves pasos hacia él. De repente, el suave toque de una mano en su espalda le hizo tener un susto tremendo.

—Lo siento... no quise asustarte —dijo Pansy rápidamente quitando la mano. Lo miró como si hubiera cometido un gran crimen—. ¿Algo te está molestando? —preguntó preocupada.

 _«¡No, no, no, no, deja de ser amable conmigo!»_ Gritó él dentro de su cabeza. —Hmm... solo el juego de mañana... —murmuró a regañadientes, evitando sus ojos.

—Estarás bien —ella le aseguró.

—No sabes nada sobre el Quidditch o nuestros oponentes —espetó Ron.

Pansy suspiró e ignoró su duro comentario. —¿Necesitas algo de la cocina? —preguntó cariñosamente.

—¡No! —espetó él de nuevo. Después de responder, Ron no escuchó a Pansy y, pensando que ella podría haberlo dejado, giró lentamente, ella estaba sentada en la esquina más alejada del balcón y lo miró con ojos llenos de preocupación.

—Vuelve a dormir —bufó él.

—No tengo sueño —respondió ella suavemente.

Ron intentó leerla con una mirada penetrante, pero ella apartó los ojos de su mirada insostenible.

—Eres mi esposa, no una esclava. No tienes que perder el tiempo aquí.

—Nunca me trataste como una esclava... ¿y quién te dijo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo? Si odias verme por aquí, puedo irme... —dijo Pansy triste.

Ron le dio otra mirada penetrante y abrió la boca. —En el futuro, esta ley de matrimonio va a ser abolida —él vio su rostro desanimarse ante sus palabras—. No va a suceder pronto, pero lo hará —lentamente caminó y se sentó junto a ella—. Dime honestamente, ¿qué quieres hacer después de eso? —Pansy no le respondió, pero notó que sus labios temblaban de tristeza, y sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas—. Dime, Pansy, ¿quieres disolver nuestro matrimonio?

Pansy no le respondió, pero luchó con fuerza para que sus lágrimas no fluyeran. Su peor miedo fue confirmado. Él quería salir de su matrimonio, pero no podía hacerse a la idea de echarle la culpa.

—Respetaré tu decisión —dijo con voz ronca.

—Sé lo que quiero —dijo él con irritación—. Quiero saber lo que tú quieres.

—Ya te lo dije, respetaré tu decisión —respondió Pansy mecánicamente.

—¡Por el amor de Merlín, Pansy! ¡Por una vez en tu vida, trata de ser independiente! —dijo Ron frustrado, pero ella no respondió—. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de hacer que tu futuro sea feliz, pero te niegas a usarla. Te arrepentirás —agregó Ron ferozmente. Una pequeña gota de lágrima cayó de los ojos de Pansy y ella rápidamente la limpió, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para esconderla de los ojos vigilantes de su marido.

—Mereces ser feliz, pero desafortunadamente, quieres que tome la decisión en tu nombre. Mi decisión sería muy egoísta y solo favorecería mi propia felicidad y bienestar... —enfocó sus ojos en ella—. No te dejaré ir. Aunque sé que mereces un mejor esposo y una vida más feliz, no te dejaré ir —dijo con determinación—. Estás atrapada conmigo para siempre...

Pansy no podía creer lo que escuchaba. —¿Podrías por favor repetir...? —suplicó con incredulidad.

—Dije que yo, siendo completamente egoísta, tomé una decisión que solo me favorece a mí y a mi felicidad. No voy a dejar que este matrimonio se disuelva, y desafortunadamente, no podrás encontrar un mejor mago después de derogar la ley —Ron se reclinó y apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Pansy, cuya boca se curvaba en una sonrisa agradable y dichosa.

—¿Por qué crees que mi vida sería miserable si me quedara contigo? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—Has perdido muchas cosas y has sufrido mucho por mi culpa, y pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo nunca sería un lecho de rosas... —Ron suspiró. Sintió sus dedos correr por su cabello de una manera suave y atenta.

—No quiero que mi vida sea un lecho de rosas. Todo lo que quiero es estar contigo —murmuró ella tímidamente.

—Algún día te arrepentirás de eso —él le advirtió.

—No habrá nada de que arrepentirse —respondió ella con confianza.

Ron exhaló profundamente, y él tomó su mano libre para llevarla lentamente a sus labios para un beso suave y cariñoso.

 **ooo0ooo**

Cuando Pansy se despertó en la mañana, estaba de regreso en la cama, y él ya se había ido. Obviamente, se había quedado dormida en el balcón, y él la había llevado de vuelta a su cama. Se levantó rápidamente y se preparó para el día. Ron no usó la palabra amor, pero sintió que él estaba enamorado de ella, aunque él sería terco como una mula al aceptarlo. Aunque ella no confesó abiertamente, era claro para ella que él era muy consciente de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. Caminó por la habitación con frustración. Sabía que sus suegros estaban en el campo de Quidditch, incluyendo a sus padres. Su madre no era fan del Quidditch, pero su padre no la dejaría quedarse en casa el día de la final de la Liga, especialmente cuando su yerno estaba jugando. Pansy se sentía sola y olvidada, y quería estar allí desesperadamente para apoyar a su esposo, pero no sabía ninguna manera de entrar al estadio. No era apta para Aparecer sola, y no sabía emitir un Patronus para enviar un mensaje a uno de sus parientes políticos, ni sabía si su red flu estaba conectada a la sección VIP del estadio, y no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse y terminar en otro lugar sin nadie disponible para ayudarla. Después de pensar cuidadosamente, convocó a Poppy para que la ayudara. Con las nuevas regulaciones, a los elfos se les prohibió ayudar a las brujas y los magos a transportarse dentro del estadio, pero se les permitió entregar mensajes o ayudar a la gente a salir del estadio.

—Poppy, ¿puedes ir a buscar a la señora Goyle? Dile que necesito ayuda.

Poppy se inclinó y desapareció y apareció de regreso con Ginny que parecía preocupada y agitada.

—¿Estás bien, Pans? ¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó Ginny ansiosamente.

—Estoy bien Ginny. Necesito tu ayuda —murmuró Pansy—. Quiero estar allí... quiero estar allí para él. S-Sé que este juego significa mucho para él.

Ginny la miró con una amplia sonrisa. —Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? El juego ya ha comenzado, ¡así que vamos a la red flu! —dijo con alegría y rápidamente conectó su red flu con la sección VIP.

Como Ginny mencionó antes, el juego ya había comenzado, y Pansy se sentó entre Ginny y Hermione en el palco de los Weasley. Ambos equipos consistieron en jugadores altamente talentosos, y nadie sabía quién iba a ganar hasta que el buscador de los Cannons atrapó la snitch una fracción de segundo antes de que su oponente pudiera hacerlo. Los seguidores de Chudley Cannons vitorearon felizmente para celebrar la victoria de su equipo. Los jugadores de los Cannons hicieron algunos bucles alrededor del terreno de juego para la celebración, y Ron saludó alegremente a los Weasley cuando pasaba frente a su palco VIP. Entonces, de repente, se detuvo, se dio vuelta y miró a su familia asombrado. Entre los demás, solo la vio a ella, quien se sonrojó fuertemente y lo saludó con una sonrisa muy tímida. Llegó a la sección de su familia y le hizo un gesto para que fuera hacia él. Cuando ella llegó lentamente, la ayudó a subir a su escoba y dio una patada al aire.

Ron parecía asombrado, pero estaba encantado de ver a Pansy y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Su mirada la hizo sentir algo incómoda, pero ella le sonrió cálidamente.

—Felicitaciones, Ronald —sonrió tímidamente.

—Gracias, flor —Ron le sonrió de vuelta—. No sabía que ibas a estar aquí... —añadió con un toque de sorpresa.

—Vine porque ... porque olvidé decirte algo ayer... —murmuró ella.

—¿Es importante? —él levantó las cejas.

—Probablemente —ella se encogió de hombros.

—Puedes decirme ahora, flor.

Ella se sonrojó. —Olvidé decírtelo ayer y... y yo quiero decirte, que... que yo-yo te amo.

—Lo sé, mi Blancanieves —él respondió con una sonrisa amable.

—¿Blanca _qué_? —preguntó confundida.

—Blancanieves. Una hermosa princesa en uno de los libros de cuentos muggles de Etamin. Su piel era blanca como la nieve, los labios eran rojos como la sangre y el pelo era negro como el ébano —él acarició la línea de la mandíbula con su pulgar—. Igual que tú —dijo en una voz ronca—. Cada vez que le leía eso a Ety, venías a mi mente. Incluso Ety está de acuerdo, ella piensa que la princesa es como tú...

Pansy se río. — ¡Pero no soy una hermosa princesa!

—Eres más que eso, flor. Tú eres mi Reina, y siempre serás hermosa y perfecta para mí —él acunó su rostro y dejó posar su boca sobre la de ella en un beso apasionado. Pansy le respondió ansiosamente, con ambas manos envolviendo su cuello. Ninguno de ellos notó el gran rugido de aplausos que estalló entre la multitud y los flashes que se dispararon desde cientos de cámaras en el estadio.

 **ooo0ooo**

Al siguiente día, Pansy se despertó con el sonido de Poppy desapareciendo de la habitación. Obviamente, ese pequeño ruido no molestó a Ron, quien dormía pacíficamente con su brazo firmemente envuelto alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo. Ambos estaban con la ropa que habían usado para la fiesta posterior de anoche, y no podía recordar la hora o la forma en que habían regresado a casa después de la celebración del día. Pansy giró la cabeza lentamente para mirar al hombre que la estaba acunando. Parecía más tranquilo y relajado que los últimos días. Ella presionó sus labios sobre su cuello para un suave beso y lentamente pasó los dedos por su desordenado cabello afectuosamente. Sabía que era hora de levantarse, pero cada célula de su cuerpo protestó contra su plan; luchando contra la tentación de estar en los brazos de su esposo durante todo el día, le acarició el cabello por última vez e intentó levantarse.

—No... detente... —murmuró Ron con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Estás despierto? —ella sonrió.

—No... —murmuró él y apretó su agarre.

Pansy soltó una risita. —Así que, déjame ver. Entonces estás hablando dormido.

—Hmmm... —él acarició su cabello—. Está bien, me desperté cuando Poppy llegó.

—De modo que todo este tiempo, ¿pretendiste estar durmiendo? —preguntó ella con un falso enojo.

—No, estaba intentando volver a dormir con tu ayuda —respondió él con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Eso es trampa! —dijo ella en broma y comenzó a acariciar su cabello—. Poppy me despertó también. Me pregunto cuál fue su razón para estar aquí antes de que la llamemos... —dijo con curiosidad.

—Ella me trae periódicos el día después de cada juego —dijo él perezosamente y señaló su mesa de noche con una enorme pila de papeles.

Con las palabras de Ron, Pansy alcanzó los periódicos ansiosa por encima de su cuerpo.

—¡Oye, no tienes permitido detenerte! —Ron gritó con un simulado disgusto.

—¿Quién lo dice? —Pansy rodó sus ojos.

—Yo. Tu esposo —Ron sonrió.

Pansy sacó su lengua. —Soy su esposa, no su elfina, Sr. Weasley. No puedes obligarme a obedecerte —fingió estar seria.

—Me alegra saberlo —murmuró Ron antes de transportar la pila de papeles a su esposa usando un hechizo no verbal.

Todos los periódicos y revistas habían escrito páginas y páginas de la gloriosa victoria de los Cannons; y, habían prestado particular atención al apasionado beso que el Guardián de los Cannons había compartido con su esposa. Pansy se dio cuenta de que había más artículos sobre ellos que de la final de la Copa de la Liga. Habían sido nombrados como la Pareja más romántica del mes por el diario "El Profeta" y la Pareja Más Ardiente del Año por "Corazón de Bruja". Estos últimos incluso asumieron que estaban embarazados de su primer hijo después de más de dos años de matrimonio y predijeron que sería un niño. La expresión de Pansy decayó después de leer ese artículo. Ella no podía hacerse a la idea de leer el resto de la pila y las lágrimas empeñaron su visión cuando comenzaron a juntarse en sus ojos.

—Oye, flor... —dijo Ron en un tono amable y afectuoso. No tuvo la oportunidad de revisar la pila de periódicos antes que su esposa, pero Pansy era como un libro abierto y sabía exactamente lo que le causaba dolor. Él la sostuvo con cuidado en sus brazos y dejó que enterrara su rostro en su pecho, luego acarició suavemente su cabello con sus labios.

—Flor, tú me tienes a mí, y yo te tengo a ti. Nos tenemos el uno al otro. No te preocupes por lo que otros piensan de nosotros. No vale la pena. No dejes que esos chismes y rumores desagradables te molesten. Ignóralos, amor, simplemente ignóralos. Te prometo que nada va a interponerse entre nosotros, y nada va a cambiar mis sentimientos por ti —hizo su voto, sosteniendo a su esposa que lloraba con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

 **ooo0ooo**

Ron comenzó a comer con su esposa regularmente. Algunas veces se saltaba el almuerzo con ella debido a situaciones de emergencia que surgían en su lugar de trabajo; entonces, intentaba enmendarlo invitándola a cenar el mismo día. Por lo general, regresaba a casa para almorzar y después de la comida él se acostaba en el sofá, descansando su cabeza en el regazo de ella. Pansy pasaba los dedos por su cabello con cuidado y afecto, y él cerraba los ojos y se relajaba bajo su suave toque. Continuaron con su hábito recién desarrollado en todas las partes que fuera posible, incluso en La Madriguera, donde sus hermanos y sus parejas los molestaban constantemente.

Ese día, ambos estaban en el salón personal de Pansy, relajándose después de su almuerzo como de costumbre cuando fueron distraídos por Dipper, el elfo personal de Hector Parkinson.

—¿Dipper? —Pansy frunció el ceño con leve asombro.

—¡Joven amo y ama! —Dipper los saludó—. Amo envió a Dipper a los jóvenes amo y ama. Él quiere reunirse con ustedes cuando estén libres —chilló él.

Tanto el esposo como la esposa se miraron con sorpresa. —Podemos reunirnos con él ahora, Dipper —dijo Ron, levantando su cabeza del regazo de Pansy y moviéndose para sentarse junto a ella. Dipper se inclinó ante ellos y desapareció con un pop.

Pansy le dirigió a su esposo una sonrisa nerviosa. Su padre nunca había solicitado reunirse con ellos antes. Sintió que algo no estaba bien, y que no sería una reunión agradable. Por supuesto, cualquier cosa que involucrara a su padre no era agradable. Sintiendo la ansiedad de su esposa, Ron la sostuvo cerca de él. En el siguiente segundo, Hector Parkinson apareció frente a ellos. Parecía como si no hubiera dormido durante días. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, con círculos oscuros a su alrededor. Estaba nervioso y preocupado, y no hizo ningún intento por ocultar sus sentimientos.

—Muchachos —dijo con voz frágil.

—¿Estás bien, Héctor? —Ron preguntó con preocupación.

—Sí hijo, estoy bien, pero... pero Priscilla no lo está —murmuró—. Hija, tu madre no se siente bien, y está preguntando por ti. Si tu esposo te lo permite, ¿te importaría visitarla? —preguntó, mirando a Pansy.

—Por supuesto que puede, Hector. Ella no necesita mi permiso. Es libre de hacer lo que quiere —respondió Ron—. ¿Por qué no vas y visitas a tu madre, amor? Estaré en mi estudio con tu padre, parece que necesita un trago —le dijo a Pansy; sin decir palabra, se dirigió rápidamente al ala de sus padres.

Pansy estaba terriblemente preocupada. A su padre nunca le importó el bienestar de su madre. Por la apariencia de él, pensó que su madre podría estar en su lecho de muerte así que se precipitó dentro de la habitación de su madre sin siquiera llamar. Priscilla estaba en su cama, parecía enferma, pero definitivamente no mostraba evidencia de ninguna enfermedad terminal.

—¡Pansy, cariño! Es maravilloso verte, querida —dijo Priscilla alegremente.

—Madre, padre me dijo que estás enferma —Pansy respondió, ocultando su sorpresa.

—No es nada. Simplemente se está preocupando innecesariamente.

—Así que, ¿no estás enferma?

—Bueno, no me siento bien, pero no es nada importante —Priscilla se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y qué es?

—Estoy embarazada.

—¡¿Estás _qué_?! —Pansy preguntó con los ojos abiertos.

—Me escuchaste. Estoy embarazada... ¡No lo hagas sonar como si fuera un crimen! —Priscilla respondió en un tono muy casual.

—¿Padre lo sabe? —Pansy cuestionó con incredulidad.

—Por supuesto que lo sabe, ¡es su hijo! ¿Por qué debería mantenerlo en secreto?

—Pero... ¡pero casi tiene sesenta! —Pansy murmuró con incomodidad.

—Sí, los tiene. ¡Es un mago por el amor de Merlín, Pansy, no es un muggle común! ¿Qué estás tratando de decir? —preguntó Priscilla irritada.

—¡Nada, nada! Estoy tratando de digerir las noticias. ¿Cómo ocurrió _eso_? —Pansy se frotó vigorosamente las sienes, intentando absorber las noticias.

—¡En serio, Pansy! ¿De verdad quieres que explique? —su madre preguntó en estado de shock.

—¡No! ¡Qué asco! ¡No, no _eso_ , madre! ¡Pensé que él había olvidado por completo que eras mujer!

—Bueno, se ha dado cuenta de eso después de casi veinte años —Priscilla sonrió—. Sucedió cuando enfermaste, y el Ministerio le dio permiso a Ronald para el divorcio. Tu padre estaba preocupado de que Ron disolvería el matrimonio. No, no tiene nada que ver con tu bienestar, amor; le preocupaba perder el estatus social y el reconocimiento recibido después de que tu esposo se uniera a nuestra familia. Ya sabes, cariño, después de la guerra, los Parkinson se convirtieron en parias sociales debido a la conexión de tu padre con el lado oscuro, con Ron recuperó todo. Estos días, él es más conocido como el suegro de Ron Weasley en lugar de simplemente Hector Parkinson. Él ama la fama y tiene miedo de perderla.

—Sí, sé que ama la fama más que a nosotras dos, madre; pero ¿cómo se conecta eso con el bebé? —Pansy preguntó con impaciencia.

—Por favor, sé paciente, ya estoy llegando ahí, cariño. Alrededor de la época en que Ron recibió los documentos del Ministerio, hubo un artículo en el diario El Profeta sobre la vida íntima de tu padre. Estaba lleno de fotografías, ¡y algunas de esas mujeres tenían tu edad! Declaró que su comportamiento fue una desgracia para nuestra familia, y Ron Weasley debería dejarnos tan pronto como tenga la oportunidad. Como los Weasley siempre han sido hombres de familia, a Héctor le preocupaba que Ron se divorciara de ti, y finalmente abandonó su vergonzoso estilo de vida. Pero tenía que encontrar una manera de _satisfacer_ sus necesidades, así que regresó a mí después de veinte años...

—Nunca leí ese artículo. Probablemente fue publicado alrededor de la época en que dejé de leer periódicos por completo. Si él no está bajo una poción de amor, pareciera que realmente le importa tu bienestar —añadió Pansy.

—¡Por supuesto que no está bajo una poción de amor! Si alguna vez quisiera darle una, ¡Lo habría hecho hace veinte años! —Priscilla le respondió a su hija con una ligera molestia—. Cuando me casé con él, estaba en sus treintas y ya era un mujeriego. Tenía solo diecisiete años y con mi educación, ni siquiera sabía cómo satisfacer a un hombre. Pero ahora soy una mujer adulta y él es un hombre relativamente mayor. Ahora soy capaz de mantener a mi hombre mayor sin dejarlo extraviarse... Bueno, si necesitas más detalles... —dijo Priscilla con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Ewww, madre, no! ¡No quiero detalles! —Pansy gritó tapándose las orejas.

—Dice la bruja que siempre se encierra en el dormitorio con su mago —su madre alzó las cejas.

—¡Esa es mi vida personal! ¡No voy a hablar!

—No tienes que decirlo en voz alta, cariño. Puedo usar mi imaginación.

—¡Que asco, no! ¡Madre! ¡Te prohíbo imaginar algo relacionado con mi vida privada! —gritó Pansy—. ¿Qué pasa contigo, madre? ¡Nunca has sido así antes! Sin duda padre está influyendo en ti —ella rodó los ojos.

—Lo que sea —Priscilla se encogió de hombros—. Una vez, tuve náuseas severas, y él me vio vomitando. Desde entonces, ha estado muy preocupado. Por supuesto, también tuve eso contigo, pero él no estaba allí para ver eso. Incluso si estuvo cerca, no creo que hubiera sentido nada más que disgusto. Después de ese día, ni siquiera puedo toser, o arrojarme en mi cama, sin preocuparlo —suspiró.

—¿Pensé que los dos tenían diferentes arreglos para dormir?

—Los tuvimos. Tiempo pasado. Hace un par de días, me desperté durante la noche y lo encontré durmiendo en una silla al lado de mi cama. No podía dejar que el pobre hombre durmiera en una silla —hizo un puchero.

Pansy se rió. —Claro, madre, obviamente le pediste que viniera a la cama, a pesar de que no te gusta compartir la cama —ella frunció el ceño—... y tú y yo sabemos que él no es pobre ni inocente. Creo que deberías haberlo dejado dormir en esa silla por hacer de tu vida un infierno durante veinte años —añadió.

—Merlín, Pansy, ¡no podría hacerle eso a tu padre! —Priscilla jadeó—. De todos modos, no estoy acostumbrada a esto, su atención y su naturaleza afectuosa a veces me vuelven loca. Aprecio todo lo que hace por mí, y me alegro de que haya cambiado, pero a veces me gusta pasar el tiempo sin su constante interrupción. No soy una Squib, yo también puedo mover mi varita para mis necesidades, pero incluso antes de llegar a alcanzar mi varita, está haciendo todo —se quejó.

Pansy se rió. —Ahora, mamá, deja de quejarte si realmente crees que es mejor de lo que era antes.

—Sí, tienes razón. No debería estar quejándome. Pero no pude soportarlo más. Por eso le pedí que te enviara porque estaba seguro de que no se quedaría cerca si estuvieras conmigo.

—Bueno, estoy aquí. Puedo quedarme todo el tiempo que quieras. Espero que eso no enloquezca a mi padre.

Priscilla soltó una risita. —No, no lo creo. ¿Dónde está ahora?

—Con Ronald. Están bebiendo, por lo que puede que no te recuerde en este momento —respondió Pansy—. Si él realmente ha cambiado, creo que este bebé es muy afortunado —dijo con un poco de celos.

—Sí, este bebé tiene suerte. Lamento mucho que tú...

—Está bien, madre —Pansy la interrumpió rápidamente—. Estoy muy feliz por mi hermano o hermana y no puedo esperar para darle la bienvenida al mundo. Siempre voy a estar ahí para mi hermano, independientemente de cualquier cosa —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, cariño —la bruja mayor respondió, sonriendo.

Pansy se quedó con su madre, hablando de varias cosas, y ninguna de ellas se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado volando. Escuchando a su hija, Priscilla estiró su mano para recoger el vaso de agua en su mesita de noche, pero incluso antes de que lo pudiera alcanzar, Héctor había entrado corriendo en la habitación de la nada y agarró el vaso rápidamente, pasándolo a su esposa con cuidado.

—Deberías haber pedido la ayuda de Dipper, Priscilla —él retiró suavemente un mechón de cabello suelto de su rostro y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja con ternura.

—Gracias, Hector —ella dijo, sonriendo dulcemente—. Pero soy completamente capaz de tomar un vaso de agua sin molestar a un elfo, cariño —ella palmeó su antebrazo suavemente.

Pansy se revolvió en su silla incómodamente y miró a sus padres con la boca entreabierta y los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Ah, hija, todavía estás aquí! —dijo Hector, finalmente percatándose de su hija.

—Ehh... sí, pero... ehh... estoy a punto de irme —Pansy respondió con prisa—. Madre, te visitaré regularmente. Por favor envía a Dipper si necesitas algo —ella le dio un beso de despedida a su madre y asintió bruscamente con la cabeza a su padre, saliendo de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Cuando Pansy llegó a su lado de la propiedad, Ron ya se había ido al trabajo, dejándole una nota de disculpa. Dijo que no lo esperara para cenar, lo llamaron para trabajar en una emergencia y llegaría tarde a casa. Pasó el resto del día holgazaneando en su cama, pensando en su infancia, en que sus padres mejoraron la relación y en el hermano que iba a tener. Ni siquiera se molestó en cocinarse la cena y pidió una bandeja de comida de la cocina de sus padres.

Pansy se despertó a mitad de la noche con el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse y se dio cuenta de que era pasada la medianoche.

—Lo siento, no quise despertarte —Ron se disculpó, saliendo del baño después de un día ocupado.

—Está bien. ¿Has comido algo? —preguntó ella.

—No, estoy exhausto... No estoy de humor para comer —respondió. Ron, que siempre tuvo un gran apetito y nunca rechazó la comida, no estaba de humor para comer. Ella pensó que ese día nunca llegaría—. ¿Cómo está tu madre? ¿Qué le sucede? —continuó con preocupación.

—¡Ella está bien! Nada malo le sucede, no te preocupes —le respondió—. ¿Quieres un vaso de leche?

—Por el aspecto de tu padre hoy, pensé que estaba gravemente enferma, o que él podría haber usado una Imperdonable en ella...

—Mi padre es un mago de muchas fallas, ¡pero nunca la maldeciría! —ella rió—. Mi madre está embarazada, y él está preocupado por su salud.

—¿Tu madre está qué? —él la miró con incredulidad.

—Está embarazada del segundo hijo de mi padre. Mi hermano o hermana menor.

—Ugh... ¿De verdad? Pensé, pensé que no, que no estaban juntos así.

—Pensé lo mismo, pero según ella ha cambiado. No lo creí al principio, pero cuando los vi a los dos juntos, me di cuenta de que su relación ha mejorado. Él está actuando como un amoroso esposo, y apuesto a que va a ser un mejor padre para mi hermano que lo fue para mí —le respondió—. No, no me mires así. Él no está bajo una poción de amor. Si hubiera querido usar una, lo habría hecho hace veinte años —ella agregó y se sentó en la cama.

—¡Creo que es una noticia maravillosa! Más bebés vienen y otra pareja feliz. Después de todo lo que sucedió, tu madre merece ser feliz —él la besó en la frente.

—Gracias. Pienso lo mismo —ella sonrió—. Déjame traerte un vaso de leche —dijo levantándose de la cama.

—Flor, sabes que puedes pedir la ayuda de Poppy. No tienes que levantarte de la cama —dijo él con una sonrisa.

—Pero quiero hacerlo por mí misma —le devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió a la cocina.

Cuando ella regresó de la cocina, lo encontró en su cama. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su antebrazo estaba arrojado sobre sus ojos. Ella sabía que él no estaba durmiendo sino pensando profundamente; colocó el vaso sobre la mesita de noche de él sin molestarlo y se metió en la cama. Él sintió su presencia y deslizó su brazo libre debajo de su pequeño cuerpo y la atrajo hacia él hasta que su cabeza descansó cómodamente en el rincón de su axila. Ella sabía que estaba cansado, pero sentía que no podía esperar más. Le molestaba desde que había regresado de visitar a su madre.

—Ronald...

—¿Hmmm? —él articuló sin abrir los ojos.

—Ronald, te molesta...

—¿Me molesta qué, flor?

—Que... yo no pueda... que n-no soy capaz de... —ella tartamudeó.

Ron suspiró y quitó el brazo de sus ojos, bajando la cabeza para mirarla. —¿Que no podemos tener hijos? —preguntó, levantando las cejas. Él no usó la palabra _tú_. Ella suspiró y asintió.

—No —él negó con la cabeza—No me molesta —dijo, besando su frente.

—Pero _amas_ a los niños —dijo ella con la voz quebrada.

—Sí, amo a los niños —él estuvo de acuerdo—. Pero flor, para amar a un niño, él o ella no tiene que compartir nuestro material genético... no tienes que llevarlo a él o ella durante nueve meses dentro de ti. Amor es amor... es incondicional.

—Lo sé —ella murmuró—. Pero siento que falta algo. Sé que es mi culpa...

—¡Shhh! ¡No, no te culpes! No es tu culpa. Yo tengo la culpa de arruinar tu vida.

—¡Ni siquiera pienses así, Ronald! ¡No lo hiciste, no lo haces y no arruinarás mi vida! —dijo con firmeza.

—Entonces no te culpes, amor.

—Pienso que es mi destino —dijo con tristeza.

Ron la besó y la miró pensativo. —Si realmente, _realmente_ quieres un hijo, tengo una idea, pero si no te gusta, no tienes que hacerlo —Ron vaciló.

—Sólo dime.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no te gusta... —repitió él.

—¡Ronald! —ella rodó los ojos.

—¡Está bien, está bien! Estaba pensando en la adopción —dijo él—. Pero eso es sólo si tú...

—¡ _Por supuesto_ que me encanta! —Pansy chilló de placer—. ¡Eso es en serio, realmente maravilloso! —añadió, aplaudiendo emocionada—. ¿Cuándo vamos a hacerlo?

Ron se rió. —Tranquila, tranquila pequeña flor. Podemos hacerlo siempre que estés lista.

—Estoy tan lista. ¿Pero dónde podemos encontrar un niño? —preguntó con impaciencia.

Bueno, amor. Hay un lugar para huérfanos de guerra dirigido por familias de antiguos Mortífagos. Theo Nott es el fundador del lugar y los Malfoy, los Carrow y otros lo financian. Habían muchos niños como el pequeño Teddy pero la mayoría de ellos han sido adoptados por varias familias... ahora solo quedan seis niños. Podemos visitarlos en cualquier momento y elegir uno o dos —dijo, sonriendo.

—¿Y los demás?

—No te preocupes, serán adoptados pronto. Estoy bastante seguro de que Hermione y Charlie, entre otros, están interesados en la adopción.

—¿Podemos ir allí mañana? —Pansy preguntó con ilusión.

—Claro, flor, pero el proceso tomará al menos un mes. Tendrás que ser un poco paciente —dijo Ron, besando su pequeña nariz.

 **ooo0ooo**

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por leer. ¡Por favor escriban review! Gracias de nuevo.**

 **N/T: Y 84 años después apareció la joya llamada "El corazón del océano"... Ups me equivoqué de historia jajajaja. Hola *¿eso fue un tomate?* Sí, ya sé pasaron tres meses desde mi última actualización, en la cual dije que tenía la mitad de este capítulo (lo cual es cierto), pero tengo razones de peso por las cuales no pude hacerlo. Así que pido perdón, perdón por no escribir y actualizar antes. Así que antes que nada les digo: ¡Felices Fiestas atrasadas! Les explico, en noviembre y en diciembre hice viajes familiares, y hubo una boda de por medio, además que todo se me vino encima, a tal grado que no pude abrir mi laptop sino a mediados de enero, y sin embargo hay una razón más importante.**

 **Señores y señoras, ¡Estoy Embarazada! En serio, lo estoy, tengo 15 semanas. Por lo que estos primeros tres meses de gestación han sido fatales para mí, entre mareos, náuseas, vómitos, los aromas que me desagradaban y la sensación de que no me podía parar de la cama pues no podía acercarme a la laptop siquiera, solo estaba desde el celular. Así que por esto me retrasé, mis disculpas por mantenerlos en la expectativa.**

 **Ya vieron que este capítulo es completamente Ronsy, y por fin, por fin, por fin Ron se decidió, está enamorado y Pansy y él ahora serán felices, al fin. Pero no se guarden nada, pueden escribir su review diciendo todo lo que piensan XD. Ya en el próximo capítulo tendremos Dramione y Haphne, así que ya verán que pasa con los demás, ya solo quedan dos capítulos más el epílogo, así que me daré prisa para tenérselos lo más pronto posible. Gracias por estar ahí, y por no dejar de escribir, por estar pendientes, realmente les doy las gracias por todo su apoyo. Bueno nos estaremos leyendo. Se me cuidan. ¡961 reviews! ¡Gracias!**

 **XOXO**

 **Doris**

 **27/02/2018**

 **P.D. Por cierto escribí un OS para participar en un reto de la Fanpage Dramione Shipper, el cual fue dedicado a Sta Granger (lean sus historias, son muy, pero muy buenas), se llama** _ **¿Eres Feliz?**_ **Pueden pasar por ahí y dejar su opinión para decir que no sirvo para escribir jajaja (pero no sean tan rudos, estoy embarazada y si me pongo triste no actualizo XD). Ahora sí, cuídense.**


	33. Chapter 33

**FIRST CAME MARRIAGE (TRADUCCIÓN)**

 **PRIMERO VINO EL MATRIMONIO**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y sus hechizos pertenecen a nuestra maravillosa JK Rowling, la historia pertenece a Amberjanus quien me autorizó para hacer su traducción.**_ _ **Nada me pertenece. Beteado y corregido por Sunset82.**_

 _ **Thank you Amber for bring us this beautiful story**_

 _ **Capítulo 33**_

—Draco... —Hermione trató de llamar la atención de su esposo en un tono muy incierto.

—Sí, amor... —Draco respondió sin levantar la cabeza del pergamino que estaba leyendo. Siendo el único hijo de Lucius, se volvió extremadamente ocupado después de la jubilación anticipada de su padre tanto de los deberes del Ministerio de Magia como de su negocio familiar.

—Tengo algo que decirte... —añadió suavemente.

—Dime, amor, estoy escuchando... —respondió, pero no se molestó en apartar los ojos de su trabajo.

Draco supuso que debía ser algo relacionado con la fiesta del cumpleaños número cinco de su hija que ella estaba planeando. No había manera de que ella saliera de su oficina a esa hora del día para encontrarse con él a menos que tuviera algo que ver con la familia. Amaba mucho a su hija y a su esposa, pero él no era un organizador de eventos como ella. Cuando se trataba de fiestas y otras funciones en la mansión, los dos hombres Malfoy se mantenían alejados de la planificación y organización, dejando eso a sus esposas. Aunque Hermione no era muy entusiasta como Narcissa, a veces intentaba compartir sus ideas con su marido, y él solía escucharla pacientemente con un falso interés. Nunca mostró su falta de interés para evitar enojarla innecesariamente, lo que fue un consejo muy útil que aprendió del Malfoy mayor. No era común que Draco escuchara a Lucius, pero a veces los consejos de su padre eran útiles cuando trataba con su esposa ya que el pobre hombre tenía años de experiencia en ese departamento.

—Bueno... Ehh... Bueno, e-estamos embarazados de nuevo... —Hermione murmuró, mirándolo con duda.

—Eso es maravilloso, amor, realmente magnífico... —Draco respondió mecánicamente mientras garabateaba en el pergamino.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. —Que bien, que bien que te guste... —dijo ella con alegría.

—Bueno, como pareces estar muy ocupado, vamos a ponernos al día durante el almuerzo, como de costumbre —añadió ilusionada.

—Claro amor, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo... —murmuró, perdido en su trabajo.

Hermione se giró para salir de la habitación, pero ni siquiera pudo dar cinco pasos hacia la puerta. Escuchó a su esposo proferir una maldición antes de escuchar el sonido de su silla rechinando contra el suelo. Luego, fue bruscamente agarrada por los hombros y atrapada contra la pared. Con ligera molestia, se enfrentó a su marido que estaba en estado de pánico.

—¿Q-Qué...Qué acabas de decir? —Draco preguntó con intenso miedo.

—Me escuchaste y dijiste que es maravilloso y magnífico —ella respondió con irritación e intentó escapar de su agarre de acero.

Draco se pasó los dedos por el cabello y comenzó a caminar nervioso. —¿Cómo pasó esto? —preguntó con ansiedad.

—¡Draco! —Hermione siseó.

—Quiero decir... quiero decir... pensé que Ety sería nuestra única hija... —se detuvo y se frotó las sienes vigorosamente.

—Pensé lo mismo, pero parece que el destino tiene otros planes para nosotros. Quiero decir, planes maravillosos... —Hermione sonrió nerviosamente.

—Los idiotas de tus amigos van a lanzarme un Avada cuando escuchen las noticias... —dijo, comenzando a caminar de nuevo—. No, no. Antes de eso, tu padre me matará usando esa... esa cosa muggle llamada revólver...

Él tiró de su cabello con frustración. —Me matarán por poner tu vida en peligro...

—¡Por Merlín, Draco! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡¿Cuál es el peligro del que estás hablando?! —Hermione gritó exasperada—. Nadie va a matarte. ¿Por qué alguien querría matarte por tener hijos?

—Si no puedes recordar, mi amor, casi mueres al dar a luz a Ety... —gritó de vuelta—. No quiero ver que eso vuelva a suceder, nunca... —murmuró impotente.

—Draco... —ella caminó lentamente hacia su esposo que estaba de espaldas a ella y lo abrazó por detrás—. Nada malo va a pasar esta vez, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo con calma—. Vamos a estar bien... el bebé va a estar bien...

—Pero...

—Shh... —dijo con voz firme—. No, sin peros... Vamos a estar bien...

Draco suspiró. Sabía por experiencia que no tenía sentido discutir con ella. Él nunca ganó ni una sola vez, y ella nunca se rindió hasta que ganara. Lentamente se giró y la abrazó con fuerza. Se quedaron abrazados hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio después de unos minutos.

—Me voy ahora. Termina tu trabajo y ven. Tenemos mucho de que hablar... —ella lo besó suavemente—... Y por favor no te preocupes...

Ella caminó hacia la puerta y se dio la vuelta.

—Draco...

—¿Hmm? —Se quedó donde lo dejó como si hubiera sido golpeado por un hechizo aturdidor.

—Por favor no estés triste. Al menos finge que eres feliz y que amas a este bebé... —suplicó, colocando su mano sobre su abdomen.

—No tengo que fingir. Amo a mis hijos...

—¿Lo haces? Pero tienes una forma rara de mostrarlo...

Él suspiró. —Yo-yo solo estoy preocupado por tu salud, amor...

—Voy a estar bien... —ella sonrió—. Si te preocupa, podemos hacer una cita con un sanador pronto...

—Creo que deberíamos hacerlo como una prioridad...

—Ahora, termina tu trabajo y baja. Entonces podemos decidir qué hacer... Hasta entonces, por favor. No. Te. Preocupes —dijo firmemente y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, sin darle otra oportunidad para balbucear.

Draco se quedó inmóvil, mirando la entrada del estudio, luego comenzó a caminar de nuevo, murmurando para sí mismo. Finalmente, cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía concentrarse en su trabajo, se apareció fuera de la habitación.

Después de su retiro, Lucius se sintió más relajado que en el pasado, y comenzó a disfrutar su vida mejor que antes. Tan pronto como completó la sentencia, estuvo de regreso en la sociedad y viajando alrededor del mundo con su amada esposa. Fue justo ayer que estuvieron de regreso de su villa mediterránea y ahora estaban tomando un té relajado por la mañana en el jardín disfrutando del clima templado de Wiltshire, cuando fueron interrumpidos por su hijo. Draco parecía como si estuviera en un gran lío. Su padre suspiró, sabiendo que podría necesitar hacerse cargo de algo en lo que su hijo estaba trabajando. Draco siempre se veía como un desastre cuando estaba atascado en un problema.

—Hola Draco, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —Lucius preguntó en un tono poco acogedor.

—Padre, ¿podrías encargarte de una tarea que estoy manejando actualmente, por favor? —Draco preguntó a toda prisa.

Lucius suspiró de nuevo. —Mira Draco, no puedes hacer esto cada vez que estás atascado. No voy a estar aquí todos los días para ayudarte...

—Lo sé padre. No estoy atascado, pero surgió algo, y Hermione y yo tenemos que concentrarnos en...

—Mirando tu apariencia, cariño, supongo que ella te lo dijo... —dijo Narcissa con calma.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ella te contó antes que a mí?! —Draco gritó con amargura.

—No, ella no me lo dijo. Ni siquiera tenía idea antes de que yo le realizara el hechizo de diagnóstico en ella... —agregó, sorbiendo su té pacíficamente.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido, madre, por lo general, no caminas repartiendo hechizos de diagnóstico sobre otros.

—Bueno, ella vino a mí temprano en la mañana luciendo agotada. Le pregunté si estaba enferma y me dijo que se venía sintiendo descompuesto hace un par de días, y sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con sus últimos días de ocupaciones, ya que no había tomado un descanso adecuado de su trabajo ni de la planificación de la fiesta. Pero sospeché algo más y lancé el hechizo y el resultado salió positivo... —ella respondió radiante—. Estoy tan feliz por ti... —se limpió una lágrima feliz.

—¿Puede alguien decirme qué está pasando? —Lucius preguntó impaciente.

—Están embarazados de nuevo, Lucius, ¿no es maravilloso? ¡Vamos a tener otro nieto! —chilló.

—Bien entonces, debo felicitarte... —Lucius deseó a su hijo y no trató de ocultar su asombro—. Nunca pensé que iba a escucharlo por segunda vez. De hecho, me dio una gran impresión, pero ni siquiera cerca de la impresión que tuve cuando escuché sobre el nacimiento de Ety. Bueno, de hecho, son buenas noticias, pero dime ¿por qué pareces haber besado a un escreguto de cola explosiva en esta feliz ocasión? —cuestionó a Draco.

—Bueno, Padre, ehh... Yo ehh... Estoy preocupado por su salud. Amo a mi hija más que a nada, pero su nacimiento todavía me da pesadillas... No quiero perderla.

—¡Oh pobre Draco! No te preocupes, no pasará de nuevo. Ella fue tratada completamente por su condición. Todos los efectos residuales de las maldiciones que enfrentó se neutralizaron... —respondió Narcissa.

—Pero madre, no quiero arriesgarme...

—Sé optimista, hijo, has una cita en San Mungo si tienes dudas y trata de no ponerla de los nervios actuando como un loco. ¿Te pidió que te reunieras con ella de inmediato? —preguntó Narcissa.

—No, me pidió que terminara mi trabajo y luego fuera a reunirme con ella...

—Entonces has lo que te pidió. Ve y completa tu trabajo primero. No sirve de nada seguirla como un adolescente enamorado, ella no quedará impresionada...

—¡MADRE!

—Tu madre tiene razón, Draco, ve y completa el trabajo antes de verla e intenta actuar de manera normal frente a ella. Sé que tienes todo el derecho a estar nervioso, pero trata de no expresarlo a menos que quieras volverla loca. Me gustaría ir y ayudarte, pero debo pedirte que estés cerca hasta que termine la tarea.

—Gracias, Padre, aprecio tu ayuda... —dijo Draco aliviado.

—Ahora puedes irte. Espérame en tu estudio en breve. Estaré allí tan pronto como termine mi té —le dijo Lucius.

—No puedo creer que me hayas ocultado la noticia... —le dijo a su esposa después de que Draco se apareció.

—Bueno, quería decírtelo en ese instante, pero Hermione me pidió que lo mantuviera en secreto hasta que le diera la noticia a Draco. Ella pensó que él no podría tomar las noticias bien... —respondió Narcissa.

—El chico no odia la noticia, Narcissa, él solo está nervioso y muy preocupado por ella... —Lucius colocó la taza de té vacía en la bandeja y se levantó—...Es por eso que le ofrecí mi ayuda. Espérame a la hora del almuerzo... —le dio un suave beso en los nudillos y se apareció en el estudio de Draco.

 **ooo0ooo**

Draco estaba a punto de dejar su estudio para encontrarse con su esposa cuando fue interrumpido por un elfo principal de la Mansión Malfoy en estado de pánico.

—Rusty, ¿pasa algo? —interrogó al elfo con una pizca de disgusto ya que no quería que le demoraran en los asuntos del hogar.

—Amo, amo, la pequeña señorita está muy enojada, ¡y-y está haciendo magia y está dañando su recámara!

—¡No puede hacer magia! Ni siquiera tiene cinco años... —gritó él.

—No es magia en sí, Amo, la señorita está haciendo magia enojada y Pinky está tratando de controlarla, señor. ¡Por favor, apresúrese, Amo! —chilló más fuerte que antes.

Conteniendo la respiración, Draco se apareció rápidamente a la habitación de Etamin. Tan pronto como él entró a su habitación, sus gritos de enojo llenaron sus oídos, y el olor a quemado del plástico llenó sus fosas nasales. Ella estaba en un rincón de su habitación, gritando a todo pulmón y dando patadas vigorosamente. Sin suerte, la pobre Pinky estaba tratando de calmarla. Un par de sus juguetes de plástico muggle ardían y no podían repararse, una ventana de vidrio se había roto, y su armario se había abierto de golpe, enviando su ropa a todas partes. Draco rápidamente la alcanzó y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Shh, cálmate, cariño, padre está aquí. Todo va a estar bien, amor. Ahora, cálmate y cuéntame sobre las cosas que te molestan... —pasó sus dedos por sus mechones dorados.

—¿Mami va a tener un bebé? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Draco se aclaró la garganta, incómodo. —Sí, cariño... —murmuró.

—¡Nooo! —ella pisoteó obstinadamente.

Draco se frotó la frente. Él no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de cómo lidiar con la situación. —¿Por qué? Pensé que te gustaban los bebés. ¿No te encanta el bebé del tío Blaise y el bebé del tío Theo? —preguntó con calma.

—Sí me encantan.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te gusta el bebé en la barriga de mamá?

—¿Va a ser un hermanito? —ella lo interrogó sin responder.

Draco se rascó la cabeza. —No lo sabemos todavía, amor, puede ser un hermanito o una hermanita... —respondió.

—¡NO! No quiero un hermanito. ¡Pídele que se vaya! —ella gritó de nuevo, y uno de sus juguetes de peluche se abrió de golpe, enviando el material de relleno a todas partes.

—Shh... Cálmate, amor, ¿no crees que es maravilloso? Ya tienes dos hermanos, por lo que tener otro no hará la diferencia.

—Sí. Hace. La. Diferencia.

—No lo hace.

—No, sí lo hace. El hombre en la pared dijo que son diferentes. Dijo que el bebé es un Malfoy, y mis otros hermanos son Sel-Sel...

—¿Selwyns...? —Draco alzó las cejas.

—Sí, eso es lo que son.

—Sí, son Selwyns, pero siguen siendo tus hermanos, y todos los amamos por igual —dijo con firmeza.

—Lo sé, lo sé, padre. Yo los amo, y ellos me aman... —respondió con impaciencia—... Pero el hombre en la pared quiere que el bebé sea un niño. Él dijo algo sobre "eredero", y también, dijo que los Malfoy no necesitan a otra chica porque las chicas no valen nada... —agregó entre lágrimas.

—¿Cuál retrato te dijo eso? —Draco preguntó, ardiendo de ira.

—El que está en la pared... —ella respondió inocentemente.

Draco suspiró e hizo una nota mental para tener pronto una conversación seria con todos los retratos. Con cientos de retratos de amantes del chisme esparcidos por la mansión no sería fácil encontrar al hombre del que se refiere Ety en la pared sin su ayuda, pero no quería amenazarlos frente a su hija.

—Ese retrato no sabe nada —dijo—. No sabemos si todavía es un bebé varón, también puede ser una hermanita —añadió—. Algunas chicas son mucho, mucho mejores que los niños. Mira a tu mami, ella es una gran bruja. Es incluso mejor que yo...

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó Etamin, abriendo los ojos—. Pero el hombre dijo que los niños Malfoy son mejores que nadie en el mundo... —hizo un puchero.

Draco hizo otra nota mental para encontrar ese retrato idiota y encerrarlo en el ático para siempre.

—Eso no es verdad, cariño. Mira a tu mami. Es la bruja más inteligente y valiente de todo el país. No es una Malfoy por nacimiento. Su mami y papi no pueden hacer magia, pero todos la llaman la bruja más brillante después de Rowena Ravenclaw. Eres su hija, cariño, y la primera chica Malfoy, entonces harás grandes cosas como ella algún día. No te preocupes por el bebé, cariño, incluso si el bebé va a ser un niño, no tendrías ninguna competencia. Te amamos de todos modos.

—Gracias, padre... —gorjeó—. Un día, quiero ser como mami.

—Lo serás, cariño, no hay duda de ello, tienes el cerebro de tu mami —respondió. Ninguno de ellos notó al recién llegado que estaba parado cerca de la entrada de la habitación y escuchando su conversación.

—¿Qué hizo mami para ser la más brillante? ¿Fuiste a la escuela con ella? —preguntó.

Draco exhaló. —Sí, estábamos en el mismo año en el colegio, pero no éramos amigos. Ella estaba con tu tío Harry y tu tío Ron, y yo estaba con la tía Pansy y el tío Greg. No la traté bien porque su mami y papi no podían hacer magia...

—¿En serio? Eso no está bien, Padre...

—Sí, lo sé, cariño. Todos los días desearía poder retroceder en el tiempo y tratarla bien... —él suspiró—. Escuché que hizo una poción muy difícil cuando estaba en segundo año. No creo que la mayoría de los estudiantes de los EXTASIS puedan elaborarlo correctamente. Luego montó un hipogrifo en tercer año...

Etamin lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. —¿En serio, padre? Ni siquiera le gustaba volar. Ni siquiera me deja volar mi escoba de juguete; ella dice que volar es peligroso...

Draco se rió. —No fue solo un hipogrifo, también una vez montó un dragón.

—¡Vaya! ¡Eso es muy, muy valiente! —exclamó Etamin—. ¿Cómo hizo eso?

—Ella irrumpió en Gringotts con el tío Harry y el tío Ron, luego escaparon en el dragón de Gringotts. Se suponía que Gringotts era el segundo edificio de seguridad más alto en el mundo mágico...

—Irrumpir es malo —Etamin arrugó la nariz otra vez—. Ella siempre me pide que no rompa ninguna regla...

—No se lo digas a ella, pero rompió bastantes reglas cuando estaba en la escuela— Draco se rió en voz baja—... Y ella tenía una buena razón para irrumpir en el banco... —al darse cuenta de la mirada perpleja de Etamin, Draco suspiró—. Puede que no entiendas nada de lo que voy a decirte, pero quiero decirte estas cosas antes de que lo hagan otros...

Se aclaró la garganta y se sentó en la cama, y Etamin saltó al regazo de su padre. —Hace algunos años, había un mago muy cruel que intentó gobernar el mundo. Él lastimó a mucha gente. Tu mami luchó contra él y ayudó al tío Harry a derrotarlo. Cuando ella estaba en quinto año, luchó con magos muy oscuros y peligrosos de más del doble de su edad en el Ministerio y ayudó a los Aurores a atraparlos. Todo el séptimo año lo pasó en un bosque viviendo en una tienda de campaña ayudando a tu tío Harry. Una bruja malvada la lastimó mucho, pero ella nunca se rindió y luchó muy valientemente —Draco evitó deliberadamente mencionar que su abuelo y una tía abuela luchó contra su madre.

—...Al final, ganaron la batalla, y estamos viviendo pacíficamente gracias a ellos. Tu mami está cubierta de cicatrices de batalla, pero es la bruja más hermosa en todo el mundo para mí... —dio una débil sonrisa a su hija que lo estaba escuchando ansiosamente—. Soy un Malfoy, pero no soy tan valiente como ella en absoluto. Yo no los ayudé. De hecho, ayudé al hombre malo porque tenía demasiado miedo de que me hiciera daño. Ves, ser un Malfoy no te hace una mejor persona, solo estar haciendo lo correcto al igual que tu mami te convierte en una persona especial... Por eso, cariño, quiero que sigas los pasos de tu madre y te conviertas en una persona muy especial como ella. Ni siquiera pienses en seguir los míos, terminarás lamentándote todos los días. Lo único que no lamento en mi vida es haberme casado con tu mami. Ella es un ángel que me ayudó a ser la mejor persona que soy hoy... —suspiró.

—Ayudar a un mago malvado es una elección débil, padre... —Etamin murmuró—...Pero te amo porque eres el mejor papi en todo el mundo... Y mami siempre dice que eres un gran mago que hará cualquier cosa para protegernos... —puso las pequeñas manos alrededor de su cuello y enterró su rostro en sus hombros. Draco la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho y besó sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—Eres como tu madre, Ety. Solo ves lo bueno en todos, incluso en las personas más crueles y más oscuras... —murmuró él.

Etamin soltó una risita. —¿Amas a mami porque es brillante y valiente? —preguntó.

Draco sonrió. —Respeto su valentía y aprecio su inteligencia, pero hay muchas otras cualidades que amo. Como, que ella es la persona de más buen corazón que conozco. Trata a todos por igual, personas mágicas, personas no mágicas, elfos, hombres lobo y todas las demás criaturas por igual. Eso la hace una persona muy especial, y perdona fácilmente. Hay cientos de cosas especiales sobre ella y un solo día no es suficiente para explicarte por qué la amo...

—Sí, es una chica muy especial... —dijo Etamin con orgullo.

—Sí, amor, lo es. Así que no te preocupes por el retrato malvado. Él no sabe nada. Las niñas también pueden hacerlo mejor y son personas importantes en la sociedad. Nadie puede decir que las chicas no valen nada, especialmente no tú... —le besó suavemente su frente—. Tengo que ir a ver tu mami, y los elfos necesitan limpiar este desastre, así que cariño, creo que será mejor que vayas a jugar en el jardín con Pinky...

—Sí, Padre...

—Buena chica... —él se levantó, abrazándola y convocó a Pinky y a Rusty, luego le pidió a Pinky que llevara a Etamin afuera y le ordenó a Rusty que se hiciera cargo del daño.

Hermione se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina tan pronto como Pinky se apareció con Etamin, pero antes de llegar a las escaleras, un par de fuertes brazos la envolvieron y la atrajeron hacia un cálido y familiar abrazo.

—Escuchar a escondidas es un mal hábito, sabes... —escuchó su voz baja cerca de su oído y sintió su cálido aliento en su cuello.

Lentamente Hermione volvió la cabeza y centró sus ojos en su marido. —No quise hacerlo... —sonrió cálidamente—. Pinky vino y me dijo que Ety tenía un ataque de histeria, pero cuando llegué te habías ocupado bien. ¿Qué sucedió?

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Un retrato estúpido la enfureció diciéndole que las chicas no valen nada...

—¿Y? —ella lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Entonces, le dije que no era cierto y le expliqué lo especial e importante que puede ser una niña al darle el mejor ejemplo que conozco... —murmuró, lentamente pasando sus labios a lo largo de su cuello expuesto.

—¿Dijiste en serio todo eso? —ella preguntó con ojos brillantes.

—Sí, amor, fue en serio todo lo que dije... —dijo en confianza antes de dejar posar su boca sobre la de ella para un delicado y tierno beso.

 **ooo0ooo**

—Oye, amor, ¿cómo está todo? —Harry preguntó casualmente, caminando hacia su esposa.

Daphne estaba sentada en su lugar favorito en su jardín personal cuando escuchó la voz de su marido. Estaba profundamente envuelta en sus pensamientos y no notó su llegada. Se estremeció ligeramente ante su voz, pero forzó una sonrisa nerviosa antes de inclinar su rostro para recibir su beso.

—Estoy bien... —respondió ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien amor? —preguntó Harry preocupado y se sentó junto a ella.

—Sí, sí me encuentro bien... —dijo ella rápidamente, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Harry no parecía muy convencido. —¿Dónde está James? —levantó las cejas y preguntó, rodeándola con un brazo.

—Durmiendo la siesta... —sonrió ella—. Así que pensé en relajarme mientras él está durmiendo...

—Y yo interrumpí tu tiempo de relajación... —él le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque sintió que le estaba escondiendo algo.

—No, no, en absoluto, pero estoy sorprendida de verte a esta hora del día...

—Se suponía que debía reunirme con Ron y Hermione. Aparentemente, Hermione está enferma. Ella envió una lechuza diciendo que iba a poder llegar. A último minuto, Ron fue llamado por una emergencia familiar. Así que aquí estoy sin nada que valga la pena hacer... —él se encogió de hombros.

—Hermione ha estado enferma más a menudo estos días, y me pregunto por qué... —murmuró ella con total naturalidad—. La emergencia familiar de Ron probablemente tiene algo que ver con Héctor junior. Temprano esta mañana, Pans se quejó de que el chico va a romperse un hueso pronto porque nunca para...

—Él es un niño pequeño, amor. Son personitas curiosas ... ¿Olvidaste a nuestro James cuando tenía esa edad? Me alegra que esa fase haya terminado... —exhaló hondo—... Apuesto a que es uno de los Weasley. Ron no fue específico de cuál era y el mensaje no era claro... —Harry se encogió de hombros.

Daphne se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. —Harry, hay algo que necesito decirte... —murmuró, luciendo muy pálida—. Me preocupa que pueda resultarte muy inconveniente... —agregó.

—Dime lo que sea, amor, ¿es algo que hizo James?

—No, no, no tiene nada que ver con él —negó con la cabeza.

—Te has puesto muy pálida... —dijo Harry mientras acariciaba suavemente su suave mejilla con el pulgar—...No tienes que tener miedo, mi amor...

—Bueno, Yo-Yo... — ella tartamudeó.

—Déjame adivinar, amor; crees que no lo encontraré conveniente. Entonces no puede ser un chantaje o amenazas de vida, no es una razón tan grave...

Daphne soltó una risita. —No todos los obstáculos que enfrentamos en nuestra vida tienen un carácter criminal, Auror Potter —se burló de él.

—Si no tiene nada que ver con criminales, no puede ser tan malo... Entonces, cuéntame sin problemas.

—No estarás feliz...

—Daphne... —dijo con exasperación—. Después de todos estos años que hemos pasado juntos, no tienes razón alguna para estar asustada...

Antes de que Harry lograra completar su oración, el Jack Russell Terrier de Ron, su Patronus, apareció frente a él.

—¡Harry, no sé qué hacer! Si estás libre, ¿podrías venir al departamento de emergencias de San Mungo? —dijo con la desesperada y aterradora voz de Ron.

Harry suspiró. —Bueno, entonces, podemos continuar esto cuando regrese... —dijo, levantándose.

—Se escucha como si alguien estuviera gravemente enfermo... —dijo Daphne preocupada.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Lo dudo mucho. Él siempre entra en pánico sobre cosas insignificantes cuando se trata de sus seres queridos. Si alguien estuviera gravemente enfermo, otro me habría informado a estas alturas. Estoy bastante seguro de que ha sido expulsado del hospital por ponerse histérico, y sobrereaccionar por algo simple y quiere mi ayuda para volver al hospital otra vez. ¿Por qué no contactas a Pansy y ves lo que está pasando? Probablemente también esté en el hospital.

—Lo haré. Definitivamente voy a hacer eso ahora... —dijo ella con firmeza y vio a su esposo preparándose para aparecer. Había querido decirle desesperadamente el problema que la molestaba. Sabía que no los ayudaría a ambos al ocultárselo. Ella se mordió los labios nerviosamente.

—¡Harry! ¡Espera! ¡Detente, detente! —gritó Daphne antes de cambiar de idea de nuevo.

—Sí, amor, ¿qué pasa? —Harry retrocedió y abrazó a su esposa que casi lloraba. Daphne puso sus manos temblorosas alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a sollozar después de enterrar su cara en su pecho. —¿Qué te está molestando, amor? Sea lo que sea, voy a estar contigo y te prometo que nunca te dejaré sin importar nada. Dime, amor, podemos enfrentarlo juntos... —le aseguró, besándola tiernamente.

—No lo hice a propósito... —ella sollozó—... olvidé tomar la p-poción... por Merlín, me llamo pocionista, sé la consecuencia mejor que otros, pero he sido muy descuidada... Todo es mi culpa... —ella hipó.

—Tranquila amor, la gente comete errores ... Por favor, no te culpes —él gentilmente colocó su dedo debajo de su barbilla, inclinando su rostro hacia arriba hasta que sus ojos se encontraron—. Durante los últimos meses, has estado ocupada con las preparaciones y con nuestro enérgico hombrecito, así que no es un gran problema... La gente siempre olvida cosas, y no es antinatural... Incluso yo me olvido de las cosas —dijo en un tono muy amable y afectuoso.

—Pero... Pero la preparé y no la tomé...

Harry suavemente limpió sus lágrimas. —Déjame adivinar, amor. Hiciste la poción anticonceptiva, pero olvidaste tomarla, y ahora te has dado cuenta de que estás embarazada... —dijo en un tono casual.

Daphne se estremeció y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca entreabierta. —¿Cómo... cómo lo supiste? —Daphne murmuró cuando pudo hablar.

Harry se rió. —Soy tu esposo, amor, estoy muy consciente de todo lo que estás pasando. No te espío, pero solo mirándote y estando contigo, puedo entender todo sobre ti. Hace un par de días noté tus cambios y lo sospechaba, pero estaba esperando escucharlo de ti, y nunca pensé que te molestaría tanto... —dijo, enterrando su rostro en su cabello.

—No me molesta, pero... —murmuró.

—¿Crees que me molesta o que piense que las noticias son inconvenientes? —preguntó él, y ella asintió lentamente—. No, no me molesta en absoluto. De hecho, creo que es una gran noticia... —dijo, sonriéndole.

—¿Lo crees? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí. Soy el único hijo de mi familia, y no es algo que disfruto. A veces te envidio a ti y a Astoria, y a Ron y sus hermanos. Quiero que James tenga la misma felicidad que todos ustedes, los mismos fuertes vínculos de hermanos y su apoyo.

—Me alegra que no lo encuentres inconveniente... —Daphne gorjeó—. Estaba muy preocupada de que me criticaras por mi olvido... —agregó.

—Bueno, no te criticaría, amor, especialmente no por una razón como esta...

—Lo hiciste, una vez... —ella hizo un puchero.

—Fue hace casi cinco años, amor, y lamento todos los días la forma en que reaccioné ante tan hermosa noticia. Estaba nervioso y no sabía nada sobre criar niños... ¿Todavía no estás lista para perdonarme por eso? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Fuiste perdonado hace mucho tiempo... —murmuró y lo besó.

—Lo sé, mi amor, pero no puedo perdonarme a mí mismo... —él le devolvió el beso—. Necesito irme antes de que Ron me envíe otro Patronus. Relájate y disfruta de tu día. Cuando regrese, podemos decidir alguna forma de informar a los demás sobre nuestras noticias, especialmente al futuro hermano mayor —dijo, sonriéndole.

El Patronus de Ron apareció frente a ellos de nuevo.

—Daphne, no puedo contactar a Harry, probablemente está en una misión. Cuando regrese del trabajo, ¿podrías decirle que se ponga en contacto conmigo pronto? Necesito su ayuda. Pans tuvo un accidente y el hospital no me deja verla.

—¡Por Merlín, es Pans! —Daphne exclamó, preocupada por su mejor amiga.

—Bueno, entonces, debo irme ahora... —dijo Harry, levantándose rápidamente.

—Yo también quiero verla... —dijo Daphne, presa del pánico.

—Quédate en casa con James, amor, iré a verla primero. No entres en pánico y no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien —le aseguró, pero no parecía muy seguro. Sin demora, la besó rápidamente y se apareció en San Mungo para encontrarse con su muy angustiado amigo.

 **ooo0ooo**

Ron se movió con impaciencia en su silla. Se había quedado en el área de espera de la sala de emergencia de San Mungo durante casi veinticuatro horas, pero aún no había escuchado nada de los sanadores de su esposa. Él estaba con Harry, y estaban a punto de irse a tomar el té de la mañana cuando apareció Dipper con un mensaje urgente de Priscilla. Ron nunca asumió que era por Pansy, pero regresó a casa después de disculparse rápidamente con Harry. En casa, fue recibido por su suegra y su cuñado. La dama parecía muy nerviosa y el niño estaba gritando asustado. Su esposa no se veía por ninguna parte y un aterrorizado Xander se estaba escondiendo detrás de un Matt igualmente agitado.

Su suegra rápidamente le explicó que todos estaban en el jardín y tomaban el té cuando Matthew y Alexander tuvieron una discusión sobre las casas de Hogwarts. Xander, de diez años, estaba furioso por algo que contó Matt, de once años y accidentalmente explotó una estatua de granito cercana en pedazos. Los escombros volaron en todas direcciones, y un gran trozo de granito golpeó la cabeza de Pansy, quien estaba tratando de resolver el conflicto. Ella cayó inconsciente con la sangre que manaba de la herida en la parte posterior de su cabeza y Priscilla rápidamente contactó con la emergencia de San Mungo, y Pansy fue trasladada inmediatamente a través de la red flu al hospital por el equipo médico. Entonces la Señora Parkinson se ocupó de los niños traumatizados y trató de calmarlos. Todo el cuerpo de Matt estaba temblando y Xander estaba petrificado por el miedo y se esforzaba por decir algo, pero no salieron palabras de su boca. Sin suerte en calmar a los niños, ella había olvidado informar a Ron sobre el incidente. Cuando finalmente le envió un mensaje fue casi una hora después de que ocurriera el desafortunado evento.

Después de escuchar la historia, Ron anhelaba estar al lado de su esposa en ese instante, pero sus deberes paternales lo detuvieron de hacerlo. Estaba extremadamente preocupado por el bienestar de Pansy, pero no pudo decidirse a dejar a sus hijos en tan terrible condición. Ron abrazó suavemente a sus dos hijos y les dijo que la magia accidental no fue su culpa, y que ninguno de los dos había hecho nada malo. Xander temblaba de miedo y con una voz muy temblorosa siguió diciéndole a Ron que lo sentía, y que no quería perder a esta madre como la anterior. Ron los abrazó a ambos con fuerza, una y otra vez asegurándoles que su madre iba a estar bien y estaría de regreso a casa pronto, y que nunca la perderían. Aunque estaba muy agitado y destrozado por dentro, por el bien de sus hijos enmascaró sus sentimientos con una cara muy valiente. Los abrazó a ambos hasta que se calmaron. Luego les dieron a los niños una poción tranquilizante y los enviaron a sus camas para descansar. Ron se quedó con ellos hasta que se durmieron, y llamó a su madre por la red flu pidiéndole su presencia de inmediato.

Después de escuchar a Ron, Molly quería visitar a su nuera con Priscilla y su hijo, entonces él tuvo que hacer otro arreglo con Audrey y dejó a sus hijos bajo su cuidado. Finalmente, cuando Ron logró llegar al hospital con su madre y suegra, habían pasado horas después del incidente y nadie podía visitar a su esposa. Después de escuchar eso, Ron se convirtió en un manojo de nervios, comenzando a caminar y a tirarse del cabello. Él gritó y amenazó al personal del hospital, y fue expulsado del hospital después de tratar de entrar a la fuerza en la sala de tratamiento de su esposa. Con la ayuda de Harry, Ron logró volver al hospital, pero tuvo que quedarse en la sala de espera hasta que le dieron permiso para verla. Pasó toda la noche en una silla de hospital, insomne y muerto de preocupación. Por la mañana, estaba agotado y a punto de perder la paciencia por segunda vez. De repente, la puerta se abrió y una sanadora vino hacia él.

—¿Auror Weasley?

—Sí, ¿cómo está ella? —Ron preguntó de inmediato.

—Puede verla ahora, por favor sígame...

La sanadora se dio la vuelta y retrocedió, Ron saltó de la silla y la siguió rápidamente. Pansy estaba sentada en su cama luciendo muy pálida. No notó el vendaje en su herida o las manchas de sangre en su bata de hospital, lo único que sintió fue su nerviosismo y pánico. Corrió hacia su esposa, puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

—No te preocupes, mi amor, estoy aquí... —él murmuró en su oído. Estaba igual en pánico y nervioso, pero él lo ocultó con éxito—. ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Tiene alguna lesión en la cabeza o algo serio? —le preguntó a la sanadora cuando su esposa no le habló, solo mirándolo en estado de conmoción.

—No, en absoluto. Ella es muy afortunada. No es un corte profundo. Solo perdió un poco de sangre, pero la hemos tratado con una poción para reponer la sangre. La herida no es nada de qué preocuparse. Su función cerebral es excelente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no está hablando? ¿Por qué se ve como si estuviera conmocionada?

—Eso es probablemente porque ella está en estado de conmoción después de escuchar las noticias... —respondió la sanadora.

—No tengo tiempo para rompecabezas —Ron entrecerró los ojos.

La sanadora les sonrió a ambos. —Hace unos minutos se enteró que estaba embarazada. Felicitaciones, Auror Weasley, va a ser padre.

Ron apretó sus brazos alrededor de Pansy, y su boca se secó por la sorpresa. Parpadeó un par de veces para asimilar las noticias.

—No quiero un hijo —dijo firmemente cuando pudo hablar—. Si tener un hijo compromete la salud de mi esposa, no quiero un hijo.

—¡No, NO! Vamos a darle a este bebé la oportunidad de vivir sin importar lo que cueste... —exclamó Pansy—. Por favor, Ron, por favor... Dale una oportunidad a este bebé. Viví más de veinte años. No pienses en mí. Piensa en nuestro hijo Ron y dale una oportunidad de vivir a ese hijo... —ella rogó.

—No quiero perderte... —respondió Ron—. Sacrificaste demasiado y no quiero que hagas otro sacrificio... —se volvió a la sanadora—. La salud de mi esposa es más importante para mí. No importa lo que se necesita, quiero que a...

—¡No, no, NO! —Pansy lo interrumpió de nuevo—. Este bebé va a vivir sin importar lo que sea necesario, incluso... Incluso si muero...

La sanadora suspiró exasperada. —¿Pueden dejar de ser tan dramáticos? —les preguntó mirándolos a ambos—. Nadie va a morir. ¿Por qué cree que tardamos más de veinticuatro horas? Hicimos un control minucioso. Tanto la madre como el bebé se encuentran bien. Bueno, más que bien. Podemos decir excelente... —ella sonrió—. La condición previa de la madre no les afecta, pero nos gustaría monitorearlos regularmente durante el embarazo, lo más probable es que nos visite una vez a la semana. Así que, Auror Weasley, ¿todavía cree que este bebé va a ser un problema?

—¡Demonios! ¡No! No va a ser ningún problema, de hecho, va a ser fantástico... —Ron besó a su esposa con felicidad desbordante, y ella se rió feliz.

—Bien entonces, Sra. Weasley, está al comienzo del segundo trimestre y comenzará a mostrarse en un par de semanas. Alégrese de no haber tenido náuseas matutinas en su primer trimestre porque créame, querida, no lo hubiera encontrado como una experiencia muy agradable —la sanadora arrugó su rostro—...Debe tomar las pociones diarias que le recetaron sin olvidarlo y regrese dentro de una semana. Iré a preparar los formularios del alta, y cuando estén listos, puede irse a casa y compartir sus maravillosas noticias con su familia... —sonrió y salió de la habitación con prisa para darles algo de privacidad.

Con una gran sonrisa, Ron limpió suavemente las lágrimas de los ojos de Pansy. —¡Vamos a tener un bebé! —exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo y sonrieron felizmente, mirándose a los ojos.

 **ooo0ooo**

 **N/A: Muchísimas gracias por leer. Por favor escriban review. Gracias de nuevo...**

 **N/T: Hola otra vez, y más rápido de lo que pensé. ¿Cómo están todos? Bueno como ven tuvieron su buena dosis de Dramione, Haphne y Ronsy. Para las que se quejaron en los capítulos pasados de que solo hubo Ronsy en los últimos capítulos y que solo leen este fic por el Dramione, les recuerdo que esta es una historia en donde se centra la relación de varias parejas, y el Ronsy era la más esperada dada que fue la más difícil de darse en esta historia, pero ya tienen el Dramione, así que cero quejas por favor. Me encantó como fue la reacción tan natural de Draco, tan preocupado por la salud de Hermione debido a su embarazo, y luego su forma de calmar a Etamin, ese retrato seguramente no va a salir después de varios siglos de haber cometido tal error. Y Daphne también está embarazada, aunque con temor a la reacción de Harry, pero el hombre ha madurado, me encanta cuán dulces son. Pero estoy segura de que no se esperaban el embarazo de Pansy. Ya dirán "Ola de embarazos ataca" XD, pero les recuerdo que cuando se casaron los chicos estaban entre los 21 y 22 años, así que creo que era bastante obvio que podría haber segundos embarazos, y que Pansy iba a ser favorecida con su juventud para recuperarse de aquel hechizo que casi la deja estéril, y poder por fin tener su primer bebé, y ya ven que al final adoptó junto con Ron a dos niños muy inquietos y cariñosos. Bueno, no prometo cuando haré la próxima publicación de esta historia, la verdad me encuentro en días bastante ocupados, después les contaré con más calma la razón, pero les digo que solo queda el capítulo final más el epílogo, así que esperen con paciencia, trataré de entregárselos pronto. Y sigo agradeciendo con toda el alma todos los reviews que me han dejado (¡985 reviews!), la verdad, me hacen muy feliz porque aún siguen la historia, gracias por ello. Y por cierto muchas gracias por las felicitaciones y buenos deseos por mi embarazo, lo aprecio de todo corazón. Ahora sí, nos estaremos leyendo. Se me cuidan por favor y sonrían mucho :)**

 **XOXO**

 **Doris**

 **12/03/2018**


End file.
